Clear Hearts, Grey Flowers
by Chocolate Boy
Summary: Kol wanted to torment Darla. She was just someone to entertain him before he ravaged her and moved on. He'd woo her, bed her, then kill her. That was all. But what happens when Klaus becomes a part of his game? When he sets his sights on the same woman as Kol? Madness. That's what. Who said brothers couldn't be enemies? Kol/OC/Klaus
1. Chapter 1

Clear Hearts Grey Flowers

_**Immediately after the introduction of Kol, I knew I'd end up writing something about him. These damn Original brothers (with the exception of Finn) are just too hard to resist. They've seriously stolen my heart. So here's a oneshot that's been lingering in my mind for a bit. If you think I should continue this, it would probably become a Kol/OC/Klaus story, please let me know. And if you like this story, chances are you'll like my Klaus story I have. Anyway, hope you enjoy this.**_

_**And a bit of a warning, this is my first time ever writing in third person (I'm a first person kind of girl) so please don't kill me if it sucks. **_

_**. . . **_

Kol chased after his little sister, hoping he'd be able to stop her from making a terrible mistake. God only knew the backlash of events that would transpire once she opened that big mouth of hers. However, the trees and bushes that surrounded them were so thick it was hard for him to keep up. That and she'd always been the faster of the two.

"Brothers, I cannot wait to tell you what has just happened!" Kol tried to hush his sister's screams as they made their way into their home. It wasn't too late to drag her out of here and tell her to keep mum about everything. And if push came to shove, it wasn't too late to snap her little neck and kill her off for the next few hours.

He continued to run after her, trying his hardest to get her into his grasps. But his very own home had become a maze and he could barely remember the schematics of it all. Damn this house and its intricate design. The sooner he found where Rebekah had ran, the sooner he could prevent his own embarrassment from leaking out. It wasn't very often that Kol Mikaelson had a moment of weakness.

If Kol's heart could possibly beat, it would've skipped one at this very moment. His sister had gotten her wish. There she was, standing in front of her family, screaming at the top of her lungs the juicy news she'd witnessed not an hour earlier.

"What is it, Bekah?" Klaus didn't bother looking her in the eyes. He was too busy focusing on his newest sketch piece he'd give that dimwitted baby vampire he was so fond of. Kol was still in the process of figuring out what his brother could have possibly seen in her.

Rebekah took a breath and Kol felt his stomach twist into a knot. "I have the biggest news of the night. Possibly the century."

He knew she never could keep a secret for too long. It always came out sooner or later. But Kol wasn't going to simply allow his loose lipped sister to spill his secret and get away with it. There'd be hell to pay.

"Bekah..." he growled, attempting to grab at her wrist but she'd simply out stepped it.

"Oh shush, Kol. The family deserves to know." Rebekah gave sardonic smile, knowing that her next few words would cause Kol the utmost of anguish. "Kol has lost his touch with women. Not that he ever had any to begin with. But whatever charm he's seemed to garner over these past thousand years has completely dissolved. And tonight was the proof in the pudding."

"Honestly, Rebekah, must you dance around the subject." Kol shot daggers at Elijah who was too busy flipping through the pages of his book to even notice. "Simply tell us what has happened."

This was the perfect moment for Kol to chime in and divert everyone's attention back to more important matters. His silly indiscretion wasn't of any importance. Especially amongst the likes of his family. "Has anyone heard a word from mum? Or Finn for that matter. After they're plans of killing us failed they seem to have disappeared."

"Where are your manners, Kol? Let Bekah finish." Damn Klaus for seeing through his attempts of changing the subject. And damn the noise of those dreaded charcoal pencils scraping against Klaus' sketchbook for irritating him so.

His heart sank into the pit of his stomach once he saw Bekah beginning to announce everything he'd tried so hard to keep quiet. "Kol was blown off by a woman tonight at The Grill. It was quite pitiful actually. Watching her politely turn down his every advance."

Yes. Yes. Yes. That was the little secret he had been dying to keep hidden from his family. The one blunder that would sully his good name with his siblings. He was the one with the spotless record. He was the one who'd never made a mistake. Now they had something to hold against him and that drove him mad.

But not nearly as mad as the laughter coming from his family did. Klaus, Bekah, even Elijah were all trying to conceal their snickers from him because they knew what would happen once he caught sound of them.

He'd snap.

"Oh sod off, Bekah. How's courting the bumbling quarterback going? His hand feeling any better? Oh wait, I almost forgot, you're too busy shagging the Salvatore." Kol's anger still hadn't extinguished. The desire to tell of each and every person in the room soon became a reality. His next target was the second in command when Klaus wasn't around, Elijah. "And don't you dare start with me, Elijah. Living life as a eunuch might be doing you well but don't expect me to follow in your footsteps." The only one left to insult was Klaus. Who had been laughing the hardest of them all. "Nik, my dear dear brother. Tell me, has Caroline come around yet? I haven't seen her in some time. Perhaps she wasn't as interested in the ponies you drew for her as you thought."

There. He felt better. Much better.

"Oh come on, Kol, quit being such a downer," Klaus said, resuming sketching out his latest pony drawing. "This happens to the best of us. You're not exempt."

Yes he was. If anyone was exempted from this type of embarrassment it was him. This had never happened to him before. Sure, women of all kinds had turned him down, and that resulted in him tearing their organs out sooner than he had liked. But he had no desire to kill this girl. No desire to compel her, drag her into the nearest alley, and drain her of all the blood her body contained. That's what bothered him the most. Now he'd have to go out of his way to _want _to kill her. This was a first.

The sound of the pages of Elijah's book rubbing together made a hair raising noise. What was it about these little nuances that annoyed him so much today? "She must've been quite the beauty to resist your charm."

Kol frowned as Rebekah's laughter resumed. It was soft and choppy but fully condescending enough to make his skin crawl. "There's the rub, Elijah. She was hideous."

"Now who's the one being rude? She was the closest thing from hideous, Bekah. And far prettier than you could ever hope to be." Yes, Kol had resorted to lying. But he'd already experienced enough discomfort today. Between him being turned down and his siblings mocking him, today wasn't the greatest of days.

And it wasn't that the girl at the bar (whose name he never got) was hideous, it was just that she didn't live up to the fullest potential of her looks. Baggy unflattering clothes, glasses that concealed her face, hair pulled back into a ridiculous ponytail, the girl dressed as if hadn't a clue on how to aesthetically please a man. And if she couldn't do it aesthetically, there was no way she'd know how to do so physically.

But strangely enough, that's what drew Kol to her. She was an easy target for him. He thought it wouldn't take much for him to butter her up and get a quick drink from her. That since he was so sure no man would dare be caught flirting with her in public, all it would take to make her swoon was a half-assed compliment of how pretty she was and that he would've loved to go somewhere a bit more private to fully revel in her beauty. But he couldn't have been more wrong. He gave her every single thing he had to offer, without risking gathering a felony, and yet she stood resolute and sweetly refused him.

A girl who looked like her, had actually turned down a man who looked like him. Not possible.

"So what's your plan to reassemble the pieces of your broken heart?" Bekah's snide meant nothing to him for his twisted mind was already creating his plan to win the heart of the nameless girl at the bar. It would be simple. He'd become the perfect gentleman, not that he already wasn't, but more so than normally. He'd transform himself into the man of her dreams, earn her trust, have her grow comfortable around him and kill her in the most intimate of ways. He'd wrap his dead fingers around her neck and watch every flash of emotion fluctuate over her face as he felt the life drain from her body. That'll teach the slut to ignore him.

It was sad really. She had the possibility to die a somewhat painless death. Now she left Kol with no other options.

He pulled himself away from his thoughts and back to reality. Dwelling on his schemes would make everything less exciting. "I haven't any plans. You're making me out to be some spoiled child who throws a temper tantrum when he doesn't have his way."

"That's because you are." Elijah spoke up, not missing a beat. To hell with him and his scolding. What did he know? He was always so dreadfully boring and knew nothing of having a good time. "Glad to see you're changing out of your stubborn ways and finally have some regard for humans. You and Niklaus have never had any respect towards the value of human life."

"Don't drag me into this, Elijah." Klaus sat his sketchbook on the coffee table. "Besides, Kol has that look in his eyes. He's up to something."

Klaus, having been Kol's hunting partner for centuries, knew way too much about him than Kol would've liked. And all Kol could do was deny. "You're all wrong. I'm not trying to mend a broken heart, I'm not trying to have respect for silly fucking humans, and I'm not up to anything. I'm just going to go to bed and sleep the rest of this horrid day off. Tomorrow we'll begin anew. Goodnight mates."

Kol turned to head to his room before he was stopped by the sound of Klaus' voice.

"Before I head off tonight, Caroline has requested to meet me at Mystic Park, I do wish to know one thing, Kol. Do you plan on killing the girl immediately or playing a game of cat and mouse?"

For the first time today, Kol felt himself smile a genuine smile. His brother wasn't going to let up and neither was he. Klaus knew the chase made the kill that much sweeter. And he knew those would be the methods Kol would implement. "I've told you all already, I'm not up to anything. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go to bed."

It was a pity thinking about the fate the girl would come to have. She seemed like a sweetheart. And he'd have one hell of a time manipulating that sweetness into having her care for him. Then having the satisfaction of taking her life because of her own stupidity.

God help her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**I would like to give everyone who's reviewed, alerted and favorited this story a humble, "Thank you." It means a great deal to me to get support and feedback. This story has received the best response for a first chapter out of any of my other stories. I am truly grateful to all of you. And I don't think there are words in the English language to fully express how I feel right now, so Imma just shut up and bring out the shoutouts. **_

_**Anon: Thank you very much for the review. It lifts a lot of stress off my shoulders to hear someone say my third person is good. **_

_**Summer1983: I appreciate you calling my beginning brilliant. Thank you. **_

_**Luna8Moon: I know exactly what you mean when you say, "Elena-ish vibe." I hope Darla does not come across that way. And I hope I don't disappoint with not making her the sexiest girl in the world. I just really had to think like Kol and Rebekah would for that chapter, and I don't think they would think she was anything special. I don't think any original would be fully captivated by any person now. They've been alive for so long. No one is that damn beautiful. **_

_**Aly Goode: Lol, I hope this continuation lives up to your expectations. **_

_**Jl9832: Thank you for liking this story. Let me know how you feel about this chapter. **_

_**A special thanks goes out to the ones who reviewed and favorited. Ya'll some boss bitches. And a superdeedooper special thanks goes out to Aly Goode, who reviwed, favorited and alerted. You achieved Pimp level 100 for that one. **_

_**P.S. Remember last chapter when Klaus said he was gonna go meet Caroline in the park? That's where this picks up. **_

_**. . .  
><strong>_

Staring at the couple a few yards ahead of her, Darla made sure to remain discreet and hidden. Wouldn't want them to catch her scoping them out as they argued in Mystic Park. It wasn't that she wanted to snoop, hell, she felt badly for it, but it was such a gorgeous sight. The entire scenery. The night sky casting shadows on their furious faces, the fresh Autumn air contrasting with the venom they were spitting, the soft lullabies of wind chimes playing somewhere in the distance. This all made for a perfect picture. But it wasn't just that that captivated Darla, it was the man arguing with the girl.

Short blonde hair that came to a slight curl, a clean shaved face, sharp angular bone structure that you only seemed to see in Greek God sculptures, this man definitely had be from out of town. They just didn't make em' like this is Mystic Falls. He was intriguing, a walking contradiction. He looked so angelic and yet spoke so harshly.

Sketchbook? Check.

Charcoal pencils? Check.

Game on.

She began sketching the man out, trying her damnedest to get a good pose for him even though he continued to move. This would be a bit tricky, but she was up for the challenge. She _was _going to draw him. And as much as Darla didn't want to intrude on the couple's privacy more than she was, she couldn't block out the sounds of their argument as she drew. That would be a bit of a distraction.

"You have to stop, Klaus. Please," the man's female counterpart spoke, burning an intense glare into him.

"And what exactly would you like me to stop?" Ahh, the man was British. Even better.

"Don't do that. Don't play dumb." Was that Caroline? Oh my God it was! While the two of them were never close, Darla was never a part of the BonnieElenaCaroline trifecta, knowing that it was Caroline she was spying on made her feel worse. But she couldn't pass up drawing this man. "How many times do I have to tell you, you can't buy me off with your freaky deaky gifts? So stop with the jewelry and the dresses. And especially the damn drawings." Darla's eyes widened with the mentioning of drawings and watched Caroline shove a piece of paper against his chest. "Seriously, they're creeping me out."

That was cruel. She didn't know Caroline could be so mean. Yeah, Caroline told a few people off at school, and was a top notch fashion police, but saying someone's artwork wasn't good enough was horrible. Giving someone a drawing was one of the most intimate things you could do. That piece of paper held a bit of that man's soul. Darla was sure he'd put everything he had to offer into that one drawing and Caroline still turned him down.

Ouch.

"Caroline, I am doing all that I possibly can-"

"And that's it! I don't want you to do all that you can. I don't want you to do anything besides stay away from me." Darla's mind wandered to just a few hours ago at Mystic Grill where she had turned Kol down, and how drastically different Caroline was handling things. She had to give Caroline the benefit of the doubt, though. She didn't know the full extent of their relationship. But what could a man who looked like that possibly do that was so bad? "Just leave me alone from now on, okay?"

"Then I suppose we're done here, correct? Pay me no never mind and have fun with your friends. May I suggest you enjoy every minute as if they're your last."

Glancing up for a split second, Darla realized Caroline was gone. How'd she leave so damned fast? Caroline didn't do track and Darla had just looked down for a second. Guess being a cheerleader turned you into Speedy Gonzales.

That poor man. He was standing there practically broken hearted. He had to have been somewhat upset and Darla anticipated to see how he would handle things. Hopefully he wouldn't take it so harshly.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

In a vehement mess, he began ripping apart his picture, tearing what she was sure was once a piece of awesome artwork into shreds of confetti. When there was no paper left to demolish, his hands ripped through his hair, a low growl rupturing from within him. But once his hands left his hair, everything Darla worried about happening happened. He caught her.

Eyes locking with his, she was frozen in place. Literally stuck. Eyes that could produce such an arctic effect on her body had to be blue. There was no other color to fit a man like him. Though she didn't want to get close enough to prove herself right or wrong.

She did however, want to run. But sadly she was incapable of moving. She desperately wanted to ignore his gaze that produced goosebumps to prickle down her arms, but he wouldn't let up. So with sweaty palms and a pounding heart, Darla went back to drawing her picture, trying her hardest to become invisible and pretended their stare down never happened.

Too bad he wasn't.

"I apologize for that back there." He had joined her on the park bench. Was everyone just really fast today or were her eyes not on top of their game? "I suppose it's quite distasteful to argue in public."

"Honestly, it was amazing. You don't get to see that type of raw passion everyday. And if you were to have bottled up your feelings and waited until you got home, that passion would've been watered down. You shouldn't have to apologize for how you feel." She said that a little too quickly than she would've liked, rewarding her with a bizarre look from him. One that made her contemplate everything she'd just said. Maybe those weren't the best choice of words considering they had just met. She didn't want him to think she was some bizzaro stalker lady. "I'm sorry for snooping. Wanna talk about distasteful. That's about as tasteful as acid."

He gave a smile and two dimples caught her eye that just added to his sex appeal . And she was right, his eyes were blue. A breathtaking shade too. A faded steel color with a hints of yellow around his pupil. They were the type of color that would change shades depending on his mood or the lighting. And right now, she had no complaints about how they looked.

"Let's put both our indiscretions behind us, shall we? My knack for public disputes and your curiosity for them."

Offering him a fingerless glove covered hand to shake, she nodded. "Darla Richardson."

"Niklaus." He gladly accepted the handshake. "But I prefer Nik or Klaus. Never the twain shall meet."

His accent was to die for. Simply dripping with a mixture of charm and deceit. Darla realized she'd have to be careful around him. There was something about him that seemed a little wolf-in-sheep's-clothing. But that was the very thing that made him exciting to her. He looked like an enigmatic kind of guy.

She focused her attention on more productive things and went back to drawing him. "Well _Klaus, _tell me something about yourself."

"Pardon?"

Her eyes didn't budge from the paper. She'd asked this question a million times to the people she drew and their first reaction was always, "What?" But she had to admit, his reaction was a bit more formal. She'd never received a pardon.

"Tell me something about yourself. Something no one else knows."

"Well if I tell you, doesn't that defeat the purpose of no one else knowing."

Quick on his feet. Duly noted.

"But thats the beauty of it. Disclosing a secret with someone you've just met and will never see again. It's exhilarating."

"So you're saying I'll never have the pleasure of seeing you again?"

The pleasure of seeing you again... He was trying to subtly flirt with her. Sadly, she wasn't interested. Though she'd never let him know that. She'd watched him get his heart stomped on by Caroline. He didn't need her to do the same thing.

"I'm saying the chances of us seeing each other again are highly unlikely."

"What a shame."

This was the second time he attempted to flirt, and this would be the second time she didn't respond. She decided to let her pencil do all the talking and continued drawing him.

"Come on now, let's hear that secret," she coaxed once more, though she wasn't expecting him to give her an answer like this. An answer that took his one sided playful flirting to the next level.

"You're very beautiful." Taken aback by his comment, Darla immediately stopped drawing. How was she supposed to focus on a damn sketch all while he was calling her attractive? "Though that hardly counts as a secret."

Butterflies attacked her stomach relentlessly, almost to the point of making her sick. This was the second time someone had called her pretty today and both were Brits. She was on a role. Somebody was going to get a celebratory latte from that new coffee shop, Java the Hut, tonight.

Darla responded to his flattery like how she always did when someone admired anything about her. Bashfully.

"Oh please. I'm an artist, I know what's beautiful. An Autumn sunset is beautiful. A Botticelli painting is beautiful. Caroline is beautiful. I'm simply okay. Cute at best." Especially looking like this. Hair in a ponytail, thick glasses covering her eyes since she'd broken her other pair, clothes that surely weren't fashion forward, Darla looked a mess. A ridiculous mess.

And yet, he still insisted she was something worth taking a second glance at. "I'm a bit of an artist myself, and throughout my years, I've encountered many beautiful things. What makes them truly astounding isn't the initial reaction you get from it, but the lingering effects it has on you even after you've studied it down to its littlest detail." Hand brushing against her thigh, Klaus leaned in close. Close enough for her to hear him inhale and close enough for her to smell the copper on his breath as he exhaled. She didn't know what to do. He was clearly invading her personal space, but she'd be lying to herself if she said she minded. Her mind and body just weren't on the same page right now. Her mind wanted to tell him to back off, but the lump in her throat prevented her from speaking. Her mind told her there was something a bit off about this man, but her body wanted to press itself against him. Closing her eyes, holding her breath, she just waited for him to finish. "To the point where you know every kink, every quirk, every little component that plays a part in making it something to truly marvel at. That's what you are."

What in the world were they talking about anymore? And why was is so hot all of a sudden? Wasn't it Fall? Didn't that mean it was supposed to be chilly or something? Not equivalent to a Summer in Nevada.

This man... Klaus, shouldn't have been able to get this kind of reaction from her. He was just being nice. That was all. Darla was sure of it. Besides, who spoke like this after just meeting someone? Someone who was up to something.

And if he was going to continue with the full on manipulation of her body temperature, eyes giving her chills, words firing her up, she was left with no other choice but to ignore it and change the subject.

"You're terrible at weaseling yourself out of situations. While I'm extremely flattered, that didn't make me forget about you not telling me a secret." Darla had been doing this for too long to know when someone didn't want to comply and give her a secret. And she'd gotten a lot. Some were silly, some were downright sad, but that didn't stop her from getting one every single time. She figured it was therapeutic for people to get things off their chests without fear of being judged. And that was something she'd never do.

So she was excited as all get out when he finally caved and gave her one.

"I love my siblings very much."

She wasn't expecting to hear something like that. Or to have the kind of response she did. Darla now wanted to ask Klaus a hundred questions based on what he'd just said. Did his siblings think he hated them? What did he do to produce that hatred? Why couldn't he just tell them he loved them? But sadly, asking questions were against the rules and Darla played fair. She'd simply have to accept what he told her and lock it in the vault she kept all the other secrets she'd obtained.

"Well, Klaus, I believe we're done here." Standing up, Darla took in a breath of air that only seemed to occur during this season. Air that while it was fresh, carried chilling forewarnings of the Winter soon to come. She loved it.

"What, I don't get a secret from you?"

She'd been asked to give secrets back before and she always retorted with the same answer. "I don't have any."

Lips pursed, eyebrows raised, he gave her an alluring don't-give-me-that look. That look alone made her want to spill everything she'd kept hidden inside. Which wasn't but one thing. Darla liked to consider herself an open book, allowing anyone who gave a damn the opportunity to peruse her pages.

"Equivalent exchange, love." He folded his arms. "It's only fair that you tell me something about yourself you've allowed no other the privilege of knowing."

What she'd said before was her answer and she was sticking to it. "I already told you, I don't have one." Except for one tiny thing. Her clairvoyancy. The damn ability to see the past, the present, and meanings behind objects was the only thing she was forced to keep to herself. And it wasn't that she wanted to keep that locked up with the key thrown away, she just feared the repercussions of letting that bird out its cage.

"Then I can only hope that the next time we meet, you'll have something of importance you wish to tell me and only me."

Biting her lip, she tried not to be swept away by the empty words he was telling her. Klaus had just ended all ties with Caroline, he couldn't have been serious when talking to Darla. This was just his personality. He had to have been like this with every girl. Though Darla wished she was the only special thing in his life to get this kind of treatment, she doubted it.

"I already told you, this is our first and last meeting." But she wouldn't complain if she got to see his face on more time. Tearing his portrait from her sketchbook, she handed it to him. Even if she would've wanted to hold on to it for a bit longer.

"You drew me?" His face lit up and it was downright infectious. It was bright enough to illuminate New York City night during a blackout.

"Yes, sir. And you get to keep it. In exchange for everything you've told me. Quid pro quo." She wasn't going to tell him she always gave people their portraits. She was going to beat him at his own game. Let him think he was special.

Watching him thumb the picture, soaking it in as he once did her, Darla got restless. She wanted to end things but didn't quite know how. It would've been rude to abruptly walk away, and if she were to stay and talk to him any longer she would've only grown more smitten. He left her with no other option then to end things bluntly.

"See you never, Klaus," she said cheerfully, walking away from him to allow him more time to look at what she drew. Letting her footsteps drag her to her next destination, Darla couldn't wait to tackle the night's latest adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Woooow! Thank you so much for the precious feedback everyone. Twelve comments for one chapter, never happened to me for a VD fic. I know this sounds very routine but trust me, it's coming from the heart, a very warm thank you to all who commented, favorited, and alerted. You all are amazing and give me butterflies with every piece of feedback I get.**

**With that being said, this chapter will probably be a bore to some, if not most, of you. This is just a bit of character developing. It gives more insight on Darla and her life rather than another chapter with her spending time with one of the brothers. But trust me, the following chapters will have a plethora of Darla/Original Brother in it. This is strictly so you can come to know the girl behind the sketchbook and charcoal pencils. **

**Thersia33: You already know you're my girl. But I'll say it again, your comment meant the world to me. Sometimes I wonder if I write well enough for people to visualize it. **

**Alice: I really tried to create someone interesting enough to capture the attention of TWO brothers. So thank you. **

**Sloth-the-Original-Groupie: You're curious. I'll take it. Hopefully I won't disappoint. And I really have a clear vision on how the sibling interaction is between the Original Family. Let's just say, it's not all peaches and cream between some of them. **

**NoseInANovel: The last thing I wanted to do was create an OC like Elena. Not to say Elena isn't a great girl, she is, I just find her a bit lacking in the interesting department. And I haven't yet planned out her history, or if I'd delve into that. Something I need to look into. **

**K.L: I really strive to make this well written so thank you.**

**Rae: I'd take down to earth rather than a snarky bombshell anyday. **

**Hayleyb29: Ask and you shall receive. Lol, doesn't that sound so pompous? **

**Liv: I LOVE your name. That was originally my OC's name until I settled for Darla. It's sooo pretty and has an artistic flair to it. **

**LaLaALa521: I appreciate the review, thank you.**

**Ead9: For you to be a Klaroline junkie and yet still like this puts a huge grin on my face. **

**Anon: I'm glad she came across as unusual. I really wanted that for my first introduction of her. Like you couldn't quite peg who she was. Thank you for acknowledging that. **

**Aly Goode: You already know I love ya. No matter what story it is I'm updating, I can always expect a heart warming review from you. And in this chapter, hopefully most of your questions will be answered. **

**C . H . G . F **

Darla couldn't breathe. No matter how much she tried to inhale, air didn't make it down her burning windpipes. Chest tightened, skin layered in a light mist of sweat, she scrambled from her room into her bathroom. She wanted to scratch off her scorching skin off. Anything to alleviate her pain. Colors muted, hearing faint and distant, Darla didn't know which way was up. She just wanted this all to end.

She fumbled to turn on her sink faucet before sticking as much of her head as she could beneath it, letting a cool rush of water flow over her and rid her of her anguish. Her body was slowly recuperating from what was tonight's violent case of sleep terrors.

This hadn't been the first night of this though. For the past week, Darla had been plagued with vicious... she didn't know whether to call them dreams or foretellings. Either way, she had the misfortune of slipping into a state of unconsciousness where unfathomable things happened to her. And it was always one person to blame for these pernicious deeds; Kol.

Before she'd formally met him tonight, she'd have these visions of him. And each of them were eerily similar. Sure, the setting would change; once they were in a monochrome like forest, solt pelts of snow trickling onto crushed Autumn leaves, once they were in her house, but they were all the same.

He'd chase after her, hunting her down like it came second nature to him. Like it was instinctual. And she'd run, run and tried to hide for cover all in hopes that he wouldn't find her. She prayed that he wouldn't know where she'd camouflaged herself. It was like a frightened little girl hiding under her covers so the creeping bogeyman wouldn't know where she was. But Kol always won. His dark laughs that echoed throughout wherever they were crescendoed until Darla could feel the heat of his breath against her ear and the cold of his body shocking hers.

She'd whimper in terror of what he'd plan on doing next, but he, as if feeling every emotion that rushed through her, delicately kissed the panic away. Creating a trail of slow gentle caresses with his lips from her shoulder to her jawline, Darla melted beneath his touch. He'd whisper sweet nothings of the pleasures soon to come and coerced her body to yearn for him to give her more than just a taste. He was giving her a delectable sample, while she wanted it all.

And then he gave it to her. In the worst way imaginable.

He plunged his set of fangs into her neck, converting every ounce of satisfaction into excoriating pain as drank greedily from her. She felt her life slipping away from her, a deep sense of misery and black settling deep into her bones. And as she finally did fade away in his arms, that's when the really terrifying things took place.

After she "died," Darla could feel something diabolical trying to take a hold of her body. Something old and malicious. It clawed at her, attempting so hard to get her in its grasp but never quite could. She could smell the stench of what she could only assume was rotting flesh and hear a low sigh of labored breathing.

Darla didn't believe in good or evil, but it was safe to assume that whatever was trying to sink her into the underground wasn't an angel. It was cold and cruel. Visage wicked and corrupting. And Darla could feel the its hate somewhat seep in her.

But right when she could feel herself being snatched in its grasp, feeling its razor sharp nail dig into her wrist as it pulled her into an abysmal darkness, she'd wake up. She'd wake up feeling exactly how she was feeling now; drained, sizzling, and hollow.

Darla could only thank God that she'd escaped for what was the third time.

Heading into the kitchen, Darla took a seat at the linoleum island in the middle of it all. She didn't want to go back into her room anymore. Was it wrong for her to not to? She couldn't distinguish between reality and fantasy anymore thanks to her clairvoyancy. She didn't know whether to consider the monster that seemed to want to possess her simple a figment of her overly rambunctious imagination or if something sinister was really going on. She didn't know whether to consider Kol being a vampire actually plausible or all in her head.

She was losing it.

All she could do was sit in the middle of her kitchen, and try to distract herself. Darla tried to get swept away by how gorgeous the kitchen was. To try and admire her mom's decorating skills and how she had reformed their once plain kitchen into something modern and what you'd expect to find if you'd went to Spain. Textures, materials, colors, they all resembled that of hot and sunny Spain, baking beneath the hue of the sun. From the elaborate tile work to the little details in the walls that were etched in ivory. It was her favorite part of her house. Her bedroom used to be her sanctuary but now was becoming more and more a purgatory to her.

Really, could Kol have been a vampire? That's what boggled her mind the most.

Darla heard her back door slowly creaking open and a pair of feet tip toe inside. Normally, she would've been scared out of her mind and thought that someone was breaking in but she knew better. This was only her sister, Ava, sneaking in from another late night of partying, making sure no one heard her. This had to be the fourth time this month Darla caught her. Hell, knowing Ava's sneaky self, she was probably doing a lot more stuff that Darla didn't even know about. Or want to know.

But Darla was in no mood to playfully creep up on her sister, instead she waited for Ava to come to her.

"Darla?" Ava squeaked, pitch mimicking that of a chipmunk's. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," she said, making it sound like she didn't just experience what was the closest thing to hell she'd ever came across. "How was the party you were forbidden to go to?"

Derrick Wade's party that in the words of Ava, "Anyone who is anyone would be going to." Darla never received an invite. Not to say that she was upset with that. She didn't care about being anyone who was anyone. She was content with just being Darla.

But she knew Ava wasn't gonna take no for an answer. Even after their parents forbid her from going, Ava was going to do whatever she wanted to do. She always did. She was the wild child of the two.

"Lame," she yawned, taking off her leather jacket before joining her sister at the table. "You wouldn't believe how many guys tried to hit on me. But they weren't even like top tier dudes. They had to be the lowest on the high school totem poll. Like really? You're gonna try to talk to Ava Maria Richardson, princess of Mystic Falls, wearing a plaid shirt and vans? No no no."

Darla had to admire to sisters level of self respect. Most high school girls her age, sixteen, would still be trying to find themselves and figure out where they belonged. But not Ava. She was mature for her age. Maybe too mature. Though that didn't stop her from being Darla's best friend. As sad as it was for your sister to be your best friend.

"Don't worry about me though. I just went to see if Tyler was going to be there. And like always, he was M.I.A. It's been like two months now and he hasn't graced the halls of Mystic High with his presence. Something's going on, sis. I can feel it. And I swear, if I have to break out my Manolo Blahnik's and my Burberry trench coat just to play detective and find out then I will." As much as Darla tried to not wonder why her Ava even liked Tyler, she couldn't help it. She was just being a concerned sister. The way Tyler hopped from girl to girl and the way he treated Vicki Donovan before her death, Darla just couldn't fathom what Ava saw in him. Maybe Ava saw something in him she didn't. Maybe he was a nice guy. She just had to trust her sister's judgment. She wouldn't become like her parents and try to control her. "So what's going on with you? You normally aren't up all night unless you've been out people watching or if you've been seeing visions." Ava's eyes widened as she figured which of the two answers was the reason why Darla was awake.

"What'd you see?"

Darla couldn't describe everything to her sister. She didn't want to worry her or know about all the things Kol did to her in them. Though she did feel terribly for it. Her sister was always one-hundred percent honest with everything and never left out a graphic detail. But Darla couldn't. She wasn't ready. All she said was that she kept having visions of Kol, and every one of them ended with him being a vampire, draining her of all the blood in her body.

"Darla," Ava sang, mouth wide. "I didn't know you were so kinky."

This was exactly why she couldn't tell Ava everything that happened.

"I'm sorry, that was totally uncalled for." She smoothed her perfectly styled black hair out her face. "So what do you think? That Kol's really a vampire?"

"I'm saying I don't know what to think, Ava. Part of me wants to go with my head and say, 'Vampire's don't exist', and another part wants me to go with my gut and say, 'He's a vampire. Stay away from him'. People think that clairvoyants don't exist and here I am. So wouldn't it be unfair for me to think other supernaturals aren't out there? And if there are, I have to know."

Darla was completely alone when it came to dealing with her clairvoyancy. There was no one who understood her really. As much as she wanted to say that Ava knew her and understood what she was going through, there was just no way she could. So maybe she'd feel a little less burden ridden if she knew of others going through what she went through.

"D, you mean to tell me you're not going out with Kol Mikaelson, soon to be Tyler Lockwood replacement, because you think he's a vampire?"

She felt completely stupid, but that was the case. "Yes."

"But if he's a vampire, you want to know?"

Darla was now lying face first on the table. "Yes."

"Well there's your answer. Talk to him."

It wasn't that simple. Darla had to weigh out every single option and make sure she was making the right choice. If he was a vampire, she didn't want to go and get herself into danger. If he wasn't, she didn't want to just walk away from someone who seemed to be interested in her. And who was so damned good looking.

Speaking of good looking.

"After I left Mystic Grill, someone else hit on me." Darla had to sit straight up to see the look on her sister's face when she told her about Klaus. "I mean, I think he was hitting on me. He said I was pretty. _Beautiful._ And basically said he wanted to see me again."

"Fuck yeah he was hitting on you. He wanted it." Darla wasn't going to bother and figure out what 'it' was. "What did he look like?"

"He's blonde, older than I am, has to be going into his late twenties, gorgeous blue eyes, Ava, oh my God, they were amazing, and he seemed like the perfect gentleman." Everything she could've asked for. Everything she didn't want him to be. Darla was in no way ready for a relationship. The last relationship she was in was with Matt Donovan. And that lasted all but two months before he got with Elena so that didn't even count. "His name is Niklaus but he goes by Nik or Klaus."

"Oh. Em. Gee. Say. No. More," Ava squealed, waving her hands about in the air. "Klaus? As in mysterious hottie who roams around Mystic Falls? As in, guy who has the hots for Caroline? Which I don't know why, she's a mega bitch. Darla, is that who you're talking about? Tell me you are!"

Immediately after she nodded, Ava didn't bother containing the excited scream that Darla was sure would wake up her parents. No amounts of shushing nor pleas would get Ava to be quiet. It took Darla moving over to her and covering Ava's lips with her hands to shut her sister up.

"If I let go of my hand, are you going to keep screaming?"

She shook her head.

"You promise?"

She nodded.

As soon as Darla let her hand fall from her sister's mouth, Ava had began ranting and growing more and more excited.

"I can't believe it! I really can't! Not to say that that's because you're not hot. You totally are. But it's just that it Klaus, Darla. He's so mysterious you know? I don't know a thing about him, and you know me, I know everything."

Ava wasn't lying when she said that. She was the type who was a bit too... interested in everyone's personal affairs. And somehow, she managed to obtain just as many secrets as Darla did. Just in a different way. Ava had the gift of gab on her side. Darla let the people say them on their own accord. Ava went snooping for secrets. Darla never tried to snoop, they always came to her, like Klaus did. Ava was a slightly more gregarious when it came to telling them. Darla never told a soul anything she'd learned. So you see, they were similar in the fact that they received secrets, but complete opposites when it came to obtaining and handling them.

"Do you plan on seeing him again?" Ava asked, eyes wide with excitement.

"No."

"Why not!"

If Darla said it was because she wanted nothing to do with relationships, her sister would've gotten incredible upset. So she had to lie. Well, technically it was the truth, just not all of it. "I have a lot on my plate right now. School, graduation, college. Plus you and I have to help set up for the Fair tomorrow."

Yeah, Darla had volunteered to help with the Carnival the Seniors at Mystic High were planning. She'd work the cotton candy booth, make a few dollars that would help out for school funding, and then go about her night and probably catch a movie. She didn't want to deal with drama. But she couldn't help but feel as if that's exactly what was going to happen tomorrow. Maybe not with her exactly, but something definitely was going to happen. She just didn't know whether it was something good, or something bad.

"Maybe you'll see Klaus there. Or Kol." Ava really seemed to like the idea of her older sister going on a date. While it did the opposite for Darla. She dreaded the idea of it.

"I don't think so. Kol doesn't seem like the type who'd enjoy things of that nature. And Klaus, well, I doubt I'll ever be seeing him again." She wasn't supposed to. After she drew someone that was it. She'd keep the memory of sketching them and having a nice conversation while they kept the memory of receiving said sketch. That was it. No further contact.

"Well D, it's three in the morning, I gotta at least get a few hours of beauty sleep. I suggest you do the same." Giving Darla a loving hug goodnight, Ava made her way upstairs into her bedroom, leaving Darla to deal with the quietness of solitude.

Was it too pathetic to say that she actually wanted to sleep in her sister's room with her because she was too scared?

Whether all of this was real or not, one thing was for sure, Darla was going to keep her guards up at all times around Kol. She trusted her instincts. Ninety-eight percent of the time, they never failed her. That was just all a part of her being a clairvoyant. But she had a hunch, the smallest hunch, that Kol was up to something. She just didn't know if it was good or bad.

Or if she wanted to find out.

**C . H . G . ****F**

**Let me know what you all think about Darla and Ava. Still figuring out whether or not I want to tackle this story. Don't really have a plot yet beside the love triangle thing and I don't want to bore you all with that.  
><strong>

**Just a little heads up, next chapter stars everyones favorite psychotic bad boy, Kol.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Thank you all for the amazing and encouraging comments. You all have been very supportive with the feedback, alerts, and favorites and it's all inspired me to write more. **_

_**LovingMeLovingYou: Well now I'm nervous about the carnival scene. I hope you enjoy it when that chapter is updated.**_

_**DgfleetFox: I love Zooey Deschanel. New Girl is my show! Though I will admit, Emma Watson was my basis for the character. And I agree, nerdy prettiness is sometimes the best. Not everyone is a bombshell. **_

_**Rae: Yeah, she's been having a lot of visions of Kol killing her. What's funny is, she was having these visions before Kol even formally met her. So yup, Kol's plans aren't the greatest right now because Darla is being very careful with him. And you are correct, Darla knows nothing about Kol and Klaus being brothers. Makes everything a bit more interesting. **_

_**K.L: Thank you for the comment. I'm glad you enjoyed learning a bit more of Darla and her family. **_

_**Cassie-D 101: Thank you for liking my story. I just wish I knew who you meant when you said, "I just wish you didn't make him such a loser so much." I don't know who you mean by he. Kol or Klaus? Either way I apologize if my characterizations of The Originals isn't up to par with you. **_

_**Aly Goode: Your comment meant the world to me. I've been disappointed this whole season with VD. Especially how everyone is trying to force Delena together. I don't ship them at all, but still, it would be nice if they had an ounce of on screen chemistry and everything didn't feel so awkward. I didn't know I left on good cliffhangers, I thought they were pretty crappy. But it makes me so happy to know that you even think about how Darla would handle situations when watching the show. I couldn't have asked for a better reader. You're really a gem. And OMG! I LOVE you calling them Koarla. It's amazing. Brownie points. Brownie points with nuts and colorful sprinkles. **_

_**Katerina The Von: Give yourself more credit, I'm sure you OC's are amaaaaaaazing. Just to know you weren't disappointed makes it all worthwhile. Thank you. **_

_**I-love-elmo-and-cookie-monster: I hope this was soon enough. Btw, love your name. Elmo and Cookie Monster are boss muppets. **_

_**This chapter isn't the carnival, that's next chapter. This is just what happened that morning. **_

**C . H . G . F**

Kol found her. Granted, it took him more effort than he would've liked but he finally found her.

It was a sad sight really, him trying to hunt her down. He tried searching for her scent throughout Mystic Falls high, but once he caught a slightest whiff of it, it immediately diluted and dissolved into the other menagerie of scents that wafted about the school. It was terribly humiliating; having the privilege to call yourself a vampire yet still not being able to track down a high schooler. He thought of asking Rebekah for assistance, but that thought quickly faded away as soon as it came. Not only would she scorn him for his slipping searching skills, but she'd only further taunt him for his silly fascination over a human. Couldn't have that now could we.

But after finding her in the school's yearbook, and compelling the guidance counselor into handing him her class schedule, he got everything he wanted and more.

Darla Richardson; high school senior (jailbait) who's currently class Salutatorian (nerd) and plays varsity volleyball (athletic nerd). It would be a simple task to get this ugly duckling to bend to Kol's every will. Last night was just an off day for him. After years of perfection it was only normal for him to have one minor mishap.

And there he spotted her, skipping towards her car, carrying a plethora of books, humming a tune he couldn't identify. The way she was so preoccupied making sure not to drop any of her school books as she fished for her car keys made Kol feel slightly invisible in front of her. Did she not see him, leaning against that tree, gentle breeze flowing through his perfectly tousled hair? Of course she did. God himself would at least give Kol a double take. She was no different.

"May I help you with those?" Kol moved towards her side, hands gently easing her books from out her hands.

Did she just fucking frown at the sight of him? He could have sworn he saw her frown. It was quick and barely there, but he was sure she did. Who the hell did she think she was grimacing at him? He hand to control his temper. Mother always said that would be his downfall.

"So about last night." Yes, the night she turned him down. Let's see how she reacted to him bringing it up. "I'm terribly sorry if I may have made you uncomfortable. Those weren't my intentions at all." His intentions were far more detrimental to her safety.

"You didn't do anything to be sorry for. We're cool." She smiled sweetly. A complete contrast to the frown Kol thought he once saw.

"Cool. Right. Well how about we discuss how cool we are over lunch, I know this amazing Japanese-"

She cut him off. "I'm sorry, I have plans."

Again she used that line against him. Last night she said the very same thing. Which was completely a lie. Who in their right mind would want to make plans with her? Besides Kol of course. And him being in his right mind was completely debatable.

"Not a Japanese kind of girl?" Maybe him being quote unquote "cute" would win her over. "How about Mexican."

She bit her lip. The first time she did something somewhat attractive. But Kol already knew what was in store for him. She was trying to let him down gently. Actually being considerate of his feelings, though those died a long time ago. "Kol, you seem like an amazing guy." He was. "And any girl would be lucky to be with you." They would be. "You've only been here for about a month and you've become like the king of this school." It was true. Kol's main purpose of ever entering high school was to drive his sister bonkers. It wasn't until the mindless blokes whom he attended class with began to worship the ground he walked on that he actually began to enjoy the place. "But I'm not looking for a boyfriend or anything like that. Besides, you can find much better looking girls than me. We gotta follow the high school relationship guidelines. Hot popular guys have to date hot popular girls. Like cheerleaders and such. Dorky artists, such as myself, fade into the background."

"You think I'm hot?" That was the only thing Kol took from her speech. At least she could admit that. But that made everything more confusing. She was in no position to turn a guy like him down. Especially looking like that. Sure, she looked a tad bit better today; trading her over sized shirt for a sweater with a mouse named Minnie on it, and khakis for tight black jeans, but she wasn't anything to marvel about. He'd fucked models and heirs to thrones, not stuck up little brats with no fashion sense. Not that the thought of fucking her even crossed his mind. Kol wasn't that desperate. "I would've never considered myself to be such a thing. You're far more pretty than I am handsome."

She raised an eyebrow that surprisingly to Kol, she had waxed and arched."Kol, are you fishing for compliments?"

"Perhaps," he said, giving her an adorable shrug. "Doesn't take away from your prettiness, however."

Most girls would've blushed or even giggled at Kol's words, but not Darla. She grew considerably more tense and almost hermit like, crawling back into her shell, hiding from the world and their admirations of her, "beauty."

"I gotta get going," she sighed, looking at him behind her glasses with a pair of sullen eyes. Her eyes were by far the best looking thing about her. They were a wild olive green that gradually grew darker the more you traveled from her pupil. Luminescent and feline-like, they were the biggest attention grabbers to her. She apparently noticed their beauty as well and went on to accentuate them with a heavy outline of black eyeliner, only making them further pop. But what Kol was so befuddled by was how much warmth they contained and how he was effected by it. He'd encountered millions of eyes, some far more dazzling than hers, but he still found a warmth within her pair. He'd have such fun ripping them from their sockets and using them as makeshift ice as he sipped her blood from a champagne flute.

It took Kol a second or two until he realized that not only was he staring, but that she'd caught him doing so.

Think quick on your feet. Talk about anything other then you getting lost in her eyes.

"Come on now, give me a try. I won't disappoint." Was he... begging for her to go out with him? He'd hit a new low. Begging was what dogs did to receive table scraps and Kol was far from a dog.

She ran a hand through her dyed, deep red (that almost looked purple) locks and Kol caught sight of the many cartilage piercings she had traveling the upper part of her ear. It was God awful. What women would go mutilate her body like that? And what man could ever find such a thing appealing? "I'm really sorry, Kol, I'm just not mentally, physically or emotionally prepared to enter a relationship. We can be friends though."

Friends? Kol hadn't been free to roam the world since the late nineteenth century, but even he knew that men and women could never be simply friends. And for her to continuously turn him down only infuriated him. He wanted to act upon his anger, desperately wanted to give into his urges and dismember her limb from limb. But he had a mission. Not only did he want Darla to submit to him, he didn't want to have that one loss on an otherwise undefeated record.

Calming his nerves, taking a much needed deep breath, he recomposed himself and continued with his sweetheart charade.

Kol offered her his greatest grin. The lopsided one where he somewhat bit down upon his bottom lip. Worked wonders on girls before. "Then I happily accept your offer of friendship."

And even she wasn't immune to it. Before he knew it, a smile of her own had dawned on her face. She didn't show her teeth, and it was nothing like the pure sex Kol was sure he was emitting, but her smile held its own appeal. It was very sweet and pure. Much like she was. Much like how she smelled. Darla had the natural scent of something enticingly sweet with hints and hidden pieces of maturity. Like a Catholic school girl waiting to be dirtied up. Kol couldn't wait to dirty Darla up.

"And then of course, win you over with my wit and irresistible charm." He didn't want to sound too cocky, but he couldn't completely hide everything he was from her. It was already hard enough to not be the malevolent, mischievous little monster he was, but he couldn't possibly contain all his arrogance. That had to stay.

She didn't seem to mind that however.

"I do have to admit, you are a tiny bit charming," she said, decreasing the space between her index finger and thumb until there was just a bit of distance between them.

Scratching the back of his head, he played coy. A quick antithesis to how vain he was being just seconds ago. "So you find me charming? What part of me do you find so captivating?"

"You're still fishing for compliments." She shook her head at him, catching him red-handed. "But fine, I'll cave. It's your accent."

"My accent?" While he knew his accent was to die for, Kol had never received any sort of appreciation of it from a woman. It was always something about his luscious hair, his twinkling brown eyes or his knicker-dropping body. His accent was a first. "What do you like about it?"

She shrugged, mimicking the same coyness he was once displaying. "I don't know, it's just one of those seductive voices girls drool over. One they fantasize about whispering sweet nothings in their ear and sweeping them off their feet." How could she possibly have to courage to say that to him and yet withdraw when someone spoke admiringly about her? Kol didn't want to dwell on that for too long though. He was too interested in hearing more about his hypnotic voice.

"But what makes it seductive? The tone? My even pitch? The way my words seem to fall from my lips and glide along the currents of the wind?"

She blinked, staring at Kol with a look he couldn't quite identify. Brows furrowed yet the tips raised, lips slightly parted, Darla simply stared at him.

What did he say wrong?

"I think I might've said too much already. I'll talk to you later, Kol."

Attempting to open her car door, she realized her keys were no longer in her hand. Frazzled and confused, Darla began searching for them, checking every pocket on her before she rummaged through other places for the misplaced item.

"Have you seen my car keys?" Dropping to the ground, Kol watched as Darla looked beneath her car for her them and he didn't think twice about checking out her ass in the process. Not flat, though not voluptuous, it wasn't anything to admonish her for yet wasn't praise worthy. He didn't get enough of a chance to stare at it though, because as soon as she didn't find them under her car, she went checking other places.

Standing on her tip toes, pressing her body against his, she began looking over his shoulder. And while he could clearly see where she misplaced her keys, he wasn't going to say anything. Let her continue lightly make contact with his body while he watched her freak out. "I could've sworn I just had them."

He took a small step forward that was no bigger than an inch, but it was enough to touch a bit of her curves. She was busty, he had to give her that. At least a C-cup. If only she didn't have on that dreaded sweater, he could've gotten a better feel.

Kol knew he was being perverted, but come on, she was practically asking for him to try and feel her up. And the fact that she was oblivious to their bodies pressing together made him want to caress some part of her even more. Little prude would probably just grow even more awkward and freeze up if he were to do that. And just as Kol was going to sneakily fondle her, Darla had already began hunting in a different spot.

"Calm down, Darla, don't freak out, this happens all the time. Just breath," she mumbled to herself, following her rules and drawing in a deep breath. Exasperatedly, she ran her hands over her face, turning to Kol with gloominess striking her wild eyes. "This blows."

This was the part where he came in and saved the day. Kol, out of the kindness of his heart would hide the keys that were right in front of her face, offer her a ride home, and slip said keys into her pockets once she gave him an appreciative hug for his act of kindness. "I can give you a ride if you'd like."

"No. It's fine. This is the third time this has happened this year, I know what I have to do."

"If this happens so often, why don't you just carry a spare?"

She moved behind Kol, picking up the nearest brick before moving back to her car. "I've tried that. I just end up misplacing those too. This is a much easier method." Face growing stern, Darla stared at her car window with a silent determination.

Kol couldn't believe it, she was actually going to smash a brick through her window just so she could get to her car. That meant that she knew how to hot wire a vehicle as well and that was something else he couldn't wrap his mind around. He eminently wanted to tell Darla that her keys were right there on top of her car's roof, but his anticipation of seeing her shatter her window outweighed everything else.

If she were to actually do this, that meant she was just as crazy as he was. And if she were just as crazy as Kol was, that meant he could actually grow to like her.

Yeah. Right.

Winding up her arm until it was behind her head, not a second before she was going to release the brick in her hand did she finally spot her keys. Kol could feel the wave of relief wash over her. Dropping the brick to the ground, she picked them up and raised her head to the sky. "Thank you, Lord."

What was even more odd was that she didn't seem the least bit embarrassed about it. Any normal person would been ashamed to have to break open a window because they've lost their keys. Hell, Kol would've been mortified.

Facing him, Darla happily took her school books out his hands. "Don't you have class right now?" How could she make such a rude comment sound so sweet?

"Class? What of it?" Once he found out that she left school after third period, he waited for her in the parking lot. What would the teachers have done once they caught him cutting class? Nothing a bit of compelling wouldn't cure. "Who needs learning when you can enjoy the company of a beautiful woman?"

"Goodbye, Kol." Before he had a moment to speak, she had swiftly moved inside her car and started it. "Get back to class. I wouldn't want you getting in trouble just because of me. Though I do think it's sweet that you'd skip class just for me."

That last sentence was everything Kol needed to hear. That small sentence held a lot of meaning behind it. She thought that he was sweet. That the gesture he did would linger in her mind later on sometime tonight or this week and she'd smile. She'd think of him whether she wanted to or not. And that was when she'd develop feelings for him. And those feelings would ultimately lead to her untimely demise.

"I'd love to show you how sweet I can be. But that's only if you give me the chance."

Kol expected her to shoot him down, or to completely ignore his comment, but her response took him entirely by surprise.

"If you play your cards right, maybe I will," she said, driving off, allowing him no opportunity to counter her sneak attack flirt. She knew that he'd have something witty to comeback with and that's why she stormed off, leaving Kol with the lingering image of the license plate to her cherry red Ferrari. And that's when the question popped into his mind; how could Darla afford a Ferrari? With the way she dressed you'd expect her to ride her bike to her trailer park home, not travel in fancy sports cars. Not only did Darla pose a slight challenge to Kol, but there was more to her than what she led on. She was keeping secrets.

Good, that made two of them.

**C . H . G . F**

_**So that was Kol. I hope you all don't mind my personification of him. This "sweet" act of his is just that, an act. Sooner or later that act is going to fade away and he'll become more and more like himself. Don't be mad at me if it isn't the Kol you all want to see. I just can't imagine him being some lovesick puppy who confesses his admiration to women. That's more so Klaus' style I feel. Kol is a vicious little monster and I intend (hopefully) to keep him like that. Klaus is the good boy of this story because I think that between those two brothers, Klaus has the better heart. Klaus is simply misunderstood when Kol cares very little about anything but Kol. But now I'm rambling. Sorry.**_

_**Next chapter is the carnival scene. Wonder who Darla will see there. If she sees any of the brothers at all. May just go smoothly. Pssh, yeah right, nothing in Mystic Falls goes normally. **_

_**Quick question. Do you all want this story to be purely love triangle or for this story to have somewhat of a plot? It's set up so it can go either way right now and I just want a bit of input.**_

_**And if you do want plot, do you want it to follow the show or for me to create something up entirely? Either way I'm good.  
><strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Thank you all so much for the sweet feedback. And there was a split decision besides making this strictly a love triangle story and a love triangle with a plot so I'm still battling to figure out which one I'd want to do. The plot would involve dealing with Darla's clairvoyancy and the love triangle would be strictly fluff and seeing who could get the girl first. So I guess I gotta decide which I'd have more fun writing. **_

_**BlackNeons: Thank you very much ma'am.**_

_**Thersia33: Yeah, I see Kol as very perverted. Something I suppose only I see because not many people write him like that. Thank you for your review.**_

_**Ead9: Well let's see if a disaster occurs in this chapter. **_

_**Rae: Kol is completely full of himself to me. And thank you for thinking I do a good job portraying him. He's SOOOO fun to write. Yeah, Darla was gonna break that window if she had to. And you assume correctly, Darla's parents are rich. **_

_**Kat7CA: I made this chapter long just for you!**_

_**Zoey24: I just got so sick of reading how every girl is eye-catchingly beautiful. I get annoyed a bit with it. Not everyone is like that. Some of us are just dorky artists like Darla. Thank you for calling it refreshing. **_

_**I-love-elmo-and-cookie-monster: Yeah, your name is very adorable. And I hope that if I make it a love triangle, it'll be a good one. **_

_**Hayleyb29: You're addicted! Good. Nah, jk. Here's more for ya.**_

_**Miss Hanmyo: I've made it longerrrrr! And hopefully you'll know which brother to root for soon enough. I've got each relationship planned out very strategically so it can be a Brother vs. Brother thing going on. **_

_**Aly Goode: You're not offending me none. I think Delena is forced and they have no chemistry. And no, my OC will not become best friends with Elena. She may interact with her though. **_

**C _. _H _. _G_ . _F**

"Klaus! Klaus! Klaus! Klaus!"

Eager fans cheered his name as he, with acute precision, scored another basket and won just about his twentieth stuffed animal tonight. He couldn't help but enjoy all the merriment of the Mystic Falls carnival, so creatively dubbed Mystic Fair. Once a year, seniors put together a carnival for trivial reasons, though Klaus surely wasn't going to complain. He may not have been a student, but he couldn't miss a chance like this. He'd enjoy himself and stir up a bit of trouble in the process. All it took to put Elena and the Salvatore brothers on edge was just for him to make an appearance. That's how intimidating he was.

Really, it were as if they were sending him open invitation to once again be the bad guy. To give them a reason to loathe him. It didn't matter what his intentions were, they always assumed he was up to no good. Which most of the times he was, but not tonight. Tonight all Klaus wanted to do was have fun, win an animal or twenty, grab a bite to eat (nothing human), and return back to his home. But rest assured someone would find a way to upset his night and force him to do heinous things.

He didn't mind playing villain anyhow. Kept things interesting. Besides, they knew he loved events like this and that he wouldn't be able to resist coming. They also knew that if they tried anything, they were as good as dead.

Especially now that they were so close to killing him. Sure, there were a few snags in their plan, but if they actually wanted him dead, they could do it. They'd just be playing a serious game of Russian roulette with their lives in the process.

"Wow, Klaus, how do you do it?" a loyal fan-girl asked, eyes staring at him adoringly as he continued winning more and more prizes.

"I'd be lying if I said it was dumb luck." Though he didn't want to admit it was due to his honed vampire skills either. Have them think he was really just that skillful. Put on a good show.

"Klaus, what are you doing here?"

Of course someone would have to ruin his fun. He knew it would happen eventually, but never so soon. Glancing over his shoulder, he met the cold gaze of Caroline's blue eyes. Yes, he'd become quite acquainted with that glare recently. She was already upset with him and he hadn't done anything yet.

"Breaking records, love." Klaus nodded his head towards the crowd that was encompassing him. He always managed to be the center of attention and he supposed Caroline couldn't cope with it. She was so accustom to being the main attraction that she had to be slightly jealous of all the affection he was receiving. Though she was the only one to blame for her envious attitude. Klaus offered her the privilege of sharing it all with her and time and time again she refused. It was beginning to get a bit annoying.

"You aren't a high schooler, Klaus. God, you were born before high school was even invented," she whispered spitefully, thinking that maybe her rude remark would convince him to leave. It only did the opposite.

"And you're no longer alive, Caroline, but you don't see me holding that against you." He waved a basketball filled hand amongst the menagerie of stuffed animals. "Pick a toy any toy."

Exasperated, she stomped a boot covered foot on the ground. "I'm not going to aid you in your silly games."

"Why not?" As he sunk another basket, the crowd roared joyfully and a carnie awarded him with a rather large pink elephant. "Could win you a lovely prize."

He held no protest as she pulled him out of the flock of teenagers and moved him into a more desolate area of the fair. Now all he had to do was listen to her ramble on about how he shouldn't be here and how she wanted him out of her life. It was all becoming like a routine. A routine he was growing considerately bored with.

She didn't seem to mind her predictability.

"Why? Why show up here when you know you could be staked at any moment."

He smiled. She honestly thought he cared about Stefan still having three weapons that could possibly end him and his siblings. Did they not realize that this was all a game to keep him entertained? What fun would it have been to simply kill them off immediately?

"I see you have no trouble mentioning the... elephant in the room." He waved his elephant in her face, making a joke that fell incredibly flat.

"I see you have no trouble having a death wish."

"Caroline, it sounds as if you care. Though I remember quite well last night you had no qualms saying you wanted very little to do with me. I heard you loud and clear. So the only question that remains is, 'why are we still speaking?'"

She rolled her baby blues, continuing her temper tantrum. "You thought I was going to choose you over my best friend since diaper days? You're delusional."

Caroline was really dampening the mood. He didn't want anything to do with her tonight. He was still ticked off about what she said to him in the park. That and he was beginning to see that she wasn't ready to accept what he had to offer. She wasn't ready to become a cultured woman. She was too preoccupied hiding in her thick blanket of escapism. Caroline still thought she was a teenager rather than a vampire. She still wanted to enjoy the trials and tribulations of adolescence. And Klaus knew all too well that he couldn't force her to become the woman he saw within her. Well, technically he _could, _but he desperately wished he didn't have to manipulate someone into enjoying his company.

And right now he was no longer enjoying hers. "Is it so hard for you to grasp that maybe I came here not for you, but to enjoy myself?" Did he come here knowing that it would bother her? Yes. Was he looking to speak with her for more than a few minutes? No. He'd ignore her for now. And that would drive her to him. A simple game of reverse psychology. Instead of forcing her to become a cultured woman, she'd come on her own accord. Though either way you looked at it, compelling or reverse psychology, it was still manipulation.

"Yes, it's that hard to believe. Look, I'm all for rebelling and doing the opposite of what people want to get attention. I see it all the time on Teen Mom. But I will not have my senior year ruined because of you! First it was homecoming, now it's carnivals, what's next Klaus? Hmm? Prom?" Her eyes grew wide with the mentioning of prom. "Klaus, my whole life I've been preparing to win prom queen, and if you come between me and that corny plastic tiara, so help me God, I will hunt you down."

Caroline was a mess. A neurotic, selfish, mess.** "Caroline, I'd rather not rehash old and petty arguments with you. You wanted me to leave you be. I'm respecting your wishes. All I ask is that you refrain from speaking to me." **

She opened her mouth to whine, but her words simply didn't make their way to his ears. Something else had caught Klaus' attention. A scent to be more exact. A vaguely familiar scent. One that was sweet and demure and carried the softest undercurrents of confections. Maybe it was just the blend of cotton candy and funnel cakes he smelled. No... no... it couldn't be that. This smelled like innocence that deserved to be defiled. Something so sinfully sweet, Klaus could feel the cavities harvesting against his fangs.

His mind frantically rummaged through all the scents he'd encountered and whom they belonged to until he finally pinpointed the face to the smell.

The girl who made his trip to the park last night all worthwhile.

Darla Richardson.

"Klaus are you even listening to me?" Caroline's shriek ripped him away from the sedated state Darla's scent put him in.

And she said they'd never meet again. They couldn't go a full day without finding their way back to each other.

"Hold that thought." Handing Caroline the elephant he'd won, Klaus turned to go in search for Darla.

Pushing through the barrage of people who were too busy trying to get on rides or play games then move out of his damned way, Klaus couldn't believe he was actually trying to find her. The way he was so adamant about seeing that girl you would've never even guessed that just last night he was planning on killing her. After the stunt Caroline pulled and having Darla witness it all, he was going to take his frustrations out on her. But within the short time frame the two spoke, she won him over. She completely unusual and lovely enough as to hand him a portrait of himself. A portrait that he had to admit was surprisingly good. Darla was quite the talented artist.

He couldn't help but be intrigued. Not only did someone who was barely hitting nineteen manage to entertain him, but she bested him that night as well. She persuaded him to reveal a secret of his own all while keeping hers concealed. Then bold enough to lie to him and say she didn't have one.

If that wasn't enough to keep him interested, her appearance most certainly did. It was safe to assume that Darla cared very little about fitting in style wise. In a time ruled by fashion trends and looks, Darla seemed to be above it all, choosing to march to the beat of her own drum. A beat that seemed to be a little off. And while Klaus could most certainly see why people would call her ugly for it, he deduced that they'd only call her that because they didn't understand that she was an artist. That she was naturally different.

He could empathize with her there.

Klaus finally found her, working at the cotton candy machine, bickering with someone who had to have been a relative. The two resembled each other far too much to be anything but sisters. Though if you judged them based on disposition and clothing alone, you'd think they were polar opposites. Klaus could clearly tell each made up what the other wasn't. Even though Darla was in a dispute with her sister, she never raised her voice, choosing a more subdued way to get her point across. Her sister however, chose a different tactic, using dramatics and loudness to make herself known. Her wardrobe even matched that of her flamboyant attitude, opting to dress more seductively than a conservative Darla whose face was hidden behind glasses and a thick winter hat only an aviator would wear.

Klaus didn't seem to mind at all listening in on their conversation. A little bit of payback for Darla's snooping yesterday.

"Ava, you're doing it all wrong." So that's what her sister's name was. Ava. "How are we going to get costumers if you keep scaring them away with the monstrous shapes your cotton candy turns into? People eat with their eyes first."

Darla was right. Especially when it came to vampires. They were visceral creatures. If it didn't look or smell appetizing, they had no desire to pursue it. Klaus was still in the process of figuring out whether or not he wanted to pursue Darla.

"It's not me who's sending the costumers away. Christ, Darla, it's supposed to look like a beehive when it's done, not Mrs. Lockwood's hair." Ava proceeded to laugh at her insults as Darla shook her head disapprovingly.

"I'm not doing to argue you on cotton candy making 101. Either you have it or you don't." Darla gave a condescending shrug and watched as it fueled Ava's anger tremendously.

"You think you're better than me?" Ava scoffed, taking her dramatics to the highest of the extremities.

"Ava, even you secretly know I'm better than you." Klaus couldn't imagine the girl he met last night saying something like that. Darla possessed a bit of fire to her. He liked it.

"Fine. Have it your way." Ava threw a cotton candy cone at her sister, hitting her directly in the chest. "I don't have to work under these strenuous conditions. That was not a part of the deal. You're serving the next costumer."

"Great," Darla said, turning her back to the crowd, cleaning off counter tops and whatnot. This was the perfect opportunity for Klaus to sneak in unnoticed and have the element of surprise on his side. Watch the plethora of emotions flush over her face.

And she didn't disappoint. As Darla turned around to greet the next costumer, Klaus received exactly what he wanted. Surprise, happiness, and mortification all spread across her features within seconds of each other. Heartbeat drastically elevated, breathing slightly altered, it was safe to assume that Darla surely wasn't one for surprises. That, or she didn't actually want to see him again, which he was positive wasn't the case.

"Klaus," she whispered, staring at him as if he were a ghost. Which wasn't too far off from what he was. At least they were both supernaturals.

But he was real alright. From his dirty blonde hair, to his brilliant blue eyes, to the mischievous dimpled smile his lips were forming into. There was nothing surreal about him.

"Hello my lovelies." His grin pulled even tighter and Darla had all but a heart attack. "Enjoying the festivities?"

Darla stared at him, words never falling from her lips as she tried to recuperate from his sneaking up on her. He wanted to say he felt badly for doing so, but he couldn't. He was getting her back from the other night. At least he handled the situation a bit more eloquently than she.

"Hi, Klaus," was all she could say.

But her sister soon had plenty realizing who he was and why everything was so tense. "Klaus? As in _the _Klaus? My sister has told me a lot about you."

He couldn't say he wasn't taken aback by the comment. The Darla he met in the park didn't seem think much of him. He didn't think he made much of an impression on her. She handled everything very casually and classy. For Darla to have spoken to her sister about him meant that he did something impressionable. And he needed to know what was said about him. Good or bad. "Really? Such as?"

"Like how I met you yesterday and that I drew you. That's it," Darla intercepted, trying to cover up any embarrassing moment that could've happened. She said something about him that she didn't want him to know and that made him want to hear it all the more.

Hand placed diligently on her hips, devious look on her face, Ava proceeded to ruin everything Darla attempted to cover up. Good girl. "Only that you're hot and she totally has a crush on you."

What was the proper protocol to handle this very situation? He wanted to make a lewd comment, but it would've been distasteful in front of Darla's younger sister. Then there was the part of him that was deeply flattered and wanted to return the comment, but he'd already realized that Darla was not one who could receive compliments well. She lacked the confidence.

His confidence however, was on overdrive. Hot. She thought he was hot. He'd been called that plenty of times by women, but it seemed to just make him feel little more joyous knowing it was coming from her. Klaus wondered how many other men she'd called hot or if he was the only one. Hopefully the latter.

Keeping his feelings to himself, Klaus decided to not address the issue. That would only add salt to Darla's wounds. "Correct me if I'm wrong but I believe you may have embarrassed your sister,"

Darla tugged at the ears on her hat, pulling it over her face, using it as a makeshift rock to hide beneath. "I think I should go."

"Me too. You both should go and enjoy the rest of the fair together." Ava was doing Klaus a favor. She was trying to get Darla and himself alone. Trying to set them up on a bit of a date. It was exactly what he wanted and he was grateful. He mouthed a silent thank you to Ava before nodding.

Darla shook her head, not bothering to look him in the eye anymore. "I don't."

He frowned. Surely she couldn't have been that shy. She was bold enough to draw him and ask him questions, but not spend a good time with him? Perhaps holding a sketchbook and artistic utensils granted her the courage she otherwise lacked.

"Darla... either you leave with Klaus now, or I swear to God, I will take those expensive fucking copic markers you love and bleed them dry," Ava warned, seeming pretty serious on backing up her threats.

What in the world were copic markers?

"Fine," she said and Ava squealed in glee. She was happier than Darla was. "Ava, can you man the station by yourself? If you can't then I will stay here." Was Darla hoping Ava would lie and say she needed help just to get out of spending a bit of time with him? That twirling a cone around sugar would prove too difficult for her?

"I'm not retarded, D," she scoffed. "You two have a good time. But not too good."

Without a word, Darla left with Klaus, walking through the crowds of people, attempting to find what their first stop of the night would be. They could get a play a game, go on a ride, anything and everything was an option. Though Klaus was never going to offer a suggestion. He'd let her lead. For once he'd play the submissive role. See where that took him.

"I'm so sorry about Ava." Darla had to apologize on her sister's behalf, although there was nothing to repent about. "I hope her..." She choose her words carefully. "Eagerness didn't offend you."

"Not at all. She reminds me quite a bit of my sister." Yes, Ava and Rebekah seemed to share that same eagerness. Ava's spunk and gregariousness was also something she shared with Bekah. Hopefully the two would never meet for they most definitely wouldn't hit it off. They were too similar.

Changing the subject, Klaus shifted their conversation to something that had been lingering in his mind a bit. "So how about that secret?"

"You waste little to no time at all getting to the point." She laughed at his directness and the fact that he was still very determined to get a secret from out of her. He had to know. Darla had a mysterious air about her that was purely effortless. There was something about her that he couldn't quite place his finger on and he wouldn't rest until he figured out what that something was.

"I'd rather be completely straightforward when it comes to things I want than dance around the matter." He soon realized his statement could be entirely misconstrued and that what he wanted was Darla rather than her secret.

He was relieved to see that she knew which of the two he meant. "And you want to know my secret?"

Smiling, Klaus gave a slight nod. "Very much so."

"Fine. I can't believe I'm about to say this." Darla sighed, looking towards the sky which forced Klaus to as well. It was a cloudless night bearing no moon. Other than the few isolated stars that dimly twinkled, the cobalt sky was overwhelmingly bare. It was stark and pure, not convoluted with unnecessary things. "I have a tattoo."

Every idea he'd perused for the entire day didn't compare to the actual thing. It was completely above and beyond what he'd expected. So much so that he couldn't believe it. "You're kidding."

"Not at all."

She couldn't have thought he wasn't going to ask questions now. Darla did not seem like one to have a tattoo. Maybe she wasn't the frail and delicate girl he thought she was. Her having one meant meant that she had a bit of an edge to her. "Of what and where?"

"I'm keeping those to myself," she said, smiling for the first time tonight. "Did I ask you questions following the revealing of your secret? No sir."

And it was refreshing that she didn't. He was expecting her to ask him a barrage of questions after revealing that he loved his siblings, but that was far from the case. She took his answer as they were and didn't pry. He was pleasantly surprised.

Though he wasn't going to share the same incurious disposition. Klaus wanted answers.

"Don't be a tease, darling." He'd just realized that darling fit her. Darla. Darling. And thus her pet name was created, as unimaginative as it may have been. There were thousands of loves and sweethearts in his life but no one was as worthy to be called darling than Darla.

She playfully nudged his shoulder. "I'm not teasing you, love. I'm playing fair." There was the boldness he'd been searching for. He knew it was there, buried deep within her. She dared to teasingly mock his use of terms of endearment and it didn't seem to annoy him as much as he thought it would've. "Just know that hidden beneath all this clothing, lies a tattoo."

Was that a challenge? Was she trying to say that he'd never see what the tattoo was of and where said tattoo was placed? She couldn't have. Darla was too pure to flirt about topics like sex or stripping her naked. And if Klaus knew that, why did he now have the desire to do exactly that? To rid her of her clothes and seek out the artistic marking? Sneak her off into a deserted area and coerce her to show him what he wanted while he gave her exactly what she craved. Klaus was not supposed to have such a salacious reaction to her words. He wasn't like his brother, Kol, he was disciplined and had control.

"Soooooooo..." Her cheery temperament swayed him away from the deleterious things he wanted to now do. They were here to have fun and fun they would have. "Want to win me an animal?"

His mind went to Caroline and how she refused to have him win her any prizes. At least Darla had no problems allowing him to win her something.

Taking the three baseballs in his hand, Klaus went about winning Darla a prize a bit differently. Instead of immediately beating the game and receiving a gift, Klaus decided to lose the first round. He wanted Darla to have the idea that he worked for the animal rather than the game posing no threat to him. Have her believe he _earned_ it.

But before he could take the next set of baseballs and score them into the small wicker basket, Darla took him by the arm.

"Mind if I try this round?" She batted a thick pair of lashes that lead to round and curious green eyes and offered him a charming smile. Under the lights of the booth he could make out the flecks of gold specs that encompassed her pupil and the soft cascade of freckles that danced from one end of her cheek to the other like stars. Burgundy hair traveling with the light breeze, he once again caught a whiff of her sticky sweet scent and how it teased him. He craved to sink his teeth into her neck and feel her skin form and embrace against his fangs. To taste her blood tickle his taste buds whilst he lapped against her soft flesh. No. He wasn't going to give her a reason to hate him. There were enough people in this town, _his _town, that had it out for him. Klaus didn't need another.

"Be my guest. Have a go." He couldn't say no to her. If she wanted to try and fail then she had that very right.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!" the carnie screamed, ringing a bell and throwing glitter.

It all happened so fast. He'd just handed her those baseballs and already she'd won. And she did it without any trouble or moments thought. These games were set up for humans to lose and she was able to conquer it. It was startling.

Darla began shaking, dusting every ounce of herself off frantically. "Ugh, I hate glitter! It's the cockroach of the art world. It never goes away!" She continued wiping herself off before accepting the large stuffed lion the carnie handed her.

"How'd you do it?" How ironic was this? A girl had asked Klaus that very same thing earlier this evening, now he was doing the very same.

Taking long sylph like strides back over to his side, Darla shook her head. "A magician never reveals her secrets."

He smiled. "So that's what you used. Magic?"

She nodded. "Just don't tell anyone. It's kind of top secret."

Tilting his head towards her, Klaus placed his index finger firmly on his lips. "Your secret's safe with me."

Inspecting the lion in her hands, she looked towards Klaus, eyes cut and lips pouting. "Here, you take it."

He took a step back. "You're giving it to me?" Darla was a selfless. This was the second time she'd given him a gift and he had nothing to give in return.

"It looks like you." She wiggled her eyebrows impishly.

Was she comparing him to a toy lion? And why would that be what the comparison was to? Was it because lions were regal and intimidating or what it because he actually resembled a lion?

He was a bit reluctant to accept it. "Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"Let me counter that with another question," she said before handing him the toy, fingers brushing against his. But as soon as the soft pads of her fingertips touched his skin, Darla recoiled and was now glaring at him skeptically. "Your hands are freezing."

She'd caught one of the many vices of being a vampire. While he was a hybrid, things like cold skin still stayed. "Well, that's because it's a tad nippy out." He'd use the season to his defense. Was a decent excuse. But what would his reasoning be when the weather was fair? He'd have to become a bit more crafty.

Nodding to herself, Darla slid her fingerless glove covered hand into his, using it to warm him. It was a simple gesture, but thoughtful none the less. And he damn sure wasn't going to protest. He thought Darla would have never initiated any sort of contact with him, but she seemed to not mind. Though he was certain that if _he_ had tried to hold _her_ hand she would've tensed up.

"Klaus," she breathed, a thin veil of clouds forming as she did so. "I have a few questions to ask you, if you don't mind. Just to see what type of person you are."

"So this is an interview now?" he joked, masking his inquisitiveness of what those questions may have been.

"If you're too scared to answer them then all is understood." Darla had warmed up considerably since her first knowing he was at the carnival as well. Her timidness and reluctance had been replaced with a witty and kind woman. Needless to say he liked this Darla far more.

"Scared? You think I'm scared of a few earnest questions?"

She gave him the same condescending shrug she gave Ava a while ago. Though it didn't have the same affect on him as it did her sister. While her sister became enraged, Klaus felt himself smile. "You just seem so disinclined that I thought maybe you were a bit of a chicken."

Darla was challenging him and he loved every little bit of it.

"No. Not at all. Ask away."

"Fine." A silent determination spread across her features. What type of questions were she going to ask him? "Acrylics or Oil."

Klaus couldn't stifle his laugh. Such an adorable question to ask. She remembered him telling her he was an artist and now wanted his input whether he preferred acrylic paint over oils.

And the answer was pretty obvious.

"Oils. Not only is it classic, but it adds depth and I like to consider myself a deep kind of guy."

"Good. Good," she said as if this really were a job interview. Or better yet a dating survey. "Cats or dogs."

Again, another obvious answer.

"Dogs. Their loyalty is unmatched by any other animal and loyalty is something I value very much." Wasn't that the truth. Seemed as if loyalty was an impossible trait to find in people nowadays.

"I see." Darla sounded so clinical, but he knew that was all a part of her shtick. "Beauty or brains."

Klaus realized that he was going to be graded severely on his answer for this specific questions. It was quite obvious that Darla was using this question to gauge whether she could actually like him. Darla didn't find herself attractive. As wrong as she was. She'd even said it to him last night in more words or less. And if he were to answer beauty, then she'd feel insecure. If he were to answer beauty then she'd fill her head with doubts and reasons why she shouldn't like him.

Too bad that wasn't his answer, regardless of whom was asking him the question.

"Brains. Beauty is bought by judgment of the eye." He felt her heart jump a tad and her cheeks grew heated. He even heard her sigh a soft sigh at his words. Her appearance remained calm and level, however, despite Klaus being able to feel her body react to his words. She enjoyed his answer. Good.

"Tea or Coffee?"

Again with the obvious answers. "You're asking me whether I prefer tea or coffee? You should already know the answer to that."

"And what answer might that be?"

"Tea."

This would be the only time he answered incorrectly.

Recoiling in disgust, Darla removed her hand from his and stepped a few paces away from him. "You're out of your mind. Because of that answer, we can no longer remain friends now."

"Why not?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You're a tea man! I'm a coffee girl!" she scolded, looking him with hate in her eyes. "Everyone knows Tea and Coffee are the equivalent of Bloods and Crips. I can't be seen with you, Klaus. Not at all."

Darla was a silly girl and had a sense of humor. It was relieving to talk to someone who didn't take everything so seriously and knew how to have fun. Which was all Klaus wanted to do tonight anyway. He played into her game, taking a small step away from her, increasing the distance between them. "That's perfectly fine. If you enjoy that terrible drink then I'd rather not have anything to do with the likes of you anyhow."

Snarling, Darla extended her hand, pointing to her... _his_ stuffed animal. "Hand over that lion, sir."

He did the opposite, clutching the toy closer to him. "You mean this lion? Hopefully not because you're not getting this back. 'Twas a gift."

She bit her lip. "Yeah, well, that was before I found out you were a fraud."

Klaus laughed a teasing laugh, one that he was sure would irk her in all the right ways. "You want it?" he waved the toy at her. "Come and get it."

He wasn't sure if she'd take the dare. If she were still too shy to take him up on his challenge. But she proved him wrong. Mustering up an ounce of courage, Darla marched over to him, fully intending to get that lion from him.

It never happened.

As soon as she got within arms length of him, with his free hand Klaus coiled his arm around her waist, drawing her snuggly onto him. Sinking his face down to hers, he could tell that his reaction took her by shock. They were nestled so closely together he could feel the pounding of her heart so adamantly as if it was his own. Touching her nose lightly with his own, he could taste her scent on his tongue and feel her breath hitcht. It took everything within him to not take a nip and taste her. She was a tease in more ways that one.

"Finders keepers, darling," he whispered,withdrawing himself from her yet never removing his arm around her. She didn't hold any protests.

"I didn't want it anyway." she pouted before a thin smirk formed.

And like a strike of lightening, random and spontaneous, Klaus realized that he _did_ want to pursue Darla. See if she was anything worth having. The girl was mad, of that he was sure. Which was something they both shared. And he wanted to understand the methods behind her madness and see if she could do the same. Not only was she filled with wanderlust and wonder, but she could hold a conversation with him that didn't result in him wanting to tear her tongue out.

Exactly what he was looking for.

"Last question," said Darla, before asking one question Klaus would have never been prepared for. "Do you believe in vampires?"

What prompted her to ask that question? Did she know of everything happening in Mystic Falls? Was this all a plan created by the Salvatore brothers to get him staked. Now would've been the proper moment. He was so relaxed and placid around her that for the time being his mind was hardly thinking about his doppelganger or any of his other problems.

God, and he was having such a good time. Now he'd have to kill her.

Not before asking her a question first.

"What makes you ask that?"

Her answer determined her fate.

"I've been having dreams of vampires lately. I know it sounds silly, but they just had me curious. I must sound crazy to you. Never mind me asking. It was a stupid question."

Klaus could tell she wasn't lying. Darla was just a perceptive young woman. He should've known. But what were these dreams of and why was she having them? He guessed dreams of vampires were normal considering how the media had been convoluted with silly novels and horrendous movies inaccurately depicting them. But the way she had said it lead Klaus to believe there was more beneath the surface. That something was actually wrong. What was he saying, of course there was nothing wrong. He should've just been happy that he got to keep her around instead of ripping her jugular out.

"I suppose anything's possible. I'm not one to dismiss anything unless evidence is proven." He didn't want to lie nor did he want to tell the truth. There was no reason for Darla to know of supernaturals and Klaus wasn't going to be the one who told her. He remained indifferent.

They continued walking, her somewhat nestled against him, his other hand carrying the prize she'dwon for him_. _This night had been pleasant and he didn't regret showing up. It was worth dealing with Caroline's antics and risking being caught with another woman.

Then it all turned to rubbish.

A high pitched scream echoed throughout the air. It was one filled not of fear, not of mortification, but of pure agonizing pain. The scream belong to a woman, and the sounds of gurgles and bones snapping meant that she was suffering a great deal before she ultimately passed. Of that Klaus was sure.

Darla seemed to not notice. Of course she didn't. She wasn't a vampire or a werewolf and didn't possess extra sensitive hearing. Everyone at the fair seemed to be going about their business as if nothing had happened. As if a woman hadn't just been grotesquely murdered.

That was, until the deceased woman's body came crashing through the sky, never making its way to the ground for she became entangled in the various string of decorative lights that were laced from booth to booth. He was at such a great distance from the body that he knew Darla couldn't see what he was seeing. Amongst the streaks of crimson that adorned her sickly pale skin were an abundance of bite marks. A vampire did this. Which meant either Caroline, the Salvatores, or his family were responsible for this. And he knew neither Caroline nor Damon nor Stefan would pull a stunt like this. One of his siblings were responsible. Elijah was too high and mighty to kill a human, so that left either Bekah or Kol. Further examining the body, Klaus took in the woman's panicked face and purple tinted lips. The beds of her fingers were caked with brownish dried blood. At least she had put up a fight before her demise.

It wasn't until he noticed that her neck was a subdued shade of red that Klaus realized who the culprit was.

Goddamn that Kol. He always had a fixation with asphyxiation and now he'd ruined Klaus's night with Darla. Fuck.

As more and more people began seeing what was going on, the more and more alarmed they became. A concoction of screams filled the air as terrified residents broke out into stampedes, all trying to run to safety before they too ended up like the dead woman.

Klaus could only be grateful that Darla didn't begin to panic. She remained calm, cool, and collected. With the exception of her petrified face, she stood still and quiet, hands clasping over her mouth as her eyes now became slick and glossy with the threat of tears. Had she known the girl? Maybe this had been her first encounter with a mauled body and she wasn't capable of handling it. Why else would there have been a reason to cry?

"Let's find your sister and I'll escort you both home." he comforted, and the two waded through the crowd, moving in the opposite direction of everyone else. Darla called out for Ava, and every once in a while so did Klaus. But his mind was too preoccupied mentally scorning his idiot brother. Yes, he'd take the two home, pretend as if he hadn't a clue on whom the attacker was and wish them a safe night, but as soon as he returned home he'd find that damned brother of his and let him have it.

His family had been reunited for about a month now and already they were ruining everything.

**C . H . G . F**

_**That was the chapter. This was a taste of what Darla and Klaus's relationship will be like. Klaus actually likes Darla for whom she is while Kol likes Darla because of the sick fantasies he has of her. Who do you like? **_

_**The next chapter deals with the brothers and their relationship.  
><strong>_

_**And do you all mind me using Klaus's point of views for some chapters. I know I will have Kol and Darla, but Klaus I'm not sure. He's harder for me to write. **_

_**TELL ME WHAT YA THINK!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Thank you all for the encouraging comments and tremendous feedback. I know this one is relatively short, but I just thought this would be a nice opportunity to establish the relationship between both Klaus and Kol. As far as writing goes, these two have been the funnest pair for me and I think out of all the Original Siblings, Klaus and Kol have the best chemistry. **

**And there seems to be a lot of Team Klaus fans right now.**

**Score: Klaus – 5 . . . Kol - 2**

**Enjoy. **

**C . H . G . F **

Garbage bag in one hand, cellphone in the other, Kol trudged down the corridor, making his way into the living room. Fuck. Where had the kitchen gone? It always seemed to move. He really needed to figure out this house. The only path he'd remembered was the one to his room. And even then he'd gotten lost and found himself entering Elijah's bedroom on several occasions. Who's bright idea was it to buy this gaudy, tacky house anyhow? That's right, Klaus'. Always had to be the biggest show off. Always had the need to try and be better than everyone else. The best son, the best original, the best vampire. Well, he failed in all three categories whilst Kol placed first in each.

"Glad to see you're awake, brother." The voice of Klaus called out. Of course he'd have to hear his voice first thing in the morning... well afternoon. He always seemed to be around exactly when Kol didn't want him to be. Klaus reclined onto the couch, head resting on one arm, feet on the other. Each of his hands were preoccupied with something different. One was what seemed like a portrait of himself while the other seemed to be... a bloody lion. "What is it that you're doing?"

Rolling his eyes, Kol lifted his bag. "What does it look like? Taking out the trash."

Klaus didn't miss a beat. "Well it seems your trash is staining our floors."

Kol looked behind him and sure enough, his "trash" had left a snail trail of blood smeared against mahogany wood. It traveled all the way up marbled steps and if he were to have followed it, it would've lead him to his bedroom. Dammit. The dismembered body in his bag was already causing him troubles and woes.

"Bekah is going to have my head." Though she was out shopping. And that meant she'd be gone for the rest of the day. Enough time to clean everything and return the house to its normal spic and span self. "Klaus, be a good friend and clean this all up for me will you? It's the least you could do for keeping in a coffin for the last century." He was never going to let his brother live that down. Never! It was just too much fun throwing it back in his face. And Klaus _was_ going to make all those years up to him.

"Perhaps I'm not understanding your logic correctly." Klaus's gaze left his silly knickknacks and transitioned into a harsh stare down with Kol. Klaus had used that glare to intimidate others, but he should've known Kol wouldn't have been fazed by it. Deep down, Klaus was softer than the fucking plushie in his hand. "I warned you last night about killing innocent people after that foolish stunt you pulled at the carnival. But rather than listen to me, your next move was to find a strumpet, take her to your room, have your way with her and then proceed to kill her? Did you not think I was serious?"

"Oh I thought you were serious, brother, I just simply didn't give a fuck." Who was Klaus to tell him when and what to kill? He was beginning to sound like mother. And who put him in charge? Who appointed him as leader over his siblings? This was exactly why their family was broken. Klaus thought he could control everyone when that was far from the case. He may have had Elijah on a strict leash and Bekah wrapped around his pathetic finger, but Kol would never cave. He'd never have the authority to reign over Kol like a monarch does his loyal subjects. And that was exactly what Klaus thought of everyone. He was a king and the rest were under his governing.

Delusional prick.

"So what do you say, will you assist me in taking out the trash?" And what fun trash she was. Aimee... or was it Ana... Annie? It wasn't of any importance. The trash proved to be very fun for Kol. Especially in the bedroom. It had been a century since Kol last had sex and now he couldn't get enough of it. The women of this time were far more uninhibited than those of the past. He was beginning to like this day and age more and more. Women could openly be whores without scorn or backlash.

They called it being a feminist.

Darla apparently didn't receive the 'Women are Prostitutes' memo and was very reserved and mum about sexuality. Though he'd come to learn that those women were actually the biggest whores of them all. They kept quiet about it all because they feared being exposed as a harlot.

How big of a harlot was Darla?

"Or do you plan to sit their on your ass all day, inspecting puppets?"

"And face the wrath of Rebekah?" Klaus laughed, mocking his brother. "Sorry, mate, you're on your own."

Kol half expected it seeing as though who he was talking to. Klaus was always there with him for the fun but never the cleanup. Now he was there for neither. He'd become boring with age. Painstakingly boring. Seemed as if someone needed to put a dagger or two in him to restore his vitality.

Dropping the bag to the ground, Kol took a seat opposite of Klaus. He'd rather hold a conversation with him than clean. And Kol hated cleaning. Loathed it. It was the equivalent of watching water evaporate.

Why make something tidy if it just winds up unkempt in the end? Why repeat the same action over and over if the result was always the same? That was insanity and Kol refused to play any part in it.

"Why do you keep eying those things?" Every now and then Klaus would get lost in the drawing, then snap back to reality, then get lost in the lion. There was something very odd going on.

"A woman gave them to me," he mumbled and Kol busted into a fit of laughter. Klaus really had become a puss. First he was pinning over Caroline, now he was accepting gifts from bitches. Hmm, that was an interesting thought. Maybe he'd get Darla a gift. Though she didn't see like the gift type. She wouldn't appreciate anything he'd be able to give her. Well, he could think of a few things but now certainly wasn't the time for those. Still, he needed something to woo her. Girls liked receiving gifts. They were materialistic creatures. The whole lot of them.

"Why would a woman give anything to you? She must've pitied you quite a bit." Klaus wasn't worthy of accepting anything other than a kick to the balls.

Klaus extended his hand, twisting the lion so that Kol could get a good look at it. It was a dull gold with various strands of yarn making up its mane. It looked like your typical lion. Why was he having him inspect it?

"Do I look like this?"

Kol was slightly taken aback by the question. "Are you asking me if you resemble a lion?"

"The girl who gave this to me said I looked like this." Klaus gave a sigh, moving the toy closer towards Kol's face so he could really give an honest opinion.

Which he did. "She was complimenting you then. I think you look rather like a jackass."

"Now isn't the time for one of your jokes, Kol. I'm being serious."

Kol grinned. "I'm being quite serious as well. You resemble that of a jackass and I'm relatively shocked that a woman would've found you remotely attractive." Not only was Klaus a turncoat, he could grow considerably enamored with a woman within a few days. Obsessive even. It was tiresome. One moment, he'd have no woman in his life, then the next, he was gushing about the new girl whom he'd met and how much he fancied her.

A bit of a wimp he was.

"At least I have women sending me gifts. You on the other hand have resorted to pursuing ugly little things for you have zero knowledge when it comes to courting someone."

Klaus was losing it. Well, Kol had always believed that so now it was only fair to say that his brother's mind had completely vanished. Last he recalled, _he_ was the one who ladies always fawned over. His track record was far superior to that of Klaus'.

"Says the man who believes courting someone involves sending them your latest 'My Little Pony' concept. Perhaps you and the woman who gave you said artwork deserve each other. You both have a knack for drawing asses."

Klaus sunk further into the couch, emotions washed from his features. He had a brilliant poker face, Kol had to give him that. But he knew his words had struck a chord. Klaus had a terrible inferiority complex and couldn't bear hearing someone insult him. He was still trying to reassemble his confidence that Mikael had shattered one thousand years ago.

Pathetic.

"Let's see who gets their respective girl in the end shall we? The man who's receiving gifts and hasn't even bothered wooing her, or the poor bloke who's been repeatedly turned down by an aesthetically challenged woman."

Kol was going to get Darla. That and much more. He was still trying to figure her out. A tad eclectic she was. The two just needed to spend more time together. That was all. Kol naturally reeked of charm and mystery and while Darla may have seemed uninterested, it was all a game. A game that Kol was becoming increasingly interested in. Couldn't get her out his mind. Even while he was busy trying to get Aimee... Evelyn... Eve? Anyhow, even while he was busy trying to get the trash to shag him, Darla still managed to take over his thoughts. What would she have said to his comments? How could she have reacted to his pursuits? He was going to figure it out. He was going to figure her out.

And then kill her.

"What happened to Caroline?" Kol asked in hopes that Klaus had rid the world of that annoying cunt.

"What of her?" Klaus shrugged his shoulders indifferently, as if his extreme crush on her had never existed.

"Have you gotten over her that quickly? Not a few days ago were you trying to whisk her off her feet and teach her the meaning of being a vampire." What a stupid plan that was. Someone needed to teach Klaus the meaning of being a man. His first lesson would be learning how to grow a pair.

"I'm keeping my options open, Kol. If Caroline wants to be with me, then she can come to me on her own terms. I'm done trying to reel her in." Maybe his brother wasn't as pathetic as what he thought. Yeah, whatever. "In the meantime, I'm enjoying life and what it throws in my direction." Standing, Klaus headed towards the entrance of the mansion. He rested his foot at the landing of the grandiose stairway Kol had just traveled down. Though you could already tell that by the track of blood that was now caked on the floors. If you asked him, it made the house look a bit more festive. "And if it just so happens to throw at me a vivacious little thing who happens to think I'm... what was the word she used... hot, then I'm just going to have to accept that now aren't I?"

Kol wondered if Darla thought he was hot. What was he thinking, of course she did. In more or less words she'd slipped and revealed her attraction to him while at Mystic High's parking lot. Step one of his plan – getting Darla physically attracted to him – now had a check mark by it. Though that wasn't the problem. It was getting her emotionally attracted to him that would be tricky.

The creak of their door opening resounded throughout the Mansion's entrance. To Kol's horror he heard a pair of heels begin clicking on the ground. That signified the arrival of Bekah.

He was in _troubleeeeee. _

There was still time to leave. Make a run for it before she caught him.

Or maybe she'd never know who was the culprit. Have her try to figure it out.

"Ah, my dear dear Rebekah. Back home early from an afternoon of shopping." Klaus gave a wicked smile to Kol before glancing back at his sister whom Kol couldn't see just yet. But he could feel her rage skyrocketing. Not only had she stopped walking but she was completely quiet. Silence was something Rebekah knew nothing of. And for her to have been quiet, completely mute, as she assessed the mess Kol had made, meant that he was in for it.

"Who. Did. This?" Kol could hear the grit in Bekah's otherwise clear and serene voice.

Fingers dancing along the wooden banister, Klaus gave a modest shrug. "Well, I'm not going to point a finger at anyone." Kol would have to thank his brother for not being a big mouth. He owed him one. That was until Klaus' eyes found Kol's and an incredibly annoying smile plastered itself onto his brother's face. "But it was neither Elijah nor myself."

**C . H . G . F **

**That Klaus, getting his brother Kol in trouble. So yeah, right now their relationship is full of insults and torment, but still pretty pleasant. Hope the two of them fancying the same woman doesn't make matters worse. **

**Next Chapter; Koarla. (Thanks Aly Goode for the brilliant pairing name). **

**Oh and Darla looks like Emma Watson. Except with burgundy hair, olive green eyes, cartilage piercings, and a tattoo.  
><strong>

**Let me know what you thought of everything. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I UPDATED! Let me explain why it took me so long. And I'm going to be as real as possibly. **

**1 – I had to finish another story of mine. That was my top priority because it was my first fanfic on here and I'd invested a lot of time into that. **

**2 – I needed a break after I finished that story. And Vampire Diaries wasn't my inspiration at the moment. **

**3 – And this is the biggest reason of them all; I began noticing a lot of stories involving Kol or Klaus that kind of sounded a lot like mine. And then there were a few stories that completely stole my idea and gave no sort of recognition. I guess I shouldn't say stealing ideas, because no idea is original, but they'd steal scenes and dialogue. If I were to have held my story and there story up to each other, they'd be completely identical. I didn't know how to handle that properly and I didn't handle it at all. I'm all for getting inspired and wanting to pay respect and what not, but they could've at least mentioned my name somewhere in the AN. But then there could be the possibility that they consciously didn't know they were thieving. Which is fine. It's my fault for not going about this the right way. I apologize. **

**HOWEVER! I'm here now, baby! Let's do this! I added some nice little fluff in here (well, fluffy enough in regards to Kol) just because of the wait. I'm deeply sorry. **

**And before we begin; I'd like to answer a few questions posed in some reviews. **

**One is posed by E****mmeline Campbell.**** Her question: "Would the fact that the majority of readers favoured one of the two pairings you've got going on make a difference to the overall plot?" And the answer to that is no. While I do aim to please my readers, I have no control over who Darla ends up with. If she ends up with anyone. If the majority of people want her to be with Klaus (which they do) and Darla tells me that she doesn't want Klaus and wants Kol, then that's just what happens. Darla's telling the story, I'm just the one writing it. **

**Another question is by I-Love-Elmo-And-Cookie-Monster. She asks, "Will Rebekah and Darla ever be meeting?" The answer is of course! Darla will eventually meet Damon and Stefan. Maybe Elena and the Co. And most importantly the Original Family. The reason she hasn't right now is because she has no idea that Kol and Klaus are brothers. Because she's stupid. But after she finds out (spoiler. Expect we all know she's gonna find out) there's gonna be a dinner scene. Filled with lots of animosity and trouble and grief and hate and all that yummy stuff. Hopefully I get to that chapter. But even before that chapter, there will be a Rebekah scene. She goes to school with her. **

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT TO ALL THOSE WHO WANTED TO READ!**

**C . H . G . F **

Darla Richardson was not okay.

Not in the slightest.

She knew something was going to happen last night at the carnival. Knew that something out of the ordinary was going to take place and was stupid enough to believe that it was Klaus showing up and making her night ten times better. But that wasn't the case. Klaus showing up wasn't what made her feel uneasy before the carnival had started. Sure, he gave her butterflies in her stomach while he was there (which his presence seemed to always do), but the reason Darla had felt so sick to her stomach prior to the event because it was a warning. And not to blame Klaus because he surely had nothing to do with it, but he took her mind off everything and distracted her. Distracted her from everything in the world. Made her feel normal for once in her life and they had a good time.

And ultimately someone died because of it.

Christina Perkins was her name. Darla didn't know her personally, but she'd seen Christina at school before. She was a cheerleader, that Darla could remember. And she was popular. Not, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline popular, but popular enough to have all the students of Mystic Falls High in mourning.

And her death was mysterious enough to have Darla investigating the scene of the crime.

Was it disrespectful to show snoop around her crime scene? Of course. But Darla couldn't help herself from heading over there just as dusk had come to pass and nightfall finally made itself known. This was dangerously foolish, but if coming here meant getting a premonition and learning what really happened then she'd risk her life to know the truth. That Christina Perkins didn't die from an animal attack. What animal not only bites someone all over but has the ability to knock someone off a roof and mangle their body amongst a string of lights? Not at all possible.

But as much as Darla prepared herself for the vision to come, no amount of preparation could've readied her for this.

With every step closer Darla took to the outline of yellow police tape that enclosed the scene, she could feel everything. Every single emotion and piece of pain Christina felt. The panic and terror that trembled throughout Christina as she was lured onto the roof of a building. The indescribable pain that possessed her body as the man bite and clawed and tore into various parts of her body. And finally the suffocating feeling as life was squeezed from her and the monster strangled her death and tossed her body of the side of the roof like garbage.

It took a lot of strength for Darla to not scream and release everything she felt. She could only be grateful that she didn't hear anything during her vision. Normally she did, but this was one of the rare occasions she didn't. Nor did she want to. She already had to feel someone die, hearing them scream and beg for their life wasn't something she wanted to deal with. And didn't know if she'd be able to.

Collapsing towards the brick wall next to her, blinking back tears, Darla regathered herself and began to regroup. She had her vision, now it was time to put everything together. She never saw the man's face. Everything was a blur as Darla stood in Christina's shoes. The only thing Darla knew for certain; this was no animal attack. A person did this. But why would the police try to hide that? Unless they didn't know the truth. But there was no possible way of telling the police what happened without revealing that she was a clairvoyant and just knew these things. And they wouldn't have believed her in the slightest and would've probably convicted her.

Then there was the ever haunting question; what type of man repeatedly bit and drew blood from a person. Sure, cannibalism existed but this wasn't anyone being eaten. This person was out for blood only. Out to get their blood and then toss them aside.

Like a vampire.

But they didn't exist.

Except Darla was beginning to think otherwise.

Still... what vampire was in Mystic Falls? Or vampires...

"Now what's a pretty little thing like you doing in a ghastly place like this?"

The sound of Kol's voice followed by him stepping from out of the shadows of nowhere startled Darla into almost cardiac arrest. This time she couldn't control the scream that flew from her mouth or flinching backwards. Or the drumming of her heart that she could feel strumming behind her ear. He scared her shitless just then.

"I'm quite sorry, Darla, have I startled you?"

First Klaus was appearing out of nowhere, now Kol. Did Brits just like to sneak up on people? Or maybe Darla had just been incredibly jumpy lately. She settled with broth.

"I'm fine. Just didn't expect you to be here," Darla said, lifting herself from the wall that had supported her frame. She'd just got finished feeling the death of someone and now she had to deal with Kol? Okay, she could do this...

"You shouldn't be here. These places are usually off limits after someone has recently departed. Don't want to thwart the polices advances in figuring out who did this."

Darla couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So you think it's a who too? And not an animal attack!"

Kol raised an eyebrow. "I never said that."

It's was too late. He'd spilled all the beans with one little word. "You said that I shouldn't thwart the polices advances in figuring out WHO did this. So you think it's a who?"

If he did then that meant Darla wasn't completely out of her mind. At least someone else felt that way too. They could be crazy together. And she really needed that right about now.

"Well now you must think I'm a little weird." Kol ran his fingers through his thick chocolate hair, eyes falling to the floor.

"Not at all! I was thinking the same thing."

Kol eyes finally drifted back to hers and the faintest smile appeared on his face. And dare she say, it was cute. Really everything about that man was cute. Beyond cute. It was fair to say Kol was the literal translation of the word sexy. He had the type of looks to get any girl he wanted and more so there was really no reason for him to be here with her. Why was he so persistent in getting Darla? It made all of her guards come up. Plus, having visions of him biting her did nothing but strength those guards.

Maybe he was the vampire!

No... vampire's couldn't go out in daylight and Kol went to school with her.

But maybe the vampire lore Wikipedia and other websites claimed to know about wasn't anything like the real thing. She couldn't go off books and media. If she did then she was the equivalent of Miss Cleo.

"Darla, do you mind us leaving this place? It gives me bad vibes and I'd rather talk about this subject somewhere else."

That was understandable, but it also made her want to run in the other direction. Honestly, what if he were the vampire. Well then she was already dead then. He could kill her without even trying probably and that literally had her paralyzed with fear for a few seconds. And he probably knew she was fearful too.

What was she saying? Kol was not a damn vampire. He was the incredibly hot guy at their school who seemed to like her. Maybe she was interpreting her premonitions all wrong! Maybe Kol being a vampire symbolized him knowing about vampires! Or that he'd help her figure out this crime. He'd said it himself that it was a who and not a what. A vampire wouldn't have done that. A vampire would've tried to pull Darla's mind in the opposite direction if they were smart.

The snapping of Kol's fingers around her ear pulled Darla out of her head. "Darla, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah." Darla nodded, eyes fluttering as she tried to regain composure. Her thoughts had swept away for a moment. She was back now. "You wanna walk me home?"

He gave another heart melting grin. "Love to."

Moving closer towards his side, Darla and Kol began walking along the sidewalks in the heart of Mystic Falls. She was glad she had him by her side too. Darla forced herself to come alone and that scared the crap out of her, at least she'd walk home safe. But still...

"Kol, where's your big and strong protector to make sure you get home safely?"

"So that's what I am to you, big and strong?"

Kol wasn't exactly big, but he looked strong. He was tall and slender. Pale skin, but a killer set of dark and alluring brown eyes. And for the most part, he was charming. And could be very respectful. But Darla also caught glimpses of him being self-involved. Like when he was talking about what she liked about his voice. Didn't he mention something about how it glided along the currents of the wind? What was that about?

And yet, Kol proved to be very cool and chill.

"I'm serious, I don't want you to walk home all by yourself."

"If I not mistaken, it sounds as if you're worried about me."

"That's because I am." She didn't want anything to happen to Kol. "There are evil things out here and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Kol chuckled, placing a hand on her shoulder. Normally, Darla would've froze and shrugged him off, but right now she didn't seem to mind and she didn't know why.

"I'm capable of handling myself, though your concern is quite adorable."

That's when she shrugged off his hand. Though it wasn't in anger, it was just her being playful. How dare he call her adorable? "See if I ever care about you again. I hope the big bad wolf comes and gets you, Kol."

"How are you so sure that the big bad wolf isn't me?" he asked, making Darla glare at him and stop walking. It wasn't because she wanted to, but because he was now circling around her. Stalking her with eyes that were giving her a once over. That made her clam up. Him scrutinizing how she looked. "And you do quite fit the bill of one of my targets."

She wasn't going to show how him staring at her made her feel. No, today she'd be aloof. "And what's that?"

That's when his walking stopped and Kol settled himself behind Darla. Waiting for him to make some sort of movement, Darla's breath hitched. Little pieces of anxiety sparked within her, causing goosebumps to prickle down her pea-coat covered arms. But there was something else there. Something else that was slowly rising her temperature. Curiosity?

"An attractive damsel all alone in a big dark scary world looking nothing short than tempting to the scary men who lurk in shadows."

He really sold what he was saying. Kol's voice was sinister tone but contained ample amounts of heat and fire. Enough to make Darla bite her lip in anticipation of what was coming next. Was she scared? A bit of her was. But what was this other part of her body that betrayed everything her conscious was saying? The part that wanted to take a small step back and nestle her body against his and allow her head to lull onto his strong and broad shoulders? No. That wasn't supposed to happen.

Darla inhaled, deciding to use Kol's tactics against him and become self-involved.

"So you think I'm tempting?"

That didn't help. Only worsened the matter. Darla almost dropped to the ground when she felt the soft lips of Kol caress the outer shell of her ear. Lips cradling it gently before he nipped at it, forcing Darla to lowly whimper. Or was it a moan? She wasn't paying attention to her body anymore but what Kol was doing. She'd lost control a while ago.

"Very."

She shuddered, peeling herself away from him and trying to steal back the direction the conversation was going in. When in doubt, make light of the situation. "What about me is tempting? The way my freckles shine in the streetlight? Or the way my hair billows in the wind? How about my killer sense of style that leaves everyone dead?"

When she continued walking, she noticed Kol hadn't.

"Darla are you mocking me?" he said, voice incredulous and he taken aback.

"Maybe." She didn't bother stopping for him to catch up.

But he did, sprinting to make it to her side. "You know, I'm beginning to think you're not as kind as what you made me believe."

"Neither are you. Where's the boy who carried my books in the parking lot yesterday?" That Kol was harmless. This Kol? Not so much. Especially the way he made her body feel like it was going to explode under his touch.

"That was when I was trying to impress you, love. Since we're friends, I don't have to."

He was trying to impress her? That was really flattering and sweet. He liked her so much he went out of his way to be the man he thought she wanted him to be rather than himself. "I like this Kol far better."

He glanced at her. "You serious?"

For some strange reason, she was. Sure, the Kol she was accustomed to was nice, but this Kol, who seemed a little dangerous and mischievous was more attractive. The other seemed forced. "Yeah."

He didn't say anything. Not a word. Darla supposed it was his time to go into deep thought. But that would be cut off. They'd made their way to Darla's home and were now standing on her porch beneath the dim lighting of her porch light.

"Thank you for taking me home, Kol," Darla said, pushing her hair from her face.

"Think nothing of it." He fell backwards onto her house, leaning against it. Pursing his lips, his eyes squinted before turning back to her. "You know what? On second thought, you owe me."

Darla's eyebrows raised in confusion. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want, sweetheart." Kol chuckled deeply, before lifting himself from the door. He took slow steps over to her, footsteps matching her heartbeat as they collided with the stone porch floor. He wasn't saying anything and that made Darla weary.

"Kol?" She began taking steps back until she naturally drifted against a wall, nowhere left to run. And he kept slowly swaggering her way, eyes fixated on her mouth.

"You know what I want, Darla. You aren't dumb." He pulled over to her, invading a lot of personal space. She pretended this wasn't happening. That Kol wasn't looking at her lecherously, and that she was in no position to push him away. Or even wanted to.

"A hug? I'm a great hugger," she awkwardly choked out, mentally kicking herself as soon as it came out. What type of answer was that? Ridiculous.

He took her by the chin, forcing her to look deeper into his dark gaze. Though his eyes were still focused on her lips.

"You have a pretty little mouth you know that?" His voice was hush but Darla was sure her heart was beating loud enough for all of Mystic Falls to hear. Good God, what was happening and why didn't she want to stop it?

She couldn't breathe. Couldn't even think. She was a puppet. A puppet waiting for Kol to do as he desired and she'd have no say so in the matter.

When his lips finally grazed hers, Darla stilled completely as if petrified. With how wide her eyes were you'd surely think she'd been frozen. Kol's lips were deliciously soft and delicate. And were wet from running his tongue along them before he pressed them against her. And Darla was whet with curiosity as Kol's mouth moved against hers with slow and languid care as if he were cautious not to apply to much pressure because he feared he would break beneath his fingers that entangling themselves in her hair.

She finally let go of all inhibitions and tossed them to the floor as she kissed him back, her own hands wrapping themselves around his neck trying to deepen it at all costs. That only elicited laughs from Kol, who slid his tongue over the entrance of Darla's mouth and snaked it inside as she moaned against him. This time she was completely sure she'd moaned.

Kol was a skilled kisser. And for only a high schooler too. She'd never expected it. He knew how to push her buttons and when to do so. In sheer seconds he figured out what Darla responded well too and what revved her up. Even she didn't know that.

And most importantly, he knew how to leave her wanting more.

Pulling away from her, Kol took a step back. He gave her one last look as he once more licked his lips, savoring the taste of her before letting out a satisfied groaned. Something Darla's never experienced before stirred inside her and she didn't know how to handle it.

"Let's do this again later shall we? I'd like to discuss the with you what your thoughts are on Christina's death. As well as give my own."

"Okay," she whispered meekly, waiting for him to go so she could fall to the floor. She didn't want him to know that her legs her cooked Spaghetti right now.

"Good night, Darla."

He turned, trudging down the steps attached to her porch, and continued walking in the other direction from her. Never once turning back to look at her.

Who was this Kol? Was this what she signed up for when she said she liked him better being himself? Because if so, Darla was in a world of trouble. She couldn't handle the Kol that just kissed her. The Kol who did things to her she didn't knew existed. Oh no, she wouldn't stand a chance against him.

She was in trouble.

**C . H . G . F **

**How was that? Darker Kol. Not as dark as what he can be because he's trying to woo her. But still, I like his dark side. Tell me if you all did. **

**Next chapter, there can be a lot of options. You can have Darla meeting Damon. Darla meeting Rebekah. Kol and Klaus. Klaus and Darla. Not doing another Darla and Kol right now. I'm all Koarla'd out. I can do absolutely anything right now if you tell me what you want. **

**And I decided to make this very love triangle based with a plot only if you squint. I know a lot of you wanted a plot, but all my other stories were heavily plot based and I need to write something that's just character driven. I hope I haven't disappointed any of you. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**This is my least favorite chapter of all the one's I've written. It could be because I'm up at three in the morning writing this because this has been the most peaceful time at my house in a while. Need absolute silence and alone time to write and it sucks that I have to be high off coffee and seconds away from crashing into a coma just to get a chapter out. I apologize that this chapter is sucky. Weak description, blah dialogue. I'll make it up to you all in later chapters. Promise.  
><strong>

**Plus, thank you for all the reviews and suggestions. I plan on doing all the suggestions within the next few chapters. The line up goes like this.  
><strong>

**DamonDarla - Klarla - Original Family  
><strong>

**Damon and Darla have an odd relationship to me. Let's check it out!  
><strong>

**BTW, I love Ava and Damon! I ship them!  
><strong>

**C . H . G . F  
><strong>

Darla cringed as she walked down a flight of steps, hearing what sounded like argument between Ava and... Damon Salvatore? Crap, Darla just couldn't take it when Damon came over. Things just never went well when he did. Not only did Darla's parents think little of him, but Ava absolutely despised him. They argued over everything. Over every single topic known to man. It was tiresome and she was contemplating turning around, tiptoeing back into her room, and pretending she was asleep. It wasn't that Darla's opinion of Damon matched that of her family, it was the opposite, she just didn't want to hear the stupidity that was an Ava Damon fight.

"Damon, you're such as asshole," Ava insulted. Darla peeked her head from behind a wall, still keeping herself camouflaged from the two.

Leaning against the door frame, Damon gave a smug grin. "An asshole huh? What are you, twelve?"

"Old enough to know an idiotic, googly-eyed, jerkoff when I see one."

"Don't you have other things to do? Like whine about how unfair your life is and how no one gets you and how life is so hard for a girl like you."

"Don't you have better things to do than want to talk to my sister? What Elena got sick of your italicizing word ass and now you want to bother her? No. Go pine after that slut. Leave the Richardson household alone."

"You need a nap."

"You need a kick to the dick."

"Someone's violent this morning."

"Someone's ugly this morning. Oh wait, that's always."

Darla made the mistake of laughing at Ava's comment, drawing the attention away from their back and forth insult throwing to her. It wasn't that she meant to laugh at Ava basically calling Damon ugly (which he most definitely wasn't), it just slipped out. Damon always had something to say, always was ready with a joke or a lewd remark, and what was funny was that her sister was the same way. Neither had filters and didn't care about what anyone else thought. So Darla guessed they'd either get along really well or would clash. Sadly, it was the latter. Their smart mouths constantly had them battling. It was tiresome.

"Damon, is there something you want?" Darla finally revealed herself from behind the wall, stepping by her sister's side.

He nodded, folded his leather jacket covered arms over his chest. "Actually I do, you and I need to talk." He cut his glacial blue eyes from Darla to her sister. "In private."

That elicited a growl from Ava who Darla had to grab by the arm to prevent her from turning a verbal fight into a physical one. "Oh fuck you you terribly dressed bastard. I bet that leather jacket stinks. It's all you ever wear."

"And you'd rather have me wear nothing."

"Okay," Darla intervened, figuratively feeling bile settle in the back of her throat. It was time to intervene. This was going too far for her tastes. Ava was a minor and Damon talking to her like that squicked her out. Ava and Damon? Yuck. "Let's go. I can't take another minute of this insanity."

Grabbing a random hoodie from off the coat rack, she shrugged it on before stepping outside beneath a dreary Sunday morning sky. The sun was hidden behind thick greyish clouds giving the chance of it being a rainy day. Good. Rainy days were Darla's favorite.

"I'll be back soon, Ava," she said, taking in her sister's pissed off disposition and the skimpy pair of pajamas she was wearing. Another thing she didn't like Damon being around. Wasn't that she didn't trust either of them, it was just Darla got a feeling that Ava may have had a crush on him. And give Ava two years, when she was of age, Damon would reciprocate those feelings.

And then Darla would be okay with it. While her sister was sixteen, Damon was to keep himself at a distance. But when she turned eighteen everything was fair game. She could see the two being good for each other. Or they'd kill each other in the process.

"See you later-"

Damon's sentence never was completely as Ava angrily slammed the door in his face, causing a loud crashing _boom _to slap him in the face. Darla managed to control her snicker this time.

He turned to Darla. "She's chipper in the morning." Damon was never short a sarcastic remark.

"What do you want, Damon?" That came out way more rude than she intended. It's just that Darla knew what this was all about.

"What? I can't come to see my best friend once and a while?" He threw his arm around her, pulling her into his side, giving her an antagonistic hug.

"You don't have friends," she groaned, pushing herself off him.

"True, but if I did, you'd be the first one in line."

That was Damon's way of being nice and Darla had come to accept it.

But it was true; Damon and Darla had a very weird relationship. Completely platonic, there was no sexual attraction between the two at all. Darla never thought of him that way either. But somehow, Damon's immature arrogance meshed well with Darla's quirky weirdness and they formed an odd bond. Not quite brother and sister friendship, but they were on good terms. Buddies almost. Closest person Darla would consider her friend after her sister.

"How've you been?" Damon was acting very formal. Something he never was. He was up to something.

"You might as well come out and say what you're thinking."

He pressed a hand against his heart, eyebrows reaching his hairline, lips dipping into a frown. "You and you're sister don't think much of me."

"I'm the only one who thinks you're a good guy. The entire town doesn't think much of you," Darla said with a laugh. "They don't seem to think much of me either."

Damon was considered trouble and a person to stay away from. Darla was the spaced-out kook who if you feared tarnishing your reputation, you'd stay away from too. Both rumors they'd garnered were right in some ways. Darla guessed that's what made them friends, or close to it, neither of them cared about the negativity they both brewed. Damon did what he wanted and Darla gave everyone a chance regardless.

"Yeah, well, I could care less what they think of us."

"You _couldn't_ care less," she corrected, knowing it would irk him.

He responded by shoving her forward towards his sleek top down Camaro convertible. "Alright brainiac, get in the car. We're going to the Grill."

She smiled, hopping inside the passenger seat of his car before he joined her in the driver's seat. He turned the car on, an uproar of music blaring from his speakers as he did so. But it wasn't the type of music she would've guessed that Damon listened to, but was something completely horrifying. Something that made her cringe.

_"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along so why can't you-" _

Reflexes going to work, Damon's hand shot out, ejecting the Taylor Swift song from his radio. He tossed it to the back before he pulled out the driveway, not bothering to look at her.

She stared at him with big wide eyes. "Are we gonna address that?"

"Nope."

"You sure?" She probed again.

"Yup."

There was a beat. Darla couldn't ignore what just happened. She wasn't strong enough.

"Girly-boy."

"Shut up. I do it to impress girls. They love her for some odd reason."

"I don't." But Ava did. She was the first in line to buy her album. "Nothing impresses me. I'm unimpressible."

"Which is why I saw you and Kol making out on your porch last night, right?" A big bundle of nerves danced in the pit of Darla's stomach when Damon revealed what he knew. "Must've done something to impress you."

Not knowing what to say, Darla turned her face to the window, watching the soft pellets of rain trickle down the window seal. She'd replayed that kiss last night over and over in her mind until she couldn't take it anymore. But every time she did, she couldn't help but grow heated. They way Kol's skilled tongue teased her own. How one hand ravaged her hair while the other held her hip to keep her in place. The way he smelled like a fresh bar of soap. Crisp and clean. It was just all too much.

"Don't get shy now. Nothing to be timid over. I'm proud of ya. It's about time."

"What were you doing going to my house?"

"I wasn't going to your house. I was in the neighborhood. I do live here. Geeze, so touchy."

She let out a shaky breath. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's the reason why I want to talk to you now."

"If you expect me to tell you what it's like then-"

"Calm down. Calm down. Wow, Kol's kiss really did something to you."

That was when Darla turned her attention back to him. "How do you know Kol?"

"I know everyone." His shoulders lifted into a shrug. "But how I know him isn't the point. The point is, I need you to stay away from him."

"Why? I thought you were glad and happy for me. Now you want me to stay away from him?"

"Kol is trouble."

"This coming from Damon Salvatore."

He smirked, proud of his troublesome ways. "Exactly my point. _I _think he's trouble. So you should know there's something wrong with him."

"Can I ask why you think he's trouble?"

"Can I ask you what you are?"

Darla scowled. Every time Darla and Damon hung out, it was customary for him to ask her what she was. Damon was the only one to pick up that there wasn't something quite normal about her. It all happened about a year and a half ago, back when he'd just moved back to Mystic Falls along with his brother Stefan and Darla's clairvoyancy became more and more difficult to manage. He'd witnessed her having a vision at one of the many high school dances the school had. Darla hadn't been feeling well and left to regroup in the hallway where she had a vision and Damon witnessed it all. And it wasn't even an important one. It was of where her missing sock was. And she'd already thrown its mate away.

But ever since that dance, a dance Damon shouldn't have been to and she didn't want to go to, Damon constantly pried and pestered her about it. He even need some weird eye thing (weirder than normal) telling her to reveal it. That was odd.

She thought of telling him. Telling at least one soul. At least he'd probably think it was true being that he witnessed it all, but Darla didn't want to take the chance. She didn't want to scare her only other friend, whatever they were, away.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then I can't tell you the reasons why I know Kol is trouble."

But she really wanted to know. She'd thought so ever since he tried picking her up at Mystic Grill. Something wasn't right about him. First he tried being the nice guy, and last night he wasn't the same person. Then her premonitions... it just made too much of a coincidence for him to tell her this now.

"Oh come on, I won't tell anyone," Damon whined, pouting his lip.

"There's nothing going on with me."

"Liar."

Darla sighed, not knowing what to do. Damon was trying to coax a secret out of her while her mind was preoccupied thinking about Kol. "Damon?"

"Mhm."

"But what if I like Kol?"

"Then I'd seriously suggest you buy a stronger prescription of glasses. Guy's a dick."

She laughed, knowing exactly why Damon would say something like that. Kol and him were both stuck up. "Yeah, but I'm serious. He seems to like me and I think I may like him back."

"Gross. And Kol likes no one but himself."

Not from what she had seen. Yeah, he was egotistical but something about him was just so alluring. Maybe it was the fact that he was trouble and dark and taboo that drew Darla to him. And that scared her. Tapping her fingers along the dashboard, Darla closed her eyes and took in a breath. "I'm really serious, Damon. I'm think I might be starting to really like him and I don't know what to do. Because he seems like trouble like what you said, and because this is all so new to me. In case you haven't noticed I'm no Caroline or Elena."

"Well that's the first thing you've gotta change. Your confidence. It's nonexistent. Guys like girls with confidence. Who know what they want and how they want it. That's all guys. Every single one of them. Myself included."

He was right. Darla didn't think much of herself. She never was told she was pretty, until now my Klaus and Kol, and felt like an ugly girl in a town filled with beautiful modelesque girls. And that drew unnecessary attention to her. Because she wasn't the type to care about designer brands or what the new style was, she felt incredibly selfconscious. Darla wasn't pretty. She'd come to accept that and deal with it. But it was hard watching girls get fawned over and she got little to no attention. And now that she did, by two men nonetheless, she had no clue what to do.

"But I don't know how." Ugh, this conversation was depressing.

"Don't you think that this conversation is more suitable for a girl? Your sister maybe?"

She nodded, completely understanding how this could become uncomfortable for not just herself but Damon too. She shouldn't have bothered him with her insecurities and petty problems. "Sure. I apologize."

"And stop apologizing. Damn you're passive. Be aggressive."

"Sorry," she said again, knowing that that would rile him up too.

"Shut up," he smiled, reaching into his pocket before taking out a fuchsia velvet box. He handed it to Darla. "I got you a gift."

"Really?"

"I missed your birthday last week, I'm sorry for that by the way, so I got you this."

Opening the box, Darla's breath was stolen and never given back. "I can't accept this."

"You can, and you will," he insisted.

He'd gotten her a necklace. A Betsey fucking Johnson necklace. It was gaudy and colorful and adorned with various trinkets and layers. It was beautiful!

"Thank you!" She would've hugged him had that not meant possibly swerving the car and crashing.

"Just make sure you wear it when you're around Kol okay?"

She felt her eyebrows raise. "Why?"

"Don't worry. Just do this as a test. Don't tell him I gave it to you. See what he says. And trust me, he will say something. If he asks you to take it off, don't, and know that I was right and you should keep away from him."

Well that was a weird request. But she'd do it if it meant keeping the necklace. "Deal."

But if Kol did ask her to take it off, what did that mean? How could a necklace prove someone was trouble? There was more to all of this and that was for sure.

Darla was going to figure out what.

**C . H . G . F **

**Two questions for y'all!  
><strong>

******Next chapter, KlausDarla. It's Koarla time y'all! I know what I want to do for them. But tell me what you'd like to see. What setting would you like to see them in? **

**Andddddddddd, there was the discussion of music in this chapter. My question is, what music do you think Darla, Kol, and Klaus listen to. Better yet, if you had choose a song for each of them, what would you choose. AND, what type of music do YOU like. **

**Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**I'm back again! Gonna make this AN short. This has been my funnest chapter to write. Well, with the exception of the Original Brothers chapter. But as far as pairings go, Klarla is my favorite to write about. Enjoy. **

**C . H . G . F**

Klaus didn't bother ordering another drink whilst he sat at the bar counter of the annoyingly overpopulated bar, Mystic Grill. Instead, he sat there rather like a bump on a log, trying his damnedest to block of cacophony of noise that was irritating him so. There was the chitter chatter of countless teenagers talking of idiotic coming-of-age problems. Then there was the shitty Pop music blasting from out of speakers that rubbed Klaus all the wrong ways. And then there were the little things that just made him want to murder the entire town and frolic in their remains; the sound of patties sizzling on the frier; the smacks of satisfied costumers; the clinking sound ice made once filling a glass. It all made Klaus incredibly on edge.

Though the pesty nuisances only settled under Klaus' skin because of what happened earlier that day. His family, and he used that term loosely, fucking irked him in ways not known to man nor vampires. How was this even possible? For them to have lived their lives inside the confinements of a coffin for so long and still not learn their lesson?

The lesson was; Klaus was not to be fucked with.

Bekah with her constant temper tantrums. Elijah with his constant holier than thou speeches. And Kol with his constant insults and outlandish behavior. Klaus could almost put up with Bekah and Elijah, he'd spent the most time with them out of all his siblings, but Kol who couldn't control his patronizing behavior that was beginning to uncontrollably piss his older brother off.

And he loved to toy with the fact that Klaus staked him and had a debt to pay. Oh yes, Klaus was fed up with the, "You stuck a dagger in me, it's the least you could do," remarks.

But his favorite of all was, "What are you going to do, brother, stick another dagger in my heart?"

As if Klaus wouldn't think twice about it. He wanted them to be a family again but if Kol continued with these antics then he'd miss out on another century. Klaus had no qualms with seeing to it that he did. Little brat needed to be punished.

Though it was funny watching Bekah lose her temper once seeing the damage Kol did to the house after she came home from shopping the other day. What with Kol's endless disregard for the household and its inhabitants and whatnot, he deserved every bit of her rage. What topped it off was Kol's absolute indifference to the matter and how she responded to that.

"_Look Klaus, our slut of a sister actually believes that I give a fuck about staining the floors with a bit of innocent little blood. Though if she doesn't keep her fat mouth shut, it looks like I'll be spilling more." _

And then Rebekah snapped Kol's neck, stepped over him, and went to try on her newly bought clothes. Then when he finally reawakened, she already had buckets of bleach and water made so he could begin cleaning up his mess. That brought a smile to Klaus' face.

But still, today Bekah did nothing but grate his nerves. Klaus was getting bored. And a bored Klaus was a scheming Klaus. He might as well leave tonight with his doppelganger and go on about his days. Though that meant abandoning the same family he'd come to love and hate and he just couldn't do that yet. Mindless hybrids didn't compare to the actually thing. Not even close.

"Why so grumpy?" That was Darla's voice. He'd recognize her soft tone anywhere. Breaking from his stupor, Klaus switched his gaze to the direction her voice was coming from and found out she had taken the seat next to him. How long had she been there? Long enough to tell he was in a foul mood.

"Is it that obvious?" Klaus always thought he was great at concealing his emotions. He'd done it for so long.

"Kind of." She nodded. "What's got you down?"

Klaus thought of not telling her the truth. To lie and say he'd just been tired or make up something. But he'd been honest with her so far and it didn't go wrong. He'd be truthful and give her his trust until she did something to break it. Which inevitably everyone did.

"Family issues. They're quite bothersome today."

"_Ooooooh," _she drew out, acting as if she knew exactly what Klaus was going through. "Been there, before. Though it is rather disheartening to know a man of your age still goes through that with his family."

"A man of my age?" Klaus didn't look older than twenty six. She found it amusing to poke fun at the significant age difference between him and her. Really, she had no idea. The joke was on her.

"Yeah, aren't you like fifty?"

He laughed, placing a hand on her shoulder before leaning it a bit. "Try a thousand."

"Close enough." She gave his hand a quick pat. "You're still old. Tell me, how were the sixties?"

If she had any idea that he wasn't lying right now.

"Rather boring. What with hippies and The Beatles."

"What?" She looked at him like he was bizarre. "Two things wrong with your statement. One, The Beatles are amazing. And two, there's nothing wrong with being a hippie."

Except both were overrated and not that fascinating. "Now the twenties, that was a fascinating decade. Incredibly liberating and pact with culture from film to music to literature. And the women... they were-"

"Hey. I'm a girl remember. I don't want to know of the trysts you had with other females."

Because she was jealous? There was no need to be. Her day would soon come. And then so would she.

Wait... what was Klaus thinking? That sounded extremely like Kol.

"You'd fit in well during that time period. I could very easily see you being a flapper that left men breathless."

She smiled. "I already do that."

And then so did Klaus. "Touché"

If only Darla knew the effects she had over Klaus at such a short time, she wouldn't have found it funny. He was steadily liking her more and more. And he knew that she was the same way. She showed it in her actions. She went from not wanting to see him at carnivals, to walking over to him willingly just to see what was wrong and brighten up his day. Which she was doing a great job of.

"Besides, I'm more a Elizabethan Era kind of gal. That was a beautiful time period."

"Women were terribly oppressed then."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be the average woman who's life would revolve around her husband."

Curiosity poked at him. It was amusing watching her talk of a time he once lived in. "What would you be then?" He took a swig of his drink.

"A courtesan."

And all the drink came poring from his mouth as he began cracking up with laughter. He didn't mean to. Really he didn't. It just sort of happened. Wiping his mouth, Klaus stared at her. "You'd be a whore?"

She gave an adorable frown. "Did I say I'd be a whore or did I say I'd be a courtesan? I'd use my wit and charm to seduce men of power. But what they wouldn't know is that I yearned to be an amazing artist who painted the most beautiful pictures, but since I was a women I never got the recognition I deserved. And only after I died and all my paintings were discovered would they celebrate me."

Darla had a very wild and vivid imagination that had just a touch of weirdness to it. And for her to willingly admit that she'd be a prostitute wasn't something you heard everyday. "But you'd still be a whore."

"It isn't a whore!"

"Yes it is. You'd be a modern day prostitute."

"The women of the night aren't treated anywhere near as admirably as courtesans."

"The women of the night?"

"Don't mock me."

"You're doing a fine job of that yourself, darling."

She sunk into her chair, huffing and puffing as close taunted her thoughts. It was all in good fun though. She'd done the same to him and said she looked like a lion. "Forget you, Niklaus. See if I tell you my dreams anymore."

"Aww," he sighed, taking her by the hand. "I'm sure you'd be the best courtesan."

Courtesans were a hell of a lot of fun too.

"I would be."

"And if I were a man of power, I'd be lucky to ever have you."

"And you never would!" She snatched her hand away. "I'd never give you the time of day."

Without a doubt, she would. Darla wouldn't have stood a chance against Klaus. If he wanted her he could've had her. Much like he could now.

"I see you're giving me the time of day now."

She turned to him, glaring at him with a hateful look in her eyes. Though it was all for show. Klaus could tell she was toying with him just as he was her. "I'm not talking to you anymore. I think it's time you got the silent treatment."

"I recall you saying something quite similar to that in the park. You said we wouldn't see each other anymore and yet, here we are."

She didn't bother looking at him nor did she say anything.

She was serious. "You're actually not going to talk to me? Is this a challenge?"

Klaus loved a good challenge.

And apparently so did Darla. She tried taking her silent treatment game to the next level by standing up, pretending to leave him, but her plan didn't work. Klaus already had one in mind and he wanted to be alone for it anyhow.

He stood with her, taking her by the arm and dragging her out of the place. He'd get her to talk. Rest assuredly.

She tried tugging away from him, really going all out to keep herself in character. Though it was too late. She'd gotten herself into trouble this time and there was not getting out of it.

They exited the establishment, Darla's arm still in Klaus' hand, Klaus still leading the way. They trudged and moved past the congregation of people right until Klaus found what was the perfect spot. A secluded area fenced in by a shroud of somewhat leafless trees. They weren't quite barren yet, but as Autumn did its job, vivid emerald leaves had transitioned to violent golds and crimsons before cascading to the ground, swishing beneath their feet as Klaus pulled Darla beneath a large oak tree.

"Beshrew me. Methinks my words mayest have caused thee great discomfort."

Klaus held back all smiled when Darla's eyes bulged from their sockets as she figured out what he was doing.

"For that, my love, mine angel whose passions have tamed me, I am shamefully culpable. By my troth I shall make amends."

He backed her against the tree, staring greedily into her wild eyes before drawing in a needy breath. He took her hand and placed it against her heart. "Perchance milady wilt find t'in love's warm cradle to permit me the chance of sweet retribution and acquire a position once more back within her good graces."

"Klaus-"

Using his free hand, Klaus pressed his index finger to Darla's mouth. She wanted to give the silent treatment, then she'd stay quiet. "Speak not, for I have yet to properly beseech you."

He removed her hand from her heart, moving her fingers to his own lips. Softly and diligently, he placed small kisses on each of them, feeling her temperature spike from every soft caress. "Prithee, forgive me."

His hands moved to her hair, fisting her delicate strands. As he smoothed it back back, he placed a gentle kiss upon her brow. "Forgive me."

Darla's cheeks grew rosy and she was exuding that intoxicating sugary smell of her that made Klaus' fangs itch. He desperately desired to plunge his fangs into her but knew he was yet to be able to do so. She still had control over him even while in a submissive position. Dammit. He'd have to ignore that for now. A bit masochistic he was.

Finally he moved to her mouth, his lips very lightly grazing hers. It took great amounts of restraint not to just kiss her dizzy and get his own anguish over with. It proved he was the one craving her now rather than the other way away around.

Maybe she _would_ make a great courtesan. She was already quite the temptress.

"Forgive me," he cooed, finally dipping his lips onto her mouth, exploring uncharted territories. He thought that maybe their first kiss would've been gentle and sweet and demure, but those thoughts soon evaporated into smoke and a rush of needy, savage, hungry kisses soon took over. He also imagined Darla putting up a fight, maybe telling him to stop, but she didn't. She seemed to respond well to his signals.

Good. Because he wasn't planning on stopping anything soon.

He pressed closer to her, not feeling enough of her skin. Not feeling enough of her pounding heart against his dead one. Or how much he loved the sensation of her fingers clawing at the thin cotton protecting his back. Or the slight pinch he felt against his bottom lip.

… Darla bit him.

She... had bitten him...

You would have never guessed that such a small harmless nip could send a one thousand year old vampire into overdrive. That such a tiny little thing could push him over the edge.

She was in trouble.

Hoisting her up, he took into consideration that Darla's legs willingly wrapped themselves around him and he didn't have to to so himself. She was nervous, he could taste it exuding from her along with a motley of other feelings latching themselves into the pit of her stomach. Her anxiety meant nothing to him; she was too inside her head.

"You're beautiful," he reassured, settling themselves both onto the leaf adorned ground, peeling Darla's jacket off as he leaned her back onto them. Her hands roaming his body, she pulled him back in close to her, reigniting their kissing frenzy.

Things between the two were moving quite fast. Unnaturally so. They'd known each other for only a short while and yet here they were, panting and groaning into each other's ears and mouths, fingers gripping at each other as if they'd been pining for the other for centuries. That they'd been separated for too long and they had to make up for all the lost time.

"Klaus," she moaned his name, arching upwards towards him as his fingers danced beneath her shirt, fingers kneading at her creamy flesh. He smiled a triumphant smile. His name sounded good against her now swollen lips. He'd make sure he heard her say it again and again and again. Sigh it, scream it, cry it, all into the open air for all of Mystic Falls to hear. To hell with privacy.

Peeling himself off her, he gave her an eyeful as he reach for his white shirt, pulling it over his head and carelessly throwing it beside him. He went to watch as her gaze soaked him in, to get another boost to his ego. But what Klaus found wasn't the girl he'd just been lip assaulted by. This was something strikingly different.

Darla had gone limp, body spreading lifelessly onto the ground. Her eyes no longer the green he once saw, but consumed and swallowed with only the black from her dilated pupils. She was a shell of herself. And if he hadn't been mistaken, she looked as if she were dead.

"Darla?" he called out, grabbing her by the waist and yanking her to him. She flopped in his arms like a ragdoll, spiking more and more confusion within Klaus. What had happened to her.

"Darla..." he shook her a bit. She wasn't dead, he could still hear her heartbeat. It was just her breathing that was irregular and the sheen of sweat the now formed on her.

Something wasn't right. That was an understatement. How could someone go from one minute making out with a man then the next going into an indescribable trance? He'd never seen something like this before.

He never had the chance to fully investigate. Within the next few seconds, Darla sprang back to life, taking in copious amounts of fresh air as she did so. Blinking her big eyes, she stared at Klaus in fright. Pure petrification. Whatever just happened to her, wasn't anything pleasant.

"Are you alright, my dear? You had me worried."

Frantically and quickly, she pushed herself away from him, scrambling against the ground to pick herself back up. She grabbed her jacket, quickly tossing it on before hiking down her shirt that was exposing herself to him. Darla was moving quickly and diligently not paying any never mind to Klaus who was still kneeling shirtless in a pile of leaves, attempting to make sense of all of this.

"Klaus. We can't do this anymore. We have to stop."

His eyebrows shot up. Stop? If it was one thing he wasn't going to do, it was that. "Pardon me if I may sound a little crass here but not two seconds ago, the last thing you wanted me to do was stop."

She didn't look slightly amused. "I'm kind of seeing someone."

That wasn't all that had her like this. Though Klaus was glad to hear the news now rather than find out on his own. She was tied down to another man. Another man that surely couldn't compete with him. And Klaus didn't bother to stifle his laughter. Regardless of it bothering her or not. He thought she was going to tell him something serious. Like what was it that he just witnessed. This was comical.

"It's not funny," she said in a stern voice. He supposed this wasn't a joking matter. "And it's not that we're seeing each other, it's just that he's kind of trying to make something out of us and I don't want to make it seem like I'm playing you or leading you along."

Klaus didn't care what other man was vying for her affection. He'd be damned if he allowed a pimple faced prick to take what was his. And he'd be damned if he allowed Darla to think that he stood a chance. He wanted to meet the boy. See who his "competition" was. Though now wasn't the time to address that issue. Darla wasn't okay. That was quite apparent. And Klaus didn't know how to comfort her seeing as though he didn't know what she just went through.

"Never mind you having a beau, are you alright?"

She nodding, fumbling to fix her crooked glasses. "I'm fine. I need to go home."

"Would you like me to escort you?"

She shook her head. "No, no, that's alright. You just stay here shirtless in the forest."

Darla still had time to make jokes.

And so did he.

"Take the leaves out of your hair."

Frowning, Darla shook her head, letting a plethora of foliage fall from inside her now untamed hair.

"I'll see you later then."

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Yeah. Maybe. As in maybe you will, maybe you won't."

Klaus was going to see her again. That was a given. She couldn't stop him but he'd let her think she was in control. "Fine. Maybe I'll see you then."

"Goodbye, Klaus."

She ran off in the opposite direction of him, leaving him all alone now to ponder about that had just happened. Darla had all together spaced out. As if her mind and spirit weren't on the same plane as her body anymore. That wasn't possible. Oh what was he saying, anything was possible these days. .

But one thing Klaus now knew for certain, was that both he and Darla were keeping what they truly were a secret.

He was a vampire and she wasn't human.

**C . H . G . F  
><strong>

**Awww man... things are heating up now. We got Kol making out with Darla. Klaus making out with Darla. Kol thinking his plan is all coming together. Klaus learning that another man is competing against him who he wants to meet. And Klaus learning that Darla ain't normal. We're slowly getting to the good stuff. It's coming y'all.**

**And pardon my complete butchering of Elizabethan English. Shit is quite hard to write and I spent hours researching it and reading Shakespeare to kind of get a flow for it. A girl didn't come close to sounding like how she wanted to, but y'all get the gist of what I was going for hopefully. **

**And I may not be updating as quickly now because I'm currently working on the rewrite of my Damon/OC story. Gonna be a OC/SalvatoreBrothers/Elena love square. Looking forward to that.  
><strong>

**Next chapter; Original Family time!**

**And I always gotta leave with a question. **

**Since Koarla or Klarla have both grown as far as relationships and dynamics go... who are y'all routing for? Last time Klaus was in the lead but I know a few people have switched over to the dark side. If this wasn't my story and I was reading it from someone else, I'd probably choose Koarla. Gotta love a sociopath. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**I didn't want to update until a few days from now. I'm thinking I'm updating waaaay too quickly. I normally don't to this. Once a week, sometimes twice, is what I do. But I was too excited to publish this one. Why? Well, you'll all have to read to find out. **

**But it seems that the tables have turned, or more or less evened up as far as who you all are routing for. Before, Klaus was dusting Kol. Now... Kol is in the lead with Klaus not too far behind.**

**Klaus 4 – Kol 5 – Both 2**

**Enjoy the chapter! I loved writing it. **

**C . H . G . F**

Kol stomped down the never ending hallway, neck still hurting from Bekah snapping it those few days ago. How dare she? How fucking dare she? Making a mockery of all Kol was in front of Klaus. And Klaus, that sniveling knave, he spared Kol no sympathy and laughed at him as if he were something comical. A mere jester used to entertain his majesty. Well fuck that. Fuck that and this so called family. They had no idea of what Kol's wrath could be. Had they, then they wouldn't have thought twice of choosing him to be the butt of their tasteless joke.

They'd have to come to learn that Kol's wrath wasn't pretty. First on his list, Niklaus.

Though right now, Kol would try to be the bigger man. Something he didn't ever do. He'd go to each member of his family and ask them for merely an apology. Elijah as well. He may have not done anything now, but he'd done so in the past and Kol had yet to retaliate ten fold. He'd give them an option to prevent all that.

They thought Klaus was the monster. Hmmph, they had no clue.

"Klaus, I believe we have some things to discuss," Kol said, coming into his brother's room unannounced.

Klaus, face concealed behind the back of his large sketchpad, didn't bother to look him in the eyes. "I do believe the proper protocol before entering a man's room is knocking."

"I see no man in here. Just a boy."

"What is it that you want, Kol?" Klaus' voice contained high quantities of irritability and annoyance and Kol didn't care one bit. Klaus constantly acted as if he were on his period. So much so that Kol hoped that wasn't his newfound personality. To bitch and moan and sulk and gripe. What happened to the days Klaus was a somewhat decent person to be around? Now he was very much a wuss. It was disgusting.

"I came here to retrieve my apology from you."

"Me? Apologize to you? For what might I ask."

Kol laughed. This time, Klaus willingly walked onto the mine and Kol had little qualms with letting it blow up in his brother's face. "Well, you euthanized our mum then lied and said father killed her, then you put us all down like little dogs, then you killed our father, and consistently have given more fucks about your hybrids than your true family. But those apologies can wait. At the moment I'd like an apology for you laughing as Rebekah broke my neck."

_Scratch. Scratch. Scratch. _Kol heard nothing but Klaus going to work on his drawing. Other than that, the two sat in a thick blanket of silence. He waited for his apology, counted as the seconds came and drifted away. The more time passed, the more Kol began to share his brother's irritability.

Hello? Was anybody there within that thick skull of his? Where was his apology at? Hurry up.

"Well?"

"Get the fuck out, Kol," Klaus said with no sort of emotion or feeling behind it. It was a complacent and bored tone.

Kol bored him? Was that it? Well, if he didn't get his apology by the end of the day he'd make sure the last thing Klaus would be was bored. He'd ruin him and this entire household.

"What was that? You said you wanted me to fully come in and have a talk with you? Well I don't mind if I do." Closing the door behind him, Kol stomped towards Klaus' bed, kicking through the sea of endless crumpled paper balls completely covering his brother's oak floor. Is that what he did when he was all alone? Drew? And Klaus had that gall to make Kol believe _he _bored _him. _Not possible. Klaus was the boring one. Who wasted the day away drawing? And if you asked him, Klaus wasn't even that great of an artist. He had one thousand years practice and macaroni art stilled trumped anything he'd created.

"So, what would you like to talk about?" Kol purposefully jumped onto Klaus' bed, hoping to fuck up the drawing he was working so hard on.

And by the way Klaus burned holes into Kol with his steel glare, Kol knew his little annoying plan had work. He immediately picked up an eraser that looked more like sticky tack than anything else and went to work reversing whatever errors Kol may have made.

"I haven't any news I wish to confide in you." Klaus continued using his same uninterested tone.

"How's courting your wench been going?" That would be an interesting topic. The woman who had given Klaus a lion and a drawing of himself. Come to think of it, Darla hadn't given Kol anything. Well, nothing but an amazing kiss that he still had been thinking about. Oh, and the information that she liked him better when he was acting like a bad-boy than his nice guy getup. Being a bad-boy, that Kol could do with ease. He could be himself with her now. His plan of wooing her with sweetness and charm now flew out the window. Now he'd lure her in with darkness and a different kind of charm and then get what he'd what.

Ripping her head off and using it as his new bowling ball. He'd score a perfect three hundred using that.

"Just fine and she is far from a wench."

"Touchy. Touchy." Kol mocked his brother's sensitivity to the matter. So he couldn't call his love interest a wench? That made him want to do it twenty times more. "Things are getting serious I see."

"I suppose. She seems to like me just as much as I do her."

Kol was sure Darla enjoyed him. There was no doubt in that. Klaus' uncertainty towards the matter was laughable. How could Klaus still not know whether or not the strumpet liked him? Because he was the terrible one at courting someone and not Kol. Looked at how Caroline turned out.

"So what? Have you fucked her yet?" Kol had yet to shag Darla. Though that was now a part of the plan. Having her like him now turned into him bedding her. But after that, after he got that out his system, then Darla would die. For her to look the way she did, she surprised him immensely with her kissing abilities and her eagerness. After a few seconds had passed, she couldn't keep her hands off him. Something Kol loved.

"Why would I tell you? She's not someone who I aim to brag about. This isn't about venturing conquering with me. I thoroughly enjoy this woman."

"I'll take that as a no." He could've just said that instead of giving Kol an earful of something he didn't fully listen to anyhow. Klaus loved to waste his breath.

"How about you? How goes your battle with the sexually handicapped girl?"

Kol grimaced. He hated the fact that Bekah had told them Darla was ugly. Especially since his opinion of that had changed. Kol realized that Darla was attractive in her own right. Was she beautiful or something to marvel at? No, and never would be. But she was pretty. Cute was more so the word for her. And you could only think so after spending more and more time with her. She grew on him.

What was he saying? No. Darla was ugly. She was an ugly thing who just excelled at kissing. Something was there within her kiss that kept Kol wanting to do so more and more. An electricity. A spark. Something that he'd consider unhuman if he weren't three thousand percent sure that Darla was a normal girl with weird tendencies. Like showing up at a crime scene in the dead of night. And thinking that something that did this wasn't human.

Though that was partially Kol's fault. He fucking slipped and said who rather than what. Now he had to cover his tracks. Make Darla suspect it was anyone who did this but him. Would he have to reveal that vampires existed? Sure but that was nothing to fret over.

Honestly, why was he pondering all of this? Kol almost forgot that _he_ was a vampire and could compel her to forget all of that. Wasn't that the answer to every vampire's problems? Compulsion?

"That bad, huh?"

Kol had almost forgotten he was in the room with Klaus and had completely ignored to answer his question. Darla's spaciness was rubbing off on him.

"It's just fine. Couldn't be better."

"You know, brother, I'm proud of you. This victim has stuck around longer than all of your other ones. Is it possible that maybe you actually like this one?"

Kol almost lost his lunch, which was a rather tasty red head. Him, actually liking someone? No. He wasn't someone who grew to have crushes, or love interests, or simple-minded infatuations. Women grew to be bothersome. They were fun for one night, or as Darla proved, a few weeks. But long term? Never. Kol could hardly take seeing his family everyday. Someone who wasn't flesh and blood was out of the question.

"She has proved to be quite fun." That wasn't a lie. Darla's remarks and responses were unpredictable. He still hadn't pegged her. She could be closed and reserved, then reveal that she liked his bad boy ways. That made him not know the proper way to approach her. So now, he'd start being himself. A mischievous, dashing bastard. "She's very oscillating in terms of her personality. Unreadable."

"Seems as if we're going through a bit of the same thing. My girl is very scattered. Though I'm beginning to believe that has do deal with her not being entirely human."

Well that was interesting. "What do you think she is?"

"I have no idea. When we were kissing in the forest she-"

"You two were making out in the forest? Someone's getting hot and heavy." Seems as if Klaus wasn't as dull as Kol had thought. "What does Caroline think of this?"

"She doesn't think anything of it. I haven't spoken to her since the carnival."

"Then you're over her?" Please God, let it be true...

Klaus sighed. "I think so."

What humans said about God was correct after all. He doesn't disappoint.

"When do I get to meet the woman who overthrew the magnificent Caroline from her throne in the matter of only a few weeks? She must be something."

Klaus chuckled, deeply. "You think I'm ever going to bring her into this dysfunctional household? Never."

Kol couldn't lie and say he was offended. He'd never want Darla to see Klaus or Elijah, She already knew Bekah so he couldn't escape that. But the other two would never come to know her. Not if he had a say so in it.

"Is she a witch?"

Shaking his head, Klaus sat his picture down. And he sat it down on the side that would've revealed what he was drawing. A secretive man he was. "Brother, we've known witches all our lives. This woman is no witch."

"So she's something you've never encountered,"

"I believe so," Klaus gave the bed a quick pat as he closed his eyes in thought. "But I'll come to learn that in time. Right now, I'm off to do some snooping."

Snooping? Kol loved to snoop. "May I help?"

"Sorry, mate, this only involves one man. Next time, you'll be the first one I call."

"I'll be good this time. I promise." Being cooped in their house was torture. Kol was starting to miss his coffin.

"Besides, it deals with me finding out who is the other man stealing my darling's attention from me."

Already he had pet names for her? And something as ugly as darling. Gross.

"So you're in a love triangle? That's fun." Except Kol was glad he wasn't a part of anything like that. Those never ended well. For the other man that is. Kol killed them and then the girl. Good thing Darla drew no attraction from other men.

"My thoughts exactly." Klaus grabbed his ankle length grey wool jacket, pulling it onto him before heading over to his door, stomping on his failed drawings that never cut it. Kol smiled. His brother was just as messy as he was. Perhaps that was the other thing they had in common. That and they were vampires. But then again, Klaus was a hybrid. A mere mockery of everything Kol was. "A bit of competition, though we both know he isn't any, makes for an interesting game."

"Have fun." Even though Kol wished he could go too. Bekah would've let him. What, was Klaus ashamed of Kol? Was that it?

"I fully intend to," Klaus said, giving Kol a quick nod before leaving him in his room.

Well this was odd. Kol was inside Klaus' room. All alone. Now left with the particular urge to snoop.

That wasn't a good combination. Not a good combination at all.

Kol, ransacked the place. Through drawers, beneath beds, in closets. Though you'd never be able to detect it because Kol was a craft little devil. He'd kept everything the way it looked. All Klaus' clothes, all his most beloved items, pictures, easels, all was left accordingly. Well, with the exception of the journal Kol found beneath Klaus' mattress. That would be his for the entire night. It was about time Kol did a bit of light reading.

But Kol saved the pièce de résistance for last. That picture. The drawing Klaus spent busy working on while the two were talking. The picture he was sure those balled up pieces of paper were failed attempts of. Kol knew Klaus. These were all drawings and sketches of the girl he fancied. And while Klaus may not have wanted Kol to meet her formally, at least he'd get a good idea at how she looked. Must've been something glorious to snatch his attention away from Caroline.

What Kol saw once he flipped over the sketchbook was nothing glorious.

It was horrifying and vile.

Darla. The picture was of Darla. _His _Darla. The Darla he took so much time out of his day to conjure up ways to woo. Klaus was trying to shag Darla. And the man he was attempting to snoop on, that was Kol. He was the other man. The competition. The last point in the love triangle.

He couldn't have been. Darla was his and his alone. No one elses to share or contend for.

That little cunt.

And Klaus. Klaus had no idea of it. Of course he did! Klaus always had to be in control of everything. Klaus. Knew. Everything. And this was another way to make a mockery of his brother! Another way to get back at him for something he didn't even know of. The two, the loathsome pair, were both doing this to laugh at his expense.

He'd get his revenge. On the both of them.

It was time for everyone to know of Kol's wrath.

Beginning with Darla.

Starting now.

**C . H . G . F**

**Awwwwwwww shit! What's Kol about to do y'all. It dun finally happened. They know they're each other's competition. Or at least Kol knows. Wonder if he'll keep it to himself or blow it up.**

**Next chapter is Koarla...or is it Klarla... Why can't I tell...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Yoooooo! Long time no see! Naw, not really. I've been knocking these chapters out like my name is Sammy Sosa. It's just that this story has gotten to an interesting point to me I guess. And I thank you all for the tremendous feedback. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you all. **

**There was a comment saying the wished they could see more bad-boy Klaus. And to address that, I don't think I'd ever be able to show him being a total bad ass in this story. One of the reasons is that that's not the part of his character I'm aiming to play on. Klaus is the good boy in this story. Which I find hilarious because if this were a Klaus/OC/Elijah story, I totally feel Klaus would be the bad guy. Another reason is that Kol is somewhat the antagonist in this. So he gets all the Kool (terrible pun there) parts. Will Klaus be a bit of an asshole and do mean things? I don't know yet, maybe. But as for who's being bad? The award goes to Kol. The baddest of all the Originals, I feel. **

**And then there was the comment that mentioned that until Kol showed that he liked Darla a little bit, they'd be team Klaus. I feel, that if you squint when reading things from Kol's point of view, you can tell that he's beginning to like her. There's a lot of "She was decent to be around... wait what was he saying, he hated the slut." when reading Kol's point of view. Kol isn't use to having feelings for women so it would all be new to him. What we see as him not liking Darla, and the comments that Kol thinks when thinking of her, could really just be his disgusting way of having feelings for someone. He isn't like Klaus where he can openly say, "You know what, I fancy you." And he isn't the type to get swept away by his emotions. So that adds a layer of uncertainty in Kol's thought process and makes him a little more angry or abusive than normally I think. And that's what I'm going for with the Darla and Kol relationship. It's not your standard boy and girl like each other thing that you see with Klarla. Kol and Darla's relationship; it's kind of unhealthy.  
><strong>

**Why am I rambling? Do you all read these things? i've always wondered that. I can't read a story unless I read the author's note. Anywho...  
><strong>

**On to the story. I still don't know what to call this. Koarla? Klarla? Original Brothers? I wonder why that is? You tell me. Tee hee. **

**C . H . G . F**

"So this is where you live?"

Kol gave what he presumed was a humble grin as Darla stood in the middle of the foyer, looking up at the vast crystal chandelier that dazzled and reflected the sunlight that flooded through the glass window, making them glitter into iridescent streaks of color against the inside of the house.

"Wow," she said in awe, letting her hobo looking bad slip from her grasps. "This place is beautiful."

Nodding, Kol picked up her fallen purse, placing it back onto her tiny arm. "Surprised?"

She bobbed her head breathlessly. "This is gorgeous."

Gorgeous? Kol thought it was gaudy and ostentatious. It drew too much attention to their family. Kol would've rather them live somewhere low key and hidden. That way, if Kol decided to murder a cornucopia of people, he could easily dispose of them rather than go out of his way to make sure the bodies stayed sequestered.

"How many people live here? I know you and Rebekah do, but you've never told me about all your family."

Kol had come to learn that Darla had no idea of Klaus being his brother after her accepting his invitation to come over to his house. He'd also come to learn that she was stupid. A stupid, stupid, girl. He once thought that Darla had been one of the more intelligent humans residing in Mystic Falls, but after this, it was hard for him to still think so. How could she have not known? How did that slip her mind?

So now, he'd lie to her. "There's me, Bekah, and my eldest brother, Elijah."

"Elijah?"

"Don't worry about him. He's harmless." That was the truth. Elijah, while having the ability to do terrible things, he was as harmless as snow.

Darla still seemed taken aback. How much longer did she need to process that his family was ridiculously wealthy? "Would you like anything to eat before we begin?"

He called her over here to "discuss" the matters of Christina's death and blah blah blah. Yada yada yada. That was all terribly boring. And that was just to mask the real reason why Kol wanted her here. To fuck with her mind.

She shook her head. "No. I'm fine."

"Then I'll lead the way."

Kol lead her into their dining room, which left Darla just as stupefied. Her eyes danced over the entire room, taking in every inch of it. The high ceilings that contained an even more grandiose chandelier. One that was layered and draped in crystals overflowing from every tier. The champagned colored walls that each contained a renaissance painting (Klaus chose those). And the mile long, glossy wooden table with rows of chairs on either side of it. And placed neatly in front of each chair were fine porcelain dishes and glasses for all to use when supper. Though Kol could hardly remember when they'd all sat down as a family to enjoy a meal. That was prior to them all turning.

Kol didn't need all of this. This was Rebekah and Klaus who loved living the life of luxury. This wasn't his taste at all. And he didn't have any input on the matter. Come to think of it, they never even asked him for his opinion after it was all completed.

"Are you guys like royalty or something?"

For the first time since their, "relationship," has started, Kol gave a genuine smile. All the other ones he'd given had been just for show. But this, and he didn't know why this comment made it happen, this had been the first time he'd ever given her an honest smile. "Something like that."

She seemed to notice his genuine smile and one of her own blossomed. "You're smile is infectious, your majesty," she joked, giving a bow.

And he received a compliment from her! Which made him feel strangely good about it. That wasn't normal. For him to actually feel flattered by her praises. No... that wasn't like him at all. He dismissed the feeling and went back to his devious ways. "You know, I could grow use to your face staying in that position."

That comment caused her to fly back up upright, eyes expanding, mouth forming a perfect 'O'.

It were as if she wanted him to poke fun at her. And anything she wanted, he'd give. "And I could _really_ grow use to your mouth staying in that position as well."

Her hands flew to her mouth, plastering themselves over it. "Yuck," she mumbled beneath her palms.

"Sweetheart, it wasn't yuck when I was kissing you was it?"

Her eyes squinted into a glare, and she refused let her fingers away from her mouth.

He continue to tease her until she spoke to him. No one gave him the silent treatment.

"In fact, I remember it being quite pleasant. Was it pleasant for you?"

She continued to glower at him and Kol took the challenge.

Sauntering over to her, Kol forced her hands away from her lips with little to no strength at all. Darla had make the mistake of letting Kol kiss her even once. Within that short time he pegged her. He knew what she liked. And Darla liked to be controlled. Liked to play a little bit on the dangerous side and was fond of being taken charge of. Have her hair pulled or be kissed rough enough to leave a bruise. Who would've thought, such a frail child liking big girl things?

"Would you like me to do it again?" And Kol was fine with her wanting to be dominated. He loved it in fact. He was a taker. A domineering kind of guy. "Of course you would. You liked it the first time."

The flush in her cheeks, while unnoticeable to the human eye, went detected by Kol. And the heavy rush of lust that now laid thick on her smelt heavenly as it mixed with her delectable natural scent. That damn smell that reeked of delicious sugary treats. Like walking into a bakery and smelling your favorite dessert in the midst of being prepared. Kol would have to learn restraint around her. Something he knew very little of. She was testing him. "Tell me you want me to do it again."

"No," she struggled beneath his grasps.

She thought she actually could withhold herself from him? Well this was just another thing that had Kol set on believing Darla was the dumbest woman in the world. He'd get her to say so if he wanted to. That was just a part of his take charge attitude. He wasn't a giver. Not at all. He wasn't like his brother, Klaus.

Klaus... fuck! Why was he even infiltrating Kol's thoughts at a time like this? His brother had manage to become a prominent player in the game Kol set up for Darla. And that put him in the foulest of moods. Turning something that could've been a good time, into Kol having an awful taste in his mouth. Venom. That's what that was.

He tossed Darla away from him, masking his infinite disgust in her liking his brother and still not having the balls to tell Kol of it. Kol knew what would happen once Klaus found out Kol was his competitor. Klaus would think that he secured a right to have her.

Kol wouldn't allow that to happen. Darla was his. Regardless of him not having the feelings Klaus did for her. Darla. Was. His.

"Until you beg me to do so, I won't be kissing you any time soon." That was a promise.

Darla shrugged her shoulders as if a kiss from him wasn't something she was just yearning for a second ago. "Fine with me."

"There you go thinking that you pose a threat to me. You have little idea of who I am."

She snarled. "You just think too much of yourself. It's me you don't know."

So Darla was in a fiery mood today? Let's see how fiery she'd be once Kol humiliated both her and Klaus.

"I know far more about you than you'd like me to, love."

Her face turned a sickly white and her trembling fingers went to scratch the back of her head. Her eyes shifted towards the off white carpet beneath them, and Kol knew he won. Not only was he playing on the fact that he knew about her and Klaus, but that she wasn't human. Klaus had revealed that piece of information to him yesterday and Kol didn't dismiss it. Klaus had seen something about Darla to make him think so and he'd trust his brother's judgment this once.

But before Kol could make a boastful comment to her, Darla had already found her bearings and refused to back down.

Good. That gave him a reason to be his usual vile self.

"Then I'm not the only here keeping secrets. Fine by me."

That was a play on her knowing he was a vampire was it? Or was it the fact that she was actually fully aware of Klaus being his brother and didn't care? Either way, wasn't the best move for Darla. She didn't know that there was no way to win an argument or fight with Kol. No matter how desperately she tried, or any one else for that matter, Kol always won in the end.

"But dear, what makes you think I'm fine with that?" Kol meandered about the dining room, fingers skimming over the back of chairs as he did so. "I like when secrets come back to bite you. I like to spill them into the open air for all to hear. I like to embarrass the ones who keep them."

"Then you should know that you can be just as easily embarrassed as I could be then."

Kol stopped along the opposite side of the table as Darla, his eyes casted in a dark and sinister playfulness. Perhaps she still hadn't been made aware that these were the situations Kol loved best. The ones where people thought they could fight back and still come out victorious, but he was already aware of the ending. They lost.

Darla had lost.

"Would you like to know the difference between you and I Darla?"

"Aside from your egotistical thinking and delusional ways? Sure. Go ahead."

Kol smirked. "Well, first is that I'm a very dangerous man and it would be highly detrimental for you to talk to me like that. The second thing is that I'm uncaring if people find out my secrets. I'm perfectly fine with that. I'm quite indifferent to the matter. It's you who'd be degraded and ashamed. And currently, I've put you in a position to have that happen."

Darla kept her emotions locked inside herself, and Kol kept himself from frowning. She was supposed to respond to that. Ah well, it'd be impossible for her to control herself once he set revealed her secret. And Klaus too. He'd be a part of it all as well. Two birds with one stone. "I'll take my chances."

"That was the option I was hoping you'd take." Kol couldn't deny fun this situation was for him. It was worth the five seconds of mortification he felt when he saw Darla's face on that sketchbook. It was worth every second of it. "You see, a smart girl would've simply said that there was another man in the picture who they spent time drawing portraits for, giving stuffed animals to, and making out in the forest with."

Part one of Darla's humiliation was in effect. She staggered backwards, body stumbling towards the entrance passage of the room. Kol could also hear the footsteps of Klaus heading down the corridor since neither Elijah nor Bekah were home. Right on time Niklaus...

Show time.

"How did you-"

Kol cut of her sentence. He'd already given her an ample amount of time to talk. It was his turn to speak. "A smart girl would've honest with a man such as myself. But you've failed to prove you're a smart girl. In fact, you're the stark opposite. You're nothing short of a fool."

Klaus was now heading down the steps. In a few seconds, he'd be in eyes view of both him and Darla. And Darla would be exactly where she was in the first place, stuck between them both. Literally and figuratively.

"Do you know what I like to do to fools? I like to ruin them. Break them down until there's nothing left with soot and ash. And that's what I aim to do right now, Darla, I aim to ruin you."

Her fast pacing heartbeat was almost euphoric to Kol. He took immense pleasure in all of this.

"My dear dear, darling. Isn't that what he calls you? Darling? That's quite a stupid name Niklaus." He called out towards his brother as he traveled from off the last step.

Klaus' face furrowed, seeing nothing but Darla's back. And Darla, she was now exactly what Kol wanted her to be. Petrified with the mentioning of Klaus' name. She didn't bother to look back. Klaus' presence was evident. And he stilled too, finally put this all together and that he wasn't able to stop this full on collision. Though he still tried in vain. "Kol, what are you-"

"Would you like to know the best part of all of this?" Kol's made his voice diminish into a sharp violent whisper. It was cruel and Kol watched the fear bounce around Darla's eyes. He pushed the plates in front of him, letting the symphony of expensive chinaware explode around them as each dish crashed onto the ground before placing his hands onto the now open space he'd created for himself on the table. He wanted to close a bit of the gap between his and Darla's stare down so he leaned onto the table, staring into her green eyes menacingly; his eyes nothing but slits. "I don't just know of Klaus."

He wasn't going to just come out and say the big surprise just yet. Nooooo. Let them wait and wallow in a dreadful anticipation. Every second they waited, he wanted them to feel a new form of fear. A new form a trepidation. And this phase of his plan wasn't aimed more so towards Niklaus who had a look of astonishment plastered onto his silly face. Him just knowing that Kol was the other man was enough for now. This was to shake Darla to her very core. Which he was doing a marvelous job at so far. Her fear was quite palpable.

Klaus wasn't the only artist in the family. What Kol did just now was a work of art that would forever be glorified amongst the Mikaelsons. Sick of the wait himself, Kol set the last firework off, finally being able to fully enjoy the masterpiece he'd created all by himself.

"He's. My. Brother."

**C . H . G . F **

**For all you thinking, "That was it? That was Kol's wrath?" let me just say no, that's not him being bad. Kol tried to give Darla a chance to set everything out into the open. And he knew she didn't know Klaus was his brother so he put his anger and cruelty on hold. Kol will be having crazy moments though. That I can assure you. Because let's face it... he's out of his mind. **

**Can't tell you all what's going to happen next because I'm not quite sure myself. Not sure who's point of view it's going to be written from. Not sure where Kol is taking it from here. He's doing what he wants to do right now and I'm in no control over it. **

**But it doesn't hurt to leave guesses now does it? Hint hint. Wink Wink... you know what, I take that back, that was a terrible way to end things. **

**Until Next Time! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**I updated! Yay! These next chapters, which will probably be my favorite to write, are gonna come out a little slow. I have like three other stories I am writing. I'm writing a sequel to my TB story, my Supernatural story, and the rewrite to my Damon/OC story. But I promise, this story is not on a hiatus or anything. I am gonna update. **

**Thank you to all of those who have commented. They meant a great deal to me and are constantly my motivation to write. It's you all who are the inspiration. The show doesn't even motivate me. Especially knowing what's planned for this season, I was already on the fence about VD, but I can tell it's gonna jump the shark this season. Though it's fair to say they jumped the shark when they made Damon Elena's punk bitch, but that's a different story. Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson just need to thank their lucky stars that VD is the most watched show on The CW. Otherwise they'd be cancelled. Writing is abysmal. Acting is subpar. I'm just fucking disappointed. And don't look at me like that, I know I'm not the only one frustrated. **

**P.S. If I don't get some fucking Bamon this season, I quit. I don't know what, but I'm quitting it. Delena is the pits. And Jeremy/Bonnie are stupid. And they better not pair her off with another random black guy. That's just ridiculous. I'll even take Bonnie/Stefan. **

**Wow... I kind of vented then. I should delete it but I ain't cause I'm beyond frustrated at that. Let's end this AN on a lighter note. **

**Kol is crazeh y'all. But I'm sure you all knew that already. **

**C . H . G . F**

Darla was on the verge of throwing up. She was really really close to blowing chunks all over the pristine floor that was so glossy she could see her reflection. But she didn't want to further embarrass her and kept her vile at bay. Though that was a chore considering how Kol seemed like his only task was to see just how far her embarrassment went. Her heart didn't know whether or not to beat at an unfathomable pace or stop completely. Her mind didn't know wether to race or space out. If this was what feeling horrified was like then she'd make sure she'd never go through this again.

And Kol was taking enjoyment in all of this. She could tell by the sick grin on his face.

This was not the man she met at Mystic Grill. This was a monster.

"Did you know about this?" she whispered in a meek voice, glancing over her shoulder to meet the eyes of Klaus... Kol's brother. "Is this some kind of game?"

Klaus was silent, but his eyes spoke wonders to her. They too were trying to piece together the entire puzzle that Kol had figured out before all of them. She could rule out Kol and Klaus using her as the butt to a cruel joke. That made her feel better. Though not much. Something told her this day was only going to get worse and worse. And Kol would see to it that it would.

"Of course he knew nothing of it," Kol said, stealing back Darla's attention. "Though I'm sure you did."

Now Klaus spoke. "Did you?"

She rapidly shook her head. How could the two think something like that? That she would willingly allow herself to get caught up between the two of them? She'd never want to put herself in this kind of situation. This was humiliating. "I can't believe it."

"You can't?" Kol's fingers sunk further into the wood of the dining table and she swore she saw the wood splintering. God, he was strong. "You're a pathetic fucking arse you know that? Dimwitted and foolish."

His insults stung. Much more than the tears swelling in her eyes. She wasn't going to cry though. She wouldn't give Kol the satisfaction. His was aiming to hurt her. And though he was excelling, she wouldn't show it. She couldn't. She'd gone through hell and back and this, this was nothing compared to her clairvoyancy. Or night terrors. Or dealing with that fucking demon thing that tried to grab ahold of her at night. Darla may have looked weak, but she was a damn pillar of strength.

A pillar that would soon crumble.

"Kol, there's no need to speak-"

"Until I address you, _brother," _Kol stressed the last word, eyeing Darla with the most vicious gaze, disgust flickering in them as he took her in. He turned his attention back to Klaus. "I advise you to keep that fucking mouth of yours shut. I'm in no mood to hear you make excuses for her."

"I'm not making-"

"How could you have not realized we were brothers?"

She tried to cover for herself. With everything going on in her life, and being overwhelmed that for the first time someone was into her, she didn't take the time to consider it. "How was I supposed to know?"

Kol looked at her as if she were the dumbest woman on the planet. "We both have the same last name. As much as I hate this, we look alike. And we're both fucking british."

"I never knew Klaus' last name. I don't think you two look alike. And I don't generalize people based on their accents."

He snarled. "You are such an imbecile. It's quite astonishing really. Just how dumb you really are."

Klaus came to her rescue before she even said a thing. "You'll watch your tongue, Kol, or I'll rip it out."

Well, that wasn't the normal brotherly threat. Especially since Klaus sounded incredibly convincing.

But Kol seemed to take his brother's threats more like a joke, letting his laughs echo throughout the room. It didn't help that the room had great acoustics. "The day you try that is the day I'll avenge our siblings by sticking a dagger in your chest. And I anxiously await for you to man up and try me. I've been dying to let you have it."

These two really had an off kilter relationship. This wasn't normal. Brother's may have fought but Darla never fathomed a relationship actually being like theirs. Where people threaten each other by saying they'd rip out their tongue or stick a dagger in their chest. And how would that have avenged their family?

"You should thank Darla for being here," Klaus said, moving by her side. She didn't bother to look at him. Not feeling as ashamed as she was now. Not knowing that these two were arguing because of her, regardless of her thinking that their relationship must've been damage already. She was the domino that set everything into motion. "Otherwise this conversation would be going quite differently. I wouldn't be acting so graciously."

Kol's lips grew into an irksome smirk. "You haven't been acting anything short of a pussy, brother. He draws you, you know."

"Kol..." Klaus grit, in what Darla guessed was a warning to shut up.

He didn't listen. "She deserves to know just how weird you are, don't you think? I do. He draws you. Relentlessly. I should know. I came into his room and saw his little creations scattered everywhere."

How was this supposed to make Klaus embarrassed? She was extremely flattered. She would've taken the time to show appreciation but now wasn't really the time to do so. Maybe later.

"He writes about you too." Kol wasn't finished trying to degrade his brother. His fished into his back pocket, taking out what she realized was a journal. "Shall I read our guest one of the many entries you've written of her? I especially love your latest drabble where you talk about you wanting to figure out what supernatural being she is."

She stiffened. Fuck. This was why she planned on not seeing Klaus ever again. Because she was sure he'd try to figure out what was wrong with her after she had a vision in the forest. He witnessed it all too. But he had no idea what had happened to her during that time. If he did he wouldn't be so inclined on figuring things out.

Finally leaving her side, Klaus began walking over to Kol, stopping when only the dinner table stood between them. "I'm warning you, Kol. Make your leave before you anger me more than you have."

Even she knew Kol wasn't going to stop anytime soon. He seemed to take so much joy in this. He was bonkers.

"Do your worst, bitch."

Klaus took him up on his dare. Darla gulped imagining what his worst was. This wasn't her place. She needed to leave. Nowish.

"Darla," The voice of Klaus stopped her from taking another step backwards. "Kol doesn't actually like you. While I never knew it was you he was speaking of, he always mentioned that you were simply a means to alleviate his boredom. That he was using you only for sheer entertainment. I'm quite sorry, my dear."

That. That comment right there. That was what made Darla no longer care about Klaus, nor Kol, nor their brotherly hatred. If that were true then Kol was single-handedly the most cruel person she'd met. And she'd met some cruel people. High school was a fucking manifestation of assholes. But if Kol was just using her, manipulating her to have feelings for him while he had none for her, she would lose it. Darla didn't have to take his shit. She may have had low self-esteem but she knew she didn't deserve this kind of emotional abuse.

"Is that true?" She knew Klaus had no reason to lie and had proven he was the one to be trusted, but she had to hear it from the horse's mouth.

Kol looked from Darla to Klaus and then back to her, all traces of his smirk vanishing. "No."

Oh thank God. Now she didn't have to hate him.

"Klaus isn't telling you the entire story. How forgetful of you, brother." The spite and pure hatred in Kol's voice rang many alarms in her ear. This wasn't good. Especially now that Kol had lost it and was hopping himself onto the table, paying no mind to the expensive dishes that cracked and crumbed beneath his feet. "Darla, I believe you aren't the only supernatural being in the room."

"KOL!"

Darla paid no mind to Klaus trying to regain control of his brother, her attention was being paid to Kol.

What was that supposed to mean?

"Klaus and I are vampires," he said matter-of-factly, letting Darla know she wasn't at all as crazy as what she thought herself to be. This was the biggest eye opener of the century. "And we're not the only ones. There are the Mikaelsons. Caroline. Tyler. And the Salvatores."

Damon was one too! No wonder he was so curious about her! It all made sense.

"And it should be said that Klaus and Tyler both belong to the hybrid group. Meaning they're both vampires and werewolves."

Werewolves existed too!? What else was out there?

This was surreal. Fucking surreal. Darla was no longer the only person she knew with weird tendencies and abilities. She in fact, belonged to an entire family of supes. Just think about how many others had her ability. From this day forward, she was no longer alone. "I KNEW IT!"

The room grew deafly quiet. Not one of them made a peep after her statement. Not even Kol who seemed to have a lot to say today.

"I wasn't expecting that reaction. That's new." Klaus was the one to break the silence. He turned back to Darla, walking over to her side. "You have to tell us what-"

Darla screamed at the sight that took place before her. Screamed loud enough to feel it reverberate from her core. She screamed until her vocal chords grew raw and she was certain she lost her voice forever. Staggering backwards, her feet just didn't pick up the speed she needed them too in order to escape.

Klaus. Klaus was dead. Kol killed him. She watched it. She watched the light that once was in Klaus' eyes flick out as Kol snapped his neck. He was just talking to her, and now he was lying motionless on the floor dead. She screamed again, only this time it was his name. This wasn't happening. This was a vision. This was a dream. A delusion. But her feeling sick to her stomach felt quite real.

The vomit she'd been containing since the reveal of the two being brother's finally made its way onto the floor. She couldn't hold it back.

Kol laughed at her. A maniacal laugh that grew even harder as she screamed for help and tried running away from him.

"Darling," he called out to her, using the pet name his dead brother used to use for her so affectionately. When he said it, it did nothing but make her scream louder for help. "You want to run from me, do you?"

He flashed before her eyes, standing in front of the only exit she knew of in the large house. She was trembling, noting how sadistic and jovial his features were. The once handsome man had become a demon before her very eyes. Her terror was his pleasure.

"You can at least speak to me. It's rather rude to ignore someone."

"Help," she squeaked, contrasting to her once heavy shrieks. She was going to paint.

"You want help?" Kol mused, rubbing his chin with his index finger and thumb. "I do suppose I should allow you the chance to escape. The chase is the funnest part after all."

Darla didn't know what happened or what Kol had done, but they were no longer in his house. She was no longer confined inside that place but rather in the open space of a forest. A forest nestled on the outskirts of town for no wandering eyes to see. So even if she wanted help, she'd never get it here. She couldn't spot a nearby road and she didn't know which direction to look in to find one. They were deep inside the woodsy area. In the heart of it.

There wasn't any chance she'd be surviving this.

"The necklace you're wearing, I'm assuming Damon gave that to you after he spotted us on your porch, that will do nothing to aid you in what I have planned for us."

Darla couldn't find the time to talk. She didn't even know what to say.

She let Kol continue on and on.

"In fact, it makes this only more comical."

He was losing it. No, he'd already lost it. Kol was far gone.

"You see, Darla, what Klaus failed to mention was that I planned on killing you. Bleeding you dry whilst my fingers curled around your neck and eagerly watched your life fade away."

Just like in her vision.

How could she have been so stupid as to go against them and dismiss them.

Her death would be her own fault.

"Now, Darla, I'm quite the generous man. I'm not just going to kill you right away. I'm going to give you a chance to earn your miserable life back. Would you like to guess how."

She already knew. He didn't know that she'd been through this at least a dozen times already.

Only this time was real.

She got the courage to answer him this time. "You want me to run."

That seemed to excite him immensely as he clapped his hands in congratulations.

"Absolutely correct. You're not as idiotic as what I pegged you to be."

And he wasn't as sweet as what she pegged him to be.

"I want you to run. I want you to run as fast as you fucking can. And if you can escape me, you live. If not, well then you already saw what I did to Klaus. Your death won't be as painless. Not nearly. That's a promise." Kol gave her a push which sent her flying onto the ground. "And wipe your tears away. Not only will they blur your vision, they're meaningless to me."

Without thinking, she did as she was told. This was entirely her fault. There was no one to blame but her own judgement. Kol was absolutely right; she _was _stupid.

But not only that, she was going to die.

**C . H . G . F**

**Next chapter is the last one! It's all coming to an end. **

**Naw, I'm only messin' with y'all. We've got lots to explore. **

**For those who don't realize, I don't know who wouldn't know, Klaus ain't dead. Snapping necks don't kill vamps in the show. **

**Tell me watch y'all think about Kol's insanity!**

**Next Chapter; Koarla bonding time. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Ain't gonna lie to you all, not feeling this chapter too much. This is probably my least favorite of all. Lucky number 13 huh? Anyway, yeah I apologize for that. It's currently about to be five in the morning, I don't feel like rereading and editing and I'm updating as is. Meh. Chuck this one up as a fail. **

**Sincerely sorry.**

**Oh, and this one is really short. Didn't want to beat a dead horse and drag it out.**

**C . H . G . F**

What were you supposed to do when you knew you were going to die? At the hands of a vampire no less. Fight back? Darla couldn't do that. She wasn't like her sister Ava. She didn't know how to fight back. She wasn't that kind of girl. The type to be fierce and fiery. No. That wasn't her. Darla was quiet and awkward and a little antisocial. How was she supposed to get out of this. Especially after seeing it happen so vividly in her visions over and over. She knew that running wouldn't have helped her. Maybe just trying to calm Kol's fury would.

"Kol, please-"

"I hope you don't intend to beg," He snarled. "That'll just infuriate me and I'll kill you right now."

How was she supposed to reason with an insane man?

She had to try.

"We don't have to do this?"

Kol took in a breath, looking annoyed. "Then you don't want to run? You'd rather me kill you now? You truly are a weird-"

"NO!" she screamed, wanting to get a few more minutes to live. She wasn't going to give in and let him just kill her off. And if he wasn't going to allow her a minute to persuade him to not kill her, then she had no choice but to run. It terrified her and she wanted to cry, but she'd run. Letting her tears fall and dance along her cheeks, Darla stared the devil in his eyes and gave him what he wanted. "I'll do it."

"Oh, darling," Again he mocked his fallen brother, moving back towards her and rubbing away her tears. "Don't cry."

"Please," she whispered, knowing he didn't want her to beg but she couldn't prevent it. She wanted to save herself anyway she could. "Don't do this."

"You had your chance to prevent this, well actually you didn't this would happen eventually, but you had your chance to prolong your life and you failed to. This isn't my fault."

So it was her fault that he was a psychopath? It was her fault that his mind had withered into the size of a walnut? How fucking dare he put the blame on her. He had a choice to let her go an he didn't want to. This was all his doing and she didn't play any part in it. It was only foolish of her to not follow her instincts and stay away from him.

And a piece of Ava's personality found its way into her. "Fuck you, you cock eating asshole. You're just sore that I was going to choose Klaus over you and that your weak attempts at wooing me failed. So bite me you insecure bitch."

She actually wasn't planning on choosing Klaus. It was funny. She was going to tell Klaus they had to stop seeing each other out of respect for Kol. But look at what had happened now.

"I'm not sure bite me were the correct words you were looking for. Be careful what you wish." He shoved her. Hard. She went flying onto the ground, rolling onto the unforgiving ground and getting a face full of dead leaves. "You have twenty seconds to get out of here before I come after you. And I advise you to take off some of your layering. It'll only slow you down."

She picked herself up, not bothering to listen to Kol as he began to slowly count as if the two were playing a game of hide and go seek. Fear trembling throughout her limbs, she was sure she wouldn't find the power to walk let alone run. But she did. She took off running in a random direction, praying to God that the path she choose was the one back to Mystic Falls.

Should she scream for help? No. That would only give Kol more of a clue as to where she was. But how was she going to find safety? There was nothing around her but trees that randomly sprouted and slowed her down as she tried dodging them with not the best of finesse. Darla bumped and collided into more than enough trees as she ran, branches and bark clawing at her skin. She'd ignore the pain of it ripping into her and continue to remove her items of clothing. And she made sure to plant them beneath leaves so Kol wouldn't see the trail her scarf, peacoat and hat made. She created a decoy for him to try and sniff out while she still ran for safety.

Except she wasn't running anymore.

She tired herself out.

And was more like stumbling.

Fuck. She had to run. How could she have given up like this? To hell with being tired. This was life and death and she was stumbling? No. Darla had to give more. She had to ignore the desperation, the fear, and second round of vomit that wanted to spew out, and continue. Kol was probably on her trail by now and she couldn't stop.

"Darrrrrrrrrlllllllllaaaaa," the voice of Kol sang and Darla couldn't gauge which direction it came from.

He was going to taunt her before killing her? Darla knew what he was up to. He wanted to distract her from her goal. To let his words get to her.

She wouldn't do that. Freedom and living were more important than the ignorant words Kol was saying.

"Ollie ollie oxen free, love."

Should she hide in a tree? Ugh, what kind of idea was that she couldn't climb a damn tree.

"There's no need to hide from me."

Maybe she should fucking bury herself under some leaves.

What?

No.

"Come out come out wherever you are."

And that's when the worst thing happened, she could feel Kol's presence smothering her. In one of those classic horror movie kind of ways where the monster is right behind the girl, and she secretly knows he is, but looks anyway. Darla looked and she'd run out of tears to cry now so she simply allowed herself to wallow in emptiness when she saw Kol walking a few yards behind her with probably the most heinous, almost ghostly, grim smile on his face. As if her torment was his pleasure. Her fear was his fun. Her death wouldn't even matter to him. He didn't care about how her sister or parents would feel. And the thought that Ava would be losing a sister and her mom and dad a daughter hadn't occurred to her until now.

God, she just wanted it to be quick and painless.

"Seems as if you're luck has run out." He stalked her down, and as she tried to instinctively move backwards, her jello like legs tripped over each other and sent her crashing hard onto the ground again. Except this time she knocked her glasses off and was unable to see a thing, colors and vision becoming nothing but a blur. The skies merged with the trees, the leaves weren't as colorful anymore, and Kol's face had become distorted. "I promise to make this as painful as possible. I plan on taking my time since I have quiet a bit to spare."

This time Darla screamed for help. Granted, her voice was a hoarse mess from her previous screaming, but she let her wails fill the air in a last attempt to escape her fate. And what a terrible attempt this would be. Her crawling on the floor, foliage stabbing her hands as she blindly looked for escape, throat on fire as she called for assistance.

"I like this position. You on your knees. It suits-"

Darla noticed how Kol never finished his sentence, and instead she heard a very odd cracking noise. Like a baseball hitting a bat though not as loud. Then everything fell eerily quiet. No noise. No taunts. Nothing but the soft crunch the leaves met beneath footsteps.

And of course Darla resuming her shrieks as she felt Kol's hands grab her and lift her onto her feet. She tried kicking and thrashing and fighting her way out to no avail. It was impossible, he was too strong.

"Calm yourself," said the voice that belonged to the man she thought was Kol. He looked very much like him, though her glasses were missing so a gorilla could've looked like Kol at this point. But this couldn't have been Kol. Kol's voice was cold and callous as of lately. This one was warm, calm, serene. Almost able to coax her into calming down.

"Help me," she pleaded, grabbing onto him for dear life now. Kol could've been anywhere and she wasn't going to let go of this man unless God himself came down and pried her fingers from him.

"You're safe now. Everything's fine," he reassured, pulling her into his arms, keeping her safe and sound.

This time she let his words convince her that she was exactly what he said. This man had really saved her and she was free. No death. No pain. No fangs. She escaped all of it by a millisecond. She couldn't believe it and didn't know where to go from here. She was speechless.

"I believe you've dropped your glasses." Before Darla knew it, he was placing her glasses onto her face and she was able to assess who her saviour was.

If she didn't know better it looked exactly like Kol. Older, face worn a bit more with time, but they looked almost identical. Chocolate hair and eyes to match, pinkish lips that were thin and set in a hard line. They even wore their hair the same.

And had the same accent.

She learned from her mistakes before. British accent equaled Mikaelson.

Which meant he was related to Kol. And they weren't anything other than brothers.

Darla fought to remember what Kol said his name was.

There was Klaus.

Kol.

Rebekah...

His named popped to her and she looked up at him as if he were some kind of mystical creature.

Elijah.

**C . H . G . F **

**A little bit of Elarla (Darlijah?) right there. This was originally going to be a Kol/OC/Elijah story but Klaus stole the show. And then I wanted to make Darla an original groupie but I didn't think I could pull it off without making people think she was a Mary-Sue. But I secretly like them together. He's so straight laced, she's so not, they'd be awkward. **

**Though this isn't an original groupie story.**

**Yet.**

**I just might. **

**...Nah.**

**Let me know what you all think. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**You know, you all give the most amazing reviews ever? They really make me happier than Kim Kardashian getting attention. I love each and everyone of you very much. **

**With that being said...**

**Goddamn you all! Everyone wants me to incorporate Elijah into the story and make Darla an original groupie. And while I'd love to do so, Darla is sooooo not the typical girl you'd think to be one which I love, it would be incredibly hard for me to pull off. I wouldn't know how to balance all three brothers unless I make Elijah's relationship with Darla move at a slow pace. So slow that they wouldn't really reveal feelings for each other unless I made a sequel, which I don't even know how this story ends. And then there's the fact that I am 40k words in and this story will be coming to a close soon enough. I ain't the type who keeps going and going until I'm 200k words deep. I try to make an exit and not overstay my welcome. And theeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen, how would Elijah even fit into this? You have Kol who's the antagonist, Klaus who's surprisingly the good boy, and Elijah who's...her protector? **

**So basically I wrote all of that to say;**

**I'll think about it. **

**Again, wrote this at two in the morning, updating at four. This isn't my best. I do apologize.**

**And while I'm thinking about it, I did something special for you all and made this chapter a Darlijah one. And the POV is Elijah. **

**Don't say I ain't never give y'all nothin'. **

**:)**

**C . H . G . F **

"Thank you, Alexandria," Elijah said, accepting the cup of tea Alexandria, one of the many maids that worked for them, poured for both himself and the girl. "Your assistance is no longer needed and I will request you when it is. Until then, you're dismissed."

Alexandria made her exit, leaving Elijah to deal with the girl who had apparently created a rift in the Mikealson household. Darla, she said her name was. And that was the last thing he remembered her saying. She'd been incredibly silent after that. She gave a thank you, told him her name, and after that became a mute, only to respond to yes or no questions. And even then she didn't speak. She would simply shake or nod her head.

The poor girl. She was frightened of him. With nothing but good reason to be. Not only was he one of the most powerful vampires in existence, but she'd been next to tortured by his imbecilic brother, Kol. He'd have a chat with him once he regained consciousness. And Klaus too. They needed a family meeting.

He used the word family very loosely.

"You should drink your tea," he spoke, adding milk and a few lumps of sugar to his.

"You don't have any coffee?" So that's why she didn't speak, her voice was gone from all the screaming she gave. Though he found it admirable that she still had time to joke.

Or at least he thought it was a joke. Humans had such weird senses of humor these days he couldn't tell.

"Coffee will only worsen your nerves. Tea will not only soothe them, but help alleviate your aching throat."

She nodded, picking up her tea, with trembling fingers he noted, and took a sip. No sugars, not cream, just a wedge of lemon and she drank it as is.

Elijah loved tea and even had to drink it with the usage of additives. It was undrinkable otherwise.

"I apologize on behalf of my brothers. Especially Kol. He's quite barbaric and I can assure you that he will be punished severely for his actions."

Darla didn't say anything, just continued to drink her tea and look anywhere but at Elijah.

Was she afraid of him too?

"How long have you known the both of them?"

She didn't say anything. He'd almost forgotten, she only responded to yes or no questions.

"You know we're vampires?"

Nod.

"You knew Klaus and Kol were brothers?"

Shake.

"Has Kol tried anything like this before with you?"

Shake.

"Did he bite you?" Darla had many scratches and cuts flowering her body along with bruises and bumps. Elijah hated to notice, it made him just as barbaric as Kol, but Darla carried a rather sweet scent about her. Unnaturally so. Sweeter than the sugar in his tea, deadlier than the vervain she wore around her neck. Almost made Elijah want to move across the table, and lick her wounds himself. Almost.

Shake.

"Are you afraid of me."

She hesitated to answer and Elijah assumed she was battling whether to give him a truthful answer or a dishonest one.

He was grateful that she answered truthfully.

Nod.

"There's no need to be. Not all vampires are like Kol. Some are, yes, but not all of us. And I hope that with time you'll be able to forgive Kol for what he's done."

Darla finally spoke up. "You expect me to forgive someone who killed their brother right in front of me?"

Elijah surely didn't mean to laugh, but her ignorance to the matter was endearing. She'd found out about vampires and yet knew nothing of them. "Kol didn't kill Klaus."

"I watched him snap his neck. Don't tell me that."

"The only way to kill a vampire is sunlight and piercing their heart. The only way to kill an original is with a weapon no one surely possesses."

Darla's chest heaved at an irregular pace, taking in air like it were her very first breath and she was in shock. "Klaus isn't dead?"

Elijah was happy to see her complexion return to her pale face. She was gradually regaining her composure. "Yes. It would take a lot more than a broken neck to kill my brother."

He knew that first hand.

"Thank God," she sighed. "So tomorrow he will be...-"

"Waking up in his bed, neck slightly sore, wanting revenge."

"And when you say originals you mean...-"

"The Mikaelsons are the very first vampires in existence."

"Christ."

Elijah smiled. "We're not that old."

And then a smile of Darla's grew. It wasn't full, or bright, or cheery what Elijah would've liked, but it was there, slowly settling against her tear soaked, mascara stained cheeks. Very dim yet apparent, she wasn't quite ready to laugh but was taking baby steps.

She looked at him cautiously, finally making eye contact with him. "Why am I here?"

"You believe that I want something from you?"

"Something isn't right here. You're up to something and I've learned to always follow my instincts."

"Something we have in common." Though Darla suspecting Elijah of wanting something from her wasn't far fetched. In fact, she was absolutely correct. He was indeed up to something.

"So you know why I'm not very keen on talking to you right now."

He raised his cup to her, giving a nod before he took a sip. "Your perception of me has been tainted due to the circumstances you've been placed under. It's understandable."

"That and you talk funny."

He coughed on his tea. "Excuse me?"

"I don't know exactly how old you are, Elijah, but you talk sooo old fashionably. We're in the twenty first century if you haven't realized."

An insult. She insulted him. After all she'd been through she still found the courage to insult him. Did she believe he wouldn't do anything as a result? She must've. And she was absolutely correct. Elijah found no need to kill innocent lives. Just because he was a vampire didn't mean he had to act accordingly. Or stereotypically. He was rather proud of his dignified and moral code.

"I'm not sure if you've noticed but you most certainly do not speak like your peers."

It didn't take long for Elijah to figure out that Darla probably wasn't one with many friends. She simply wasn't your average teenager. Didn't dress like them, care to act like one, nor did she use a variety of vulgar expletives when talking to him. He could cary a conversation with her without having to hear a barrage of insolent vocabulary.

No, "Oh my God."

Or, "Duuuude."

Or how about his favorite, when ditzy women used the word, "Like," after every other word.

Expressing yourself was a thing of the past, he presumed.

She shifted in her seat. "Yeah, but you just sound old. It's time to update yourself. It's a dead giveaway that you're a vampire because no one talks like you."

"I speak like a gentleman."

Darla pursed her cut and chafed rosy lips. "You speak like a grandpa. Which I guess is close. Both start with the letter G."

The gall of the beaten and broken woman to speak to him like this. In his home no less. "You're quite the odd girl."

"I get that a lot," she joked, though it was of herself and she didn't seem to mind. He guessed many others have said his exact sentence. Well, maybe not exact seeing as though he spoke datedly. "I'm odd, you're old, seems like we're a match made in heaven."

If Elijah wasn't mistaken, he'd surely think that Darla was flirting with him. Though she couldn't have been. Not only was she tied to his two other brothers, but she was nearly killed. She just had no idea that she was flirting with him. That must've been it.

Like he said.

Odd.

"I'm glad to see you're doing better."

"Not better, just trying to persuade you to not go through with whatever you're planning."

That didn't help him figure out whether she'd been flirting with him or not. Only worsened it. "Smart."

"Perceptive."

"Both."

"Elijah, I'm grateful that you've saved my life. I owe you one. But please, I've been through enough secret keeping lately. Whatever you want, just come out and say it."

He'd be decent enough to oblige. There wasn't any reason to prolong their conversation or beat around the bush. He had to respect her for wanting to know now. "I need to give you my blood to cover any bruises you've garnered."

"Mhm. What's the bad news?"

So she knew that there was more? She was perceptive. "I have to compel you."

"What's that?"

He explained to her the in and outs of compulsion. He'd stare into her eyes, tell her to forget everything that had happened to her, and he meant everything, and she'd finish her high school years Mikaelson free.

"Elijah, while I'd love for you to make me forget about Kol, I'm not sure I'd like to forget about Klaus."

So she still possessed feelings for Niklaus. How he was able to garner her attention was questionable. Perhaps she hadn't become acquainted to the same dagger loving, family despising man he'd come to know of. Klaus had showed her the side to him that he'd seen every so often. Someone who wasn't obsessive nor scheming nor diabolical.

He envied her ability to compose his brother.

One of them at least.

Klaus hadn't spoken a word of Elena, the Salvatores, hybrids, or Caroline in quite some time. Was this girl the reason for all that?

Even if she was, it wasn't healthy for her to stick around. He'd have to cut the cord before the two grew into anything more.

And the cord between her and Kol before they turned into something detrimental to everyone.

"I'm sorry, Darla, it's safer for you to forget both of them. And I will need you to take off your necklace for me to compel you. Inside it contains vervain which is any vampires worst enemy."

With careful thought, she sucked in a breath and gave her answer, taking off her necklace as she did so. "I guess you're right."

"That's mature of you."

"Odd, smart, perceptive, and mature. That's Darla Richardson for ya."

"Thank you for complying."

He knew this must've been difficult for her. To know that in a matter of seconds she come to no longer know of anything that's happened to her. That all she'd experienced would be replaced with an illusion. A mere facade used to cover the truth.

Though it couldn't have been tougher than realizing someone you cared about was a monster.

Or in Elijah's case, knowing that your younger brother had a copious amount of growing up to do.

Moving by the young woman's side, he reached into his pocket, pulled out a vial of his blood and placed it into her soft and delicate hand. She glared at the vial, mentally prepping herself for what was to happen.

And then she drank it even in a way that surprised Elijah.

Quick and fast, she unscrewed the vial's lid and tossed the drink down her throat like she were taking a shot. She didn't open it and smell the substance, nor take a precautionary sip, she drank in all in one gulp before his very eyes without giving him a moment to blink.

Not the usual way someone handles a situation such as that.

"Yuck," she groaned, sounding much like a child being forced to eat green vegetables.

"Were you expecting something different?"

"Wow, television shows make it seem like vampire blood is delicious and what not. That was horrible. And you're an original. You're blood is supposed to be addictive. Not repulsive."

He chuckled. "It is. You didn't take the time to savor it. Instead you opted for a more uncivilized approach."

She rolled her green eyes that were growing more luminescent by the second. His blood was working and she hadn't even noticed. She was more preoccupied with arguing with him. "Uncivilized? You call me not wanting to taste blood uncivilized?"

"I don't see what's so vile about it."

"Because you're a..." Her sentence died down upon realizing what he said was to be taken humorously. "Oh ha ha ha, the geriatric vampire has funny bone. And old one, but funny nonetheless."

"I may be long lived, but my blood still works."

She inspected herself, noticing how her once marked body had returned to it's natural unscathed self. Except her skin was glowing quite more, her reddish tinted hair was glossy, and her scent grew more and more pungent and tickled Elijah's urges.

No wonder Kol acted the way he did with her.

"Holy shit, sir, that's some serious witchcraft you've got running through your non-pulsating veins."

She may not have drank his blood in a typical fashion, but her reaction was typical. Though Elijah felt a bit proud of himself for helping her out. A good deed had been done. A bit of the Mikaelson's reputation had been salvaged.

"Come on, Elijah, don't get all awkward on me. That's my job. Let's get the compulsion thing out of the way so you can get me out of your hair."

So she thought he was doing this to get her out of the picture? Not at all. "I'm doing this to protect you."

"Who says I need protecting?"

"The man who just had to save you."

That'll keep her quiet.

"And if you were to remain a part of my brother's lives any longer, you'd need more protecting."

"And you'd be there to do so," she said with a hint of arrogance. As if she were just so certain he'd do the job.

Once again, she was correct. As long as he was able to do so, he'd save her whether he wanted to or not.

Didn't mean he had to tell her that, however. "I never said that."

"I'm telling you."

This wasn't to continue any longer. Her trying to coax herself out of this. He had to do it. It was necessary. "Are you ready?"

She didn't answer him. Neither verbally nor with a pantomime. Not a shake nor nod of her head, Darla went back to what Elijah figured were her reclusive ways. What she'd been displaying for him just a moment ago was a bit of her out of her shell, but now she reverted back to her guarded ways and hardened her exterior.

If he'd known her for a bit longer he might've been hurt. At least he could say he had the privilege of knowing the real her before she barricaded herself behind an imperishable wall. Sadly enough, he would've wanted to coax her to tear her wall down had the position he was in had been different.

Had he not had to compel her.

Had she not met Kol first.

Or his brother Klaus.

He took her gently by the face, cupping her full cheeks (that were now warm from his blood) into his rough and weathered hands. Knowing it was rather rude of him to do so, he couldn't help but inspect her unusual looks. The freckles that pecked and caressed her lightly tanned flesh, her deep pink lips that were neither full or thin, the way her nose slightly crinkled, and the way her cheeks molded themselves beneath the pads of his fingers. The woman was neither ugly nor pretty. She was too unique to be categorized. And he'd never do so.

He sighed, gazing into her green eyes, taking note of their own beauty. Her eyes had expressed their fair share of sadness, fear, anger and joy today and Elijah had been there to witness them all. But now they were simply gazing into his own and he could clearly see the hints of wonder and curiosity that lied in them. A wonder and curiosity that traveled with her wherever she went. Elijah too had that same passionate look in his eyes when he was younger. Before time and hardships had taken it away. Before he realized that life was cruel and to get a head you had to be just as wicked if not more. That even your closest ally, your own flesh and blood, would betray you for their own selfish needs.

He refused to let his family be the cause of Darla's vitality being stripped from her.

"Darla Richardson, you no longer know of Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, nor myself. You will have nothing to do with the Mikaelsons nor want to from this day forward. When you go home, you will tell your family you love them just because you wanted to and you will live the rest of your life happily. No vampires, no strife, no complications. You will live your life freely and happily."

There. The deed was done. And like that, Darla knew nothing of the misery she'd just been forced to go through.

Or so Elijah thought.

"That was sweet, what you said, really really sweet, but I still know you. And Klaus. And unfortunately Kol."

Her response startled him. It didn't work. His compulsion didn't work. It failed. Nothing of what he said had any effect on her.

This usually never happened.

Unless he was in the presence of a clairvoyant.

Which weren't the most popular supernatural.

"Come on, Elijah, say something. You seem more freaked out than I am."

He stood. "If you will excuse me."

He didn't bother making his exit like a normal human and instead used his vampire speed, traveling to what was going to be his room until he crashed into his sister in the middle of the hallway.

"Honestly, brother," she griped, picking herself from off the floor. "Your sense of direction isn't as good as what it should be."

Dusting himself off, Elijah didn't bother to offer her an apology.

And of course, Rebekah noticed. "As is your sense of good manners. You're acting strangely, 'Lijah, what's the matter?"

Only that he hadn't been near a clairvoyant in a long time. And the last one he'd encountered wasn't anything pleasant. "Just running to grab my coat before I escort Darla home."

"She's still here? The little home wrecker. We should've just let Kol kill her. She's been problematic."

"Don't speak like that, Rebekah. And have you placed Kol in the chamber in the basement like I requested?"

Elijah snapped Kol's neck and instructed his sister to lock him away. Solitary confinement for the next few days should be punishment enough.

"Yes I have, though I still don't know what the two see in the girl." She rolled her eyes. No one could be better than Rebekah. Not even when the competition was her between her brothers. "Tell me, you've been with her for a few hours, what's so great about the ugly thing?"

Other than her being unpredictable, fascinating, and a clairvoyant?

"Nothing."

**C . H . G . F**

**There. Darlijah time. I set this chapter up just in case I figure out how to work him in. I like that he already knew of clairvoyants while the others didn't. What I don't like is how I portray Elijah. This is the first time I've written him and he's not saying just a line or two, and he's the hardest Original for me to write because of that. He's a tough cookie to peg. He's very gentlemanly but there's an evil simmering just beneath the surface. I can't quite grasp that yet. **

**Tell me what you think of Darlijah. **

**I know most of y'all will probably want me to include him more. **

**We're all Original groupies 'round here so I ain't judging. **

**Except if you like Finn...**

**Then I might.**

**Anyway. Options for the next chapter. You may all vote. **

**Darlijah or Original Family (The entire one this time. Not just Kol and Klaus).**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**I love the Original Family.**

**C . H . G . F**

Kol.

He'd kill him.

Klaus charged about the house, looking in every room upstairs to see if his fucking brother were hiding in them. He didn't care where Kol was, what he was doing, if he were apologetic or not, Klaus was going to kill him. And not figuratively. Literally. He'd find his brother, stick a dagger in his heart, and toss him in the Atlantic without care or concern of what would happen to his remains. Kol acted as if he had a death wish and Klaus was feeling quite generous this morning. What he wanted to do was the closest thing to death he could grant his brother.

Though if he ever got his hands on one of those white oak stakes...

"Kol! Show yourself. No need to hide now, coward," Klaus threatened, hearing his voice ricochet throughout the expanding mansion and the twisting pathway the halls lead him to. His brother wasn't up here, he'd had ransacked their entire upstairs and he was nowhere to be found. The fucking prick.

It had been four days since the incident. Fours days Kol had lived inside to basement chamber until he was let out. Four days of Klaus not speaking to Darla and knowing just how she was. Four days of him being left only to reminisce on everything that had happened and how one mishap could ruin everything. An entire relationship could crumble just over one thing.

His relationship with his brother. His relationship with the rest of his family. His relationship with Darla. All of them were down the shitter.

But Klaus was getting his revenge. Today. Right now.

Kol had made the simple mistake of taking his brother's kindness for weakness. He knew that Klaus didn't want to jeopardize his relationship with Darla just to prove he was the alpha of his household and capitalized on it. He won the battle but the war was still up for grasp. Kol humiliated him and tortured Darla all for what? He had no real likeness of her and he knew that. He did it to piss Klaus off.

And he was pissed.

Since Kol seemed to not give a fuck lately, Klaus would do the same. Darla was no longer here so he could prove who indeed was alpha.

"We're the fuck are you!" he bellowed, trudging down his vast hallway, knocking down very expensive adornments in the process.

"Good morning, brother."

Kol's voice.

He was letting himself be known.

Good. He would make his death a simple one.

Following the direction his brother's voice beckoned from, Klaus appeared before his family in the kitchen, stilling as all their eyes watched him fiercely as he entered. He surely couldn't take out his anger with Bekeh or Elijah watching. Especially while they were all gathered around the kitchen island eating breakfast like a family. They hadn't all been reunited in centuries and today was the first day they all sat down and ate normally like they weren't dysfunctional. He couldn't sit here and ruin their hot meals. Revenge was a dish best served cold.

He put his rage on a minor hold, taking a seat next to his sister who was fixing herself a plate. Everything looked quite delicious. The entire island was covered with copious amounts of food all wonderfully prepared by their maids (women Klaus handpicked himself). From breads to omelets to freshly squeezed orange juice, it all looked incredibly appealing had he not lost his appetite to eat upon seeing Kol's ugly face twisted into a taunting grin.

Typical Kol. He always took an immense amount of joy in watching others wallow in their misfortune.

Not that Klaus was wallowing. He just couldn't wait for him and Kol to be left alone. Then the fun would begin.

He was simply biding his time.

Hmmm maybe he should eat something after all. It was never good to me diabolical on an empty stomach. Grabbing a plate, he got himself a crepe.

"What is this all about?" Klaus couldn't help but see the truth behind all of this. Their family never did things like this and it was for a reason. Elijah was here to lecture them all. Something Klaus didn't need to hear right now. He'd done nothing wrong.

"Seriously, brother, can't we all enjoy each other's company? You're really dampening the mood," Kol said, displaying a great grin to his brother. Keep it up Kol, Klaus would see too it that he ripped each tooth out one by one.

"Piss off."

He shrugged. "Pass the baguettes."

Klaus did no such thing. Especially since Kol's plate was completely full. While Elijah and Rebekah chose to eat like civilized beings; Elijah eating his poached egg; Bekah eating an assortment of berries, dipping each in a decadent whipped cream; Kol had piled way too much food onto his plate as if he'd been starving during his long stay in the chamber. Stack upon stack of syrup drenched, stuffed French toast, a mountain of hash browns, so much bacon a farm wouldn't be able to produce enough to match his needs. Kol was beastly. And it was sickening.

"Klaus, could you please pass me the baguettes."

He'd have to control his rage. "There's no room on your plate, Kol."

"I will make room, Klaus."

"Do so and then I will pass them, Kol."

"Pass them and then I will do so, Klaus."

"Why must you be so stubborn?"

"I don't know. Why must you be so ugly?"

"Darla didn't seem to think so."

"You saw how that ended."

That was it. Klaus had had it with Kol's flippant remarks and lightening a serious topic for him. He could understand this being over a girl he didn't care for. Klaus would've woken up, congratulated Kol on his performance, and claimed him as the victor. But no, Klaus possessed feelings for the girl Kol found a need to toy with. And Niklaus wasn't going to sit idly and watch the toying continue. There was no reasoning with his younger brother. Kol was a rebel and did things just to watch his audiences reaction. He thrived from attention. Klaus wished he didn't have to end him like this, but there was no other way of stopping him. He'd bounce back from all other attacks. "I'm going to kill you."

"You're going to fail."

Rebekah laughed. "I'm going to place my money on Kol. Klaus may have had time to let his anger simmer and brew, but Kol's been locked away for days. That kind of insanity makes for a dirty fighter."

So Bekah was on Kol's side? There was a dagger lying around here somewhere for her too then. And Elijah as well if he wanted to stop Klaus. They would go back inside of their coffins had they continued this. Besides, Kol had seen more inside the coffin than outside it. And now he remembered why.

"Honestly, I'm disappointed in you all," Elijah announced, buttering a crumpet. All commotion from his siblings died down once Elijah spoke. "How many times must I tell you all, we do not use innocent humans to settle our family disputes."

Klaus felt himself snarling. "There was no dispute until Kol made one. Neither of us knew that we were both going after the same woman. When Kol found out, he chose to act the way he did simply because he could."

Elijah glared at Kol. "Is this true?"

Klaus' younger brother shrugged. "I acted like vampire should. You all have seemed to have forgotten what we are. With the exception of you Bekah. You're still fun."

She grinned in appreciation before popping a berry in her mouth. "Thank you, brother. At least you're not dull and boring like these two. I'm in complete agreeance with you over the matter. You should have killed the girl."

How could they have said that? Darla played no part in anything their minds had created. She'd done nothing wrong to them. Klaus may have killed and he may have killed many, but all were for a means to an end. Never for sheer sport. That was long ago. It was time for them both to grow the fuck up.

"Which I would've, Bekah, had Elijah not ruined the festivities."

Klaus was having a hard time following this. "Kol, are you really that much of a savage asshole? You lack any sort of compassion."

"I take that as a compliment. You and Elijah should take notes and study hard. You could learn a thing or two from me."

Elijah was the one to respond. Beat Klaus to it. "All vampires have the ability to be savages, Kol. That doesn't make you better than us."

"True enough, though you'll never find one whose passion and sheer determination rivals mine."

"Kol, you seemed to have taken a liking to the chamber downstairs. Shall we give you more time to become acquainted with the room. How about two weeks instead of one?"

Klaus watched Kol turned pale whilst hearing Elijah's threat. Kol must've hated his stay down there and never wanted to return. And Klaus was in awe of how his older brother had such control over his younger one. Had Klaus said the same thing, Kol would've egged him on and dared him to. With Elijah, he grew weak and infantile.

He needed to get his respect back.

"I'm glad to see you don't take me lightly," Elijah gave Kol one last glare before addressing all of them. "We as a family must learn to grow and mature. That's the lesson I want you all to take away from this breakfast. We are not what are fangs make us. We're much more than vampires. Rebekah, you musn't be so lackadaisical in your regard for humans. Your envy is self-destructive. Kol, humans are not our playthings. We do not own them and they do not owe us anything. You have to have some kind of emotions, brother. Your heartless ways are no longer suitable and they too are self-destructive. Niklaus, you... surprisingly you've done nothing for me to scorn you over."

He smiled. Elijah was on his side.

That bothered both Kol and Rebekah.

Rebekah spoke first. "So you think that only Kol and I need to mature?"

"He thinks we're children, sister," Kol rolled his eyes, taking the fork in his hand and pointing it accusingly at Elijah. "Elijah, you must learn to get that stick out of your ass. Live a little. Your pompous ways are self-destructive."

Rebekah cackled into a fit of laughter. "My turn, my turn, my turn."

She mimicked Kol, taking a fork in her hands and this time pointing it at Klaus. "Niklaus, you must learn to let go of your arrogant ways."

"And woo women."

"And be trustworthy."

"And be a man."

"And be fun."

"And not emo."

"That's the same thing as being fun."

"No it isn't, Bekah!"

"It is so, Kol!"

"Just because someone isn't emo doesn't mean they're fun."

There was a pause in their poking fun at Klaus until Rebekah slowly nodded her head. "I believe you're right. Who's turn is it?"

"Yours."

"No it isn't."

"I said be a man, you said be fun, I said not emo."

"Okay okay. And be selfless."

"And be-"

"Enough!" Elijah barked and their antics stopped immediately. Klaus didn't mind them. They thought they were hurting him? Oh no, he thought it was all comical how they acted like children and knew nothing of Klaus daggering Kol when all was said and done. And it didn't take much to punish Bekah so he was fine there. "Kol, when breakfast is dismissed you're going back into the chamber."

Kol pointed her finger at Rebekah. "It was her fault! I didn't do anything."

"Do not worry, she will be joining you."

Rebekah gave a look of horror, her mouth flying open. "No I will not, I haven't even-"

Klaus put his family's insolence on hold. What he wanted to say was not only more intelligent, but important. "All of this is neither here nor there-"

"Then where is it, Klaus?'

"Shut it, Bekah. The point of the matter is that none of you are to go near Darla from here on out."

Kol was the one to respond to that seeing as though that comment was directed towards him the most. "Or what?"

"Don't tempt me to go through with what I have planned." He didn't have much planned. Kol required very little planning for. His brother was dumb. Dumb and one noted. He was no match for him. Had this been Elijah then thing would've been different. Elijah actually posed a threat. Even with Tatia, Elijah faired as a well matched opponent. But Kol just acted on impulse. He was rash. In the end, he wouldn't be able to survive even the most minimal of Klaus' attacks. Which is why Klaus kept it simple.

Dagger Kol and go about his day.

"Oooooh, you see that Elijah, he threatened me. Big bad hybrid Niklaus has threatened me. I'm trembling, brother. Almost as much as Darla did when I terrorized her."

Before having a chance to think, Klaus picked up the knife beside him and threw it at his brother, aiming it for his eye. Though Kol, being quite quick, simply moved his head to the side and let the knife glide in the air before stabbing a hardwood cabinet.

Kol turned his head to look at the knife that had come just a centimeter away from taking out one of his eyes. His shook his head. "This is why we cannot have nice things when we have children amongst us. Bekah worked hard on this house!"

Feeling his patience wearing thing, Klaus reiterated himself. "If you so much as look in Darla's direction, you will not have to worry about who worked hard on the house. A coffin will be your new home."

Kol clapped his hands in applause, once more taunting his brother. "A dagger threat. How clever of you, Klaus. We all know that's your go to threat. And if you want me back there so badly then go ahead and try. I liked it better there anyway. It was quite snuggly and warm."

Klaus was going to grant Kol his wish and dagger him right then and there but Elijah's voice stopped him from going through with his plans. "None of you will go near the girl."

Why would he be able to? "And why not?"

"I have compelled her to forget all of us."

He couldn't believe that had happened. No. Elijah wouldn't have done that. Well, knowing Elijah he probably would, but Darla? Of course not. "You're lying."

He shook his head. "Absolutely not. After what Kol pulled she asked me to do so and I wasn't going to say no."

No. "She wouldn't do something like that."

"Under normal circumstances, probably not. But spending an afternoon with a blood thirsty Kol will make even the most stubborn of people change their ways."

"Great. Now I no longer have to hear my brothers fighting over an ugly duckling," Rebekah scoffed, standing from the table. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a meet up with Matt today. Family meeting adjourned."

Kol nodded. "Fine by me."

Elijah too. "I'm serious. Both of you. Darla doesn't remember anything that has happened and I am forbidding either of you to go near her. Is that understood."

Kol's response came first. "I never liked the slut."

Followed by a rather perturbed Klaus. "Fine."

With that, his family members left the room and went on about their day as if nothing had happened. As if they didn't just ruin another great thing in Klaus life. As if they didn't just erase Darla from his life.

Except, Darla did this on her accord. She wanted this. She willingly allowed herself to be rid of him. She never wanted to never see him again and was fine with never even knowing he existed. She couldn't have simply asked to be rid of Kol? Was he was nothing to her? Nothing? That hurt him. It wounded his pride and ego and quite frankly was embarrassing. He'd chosen her over Caroline and even Caroline wasn't this cruel.

Who was he to be more livid with?

Elijah for complying?

Kol for being the cause of it all?

Or Darla for wishing it to happen?

All of them played a fair part in this and each were to be dealt with.

Kol was first. And he was to be daggered. Now.

...after Klaus answered whoever was ringing his doorbell.

He pulled himself from his seat, traveling through his vast house until he got to the door. He was in no mood to deal with petty humans so whoever this was already heading into something bad. And whatever they were here for better have been good.

He wasn't expecting to see who he opened the door to.

"Caroline."

She stood on his porch, golden hair billowing was the wind blew. Her eyes, still the icy blue he remembered, had calmed drastically since their last encounter. He hadn't spoken to her since the night at the carnival and he surely didn't know why she was here now.

"Why haven't you been speaking to me?" Ah, he almost forgot. He was playing a game of reverse phycology with her. Making her think that he had moved on and wanted nothing to do was supposed to coax her into wanting him. If only during that process he hadn't actually moved on.

"I had no need to talk to you. I'm with someone."

"Yeah. I know. Darla," Caroline spat her name, riding herself of the foul taste it must've brought. "I saw you two at Mystic Grill together. What are you doing with her?'

He wasn't doing anything. That had been cut short. Darla made sure of it.

Didn't mean Caroline had to know. "What you didn't want me to do to you, love."

"So because you couldn't have me, you settled for someone as hideous as her? Really, Klaus."

Sad thing was, he was more attracted to Darla than he was her. "You had your chance and blew it. Why are you here?"

"Look, during these past few weeks I've been thinking-"

"Well that's quite dangerous."

"-and while I know I was a bitch to you, and I can be very bitchy, I want you to know that I'm sorry, okay?"

That was awfully big of her. "Apology accepted."

There was still more she wanted to say. "Have you missed me?"

He answered honestly. "No."

"Don't lie. And I've missed you too."

He raised and eyebrow, knowing that she fell right into the trap he set up when he still cared. That she was here to do much more than apologize.

The question was, did Klaus really want to go there. Honestly, Darla made it clear that she didn't want him and Caroline was making it clear that she did.

And he was a man after all.

And a vampire.

...and a werewolf.

Giving her a charming grin, he made his decision.

"Would you like to come in"

**C . H . G . F**

**Whatever happened after Klaus invited Caroline in, I blame all the people who wanted Darlijah. This is all your fault.**

**I hope yer happy.**

**Eh, guess I can't fully blame you all, the Koarla fans are to blame too. **

**And you know how this is basically the fan's story and I do what you all want because I am a mere puppet here to entertain? Right now you have more than just a say so on who you'd like to see next chapter.**

**I'm giving you the option of picking which Original brother learns about Darla not being compelled. **

**Klaus or Kol?**

**Of course both will come to know of her not being compelled but whoever learns first will get more time with her in the next few chapters. **

**And while you're waiting for the update, you should read my Elena/Salvatore Brothers/OC story!**

**Yeah, I had to plug that in somewhere.**

**Next chapter: Darlijah.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**A few things we must discuss before this chapter. **

**1. I hate Klaroline with every fiber of my being. Almost as much as Delena. But how boring would it have been to see Klaus sulk about not having Darla in every chapter written from his POV. Not only that, but I feel as if it's needed for Klaus to get Caroline out of his system. He wanted her for so long, now he has come to learn of what it's like to have her. As I would like to see in the show because they positively suck! **

**2. There was a comment concerning my depiction of Caroline in this story and that it may be one note. I admit, I am a little biased when it comes to Caroline. She and I have a love hate relationship when I watch her. She's very conceited, stubborn, judgmental. But on the bright side, she's deeply caring, a good friend, and goes out on all lengths to see those she loves happy. It's going to be hard for me to portray that in this particular story especially since no chapter will be from her POV, but I'm always going to try. I gotta try and show the bubbly mean girl with a sweet heart. We don't just want Caroline to be bitchy, where's the fun in that when Darla comes to find out about her?**

**3. Darlijah... after writing this chapter. I can't see them being anything more than friends in this story. Really really sorry. But the two are moving at a snails pace and I can't draw this story out longer than what it is. Which leads us to number four.**

**4. I don't know how fucking long this story is going to be. I've finally got an ending. And I know what happens to everyone. And I know what unfolds in the chapters now. What I don't like is how long it's going to turn out. Dammit. I gotta trim the fat.**

**What a horrible metaphor. **

**5. I update three times in the span of a week, and y'all still want me to update soon. And now I'm updating again. Lol. Don't y'all get sick of this? Once a week would be all I could handle. Darla overload.**

**6. Yeah... about the chamber thingy in the Mikaelson's basement. Think Season 1 of VD when Stefan locked Damon up in their cellar. Kol went through something very much like that. **

**7. Waking up to 20+ reviews made me break out into song. No lie. I sang the sound of music. I don't know why, it was the first thing that came to me. Anywho, Kol was the one who won the battle between which brother figured out Darla wasn't compelled. The race was very close though so I know some of you are disappointed. I'm sowwy. **

**C . H . G . F**

Java the Hut was Darla's new go to coffee shop. It was everything she wanted and more. Quiet enough for her to keep a clear head and not get swept away by the loud noise of teens and adults alike waiting to get there coffee. And it wasn't in the middle of Mystic Falls so it felt far away enough for her to feel like she was escaping. It wasn't pretentious like Starbucks either. No... you would find peroxide blondes in sweat pants and Uggs waiting to get their hands on a grande Frappuccino.

You'd find the real coffee drinkers here.

No frappuccino's here.

A frappuccino was a pussies way of enjoying coffee.

Yeah... Darla was serious when it came to her java. Especially since she was pretty much addicted to it. Some people had crack, others weed, Darla needed an expresso shot at least once a week. Just a hit of expresso to get her through the week.

Anyway...

The staff here was uber sweet. Java the Hut was the equivalent of Whole Foods when it came to the people they hired. They all were filled with sugar and spice and literally everything nice. The atmosphere was just relaxed and serene that Darla wondered how no one knew about it except for a few other people. This was an indie, weird coffee shop and it exactly what a clairvoyant with a drama filled life needed.

Resting her head on window beside her, Darla watched the dreary scenery in front of her. Heavy clouds were swelled and darkened with the threat of snow, roads were slick and wet from the drizzling of rain, and a thin coating of fog was settling around the neighborhood. Today might've been a sleepy day but soon enough It was going to snow and it was going to snow hard. Which she couldn't wait for because Darla loved the snow. She wanted to make a snowman so badly and if it didn't make one soon she was gonna scream. Mystic Falls didn't see snow a lot so when it did, she took full advantage of it.

She'd also need a sledding partner. Ava swore to never go sledding again after she face planted hard in the snow and ruined her outfit. But Darla really didn't have friends that weren't her sister. Unless you counted Damon who she had to scorn for not telling her he was a vampire. And he wasn't the sledding type. Too quote unquote "cool." She needed someone who was into things like that.

If she weren't keeping her distance from him she'd ask Kol. That asshole.

But something told her Kol wasn't as bad as what he portrayed himself to be. It was one of her many hunches. She replayed her interactions with him over and over until she figured that he was kind of like her and could morph who he was depending on the situation. Kol was crafty and was a chameleon. Like her. Except he was just using his abilities for the dark side rather than... whatever side Darla was using hers for. Look, she wasn't condoning his actions in the slightest, Kol was in fact a monster, but deep down in the pit of her stomach, Darla couldn't shake the feeling that Kol wasn't going to kill her. He wanted to scare the shit out of her, which he succeeded in, but he wasn't going to go through with his deeds. He was just really jealous of her and Klaus. Which meant that somewhere along in his plan of killing her without remorse, she charmed him.

She sighed. It didn't matter anyway. She wasn't going to talk to him ever again anyway. And he hadn't been at school for the past week so staying clear wasn't a problem.

Though Rebekah glared at her every now and then.

"I hope I'm not disturbing whatever deep thought you're in."

Darla looked up to see Elijah sitting across from her, holding the latte she ordered for him, not a hint of a smile on his face. He had absolutely no range of emotions. Completely stoic. It was almost as bad as the hard faces she always saw Stefan giving in their math class last year. Elijah really needed to loosen up. But that was a lesson she'd teach him another day, right now they had things to discuss.

Mainly how he knew she was a clairvoyant.

Yup, she figured it out. You can't keep those type of secrets away from a clairvoyant. Duh.

"You wore a suit to a coffee shop?" she asked, risking sounding a bit rude, but she blurted it out without thinking. He wore a suit when he saved her and he wore one now. It was all black but he dressed it up with a wine colored pocket square. It looked really good on him. Fit him perfectly. Must've been tailor made. And she didn't mind him wearing them at all, who was she to judge someone's fashion sense, it was just that suits weren't really coffee shop apparel. Maybe that's why she liked it so much. Because it was so different. Besides, her panda hat wasn't the most normal thing in the world and yet she loved that snuggly hat to death.

"Does my fashion taste along with my dialect bother you?" Guess he took her statement more as an insult than anything else.

She'd have to clear it all up. Remove the foot she'd stuck in her mouth. "You're dialect? Maybe. The fact that you think tea is drinkable? Yeah. Your fashion? No. I think it's rather badass you dress in suits all the time."

"...Badass."

"Yeah. It's like you're noble and of clout so you dress as such. But really you're this terrifying man with an agenda."

He continued to question her. Hell, she didn't mind. She was willing to answer pretty much anything now that he knew her secret. Whether he liked it or not, they were stuck with each other now. "So I'm also terrifying to you?"

Funny how he questioned himself being terrifying but not a man with an agenda. "You're the scariest of all your siblings."

"I haven't done anything to make you assume so, but I must say you've been spot on with your judgements."

She rolled her eyes. Darla was beginning to learn that every vampire suffered from something she liked to call, a vampire complex. They believed they were the scariest, strongest, and evilest being ever to exist. That they were truly to be feared by everything living or dead. But something about Elijah made her think that he actually was the scariest, strongest, and evilest of them all but he chose to be something more than what nature depicted him as. That what he was didn't dictate who he had to be. She really respected and envied him for it. While he had his demons under control, she was desperately trying to fight hers. Literally. "It's one of the many things I know."

"What else is it that you're aware of?"

Good. They were getting somewhere. "For starters, I know you hate coffee but tough titty you're drinking the latte I ordered you. You put me through hell with the tea drinking ordeal, and since you're not an avid expresso lover such as I, I gave you something a little less hardcore."

He cocked his head to the side. "Hardcore?"

Why did he always question her word choice?

"Yeah. Hardcore. I was gonna say that I gave you something a pansy would drink. Is that better?"

Smiling for the first time since he came in, he brought the drink to his mouth and took a swig. Darla noted the slight twitching frown that appeared as he removed the cup. He didn't think much of the drink. "You're quite the unceremonious girl and I do hope you learn to watch your tongue in front of others. It'll come in handy."

She didn't say anything rude did she? Was she being an asshole right now? Whatever, wow wasn't the time for her to reflect on that. "The next is that I know that your brothers are going to eventually figure out I'm not compelled. Kol first. Klaus second."

"And how would you know of that?"

"You know how I know."

He shook his head. "Actually I'm rather befuddled currently."

"Stop with all that. Just say you're confused." His dated talk was going to annoy her to death. "And you know my secret. That's why you're here."

"Darla, I haven't the vaguest idea of what you're talking about. You're keeping secrets?"

Elijah liked to make things difficult. And now really wasn't the time to play dumb with her. She was talking about serious shit. "And now I know that you're a liar."

"If we both know you're a clairvoyant, how is that any longer a secret? It's simply an unspoken knowledge between us both."

She also just learned that he may not have been a liar, but he was crafty and careful with his word choice. Now everything became much more than it had to be, she'd have to look over everything he said just to make sure he wasn't pulling a fast one.

"If you tell anyone about it, I'm blowing your cover and revealing that I can't be compelled."

He laughed a very dry laugh. "My dear, you aren't that foolish."

Brits and their love of pet names... "Listen love, don't tempt me."

"You revealing that your compulsion didn't work will do nothing to me and is quite the lackadaisical plan. Not only will Kol torment you once more, but Klaus and Rebekah will want to know what it is you are. Be my guest give it a go. I don't recommend you take that approach, however."

Shit. That _was_ a stupid plan. She had to think of an option B. "True enough. But if I say that you never tried to compel me and lied to your brothers, I wonder what they'll do then."

"Yes, I too wonder what they'll do. How about you try and we both will find out."

Dammit. He called her bluff.

Wishing she could sew his mouth shut to keep him from telling, she let out a frustrated sigh. "There's no winning with you is there?"

He took another sip of his latte and this time there was no twitching frown afterwards. He was getting used to it. "Only if you're incredibly smart."

She saw his subtle jab at her. "So you're calling me dumb?"

"No. Just stating that to win a battle of wits against the likes of me, you'd need to be of a higher intelligence than what you currently possess. I do not however, believe you're dumb. You're one of the smarter people I've encountered in this town."

She took the backhanded compliment but she didn't like it. Not one bit. "Grandpa."

"Insolent child."

"Geezer."

"Infant."

"Ancient."

"Knave."

"You better not tell my secret or else."

He took her threat as a joke. "I look forward to seeing what you have planned."

She wasn't going to apologize or wave a white flag. Especially to Elijah who was just as egotistical as Kol just in different regards. She was going to get him. She was going to best the best and take his thrown. "You've met other people like me."

He turned his head to the window, now taking in the same scenery she had. His chocolate eyes gazed into the winding road, getting lost somewhere in it. "Once. Long ago."

Okay, so he could at least help her out. "Could you tell me about her?"

He took a deep breath, eyes still lingering outside, fingers tapping along the neck of the booth they were in. "I once knew of a woman who possessed the same gift you do. Acted a bit like you, actually. Less nit-picky and trivial-"

"And I'm the rude one."

"-but twenty times as odd. I found her one day trying to drown herself in a nearby river. When I saved her, she begged me to let her go through with it. To which, I of course refused. She told me that if she didn't die this way, the demon haunting her dreams would rip her apart. I tried to help her to my best of abilities, but I couldn't."

Well Darla didn't want to hear that shit. She was expecting him to tell her that he could solve her problems, but he couldn't. Even Elijah, one of the first vampires in existence, didn't know how to help her. Darla was fucking doomed. "Please tell me this story has a happen ending."

He shook his head. "I found her dead entangled in her bedroom sheets one early morning. She'd clawed herself to death."

Squeezing her eyes shut, Darla couldn't stomach what he was telling her. Essentially, she was going to die the same way, clawing herself to death. Her family would find her that way too. Dammit. She couldn't allow that to happen. There had to have been a way to stop all this.

Elijah placed his hand onto hers, trying to soothe her anguish. What possible way was there to sooth this kind of agony? She'd just learn that one way or another, she was going to die. "I do not wish to frighten you, Darla, but there was no way of lightly telling you."

She gulped, trying her damnedest to hide every ounce of panic that began to flood her. What was she going to do. "Will you help me?"

"As long as you allow me to."

Phew, she wouldn't go through this alone at least. Elijah the Protector had come through. He was a good guy and Darla could call him a friend.

He cleared his throat, slipping his hand away from hers. Nooo, she wanted his hand to stay, "Though I must tell you, in the case that there isn't anyway to help you get through this obstacle, you should know that there is always the option of becoming a vampire. I would rather you go through the burden of eternal life than watch you suffer before you died."

She felt her chest tighten to the size of a grape. Was there a low supply of air in the place or was she just going crazy? "I don't even want to think about that until we've exhausted every other option we know of."

"Fair enough."

Running her fingers down her face, Darla really didn't want to ruin her day thinking about this. She skipped school just to talk to him and now her day was becoming just as grey as the sky. She didn't want this. She didn't ask for this "gift." Why was she so unlucky as to go through something like that? She didn't want to have stupid visions or get attacked by monsters or know of vampires or any of the crap she'd been forced to go through. She wanted to for once be normal. Not someone who always felt out of place and insecure. Normal! Like her sister. Like everyone else, with the exception of some, in this town. The people who weren't normal seemed to be just as fucked up as she was. Where was the peace of mind in knowing that?

No. She wouldn't get angsty. That solved absolutely nada. She had to force herself to be strong.

Taking her fingers, she slid then down the condensation stained windows, allowing her fingers to streak the glass. She thought of drawing a pretty picture, or rainbows and unicorns and happy trails, but her fingers glided across the transparent material, forming a silent piece of gratitude for Elijah to read.

She wrote out the words, "Thank You."

He chuckled, finishing the rest of his drink (for her sanity she presumed) and mimicked her actions, allowing his fingers to dance across the window as well and spell out his own reply to her.

She read it, and knew that while everything may not have turned out for the best, they were now in this together.

The words he wrote were simple and the standard form of etiquette, but they meant much more to her than anything else in the world.

"You're Welcome."

**C . H . G . F**

**I like Darlijah. But just as friends. Their chemistry isn't nearly as high as Klarla or Koarla. But hey, that's just from my standpoint. **

**I still don't think my Elijah is up to snuff. If you all have any critiques, feel free to leave 'em.**

**Questions for you all, though they have nothing to really do with the next chapter. These are just to know what you all think. **

**1. Who do you think is the scariest of all the Originals. Not from the standpoint of this story, but the show. If you were around all of them, who would you think is probably the scariest? **

**For me, it's definitely Kol. Kol just doesn't give a fuck about anything. Second would be Elijah. He's methodical about his killings. All have a purpose and it's almost like art the way he can plan something and execute it beautifully (though they haven't really shown him doing that on the show. But I know for a fact he could do it). Klaus and Rebekah are teddy bears to me. **

**2. This one does have to deal with my story but it isn't of much importance. Darla really wants to go sledding, if she had to go, who would be the funnest to see her sledding with? Klaus? Elijah? Or Kol? **

**My vote is for Kol. **

**And no, I'm not planning on writing a chapter with that. Unless somehow I find the spot to add it. **

**Next chapter: Either Ava and Darla, or Koarla. **

**Probably Koarla. **

**Tata Original Groupies. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**I love all the different responses I've gotten to my question. I like hearing the different opinions seeing as though there's no right or wrong answer. **

**Though there is one thing I've noticed, mostly everyone has said Kol is the scariest. Which I find fascinating since he has like what, five scenes in the show. Versus the others whom all have had ample screen time. **

**Next there was a tie between Elijah and Niklaus. I don't know, we've seen Klaus crack and we still have yet to see the Elijah's fullest capabilities. I blame that on the show. In reality, Klaus could've taken Elena and no one would've been able to do shit about it. Whatevs. **

**Happy Koarla Games. **

**=)**

**C . H . G . F**

Kol Mikaelson wasn't happy. Not at fucking all. There were many things to blame for his unhappiness.

There was the fact that he went to school. He did it to bother Rebekah and to take over the high school. Now that that was done, he was a shoe in for prom king, he was bored.

There was also the fact that Klaus had aggravated his last nerve. And that he underestimated him completely. Klaus believed Kol was idiotic and incapable of planning. He also thought that Kol required little to no strategy in order to defeat. That sticking a dagger in him was punishment enough and was an easy victory over him.

Not the case.

Kol loved being considered weak. Loved it. He loved how his family underestimated him ten fold. They thought acted simply on impulse. Which of course he did, but Kol could probably be the most vile out of all his family. They couldn't handle him when he didn't plan. Now they were about to see what happened when he did.

Especially Niklaus. He was the one who had upset him the most. He complained about being the black sheep of the family (which of course he wasn't. History had proven that Kol was the black sheep) so Kol would fully have his family isolate him. It was time for him to go.

And this wasn't about a silly love triangle. No, this was centuries and centuries of built of rage and frustration that had accumulated over time. The fact that Klaus kept him neutralized for no other reason other than growing upset with him, the fact that Klaus spent more time with his hybrids than trying to make things right, and the fact that Klaus thought nothing of him had been torturing Kol. He bottled it up for so long that now it was going to explode.

He wanted to hurt Klaus. Hurt him more than any dagger could. Giving him a dagger to the heart was too compassionate.

Klaus was going to suffer.

Anywho, the last thing that had Kol positively fuming was the fact that Elijah had taken it upon himself to compel Darla and that she actually wanted to go through with it. _His_ Darla wanted to forget all about him. To be rid of whatever thoughts she had of him. Aww, if he had any sort of feelings, one may have been hurt right now.

But he had to see this for himself. Did Kol care about Elijah forbidding him to see her? Of course not! They went to school together, for crying out loud, they were bound to see each other. Did it matter that Kol had went out of his way to find her? ...No. He simply had to get this out of his system. To be completely certain that Elijah hadn't lied to him.

Yesterday he tried looking for her after her third period class, but she'd moved her parking space (something that made him a bit suspicious). And the day before that, Kol's first day back after being locked in their basement, she wasn't at school (strike two). If he didn't know better, he'd think she was trying to avoid him. But of course, he wouldn't allow that to happen. Once he found out that she came back to school late into the day for volleyball practice, he knew that's where he'd find her.

All he'd have to do was wait for practice to be over with and ambush her while she was leaving.

So he waited.

And waited.

Watched all the other players leave.

And waited some more.

Where the fuck was she? This was getting annoying.

Lifting himself from the wall he was leaning on, he moved into the gymnasium just to make sure she hadn't stuck around in there. Because if she didn't come all together and had skipped practice, that would've been strike three and Kol would've been certain that not only was she avoiding him, but he was getting predictable. Or that she just knew him a little too well already.

But that wasn't the case.

There Darla was, back turned to him, reaching into a bin filled to the very brim with volleyballs. He watched as she threw one to the sky and hit it over the net as gravity took its course and sent the ball drifting downwards. She wanted to stay late and practice harder. A dedicated girl she was.

While she was unaware of his presence, Kol took the time to admire Darla's shape. This was the most skin he'd seen of her. Mostly she kept herself concealed beneath layers and layers of clothing considering the weather has been less than fair. Now he'd been given the opportunity to check her out and she wasn't disappointing.

He loved the way those boy shorts she was wearing hugged her ass and accentuated her toned legs. He also enjoyed how tight her top was considering how full her breasts were. Darla's body wasn't nearly as bad as what he thought it would be. In fact, she possessed a shape many women would be envious of. It was just that her clothing didn't do her justice at all. If she were to dress more body flaunting then maybe many people wouldn't call her unattractive. This was high school. You were supposed to care what people thought of you and tried to fit in. Why was she so set on being an oddball and why was he even giving a damn. He had to stop.

All he could say was thank god for Volleyball uniforms.

Darla repeated her action again and hit the ball over the net, watching it land amongst all the other fallen volleyballs. This time however, Kol chose to make himself known and began to give her a round of applause. His claps resounding in the gym, he found himself smiling once he heard Darla shriek in fright and instinctively turn around with her hand clasped against her heaving heart.

God, he missed her screams.

But there was something more there behind her startled appearance. Kol could feel the deep rooted dread squirming inside of her, causing her heartbeat to stay elevated. This was no longer a girl recuperating from a sneak attack, this was a girl scared out of her wits.

Why was there any need to be scared?

He knew why and so did she.

Darla Richardson hadn't been compelled.

Did he horrify her? Good. Now their relationship wasn't filled with him creating an act to perform around her. He could finally fully be his wicked little self and that felt great. With the exception of his family and of course those involved in the on going debacle with Elena and the Salvatores, Darla was now the only other person who Kol didn't have to pretend in front of.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a breathy voice. Kol quite liked her this way, scantily clothed, beads of sweat trickling off her body, chest heaving, breathless. He liked it a lot actually. She should be like this more often.

"You're Darla Richardson, correct?" Right now, Kol did have to pretend to be unaware that she wasn't compelled. So he reluctantly would have to put on an act.

She eyed him skeptically. "Yeah. And you are?"

She was a terrible actress. "Kol Mikaelson."

"What is it that you want, Kol Mikaelson?" Wow. She said his name as if it were some sort of vulgarity. Him chasing her down must've really made an impression on her. That wasn't even the worst thing he could do. That was a simple act. She needed to get over it.

Now was the part where he lied to her. "I hear you're quite the artist."

After licking her lips, an act Kol especially loved, she blew her hair from her face. "Yeah, so?"

He'd scold her for her blatant rudeness later. "I would really appreciate it if you drew a portrait of myself. I could pay you if you'd like."

She bounced the volleyball in her hands. Her fear was turning into something else. Something he hadn't seen from her yet, well except for that one little schpill she gave him in the forest when he was about to kill her, but right now Darla was getting angry. Good job, Darla, she actually had a backbone.

Though was using it on the wrong person.

"Why do you need a picture of yourself?" Her tone was scathing and harsh.

His was light and comical. "Because I just want one."

"Arrogant much?"

"So I've been told." Especially by her. Her favorite insults to use on him were ones jabbing him about his self involvement. Yes, Kol thought much of himself and was overflowing with hubris. So damn what.

"I don't have time to draw a picture of you. I'm really sorry. Maybe you can ask someone else to do so for you."

So she could draw a picture of his brother but not him? Whore.

"I wouldn't like one from anyone else, I'd like one from the best."

"Like I said, I don't have time."

Kol felt the subtle spike in her temperature after she said that. Yeah, she was lying to him. And now he was one hundred percent certain she hadn't been compelled. Elijah had only given her his blood, which he loathed. Kol wanted to see the artwork he created on her body. Oh well. Some other time then.

"Then I'll just have to bother you until you make time," he said, giving a glib smile. It was one that let her know he wasn't going to let up and allow her a moment's peace. He wasn't that sweet and she should've expected that by now. Waving her goodbye, Kol turned his back to her preparing to make his exit.

He never even took a step.

Kol didn't know what happened. One second, his vision was of the gym's door, the next he was seeing stars, crashing onto the floor. His face hurt like fucking hell, and his nose, his nose was gushing blood. He could feel the warm substance trickle down and bathe his lips. Ugh, was this what pain felt like? Sure, his neck had been snapped more times this month than any other but that was quick and easy. No one had dared done anything else to cause him any anguish. Sure, they tried, but it never landed.

What the fuck had just happened to him?

He opened his eyes that were watering now to see the site before him. Darla was looking at him with a vicious little glare, gripping the shit out of a volleyball, while another one was slowly rolling itself away from him.

Coming to a conclusion to all of this, Kol found himself stunned.

Darla hit him with a volleyball.

That was the only resting time she allowed himself to have because after that brief beat, Darla repeatedly struck balls in his direction, aiming directly for his face. They came at a lightning speed, but Kol managed to duck and dodge them, still recuperating from his bloody nose. But that healed itself with ease, and the pain Kol once felt diminished as his bruised skin reverted back to its usual gorgeous self.

Thank God he was a vampire.

But had he not been, if any of these attacks had landed on him somewhere, he would've been in trouble.

"You stay the fuck away from me, Kol," she screamed, sending more and more balls flying his way.

So she wasn't going to even pretend to be compelled anymore? Good, now he didn't either.

Taking a volleyball in his hand, Kol chucked it at Darla, watching as it struck her in her leg and sent her crumbling onto the ground. Did he throw it with all his strength? No, he didn't want to kill the girl. He just wanted to make sure he hurt her somewhat. Kol didn't cost her nearly as much pain as what she just gave him.

What took him by surprise the most wasn't her not being compelled, or her giving him lip, or her even having the courage to try and injure him, it was his reaction to it that had him taken aback. He wasn't hardly mad at her. Had this been anyone else, they would've died a most heinous death. But this attack was coming from the eccentric twerp who constantly put herself in the submissive role when around him. And don't get him wrong, he loved that she was submissive it was probably his favorite thing about her, but her finding the strength to try and be domineering was, for lack of a better word, sexy.

Darla had done something sexy. Wow.

He stalked her, grinning beyond belief when he noticed she didn't clamber backwards. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of watching her scramble away in fright. Darla was learning to be strong. Something Kol loved and hated all at once.

She reached for the ball he'd knocked her down with, but as her fingers barely grasped it Kol had already kicked it towards the other side of the room. He knelt down in front of her, getting lost in those green eyes of hers that were holding ample amounts of disgust and anxiety. Sighing happily, he wiped away the blood that was still wet on his face and tauntingly smeared it across her fragile lips. Let her compare his blood to his brothers. He knew his was better. Though she didn't even bother to jerk her head away whilst he did so. Interesting.

Eyeing her down, Kol breathed in her scent that he'd missed oh so much.

"We're going to have lots of fun, you and I. "

**C . H . G . F**

**I liked that Darla stood (though she wound up falling) to Kol. About time someone put him in his place. Or at least tried. **

**Anywho, thank you all for reading. I appreciate it very much. **

**Next Chapter: ….Klaroline?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**'Ello Govna! **

**Do Brits say that or am I stereotyping? **

**Anywho...**

**A quick shout out to Appreciation for her wonderful take on why Kol has been voted the scariest original out of his family members. If you have the time I'd read the later half of her review I would. I dunno. I just found it insightful. I'm a sucker for shit like that.**

**Next on the list; Don't get it twisted just because this is a Klaroline chapter, I fucking despise them. But after watching many clips of them over and over to get a good feel for their relationship (What would we all do without Youtube) I guess I can say that they aren't that bad. They grew on me just a schmidge. **

**Delena however... I'll never like them. **

**But during that time perusing youtube for Klaroline, I inevitably started watching the very few Kol scenes from VD... Just wanted you all to know that he and I are together right now. And when I say together, I mean we're a damn couple so all you little fan girls... bugger off!**

**One more thing before I go. You may not have noticed, but I made a community strictly for stories involving the Originals and an OC. Us OC creators and lovers have to stick together. I don't have much time on my hands so I would love to get a staff to help that community grow and flourish. If you truly love the originals, have a good eye for creative OCs, and can scout out a good story, PM me and I may invite ya. Only taking three people though, so I apologize ahead of time to those who may not get it. If anyone wants to frickin' join. **

**On to Love in the Time of Klaroline.**

**=) **

**C . H . G . F **

"Alright Mr. Mikaelson, I'm ready for my close up!"

Klaus felt himself smile, watching as Caroline sprang from out his personal bathroom with such an adorable enthusiasm. She skipped over to his chaise lounge, blonde curls bouncing around her face with every step she took. Falling backwards onto the couch with dramatic flair, she positioned herself dramatically as well. She used the back of her hand to shield her face as if to block out the Sun, her other hand touching her heart, and the edges of the deep purple sheet she had wrapped around her bare body rode up her legs, exposing her creamy flesh. She arched her spine and breathed in theatrically. "Draw me."

He eyed her perfect figure, rolling his pencil between his fingers craftfully. "You sure that's the position you want? You'll be here a while."

Caroline gave a single nod and closed her eyes. "Yes."

Stifling his laughter, Klaus didn't plan on drawing her at all like this. She wouldn't last long stuck like that. But he'd humor her. "Don't move."

"I'm a statue."

He pretended to draw her, scraping his fingers against his sketchbook to fool her into believing he was doing so. Caroline was a rather lively woman and usually did everything rambunctiously. He missed that type of fire. Darla wasn't like that. Sure, she could be that way when she wanted to, but for the most part, she was pretty reserved.

It was astonishing, how both could be such free spirits yet be nothing alike. Caroline was caged, waiting to be set free. Darla was free and moved everywhere.

Bugger, he had to stop thinking of her. Especially now that Caroline was here. Even if she was still with Tyler...

"Klaus," she croaked and he knew exactly what was coming next. "My back hurts."

"Don't move, dear."

"I gotta."

"You said-"

"I know, but I lied. I'll die if I stay like this. You were right."

Now there's something you didn't see everyday, Caroline admitting failure. "Say it again and I'll allow you to move."

She didn't even protest. "You were right."

Falling backwards, she began to breath again, eyes fluttering open, body morphing into more of a relaxed pose. Her baby blues stared at him adoringly, a sweet and demure smile rising against her lips. Bloody hell, she was effortlessly beautiful. "You didn't even draw me, did you?"

"And waste my paper? No."

Her lip gloss covered lips pouted as she looked at the balled pieces of paper that filled his floor. He felt a bit ashamed. He'd neglected to clean them and rather allowed them to accumulate so much that they were beginning to form mountains. "I think you've already wasted a shitload of paper."

"And I can afford to lose no more."

"I never thought I'd see the day where I'd have to tell you to clean your room."

His room_ was_ rather unkempt. But only because of his artistic supplies. That cluttered everything. If she wanted to see a mess, she should've went in Kol's room. The psychopath. "And I never thought I'd see this day. You strewn across my couch with barely anything covering you."

She didn't give his comment any though. "Yes you did."

Good girl, she caught his lie. Klaus knew this day would come soon enough. What he didn't know was that he wouldn't be enjoying it as much as he would have hoped. Don't get him wrong, he wanted Caroline, and now that she was somewhat ready to accept him he couldn't have been happier. But something about this very moment was bittersweet and growing more and more sour with every encounter they shared.

While she came to terms with her feelings for him, Caroline also wasn't ready to let Tyler go. She wanted her and Klaus to baby step things before she decided whether or not to break up with the hybrid and move on to a better one. That also meant they couldn't be seen in public during certain hours in order to keep their situation a secret. But it wasn't just that, Klaus himself wasn't sure if he was ready to move on from pursuing Darla and enter a relationship with the blonde. Even _he _was aware that this was wrong. He hardly waited any time at all to try things out with Caroline and he was suffering from that decision already. All he found himself doing when around her was comparing her to Darla. And that wasn't fair to either of the girls.

"What are these drawings of anyway?"

It wasn't a what, more so of a who. He still had to return the favor Darla did for him and give her her very own portrait. Then she would feel badly because his picture was better than hers. And that would prompt her to try and out do him, which she never would, but he would love to see her try.

Klaus didn't think twice about lying to Caroline over the matter of those drawings. "Various things. Still life mostly."

"I see..."

Shit, Klaus dreaded what was about to happen next, he saw it coming and knew there was no way of stopping it. They were about to come about an awkward silence between them. It happened every time they were near each other; they'd converse with each other and then somehow everything would grow uncomfortably quiet. There were a plethora of topics to talk about, but it always felt like they ran out of all of them somewhere down the line. Talking to her wasn't effortless, he found himself trying to start topics to discuss.

Like he was now.

Sketching her out, happy that she didn't try another impossible position, Klaus gave her a very easy request that he knew she'd be able to answer. "Tell me about yourself."

"What is it that you want to know?"

Okay, maybe it wouldn't be an easy request. "Tell me something about yourself no one else knows."

"Klaus, are you trying to figure out all my secrets?"

He cringed internally, slowly noticing the same act Darla performed on him, he was performing on Caroline. This was going to make him compare the two again, which he desperately didn't want to. "Sure."

"This is really embarrassing, and no one else knows this so you better keep it a secret, but when I was little, I mean really little, I used to want to be a cop like my mom."

Wasn't better than Darla's secret. Tattoo outranks formerly aspiring to be a cop.

He stilled had to figure out what her tattoo was of. And where.

Dammit. He compared them already!

He faked an enthusiasm. "Really?"

She didn't notice. "Yeah! My mom took me driving in her cop car late one night and I thought it was so cool. I wanted to be like her for a really long time and use to think of ways to upgrade a cop uniform for women and make it sexy and you know, not butch. Boy, that didn't last long."

Understandable. That was all a part of growing up. Which she still had lots to do. Immortal or not. "What do you want to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you aspire to do now. Your dreams."

Caroline didn't answer his question. Instead, she allowed that silence Klaus had been trying to fight off resume, letting it blanket them both. What had he said wrong? It was a simple question. Perhaps asking a teenager what they wanted to do with themselves was a tougher question than he thought. "You don't have to answ-"

"I'm not good at anything," she said solemnly.

"Don't say that."

"But I'm not. The only thing I have going for me is that I'm a vampire. If I wasn't, I wouldn't know what to do. Bonnie's the book smart one, Elena's grounded, I'm-"

"A breathtaking young woman with the world waiting for her to take by storm."

"Great, I can be a Laker girl."

He didn't get the reference. "What you're feeling is something everyone at your age goes through. You have immortality on your side, love, you have lifetimes to try new things and experience greatness."

"That's why I'm here," she sniffed, and Klaus hoped she wasn't going to cry. This was the first time Caroline showed her vulnerability to him, a true insecurity that manifested inside of herself, and comforting other's wasn't exactly his strongest suit. "I can only do that if you're by my side."

"Regardless of if I'm there or not." That was the truth and she deserved to hear it. Caroline didn't need him to reach her maximum potential. She could achieve greatness without him. Wow, that hurt his ego more than what he wanted.

True enough, Darla was destined for greatness without him as well. Neither of them needed him which he didn't necessarily enjoy nor despise. It was simply that being needed wasn't something Klaus had yet experienced.

"So what angsty things do you have to go through?"

His eyebrow raised. "Me?"

"Yeah, you, Klaus. What are some things people born in ten thousand B.C. have to overcome nowadays."

What were some problems he had? Other than the fact that he felt utterly alone, there wasn't much to say. Klaus had lived and done it all at this point. He lived, really lived. More than he'd ever thought possibly. But what was there to enjoy about that unless there was someone with you to share it. He cringed again, that sounded pathetically wimpy.

He couldn't tell Caroline of the loneliness he'd felt all his life. She wouldn't understand. Caroline was surrounded by those whom cherished and loved her, she could never sympathize with someone whom had never truly been loved by anyone. Siblings included.

"Life is great once you're my age." Another lie he'd been forced to tell her.

Another lie she bought. Two out of three wasn't bad. "You know what this situation reminds me of? The greatest movie to ever exist, Titanic. You're Jack and I'm Rose. Except I'm not naked right now. Well, I'm close enough, but still."

Another reference he didn't know. Sure, he remembered the craze that particular movie garnered amongst women, but he never had the desire to see it. Especially having been on the ship. That was nothing fun. And he didn't want to tell her that sadly, there was no star crossed love story involved in any of that ships demise. He was lucky to be a hybrid. One of the many times he escaped death because of it.

That mattered not however. All he needed to hear was the word naked to figure out what his next suggestion would be. "You can always lose the sheet."

She rolled her eyes at his lewd comment. "I'm fine the way I am. Besides, you're not worthy to see what's under here just yet."

"My mistake, your majesty." He noticed how brightly her face smiled when he called her that. "How does one acquire said worth?"

She bit her lip, fingers reaching to run through her-

"Don't move."

"I didn't." Freezing in place, Caroline slowly put her hand back towards her side. As if he didn't see her. "And you're the creative one. Think of something that would make me want to show you what years of gymnastics and cheerleading does."

A challenge? She knew he loved those. "I have a few things in mind."

She took him up on it. "Like what?"

"Lose the hybrid and you'll find out."

"Lose the badly dressed nerd and maybe I'll consider it."

Those weren't the words he was expecting to hear. Nor did he care if she meant them or not. Under no circumstances was Caroline to bring up Darla. Klaus was fully aware of the one sidedness to it, but alas, that was life. Klaus could bring up Tyler any fucking time he wished because he was sired to him. But what ties did Caroline have to Darla? None. Darla had done nothing to deserve that kind of treatment from her so until Caroline actually knew the girl, she'd learn to not speak of her.

"This has been quite the eventful day, but I believe it's time for you to gather your things and leave." Sitting down his sketchbook, Klaus stood to usher her to get her things.

And he would've had Caroline not evaded him and stepped backwards.

"Look at you, you really are head over heels for this girl. I can't even say her name without you wanting to murder a third world country can I?"

"Caroline," he grit, not wanting to get into a petty argument and say something he might've regret. "Leave."

"What is it about her that's such much better than me?"

"Your insecurities are showing..."

She continued. "No. Really. I'm prettier than she is, I know you better than she does, and I'm really sure I'm a better fuck than she is. What magic potion did she give you that has you acting so nuts."

The fact of the matter was, Darla was just as beautiful as Caroline was, she probably would understand him twice as much since they were similar in spirit, and as far as being a better fuck, that was to be determined.

Though if he were to judge by their escapade in the forest a little while back, Darla would trump Caroline in that department as well.

"Honestly, green really isn't your color."

She scoffed, stomping around his room, crumbling pictures of Darla beneath her feet. "Green isn't even in this fall so you can fuck off thinking that I'm jealous. Do you really believe that in a competition between me and her, you're actually going to choose her? You might as well break it off with her now so you don't hurt her feelings. Oh wait, I forgot, she's been compelled to forget all about you. You're going all Lady Gaga over a girl who doesn't even remember you."

He regret ever telling her that piece of information. He should've kept that little secret just that, a secret. He'd said it while he was venting to her and was now witnessing the backlash from confiding in her.

Before Klaus knew it, he had Caroline by her throat, pressing her harshly against the back of one of the many bookcases in his room. Emotions were driving his actions lately, he had to get ahold of himself. It pained him to say this but he was going a little overboard for a girl whom he really knew nothing of. He had to get over it and her. Vampires didn't act like this. And God, he could already hear Kol chastising him about this. His brother had moved on with ease, as if none of this ever happened. Though Kol didn't hardly like the girl.

Caroline stared at him wide eyed. She was still afraid of him. Smart.

Though now it seemed that he was acting irrationally and that she hadn't done anything wrong.

"You're absolutely right. I apologize," he sighed, relinquishing her throat, taking a step away from her.

If he had known that she would've hit him over the head with, "Moby Dick," he would have never let go of her throat. What was worse was that Klaus didn't even enjoy that novel.

She shook the book at him as a warning that she'd strike him once more if he were to ever try that again. "Until you get over her. Don't talk to me."

She didn't give him ultimatums. That was his schtick. "Leave Tyler or I'll force him to go."

Her lips curled in disgust. "Fuck off."

Trudging into his bathroom, Caroline slammed the door shut as she quickly got dressed. Klaus heard her feet shuffling against the tiling, her angry mumbles under her breath, and finally her letting out a loud guttural sigh. He shushed her from outside the door. He didn't want his family learning of her being here. And if she were to be this loud, they'd find out sooner than he'd want.

One girl had already had a tragic encounter with one of his siblings, he didn't need Caroline to become the brunt of Kol's aggression. Or Bekah's. Those two weren't chums either.

She charged out the bathroom, damn near crashing into him during the process. Caroline continued to glare at him, at Klaus knew this was just another one of her melodramatic episodes.

"Klaus," she exhaled, eyes tightly closing shut as she shook her head from left to right. "I can't find my panties."

**C . H . G . F**

**That was the Klaroline chapter. I do hope you all enjoyed it. **

**In the case that you all found something... what's the word I'm looking for... lacking in my depiction of Caroline. Please, pretty please, with sugar on top, tell me what I should do to improve. While I'm not trying to make her likeable (while I do think everything she's said is somewhat justified. I'd probably act like her if I were in her shoes and someone basically took my man. Especially someone who ain't as pretty. Jealousy is normal.) I do want her to seem somewhat like the Caroline from the show. If it doesn't seem like her, give me a critique. They're my best friends.**

**You know, after you all. You all have my heart. **

**Leaving you all with a question. Feel free to answer. **

**Order in number from greatest to least, which character from Vampire Diaries you'd want to be with or you see yourself meshing with. Any character. Boy or girl (because we don't discriminate around these parts). You get to choose a top three. And if you want, you can explain why. **

**My answers: **

**Damon. (Season One only!)**

**Stefan. (Elena can fuck off with her lame ass. I'd take her man and she wouldn't be able to stop me). **

**Tyler. (He may not be the most popular choice but when he was a douchebag, I dunno, I kind of liked him a lot). **

**Surprise! Surprise! No originals on my list. Naw buddy, if I were on that show I'm not going anywhere near them. I wouldn't trust them and wouldn't want to meddle in their business. **

**Next Chapter: Hmm... I want to say Darlijah. If not Darlijah then Koarla. Then after that it would be Kol and Rebekah. Sorry all Klarla fans. There won't be a Klarla scene until maybe three chapters from now. Klaus needs time to sweat out Caroline fever. And Darla fever too, I suppose. I gotta be fair. **

**Until next time. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Shout out to Zoey24 for choosing Mason Lockwood as her number one guy. No one else answered him and I loved that she showed him some love. **

**And speaking of love. **

**A lot more people like Tyler than what I thought. I saw him in a lot of answers. I was always under the belief that he was one of the least liked men on the show. **

**Also, if you all want to leave long ass comments, you can at least be signed in to I can PM you and we can have discussion timez! Because who loves to discuss more than my black ass? No one. Plus, I'm friendly to all those who feel the need to purge their feelings. I get sad when I can't talk back to those who write page long reviews. **

**Annnnd. How the hell is my second most reviewed chapter going to be a Klaroline one? Not saying that I don't enjoy the reviews, I love them to death, I just think it's hilarious that it's on a Klaroline one. And yes, to everyone who believes that my Caroline sounds more like Season 1 – Early 2 Caroline, it's because I can't write her any other way. I enjoyed her character back then. She could be mean, rude, a bit over garrulous, but still was a boss bitch and gave no fucks. And she was really sweet too. That's when CareBear and I were best of friends. **

**Thank you all for taking the time to read this. I love each and everyone of you. And if I could, I would send you all your own personal boy toy. They'd be customized to suit your preferences. **

**Some Ian Somerhalder**

**Some Alexander Skarsgard**

**Chris Pine**

**Chris Hemsworth**

**Trey Songz**

**The dudes from One Direction (Except who the fuck are they?)**

**Or my personal favorite at the moment; Jensen Ackles.**

**They'd be wrapped and boxed prettily. And I'd even poke holes in the box just to make sure they didn't die. **

**Y'all are gonna have to take care of shipping though. Homey don't play that. **

**If you all get that reference, I'll love you forever. **

**Story time!**

**Oh! Everybody's Darlijahed! And everybody glooooooows!**

**=)**

**C . H . G . F**

"You wanna know something, Elijah?"

"Enlighten me."

"If you and I weren't best friends, I'd think this were all just a set up for you to take advantage of me."

"And why would I do that?"

"Why wouldn't you? I mean look at me. I'm stunning."

Elijah had no idea how to respond to Darla's remarks. In fact, with most of her remarks he found himself either second guessing their meaning, or what to say. Is this what his brother's saw in her? Her unstability and offbeat ways? Of course Klaus loved anything that kept him on his toes. And Kol loved anything just as random as he was which was hard to find. He supposed she complimented both his brother's well. Though both seemed to have moved on quite sufficiently.

Kol hadn't done anything out of the normal and was seeming to follow Elijah's words quite nicely. He was growing up. Hel hadn't killed or done anything devious under Elijah's watch for a little over a week and that deserved a round of applause. His youngest brother was acting rationally.

And Klaus, well Klaus was busy trying to keep his relationship with Caroline a secret. Which Elijah found ridiculous. If you want to keep anything a secret, you don't bring it into the Mikaelson household. Kol and Rebekah were little spies and while Elijah may have seemed aloof to it all, curiosity poked at him from time to time and he'd been forced to send a spy out to gather information to tell him.

Men of distinction didn't snoop.

Yet Elijah shook his head at the thought of Klaus getting involved with Caroline so quickly. Klaus was a rash and impulsive man, come to think of it so was Kol, and Elijah saw this coming. He foresaw it like he did everything else in their household. And while he loved that Klaus had moved on and finally got what he wanted, he knew Darla wouldn't have shared his same enthusiasm. Which was why she could never know. Spare the child's feelings.

"Oh come on, Elijar Jar Binks," she cried, tugging at his suit sleeve. She swung his arm back and forth like a child before he was forced to snatch it away. Childish antics and Elijah didn't pair well together. "How many times have I said this, you gotta loosen up. You're helping me overcome my demons. Literally speaking. And I'm gonna make you loosen up even if it kills me."

He chuckled. "Your clairvoyancy might kill you before you get the chance."

"That was a terrible joke, sir." Darla took a few steps back in his spacious apartment, shaking her head as if she were ashamed of him. "But I'll take anything at this point. Carry on."

Elijah stood back, watching the girl take in his apartment. She glanced at the wooden floors, eyed his book cases, inspected the art he choose to decorate his walls, and did so all with a judgmental glare in her eye. She'd pout her lips every now and then, run her fingers over his furniture to check for dust or dirt, and then would look at him before skeptically before resuming her detective work. "This is a nice place you've got here."

"Does my living situation surprise you?"

"Not meaning to be rude, but yeah. This is so modern and updated and you're so... old."

Again she poked fun at his age. He hardly minded though. It took a lot to get under his skin and he knew Darla didn't mean it in a malicious way. The two had a weird dynamic, even he saw it. She loved to tease him and he enjoyed watching as her face scrunched up when teased her right back. "I prefer the term long lived."

"Sounds just a bad to me," she shrugged, opening up his fridge without his permission and taking a peak inside. There wasn't much. Leftover Italian cuisine and a bag blood. Neither of which she commented on. Had she already accepted him being a vampire? Normal humans would have asked him many questions by now. But not Darla. The only thing she asked him was how Damon could go into the Sun, and how does one turn into a vampire. Then again, he'd almost forgotten that Darla was neither normal nor exactly human. "Hey, if you live with your family, why do you have an apartment?"

It wasn't a question that deserved an answer, it was none of her business, but he found no need to lie to her. What purpose would that have served? Plus, if she said she knew Kol and Klaus would eventually find out about her not being compelled, she needed to know what she was getting into. "My family consists of people who aren't the most... trustworthy people."

Taking off her hat, she shook her long hair to prevent him from seeing her hat head. He smiled. She cared about what he thought of her. "I'm sure this isn't helping rebuild their trust."

Him having a separate living space was hardly anything untrustworthy compared to the things they've done to him before. "Over one thousand years of damage has been done. I'm afraid that our family reconciling is highly unlikely."

It would take too much work for that to ever happen. Elijah had come to accept his family was abnormal and could truly be whole again. He didn't know who to blame for their falling out either. They all had played a part in it. Though it was undeniable that Niklaus had played the biggest part of them all.

"If you take that pessimistic attitude then yeah. But if it were me, I'd do whatever I could to try and make things right. No matter what it meant."

He too had shared that same determination Darla had within her. Long ago he thought the same way. He went out of his way to reassemble his broken family. Every time resulted in him not only looking foolish, but having a bit of his resolve shatter. How much heartbreak and disappointment could he stand to take before realizing that his family was a lost cause. His determination was no longer a part of him. With age and time, one learns that people and things cannot and will not change unless they want to. Elijah may have wanted his family to better themselves, but unless they wanted it just as desperately, it would never happen.

He stifled his sigh. He couldn't give her any indication that this topic wasn't one of his favorites. "Don't let that ever change."

Yet, like a hound, she sniffed out his dismay and still pressed harder. "Do you want your family to be back together?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you want your family to be back to the way it was?"

"Why would you ask a thing like that?"

"Because I've heard you say that your family isn't trustworthy, and that years of damage has been done, but you haven't said you want to make it better. Admitting it is the hardest part, my good sir."

He couldn't admit it. Never would. Admitting it would mean that the light, the warm spirit he saw in Darla was still in him. Only his was buried beneath layers of indifference, callousness, and what he supposed was good intentions. He would never allow himself to bring back those emotions that had scarred him all those years ago. A child who gets burned learns to not play with fire and Elijah had already suffered enough burns as it was. Never again.

"No need to answer. It's my fault. Wasn't my place," she said, picking up on his uncomfortableness and let the subject die. She tucked her red hair behind her ear, and Elijah swore he saw piercing traveling up her lobe. Another thing about Darla that took him by surprise. Frail, delicate, timid and spaced out, yet still had the nerve to mark her body.

She dipped her head down to the bouquet of flowers that stood on a coffee table, inhaling deeply the smell of freshly picked lilies. "So. Let's get down to business. Where's the bedroom?"

He was going to comment on how that sentence could be taken all the wrong ways, but he figured it was all a part of her plan to show him just how uptight he was and that he needed to change. So he let it slide. "Upstairs to your right."

She nodded and moved by his stairs, looking back at him. He could see the fright in her eyes. She wasn't to happy with what their plan entailed. Elijah invited her to his penthouse in downtown Mystic Falls to spend the night. And no, it wasn't that kind of spend the night. The two hardly saw each other in that light and Elijah was not going to make Darla another original groupie. The last one was bloody annoying.

She was here to go to sleep so Elijah could watch over her. He was to see if she did anything out of the ordinary as she slept. If were to hear anything out of the normal, he'd come in to check on her.

What he wasn't telling her was that he'd been through this before. With the clairvoyant he knew. The clairvoyant he fell in love with. The clairvoyant he let die without being able to help.

Not again. Not this time. Things would be differently.

"There's no need to be fearful, Darla," Elijah soothed, taking a seat at his suede couch. "I'm down here if you need anything."

"That's not it," she spoke, biting her lip. "I really want you to join me, Elijah."

What? In no way, shape, or form was Elijah expecting to hear that. Nor did he know how to respond to her advances. Perhaps Darla wanted to become as Kol so graciously coined, 'an Original Groupie'. But he'd never given Darla much thought and didn't know that she had it plenty.

Needless to say, he didn't say anything.

And that's when she bursted into a fit of laughter, doubling over the stair railing as her laughs grew louder and wilder. She reached beneath her glasses, dabbing away her happy tears, before descending up the stairs. "Lighten up, Elijah."

He took one of the throw pillows beside him and did exactly what their named entailed. He threw on at her, barely missing her frame. Dammit. Had be been a little quicker, he would've gotten her.

Yet she didn't even get upset that he was aiming to hit her. In fact, and made her even happier. "We're getting there," she sang. "Goodnight."

She left him by himself and with his thoughts. That little comment she made was just to get a rouse out of him? She was that serious when she said she was going to get him to lighten up?

He was beginning to hate her determination.

. . .

Screams. That's what tore Elijah from his book. Sharp, acute, screams. Ones mixed with agony, pain, and helplessness. Ones that made him wince because he'd heard these screams before. He knew them intimately.

But rather than let those memories of his fallen love cloud his mind, he raced into his bedroom in hopes to save Darla before she went through too much. He saw her body twisting and thrashing in his bed, entangling herself within his sheets.

For a split moment, Elijah stilled, letting those memories he'd been trying to keep at bay, sweep over him. How could he not let them overtake him? This was unpleasantly familiar. Something he thought he'd go through again and yet here he was, in the presence of another physic, trying to soothe her anguish.

He ran over to her, picking up her weightless body and shook it in his hands. Her body, bloodied and gashed by her own fingers, was limp in his grasps. Whispering her name like a bloody chant, he took her face within her hands, listening for breathing or to feel a pulse.

Elijah got neither of those.

He couldn't allow this to happen. He gave her his word that he'd help her. And if she were dead in his hands right now, then he'd be a liar. He wouldn't have helped her at all.

How was he to tell his brother's the truth had she died?

"Fuck," he swore, preparing to take her body into his and hold her against him. This child had experienced nothing and yet God found the need to cut her life short. Where was the justice in that?

The next noise he heard startled him. And startling an original isn't common.

A breath of life. That's what it was. Darla had taken in what was equivalent to her very first breath, and came to life within Elijah's hands. Her pulse strummed beneath his fingertips and her eyes popped open. She now clawed at the his body, trying to get a good grip onto him.

"Elijah. Elijah is that you?" she stammered, and Elijah had forgotten that without her glasses, Darla was blind to the world.

"I'm here," he consoled, trying to comfort her just a bit more, he patted her blood coated shirt. "Are you alright?"

He wasn't hardly going to try to empathize with her. Elijah had been through many torturous acts. He'd been killed unmercifully, he'd been betrayed, he'd been daggered and lived life in limbo for years, but he couldn't pretend to understand what Darla was going through.

Trying to catch her breath, she stared at his with tear slicked, horror glossed eyes, body quivering. "No."

**C . H . G . F**

**Darlijah fact! **

**Google Darlijah? This story is eighth. **

**Yahoo Darlijah? SECOND! WHOOP WHOOP!**

**Yeah, the chapter was necessary. Couldn't escape it no matter how much I didn't want to write it. Darlijah just aren't interesting to me. But just because I don't like them doesn't mean that I won't write them because there are some people who do. **

**But yeah, Darla's all kind of fucked up right about now. **

**Wonder why she didn't mention that Kol already knew she wasn't compelled? **

**Speaking of which, next chapter: Koarla! **

**Question for the road: Favorite female on the show? **

**Hands down for me it's Bonnie. I don't know how people can hate her? I really don't. She's just too real. She isn't trying to get along with Stefan and Damon just because Elena likes them. And she's been through a lot of bullshit and has constantly been used and gets what in return? Her mom turning into a vamp. You gotta respect the strength of Bonnie. You may not like her, but ya gotta respect her gangsta. **

**See y'all suckahs later.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **

**I completely forgot to mention last chapter, that thanks to all the love and support this story has received, "Clear Hearts, Grey Flowers," has garnered 200+ reviews. Without you all, this story would never become what's it's turned into. Nor did I imagine a VD story staring an odd OC would be enjoyed. Thank you all tremendously. **

**With that being said, a bit of bad news. These updates will not be coming as rapidly as what I've done these past two months. Why? Because I'm currently in the midst of plotting and writing my own piece of original fiction. Does that mean that this story is on a hiatus of some sorts? Not at all, I do intend on finishing this. However, the updates will not be as regularly. Sorry Sorry Sorry. **

**Let's hope this Koarla makes up for it. **

**My Koarla, my Koarla, don't lie to me. Tell me where did you sleep last night. **

**C . H . G . F**

Darla Richardson hated shopping. And hate was a strong word. But what did she hate even more than shopping? Which she didn't even think was possible.

Shopping with Kol Mikaelson.

But what was she supposed to do? Turn him down? He was standing on her doorstep when he asked her. And when she told him no, he promised to kill off her entire family as she watched. Was she supposed to try him to see if he would? God no.

"Are you ready, dear?" Darla recoiled into the corner of the dressing room as she heard the sound of Kol's voice outside the door. "You're keeping me waiting and you know how I feel about that."

She ran her hand over her eyes. Which now she wore contacts in. Partially because she didn't want to ever go blind around Kol ever again. The other half because Kol threatened her into getting them. Goodbye glasses. "I'm not coming out."

"Please?" he cooed, almost sound human. She wasn't going to buy that act anymore. Lesson learned. Kol had a switch he could easily turn on and off. "Don't make me beg."

"I said no."

With a sigh, Kol appeared into the room with her, using some high speed witchcraft to go unregistered by Darla's eyes. One moment he wasn't in the small dressing room with her, the next he was.

What the fuck.

She wanted to scream, but Kol placed his index finger over his lips to signal her into keeping quiet. She wanted to fight him but it seemed that he enjoyed that. Darla remembered the weird grin he had on his face when she hit him over the head with those volleyballs. It was like foreplay for him. Gross.

"Get out!" she whispered, shielding her body with her hands. This was an epic invasion of privacy and she wasn't used to any of this.

"You have nothing I'm not intimately familiar with. Get over yourself."

"Get the fuck out you asshole." Confidence. Wasn't that what Damon said she needed? Well, she most certainly was finding it now.

"The language. It's not you and it's not lady like. Though I do enjoy it strangely," Kol said with a twinge of amusement. He removed his hands from his pockets, using them to yank Darla roughly over to him. He was invading even more space now. His cold temperature mingling with her warm.

She hated it. She hated this and she hated him. At least that's what she kept telling herself. She wanted to hate Kol. She said things to make him think she hated him too. But deep down in the well of her stomach, she still didn't think he was as bad as what he made himself out to be. It was one of those hunches that always turned out right. Kol may have been bad, but not to his core. He was redeemable.

But just because he was didn't mean she wanted to do it. She wasn't that foolish.

"Why am I here?"

He smiled, as he did with most of the things she said. She wasn't funny though. At least not around him anymore. "Any girl of mine is only to be dressed in the best of clothing. You're entire wardrobe needs revamping." he chuckled at his obvious pun. "If you are to be seen with Kol Mikaelson, you're a representation of me and I will not allow you to look anything short of spectacular."

"I'm not your girl."

"Well you're most certainly not Klaus'. He didn't try to see if you were okay did he?"

She flinched. Dammit. He was right. Why didn't Klaus come to check up on her? Kol did, in his own way, and he didn't even like her. Maybe he was fond of her a bit more than Klaus was. The proof was in the pudding. But she didn't want to think of that. It hurt her just a bit more than what she would've wanted.

"My parents are rich. If I wanted to dress like this then I could."

"Yes, but anytime you put these clothes on I want you to think of me. That the fabric caressing your body was bought by yours truly."

She swallowed. "I'm not wearing any of this."

"You will if you know what's good for you. Which by this point, you should."

Another threat. Was this how he'd control their new relationship? By force?

"And might I add, you look gorgeous."

That comment wasn't supposed to elicit the kind of reaction Darla gave. Heat rushed to her cheeks immediately and she no longer new the english alphabet. Or any other alphabet. Gorgeous. He called her gorgeous. Something that she never would use to describe herself. Something that every other woman in Mystic Falls seemed to be but her. He thought she was gorgeous. And the way he said it, it coerced her into believing he was being truthful. Kol had nothing to gain from her at this point. He didn't need her respect, was the stronger of the two, and could do as he pleased without her being able to stop him. He could insult her every second they were near each other, but choose to give her a compliment that made her happier beyond words.

But still, her reserved demeanor got the best of her. Bye bye confidence. "I look hideous."

He shook his head, reaffirming his previous statement. "You have to stop with that. The clothes you once wore? They were atrocious. But the women beneath the terrible clothing? She's stunning."

No. Kol was a monster. A monster who did monstrous things. At least that's what she kept telling herself. How could he say such sweet things one moment and do something wicked the next?

"I'm an ugly duck swimming in a pond with swans."

He pulled her closer to him, spinning her around so her back was nestled safely against his chest. They both were standing in front of a large mirror. A mirror Darla had no courage to stare into.

Kol noticed.

"Look at yourself, love."

She couldn't.

"Fucking look at yourself."

No.

"Do it or I'll kill the saleswoman outside."

She sighed shakily, lifting her head up to come face to face with herself. Darla hated what she saw. She was disgusted by it. MAC makeup adorning her lackluster eyes, brittle hair styled by talented beauticians, Valentino dress lying dead on her shapeless body, all of Kol's hard work hadn't paid off a bit. All of his efforts were for nothing. He could've given her the most expensive of garments, in fact he did, but none of them would matter if the person wearing them was as ugly as she was.

Who could love a girl like her? No one. And the one boy she thought was somewhat decent didn't even try to see her, yet the one she thought hated her did.

"What do you see?"

"What the fuck is this a movie? No one does this."

"You're mighty feisty today. And as much as I'm enthralled by that, you're not going to change my mind. Now what the fuck do you see?"

"An unlovable, disgusting, freak of nature. Destined to die alone." She blinked at her tears, hating every minute he was putting her through. Was this supposed to help her? To make her feel worthy of someone to love her. No. That did nothing. Coming face to face with death was easier than looking herself in the eye.

"Wrong," he breath hit the back of neck before he kissed it. A shiver violently rolled throughout Darla. "Try again."

"A dorky-"

He kissed her exposed shoulder.

"Nerdy-"

Neck.

"Loser-"

Jawline.

"Who no one likes."

"Wrong again." He tugged at her soft earlobe with his pearly teeth and it took everything inside of Darla to fight back the moan that desperately wanted to fly out her mouth. What was he doing? "I like you."

Her voice was gone along with her breath. She was just left with the image of Kol drenching her body with his lips, his eyes keeping a constant gaze into her own thanks to the mirror. The burned into her. More than his fingers skimming teasingly against her thighs. This was so wrong, for him to make her want to do things she'd regret. She knew what kind of man he was, and he wanted to kill her just a few weeks ago, why was she allowing him to do this to her?

It was easy. Darla desired to be desired. To be sought after and craved for. Kol had been the only one to do so ever. Matt and her dated for a bit but he cheated on her with Elena. No one had done things like this, make her feel so alive (which was ironic seeing as though he was dead) was Kol. After the shit the two went through, he still came back to her.

It was hard for her to say no to that. Someone as delicious as Kol would even look twice at her. Or that's what she once thought.

His fingers danced beneath the hem of her short dress and Darla finally allowed herself a brief period of satisfaction, moaning softly into the open air and melting her body against his. Her head fell backwards onto his shoulder as she closed her eyes and let a bit of pleasure sweep over her.

That was, until Kol yanked her by her hair. At the ends too just to make sure he hurt her. He succeeded.

"No no, Darla. You don't get to do that. No closing your eyes. Look at yourself."

She'd do anything to keep his fingers moving.

Wait.

What?

She couldn't do this.

No.

"You said you wouldn't do anything like this unless I begged you." She remembered him saying that all too well. It was one of the last things she remembered him saying before he snapped.

Kol gave a sinful chuckle before making sure Darla opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was his hand under her dress and how especially dirty this all made her feel. Filthy was the word.

With another slight movement of his hand, Darla let a louder moan escape. Her body was aching for him. Desperately wanted him. She couldn't help it. She was just as twisted as he was.

A zip resounded in the cramped room and the dress Darla once wore fell, pooling around her Jimmy Choo covered feet. The sight that she now caught was dirtier than the first, try porno dirty, and made her entire body scorch.

"I intend to make you beg for me, gorgeous. We've only just started."

**C . H . G . F**

**If y'all ain't like me before, y'all better love me now. I NEVER write things like that. Never in my life. So of course I think it's corny and horrible, but I do hope you all like it. **

**Question? **

**Did Darla and Kol go all the way? Did her need to feel beautiful out weigh her conscious? **

**And the majority of answers doesn't determine what actually happens. **

**Question two. **

**Favorite VD season? **

**For me? Y'all should already know, I loved Season one and season one only. It was less about making stupid plots and was really character driven. And the characters were fresh and less butchered than what I think they are now. The writing and dialogue was a lot better. **

**Come on. Damon had some pretty amazeball lines. **

**Next chapter? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. I don't want to write Darlijah. They bore me. **

**I suppose it's either Klaroline or Klarla. **

**Probably Klaroline. **

**Maybe Klarla. **

**But probably Klaroline. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Look at all of you (well most of you) thinking that Darla and Kol didn't go all the way. It took me a lot of thinking to do about it too, but ultimately no, it didn't happen. I realllllllly wanted it to, but Darla wouldn't allow it to go down. What a nice girl she is. **

**Let's see if her niceness pays off this chapter. **

**C . H . G . F **

What Darla saw made her sick. In every sense of the word. Physically (her hand was shaking), mentally (her mind was swarming with thoughts), and emotionally (she was going to have a breakdown right in the middle Java the Hut). She couldn't begin to describe how she felt seeing what she saw. It was ugly, heinous, disgusting, foul, and just plain wrong. What in God's name was this horrible sight?

Caroline and Klaus.

Klaus and Caroline.

Nope. It didn't sound better the other way around either.

What. The. Fuck.

She saw them before they even saw her, trudging outside the secluded coffee shop looking like two little love birds. Caroline was wrapped adoringly around Klaus' arms, while he was busy telling her some story about God knows what. She was supposed to be the one in his arms listening to his tales. That was Darla's spot that Klaus allowed Caroline to fill. Even their footsteps were in sync. These two were together? As in a couple? Christ, the apocalypse was coming.

Well at least she knew why Klaus hadn't come to see her after their falling out. He was too busy with the beauty queen. If that didn't fuck up her entire self esteem, which Kol tried so valiantly in the past few days to build up the past few days then she didn't know what would. Darla may have dressed in clothing that rivaled Caroline on her best day, but she was still in the mindset of a fragile insecure girl. She was still trying have a confidence that matched the clothes. But seeing those two together took her back to the day she tried really hard to forget. A day that had really broken her and started her timid downward spiral. Back to when she caught Matt and Elena with each other. This was no different. This was going to break her equally as much. Reduce her into a little girl.

She couldn't. She couldn't do this to herself this time. To allow herself to go through that same hurt Matt and Elena put her in. No way. Darla was running on no sleep because a Demon wanted to use her as a chew toy and she would refuse to let this fuck with her mindset. What would Kol think of her? What would Ava think of her? And most importantly, what would she think of herself if she curled up and cried like a child. Darla had to do this for her. She had to learn from her mistakes, not run from them.

Taking in a deep breath, Darla prepared to confront the this problem. Right here. Right now.

The two entered the shop, a little bell dinging to signal their arrival. A barista greeted them warmly, but it was too late. Darla watched as Klaus almost instantaneously noticed her in the room. She guessed it was because of her scent, which Kol described to her as Candyland, but then again, it could've been because of her new get up. Klaus hadn't yet gotten a glimpse of Darla2.0 and she was really nervous to see his reaction. But oh man, he responded to it like a teenager seeing their favorite celebrity. Eyes bugged, brows raised, mouth slack jawed. She had to hold back her smile. He was reacting to her like how she did to him at the carnival.

Payback was a mother.

"Caroline!" Darla greeted, waving at them from the table she was at. She had to remind herself that Caroline was still in the room.

Caroline didn't seem to be nearly as befuddled as Klaus was. In fact, she grinned a great big grin, returning her wave. It didn't take much for Darla to figure out that Klaus told Caroline about her being compelled. Otherwise she wouldn't have been acting nearly as cheerful. And this was cheerful, even for a cheerleader. "Oh my God, Darla! Is that you? I heard around that you got a makeover but damn, you look good."

She'd been getting that a lot. As if people seemed to notice her more due to Kol's little wardrobe revamping. He seriously went off the deep end to make sure she didn't revert back to her old ways too. He nearly burned everything in her closet. It took her some serious begging to let him keep her peacoat and aviator hat. Now there nothing but revealing clothes for Darla. Things that accentuated her breasts, tight fitting jeans, and designer brands now infiltrated her closet. But she had to admit, some of the clothes he picked out were Darla-friendly. Some where cute and sensible. Most however, were Kol-pleasing. Revealing and slutty.

Darla pretended to not notice Klaus staring at her with big electric blue eyes. She'd ignore him for a little while longer. It was only fair. He ignored her for weeks. "Yeah. A friend of mine did this for me."

She was still debating whether or not to spill Kol knowing she wasn't compelled. And them being on... awkward terms.

"Well they have good taste. Crap, not to say you didn't have good taste before this. It's just that, well-"

"I get it Caroline." For once someone else was sticking their foot in their mouth. "Speaking of friends, who's the mute guy you're with?"

Aka, the backstabber. A sexy, dimpled cheek, backstabber.

Caroline blinked, biting her lips and Darla guessed she was choosing her words carefully. After all, Caroline was with Tyler (who Ava was now setting up a plan to steal from her). She wondered what Tyler would have to say about all of this. These two clearly were on a date. And they chose this place because it wasn't popular and didn't want to be spotted.

But this was her turf. Java the Hut was hers!

"Oh... um...this is-"

"Niklaus," he spoke up for himself, finally breaking his vow of silence. He shoved his hands into his long wool coat. "But I prefer Nik or Klaus. Never the twain shall meet."

Pssh. He told her that line back in the park when they first met. She wasn't going to fall for his cuteness now. Or his Kipling references.

"Darla Richardson."

"So I've heard."

"What have you heard about me?"

"Many things. Mainly that you're a great artist."

"Sure am. Would you like a picture?"

"Pardon?"

"You two look like such the cute couple that I'd love to draw you both." She never went anywhere without her sketchpad and pencils.

Caroline shook her head. "No. I don't think we-"

Again she was cut off. Again by Klaus. "Surely we have a bit of time to spare. I'd love to get a portrait of ourselves as a keepsake."

She wanted to puke. He couldn't have liked Caroline. Not that there wasn't anything to like about the girl, Caroline seemed super sweet and lively. But it was just that, and she didn't want to seem territorial, but Klaus was hers and hers only. When Caroline told him in the park to basically go fuck himself, that meant that he was all Darla's. Now she wanted him back? Or did he want back with her? Whatever it was, she didn't care, it went against the laws of the universe. It was ungodly.

"Great!" she smiled, covering up her acute jealousy. "I'll be right here waiting for you all. Don't keep me waiting too long."

She watched the two order their coffee, Caroline got a cappuccino and she couldn't hear what she ordered Klaus. Ugh, another thing to make her green. Why did she get to order him coffee? And why was he letting her.

There was only one reason.

Klaus, within the few minutes of being in the coffee shop, figured out Darla wasn't compelled.

He wanted to make her envious.

And he was succeeding.

"Oh look, Klaus, they made a heart inside my drink," Caroline beamed, taking one of the two seats across from Darla. Klaus joined them in the last seat, and as he sat down Darla found out that Caroline ordered him a mocha. A damn mocha. Geeze, that wasn't even real coffee. It was Americanized bullshit. "You don't think they did it because they think we're dating do we?"

Like a damn dog, Darla's ears perked up. Were they not dating?

"Possibly. We do make a damn good pair."

Darla choked, picking up her drawing pencils and flipping to a clean page in her sketchpad. She didn't want to hear him talking to the blonde like that. Nope. This was supposed to be about her standing up for herself, but instead she found herself wanting to throw her scolding hot coffee in the two vampire's faces. They'd heal.

"So you two," she started, beginning the portrait. "Tell me a secret about yourselves. Something no one else knows."

Klaus wasn't fazed. He'd been though this before. "Doesn't that defeat the purpose?"

Deja vu. She wasn't going to relive their conversation again. Instead, she'd beat Klaus at his own game. Pussyfoot around a topic. Play around with someone.

"Maybe. But you know, this town is just filled to the very brim with secrets. Big ones, small ones, some people might not think you know but you really do know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I'd just like a secret."

Caroline stepped in before Darla could cut her eyes at the hybrid for being a dick. "Isn't this funny Klaus?"

"What is?"

"You asked me the same thing when you were drawing me and now she's asking it. Is that like something all artists like to do?"

Wow. Klaus used her schtick on Caroline? Not only was he a backstabber but he was a dirty thief too! A sexy, dimpled cheek, dirt thieving, backstabber.

"I'm still waiting," Darla sighed, not really caring about their secrets. She wanted to get Klaus alone so they could talk. Caroline was in the way.

"Okay. Um. Sometimes I wish I wasn't head cheerleader."

She had to fake enthusiasm. "Nice one. Though I think without you, our cheerleading team would suck."

"Aww thanks. And our volleyball team is balls without you."

Darla wasn't that great at volleyball. She just needed something to let out her built up tension and stress because of her visions. Something to clear her head. Darla had her coffee to keep her energized due to her lack of sleep, and volleyball to keep her zen.

"What about your secret Klaus?"

"I don't have one," he said quickly and nonchalant. Liar. That man was made of secrets and lies.

"Really? You don't?" Darla tried to match his same bored tone.

"I have no need to lie."

"You sure? You seem really sketchy."

Caroline jumped in before Darla could hear Klaus' rebuttal. Pushing his shoulder, she batted her mascara coated lashes. "Come oooon. You've gotta have something buried beneath that mysterious wall of yours. Don't let him fool you it's all an act."

She didn't need to be told who Klaus was. She was very aware of his personality.

"I've made a grave mistake it seems."

"Of what?" Thinking that she wasn't compelled. Not bothering to see her whether she was or wasn't. Hanging out with Caroline. Using her secret stealing techniques on her. The list went on and on. And she wanted an apology for every single thing on said list.

"That's my secret," he stated matter-of-factly.

"You don't want to divulge into that?"

"Not at the moment, no."

"Boring. Excuse him. He's being grumpy." Caroline yawned before lifting herself from her seat. "Do you mind if I use the little girls room, this coffee is getting to me. I still can't believe they don't have frappaccinos here. What type of coffee shop doesn't sell those?"

Darla glared daggers into her sketchbook. Ugh. Frappaccinos.

Cracking a smile, she let out a small laugh.

Pussy.

But now, now everything that they'd been avoiding could come to light. Darla could finally talk to Klaus and let him now everything that was on her mind without having to filter herself. They were free to be as candid as possible.

Good. She had a few things she wanted to get off her chest.

Though he was the first to speak.

"Now now, darling, what's with all the hostility? We have lots of catching up to do."

Shoving her pencils away from her, Darla looked the bastard right in his eyes, noting the hints of lightheartedness to them. He had no idea that she was hurt did he? Or did he just not care. "No. You don't get to do that. You don't get to play nice. Traitor."

He seemed genuinely saddened by her words, pressing a hand to his heart. "Me? How am I a traitor?"

"I gave you a fucking stuffed animal, Klaus. A lion, dude," she whispered, spite infiltrating her tone. She didn't want the entire cafe to hear her. Had she made a scene she could've possibly been kicked out and she didn't want to get a bad rep at her favorite place. Darla's record was squeaky clean.

"And I very well appreciate that lion. Regardless of the ambiguity of its meaning." He was still being whimsical. Did he think that his charms were gonna make things better? They weren't.

"It meant that I liked you! We made out in a forest for crying out loud. You think I do that with random guys?"

"I would hope not." Again he tried using his humor, until Darla casted him a look of despair. She figured he got the point then because he stiffened, stretching his hand out to touch hers before she snatched her hand away. "And I like you as well. You know that."

"Then why are you here with Caroline instead of me? Fuck Klaus, you hate coffee. I wanted to be here with you and order you something."

"You were compelled, or so I thought. What was I to do?"

That's what did it. That was the comment that pissed Darla off. He didn't want to own up to the mistake he made and instead wanted to play the victim. Klaus was not the fucking victim. Klaus was being a perpetrator and an asshole."Stop. Stop being a pansy and say the real reason why you didn't check up on me."

He flinched as she used the word pansy. She supposed that's what riled him up as well.

"You seem to be in a rather enlightened mood this evening. Why don't you tell me the reason why I didn't see you since you seem to know me all too well."

"It's because you're into Caroline far more than me. I was just used as a placeholder to entertain your loneliness. You're no better than Kol. He used me to cure his boredom. You used me to feel wanted. But now that Caroline wants you, you're gonna ditch little old me. You're an emotion vampire...hybrid thing. Whatever you are."

"You were never a placeholder. If you'd stop self-pitying yourself maybe you'd realize that."

"No. Really. I get it. I understand completely. You ditched the raggedy Anne in trade for a Barbie doll. Who wouldn't?"

Shit, that stung a lot more than she anticipated. Saying something like that aloud just made everything more real. Klaus was with Caroline because she was a better fit for him than she could ever be. She was inadequate.

"How can you say that about yourself?" He stared at her concernedly, taking ahold of her hand even though she tried to take it away from him. His fingers were still chilly. At least she knew the real reason why now. Last time he blamed it on the weather. Liar.

"I'm not saying anything that everyone else already hasn't. It was my fault for thinking you weren't like the rest. That maybe you were slightly different. Nah, you're a douchebag like all of them, just in hybrid's clothing."

"Will you allow me a chance to explain?"

She shook her head from left to right. She didn't care about his explanations or him trying to cover his ass. It may have been harsh, it may have been unfair, maybe he didn't really mean to crush her feelings, but he did and she wasn't in the mood to listen to him repent. "No. You don't get to. The way you act just showed me a lot. Soooooooooooo much. More than any vision could-"

"You have visions?"

"-I don't need you, Klaus. I really fucking don't. I may have before, but not any more."

"It isn't like that."

"Were you and Caroline on a date? Yes or no."

"Listen to me-"

"Yes or fucking no, Klaus."

"Yes."

"Well then. I believe we're done here." Picking up her things, Darla scooted out her chair letting a ear piercing screech fill the air. She wasn't going to let him see her cry. No. She'd go home, hide under her covers, and do that in the privacy of her own home. Right now, she was going to try and hurt Klaus just as much as he did her. Darla may have seemed sweet, and kind, and a little off her rocker, but she could be astonishingly vengeful and vindictive. Klaus would learn of that right now.

"But you want to know what? When I said you're no better than Kol, I was lying. You're beneath him." Ripping out the picture he half-assedly drew, she slammed it against the table. He could keep the fugly drawing. "At least he had the nerve to check in on me. You know that? He and I have been hanging out together. And these clothes I have on? All him. So you can keep Caroline, I'm fine with Kol. You're not the only one who can move on."

Satisfied with herself, she bent down to meet his ear with her lips. Something she picked up from Kol the Evil Vampire. He had a knack for being melodramatic. "Enjoy the rest of your date."

**C . H . G . F**

**A bit of darker Darla (pssh, yeah right. Darla is a bunny) here. I guess the night terrors mixed with no sleep and talking to Kol have been getting to her. She ain't playin' no games anymore. Except she's a big baby. **

**So there. Klaroline! And Klarla! Mixed in one. Except it wasn't exactly a lovey dovey reunion for Klarla. I do apologize. **

**Question? I have haven't asked this one in a while and I gotta keep tabs so excuse this question for being self indulgent. **

**Koarla or Klarla? Which one. Last time, it was a pretty close race. Before then, Klaus was dominating. **

**Andddddddddd...**

**What are you excited to see in the newest season of VD? It's in a week! **

**Can't really say I'm extremely excited. But I will say that the thing I'm looking forward to the most is their portrayal of Kol. **

**Next Chapter: Either more Klarla or Koarla. Can't decide.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Shout out to the two people who correctly guessed the spoilers for this chapter. LovingMeLovingYou for knowing that Klaus is going to chase after Darla, and Advocatus Diaboli Emeritus (watch me completely butcher her username even though I love it) for knowing what happens directly after this chapter. I wish I could give you all a prize but well... sadly I cannot. But here's a chapter. **

**There was a concern made that there was a time jump between Kol and Darla in the dressing room and then the coffee shop scene with Darla and Klaus. I thought that most of my chapters kind of skip time. Sure, some chapters flow into the next one but I thought for the most part I skip time a lot. Plus, I wanted to leave it up to the readers imagination on what did and didn't happen after where I left off. Not the greatest smut writer. Extremely self conscious over it. **

**Also, other concerns have been brought up on whether or not Darla will be meeting more people from the show. Other than her talking to Rebekah and maybe Damon, no. I'm sorry, but with what is going to happen in this story, there's no room. This has always been a very Kol Darla Klaus centered fic. If I do a sequel then for sure there will be more interaction with Elena and the Gang. And a more evil Klaus. I wonder why...**

**Annnnnnd. It seems that the scores are tied between Kol and Klaus.**

**Kol 9 – Both 3 – Klaus 9 **

**Klarla chapter! **

**C . H . G . F**

Marching down the ice slicked streets of Mystic Square, Darla tried her very best not to slip and fall. Which proved harder than what she thought since she was scurrying about in heels. She pulled her jacket closer to her face, preventing any more snow from staining her cheeks that were already slick with tears. Wasn't this just fucking great, it had finally snowed, the first snowfall of the season and Darla couldn't even enjoy it thanks to Klaus.

He ruined everything.

She couldn't just blame him though. Everyone played there fair share in creating the catastrophe.

Klaus shouldn't have left her high and dry. Elijah shouldn't have lied to his family and forced her to keep everything a secret. Kol... well Kol had to stop being Kol. But it seemed Darla played the biggest part in making her life shitty. She was allowing all of the negativity to manifest. Had she not been a clairvoyant, maybe things would've been different.

Yeah right, she would've been dead had she not been a clairvoyant.

Cars honking and screeching tires woke Darla up from her thoughts. The headlights of vehicles overtook her eyesight and she didn't quite know what was happening. One minute she was crossing a street, lost in her thoughts, the next she was being pushed against a brick building, heart beating so violently it was as if it were going to burst from her chest. Fingers were digging into her forearms and a pair of steel blue eyes glaring into hers.

Klaus.

"Darla, you have to watch where you're..." His words died down as he began to inspect her face more and more. She tried twisting and turning her face from out his direction, but he already caught sight of the mascara and eyeliner bleeding onto her face. The secret was out, Darla was a crybaby. "Have you been crying?"

She had to play it off. She didn't want to seem weak in front of him. Not when she knew he'd constantly compare her Caroline now. Would Caroline cry? No. Caroline was fierce. Something Darla could never be. "Crying? Who me? No. I can't cry. Like physically can't. I have no tear ducts."

His brows raised concernedly and his eyes still stared into hers relentlessly. Unwavering. Trying to search her for any hint of emotion. She was sure he already knew how she was feeling. She tended to wear her heart on her sleeve. "You're upset with me."

She sniffed. "I'm upset at everything right now. Not just you."

That was the truth. However, Klaus _was _currently taking up the most percentage on her Pissed-Off-Pie-chart.

"Do you want to talk to me about it?" he asked, sincerity floating in his tone.

It took her a bit of strength but she shoved him away from her, sending him staggering backwards on the sidewalk. First he wanted to act all nonchalant and whimsical over their situation, now he wanted to actually care? No. It was too late.

"The last image I had of you Klaus was you dying. I watched you get your neck snapped and thought you were dead. That I'd never see you again. And after learning that you weren't, the next time I see you is when you're on a date with Caroline. That you'd forgotten all about me and moved on. What else is there for us to talk about?"

He rubbed his brow exasperatedly. "You're not the only one who was wronged."

"Oh this is going to be good. How did I wrong you?"

Gripping the bridge of his nose, he sighed deeply. "I can easily say that you never came to visit me after learning I was alive. After learning I was still around, you still chose to spend you leisure time with my brother. The one who not only you thought killed me, but was going to kill you too."

Darla blinked. Fuck, she did do that to him didn't she? The same thing Klaus was putting her through she was putting him through as well. Why didn't she see it? She was so wrapped up in her own turmoil that she didn't bother to take the time out to assess how he'd feel. The difference between them was that Klaus wasn't trying to purposefully hurt her, or so she believed. She on the other hand, told him about her and Kol with the intentions of angering him. Of getting a rise out of him and making him feel just as badly as she was.

That made her the worse of the two.

"You chose to handle the situation differently. You're not pissed. Good for you." That wasn't what she meant to say. She meant to apologize and it came out terribly wrong.

He didn't seem to mind her livid facade however, choosing to give a dimpled smirk. "Oh make no mistake about it, I'm infuriated."

Huffing, she folded her arms over her chest. "You don't seem like it."

Taking notice of how different the tone of their conversation was, Klaus capitalized and moved back to Darla's side, snaking his hands around her waist. She didn't shove him away this time. "I try to show you my good side."

"Oh so there's a bad side to you?"

He smiled a victorious little smile and Darla's stomach knotted. He knew he was slowly getting back within her good graces. "Bad doesn't begin to describe it."

"Worse than Kol?"

He dipped his face in lower. "Who do you think Kol learned from?"

She thought of letting him kiss her. Of letting his naturally rosy lips press against hers so she could feel that familiar sensation she got when he pressed himself against her. But having him do that meant that everything was peachy. Which of course it wasn't. Nothing had been solved here.

She pivoted her head to the left, dodging his kiss. "Stop. No. We're not supposed to do this. I'm mad at you. You're mad at me. We fucked each other over."

"Let bygones be bygones," he breathed into the crook of her neck.

Nuh uh, wrong place for a vampire. Or a hybrid. She scooted away from him.

"You're still with Caroline." Which she hated! Loathed. Caroline could have any guy she wanted, and was currently with one of the star football players on the team, couldn't she just back off.

What Klaus said next made Darla internally jump for joy. "I never was with her. And right now I'm here with you. Let's enjoy the moment."

Yay! Now they could go off and build a snowman or go sledding or have a snowball fight. The two could have fun for the rest of the night.

But still, Darla wanted to prolong the moment. Make him still think she was still mad at him.

Woah... Kol was really beginning to rub off on her.

"You can't say you're sorry, can you?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I thought I just did."

She shook her head. "You know you didn't. You said let bygones be bygones. But that doesn't mean you're sorry."

"I hurt you. I didn't mean to."

That didn't cut it. That wasn't the apology she was looking for. "Nope. That still isn't sorry."

"How does me saying this change our situation?"

It didn't. "Because if you say that word specifically, I'll let you be my friend."

"I'm already your friend."

"My best friend."

"Up the ante."

She thought of what was better than being her best friend? "My bestest friend of all time."

He still wanted extra. "A little more."

It was then when she realized what he wanted from her. And though it scared her shitless to say what she did next, she put herself and her feelings on the line and did it anyway. "My boyfriend?"

"You want me to be your boyfriend?"

She held her breath. "That's the only other thing I can think of. Say you're sorry and I'll let you be my... boyfriend?" Even she was questioning what was going on.

He didn't mind one bit and immediately gave his end of the bargain. "Well then... Darla, I'm deeply apologetic for the pain and discomfort I put you through. It won't happen again. I'm sorry."

And like that... Klaus became her boyfriend. An heavenly choir filled with angels immediately began to sing hymns in her head.

Yeah, they were peachy. More than peachy. An entire fucking orchard.

"Now was that so hard?"

His jaw fell. "What, I don't get one from you?"

She pointed to herself, playfully scoffing at the idea of her ever apologizing to him. "Me? No. Of course not. I don't want to be your girlfriend. You're just my boy toy now. You're tied down to me. I still can see whoever I want."

"As if I'd ever allow you to."

"You don't have a choice. Besides, have you seen me? Look at how beautiful I am." It was time to finally get Klaus' reaction to Darla's new getup. She was excited to see what he thought.

"You do look different."

That was not the response she wanted. Even Damon gave her more than that and they were just friends.

"Different... that's all you have to say. Different?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love how you look. You're lovely in anything you wear. It's just that this isn't you."

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't the girl who drew my picture in the park. This is Kol's farce of an attempt to mold you into his plaything. What I cannot believe is that you went along with it."

She hated to admit it, but it was true. This wasn't really Darla. The clothes were not her at all. But she could understand why Kol was doing what he did. It wasn't just for her to be his plaything, which she was sure was part of it, but to also boost up her self confidence. Kol may have not seen it, and Klaus may have not seen it, but Darla did. Kol wasn't just doing this for his own benefit, he was doing this for hers as well. She could almost hear his antagonistic voice in her ear.

"_I like how you look, you like how you look, others like how you look. I see it as a win-win. Fuck off what my idiot brother thinks. What does he know?" _

She shook his voice from her head. Needless to say, Kol was also doing this partially because he actually cared for her. She could see it and wasn't going to tell a soul. Who knew how he'd react. "What did you want me to do? He's insane. And he burned my clothes."

"So you admit that it's not you."

No. It wasn't. It just made her insecurities worse. "But it can be."

"You're selling yourself short. Do not compensate yourself for someone else's needs. Especially someone amongst the likes of my brother."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Get rid of him."

She couldn't just do that. That was wrong. Kol and her had become... something over the past weeks. "He's my friend. More or less."

"Very well. I'll do it."

"You fancy her that much do you, Nik?"

Darla's throat clenched and stomach dropped as if she were on the world's scariest roller coaster.

"Enough to try and put an end to me. Which we all know will never happen."

She found herself not breathing, staring at Klaus for help and all he did was scowl.

"You do realize the girl is mine though, correct? Enough with all the dillydallying between you two. You wouldn't want this sham of a love triangle to grow heated would you? Someone could get severely hurt."

Darla looked towards the voice's beckoning, rolling her eyes at what she saw. Of course he'd put on a show. He didn't know how to do anything but he flashy. There he was, sitting on the edge of a dilapidated building, swinging his legs like a child.

"Kol," Darla exhaled, saying his name more like a swear than anything else.

He thought nothing of it, taking the time to flash his white teeth in a malicious smile. Klaus' smile could make her stomach knot in the best way possible, Kol's grin did nothing but make her skin crawl.

"What are you doing here?"

Laughing at her question as if she were an imbecile, he waved her off.

"Say a demon's name and it appears, love."

**C . H . G . F**

**Only a few more days til VD! YAY!**

**And Kol just be ruining all kinds of moments. Boooo.**

**Though Darla seems to think that Kol is beginning to like her. I dunno if that's true. What do you all think?**

**And here's a question that's unanswerable. I'll be surprised if anyone even answers this one.**

**What does, "Clear Hearts, Grey Flowers" mean to you? **

**Next Chapter: Kol/Darla/Klaus. All three of them together has been long overdue. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**I really didn't think people would answer the Clear Hearts, Grey Flowers question, but I was pleasantly surprised. And everyone's answers were beautiful. You were all right. There is no wrong answer to shit like that.**

**There was one reviewer, Appreciation, who left a review explaining what she thought the title meant and it's probably the closest to what my opinion on the title means as well. But I loved the different opinions.**

**Okay... here we go. Klaus/Darla/Kol.**

**C . H . G . F**

For the first time in quite a while, Klaus was at a loss for what to do. He was dreading the coming of this event; when all three of them were in the same room once more. Klaus didn't want to show Darla the side of him that was repulsive. She'd become quite acquainted with the benevolent Niklaus. The one who could have a great time without threatening anyone. The one who didn't have the need to raise his voice. Or compel someone into doing his bidding. Or the one who'd take an innocent teenager and cut her life short for his own benefit.

Darla would most assuredly loathe the man who did those things. He couldn't show her that side to him regardless of Kol egging him on. He had to keep the monster at bay.

Needless to say, Klaus would have to allow Kol the upper hand in their situation. For now. As long as the girl was in their presence.

"Spare us one night of your uncreative banter, Kol. Leave," he said, knowing exactly Kol would do the opposite. There was no winning with his younger brother and Klaus despised having to be the one who yielded.

"No no... I think I'll stay. Enjoying the fruits of my labor, brother?" Kol chastised, noting at the drastic change in Darla's appearance. Another thing that caused Klaus' blood to boil over. Kol had spent time with Darla and Darla, whether she admitted it or not, liked him. Klaus could sense it. Could tell the way she flushed just by saying his name. Or how she was so reluctant to free him from her life.

That was a test. Him asking her to stay away from Kol. Klaus knew very well that Kol wouldn't stay away from her no matter what, but for the girl to say she wouldn't stop seeing his brother meant something all together different.

She had feelings for him.

"Or how about you, skank?" Kol teased, eyes taking in Darla with a look of what Klaus deduced was a twisted joy. "Enjoying your time with my family. He's been gallivanting frequently with Caroline. You know that correct?"

Klaus laughed. The secret that him and Caroline were casually seeing each other had become not so much a secret anymore with his family. Or with Darla. "Sorry, Kol. We've already discussed that matter."

"But does she know everything?"

"Do you know anything is the question?"

Kol payed no never mind to Klaus' retort, diverting his attention back to the girl who'd come between them. Honestly, Kol and Klaus were never chums. "He fucks her you know."

"Klaus?" Darla whimpered, turning her head to look him in the eyes. It was too late, she had already began to believe his brother's lies.

Ignoring his urges to tear Kol's body limb from limb and scatter them in different continents, Klaus took the time to address the matter. "Don't listen to him."

"Really? What are these then. Found them in your bathtub." Without warning, Kol reached into the pockets of his dull jeans, pulling something from his pocket and throwing it from where he sat on the edge of the building to where Klaus and Darla stood.

Klaus inspected the item that fell onto a blanket of freshly fallen snow, it's violent pink color contrasting with the white.

He swore to himself when he identified the object.

Panties.

The one's Caroline had carelessly lost.

Shit. How was he to explain this one?

"Klaus..." Darla repeated, voice agonizingly weak. This wasn't good.

He said the first excuse that flew into his mind. Though it wasn't an excuse, it was the truth. "I drew her."

"Naked?"

Yeah, this wasn't going to help his situation at all. He was losing Darla to Kol and it was his own idiotic fault. For not having the forethought to make sure she wasn't compelled (he'd speak to Elijah about that), for not taking her seriously in the cafe just a few hours ago, for talking to Caroline far too quickly, and now for this. If he didn't act quickly, he'd be the loser. "Yes. Nothing more."

"You mean to tell me that you drew Caroline naked and didn't have sex with her?"

As unbelievable as it was... "Yes."

"I'm having the strangest time believing you."

He had to salvage what were the remains of their relationship. "Think rationally here. Between Kol and I, who has made themself out to be the liar?"

For the entire duration of their relationship, he hadn't lied to her. With the exception of him covering up him being a hybrid, which she now was fully aware of, there were no lies between them.

"She knows I'm a liar, brother. That won't save you." Kol continued to make a mockery of him. "What does she know about you? I'm sure you've made yourself to be a stand up guy as much as we know that's not true. Your entire personality around her I'm sure is nothing but a facade."

Actually, it was probably the opposite. Around her he was free to be himself. Niklaus. Not the hybrid. Nor the black sheep brother. Nor the forgotten son. Nor the failure. He was simply Niklaus, free of judgements and persecution.

He wasn't going to snap. He wasn't going to snap. He wasn't going to snap.

"Darla," he sighed her name, more so as a reminder that she was around and he wasn't going to lose his cool while in front of her. "I promise you, we didn't have sex."

"And this marks the quickest break up in history. Not even five seconds into being my boyfriend have you fucked up." She ran her hands through her hair staring at him with a look he was all to familiar with. A look he was surely hoping she would never have to give him. It made him instantly regret ever talking to Caroline and was enough to him sick.

Disappointment had washed over her face. The same disappointed face his father gave him on a daily basis when he was human. Or how about the same disappointed face his siblings gave him once the Salvatores released them from their coffins. He _hated _that look and would do anything to change it.

That was until Kol said something that changed his entire perception of her.

"Darla, don't sound so high and mighty. We all but fucked a few days ago."

This was the calm before the storm. Klaus could feel it. "You actually had sex with Kol?"

"NO!" she shrieked, waving her hands frantically in the air. "We just...fondled."

She was absolutely correct. Quickest breakup ever.

"I recall a lot more than fondling. You know, she has a tattoo of a-"

"KOL! Shut the fuck up and go."

"Don't talk to me like that."

"Or what? You're not going to do anything. Chase me in a forest? Ooooh, scary. One trick pony."

"You don't think, I can do lots worse to you. Worse than you could ever imagine? You don't think I'll rip off each layer of your skin and use it as wallpaper in my room."

"Dare you."

"What was that?"

"I dare you to even try something like that with me."

"Someone's grown a pair of balls while being around Klaus. Hers are bigger than yours now, brother," Kol said, but Klaus was hardly listening. He was in his own head too much to pay them any attention. "But, it's your funeral, Darla. Really, It's your funeral, Ava's, Tracy's and William's too. That is your mom and dad's name correct."

"Yawn. I dare you."

"Enough with this," Klaus growled through clench teeth. "I haven't the patience to put up with your games, Kol. And Darla, I haven't any desire to speak with you right now. I've had enough of the both of you."

"Klaus," she grabbed onto his arm and a bit of his rage almost let loose. He was going to do something he'd regret if he were to stay here. "Please, we didn't do anything."

"I did enough to make you come."

Klaus had to leave the situation. Now.

Removing her hands from him, Klaus stormed off, hands twitching from all his built up aggression. He was roaring with fury and had to take it out on someone. A civilian, Elena, somebody. Right now.

How could she have done that to him? To put him through that kind of humiliation? She wanted an apology from him for speaking to Caroline and yet she and Kol were doing deeds just as culpable. But how could she entirely but the blame on him? What because he made the mistake of getting caught? Had Kol not spilled their secret, would she have even told him?

More importantly, how could she be with Kol.

He was vile.

Tried to kill her.

Lied to her.

And made her something she wasn't

But Klaus was worried about making sure she didn't see him at his worst. Yet she chose someone how displayed his very worst to her on a daily.

It now wasn't a matter of him losing to Kol, he'd already lost. To hell with him trying to prevent her from knowing his wickedness. She seemed to respond well to Kol's.

He was fed up and was now no longer going to allow Kol the upper hand. Darla liked monsters, let's see how thoroughly she enjoyed him when he was one.

Klaus wasn't going to storm off. What was he thinking? That wasn't him. Runaway from Kol? The idiot who couldn't create a plan to save his life? No. He wasn't going to run from him. Besides, Klaus owed him one after the neck snapping incident.

Taking the nearest street light in his hands, Klaus broke it from its hinges like it was nothing but a pencil, creating a makeshift stake.

Now... should he kill Kol up close and personal... or surprise him?

Which would enrage him the most?

Surprising him. Then Kol would say something about Klaus not being manly enough to do it face to face. To which Klaus would respond with a dagger to his brother's cold heart.

Gripping the streetlight harder, Klaus searched hard to find where Kol and Darla had gone. They were still outside, he could smell her scent and could hear Kol's voice thanks to his hybrid abilities.

He spotted them, the two still talking and Klaus was taken aback when he saw that Darla wasn't yelling or letting Kol have a piece of her mind. The two seemed to have moved on with little to no strife at all. But what was all too concerning for Klaus was the look on his brother's face. Something he'd never seen and didn't hardly know how to describe seeing as though this was Kol he was talking about.

Kol was enjoying Darla's company. And not in the way he enjoyed women's company before he killed them, but actually was happy around her. Darla wouldn't be able to notice, of course she wouldn't she knew nothing of Kol and his behaviorism's. But Klaus could tell that this wasn't the same way Kol looked at her when they were all in his mansion. No. He was still aiming to kill her then. It was a very subtle shift in his gaze, but it spoke loud and clearly to Klaus.

Kol fancied her. And Kol never fancied anyone.

Klaus added jealousy to the list of things he was feelings right now.

But at least this gave him more incentive to do what he did.

With all his strength, Klaus sent the streetlight soaring through the air at a blinding speed and grinned proudly once it struck Kol in his heart, blood exploding from his body as he fell to the snowy ground in a dead heap.

While Kol's heart might have been pierced by a faux dagger (a little bit of a warning), but Klaus' danced a great dance once he heard Darla's screams fill the cold chilling air.

Let's see if she visited him after he awoke.

Man that felt great.

Now they were all square.

**C . H . G. F**

**For those who wanted a bit of mean Klaus, there ya go. Even though he's being a bit of a dick to Darla. Though I understand where he's coming from. He's pissed right about now and isn't going to give a flying fuck for the next few chapters.**

**Kol got stabbed in the heart dude.**

**But he's back next chapter. I ain't keeping him out for the count. Pssh.**

**Question: Halloween is coming up. Kol, Darla, Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah are going trick or treating. What should they dress up as?**

**Next question: Miss Hanmyo brilliantly coined the group name Koarla Bears for those who like Koarla. What should Klarla shippers be called? We can't leave them out.**

**Though Koarla is the best ship name in the history of the world. Thanks again Aly Goode.**

**Silly ass questions I know. But we need some fluff.**

**ENJOY VD TONIGHT!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"_**Wrong place, wrong time, wrooooong equipment." **_

**Oh TylerKlaus, if you aren't the sexiest thing in the world! **

**Here's my rundown of how I feel about VD's S3E01 episode. If you haven't seen it, don't read this. **

**Stelena kills the game. Delena sucks balls. Damon is slowly becoming the Damon I once loved. Bonnie's storyline is the most interesting so far and she is remaining my favorite female character. Always putting herself before anyone else. Tyler, no matter how much I love him and his scrumdiddilyumptious body, he would've had to die it if were me. **

"**I'm sorry, my grams dun told me not to fuck with that black magic y'all and Imma have to choose me for once. It was real Tyler." **

**And that would've been the end of him. Except I think Klaus is expert liar. Kol did say he had a brilliant poker face. **

**But all in all, this has been the best season opener since Season 1. I really hope they keep it up and keep the screen time for each character equal. Because we all know next episode Elena's gonna be all, "I can't control myself, pity me pity me." Then we'll see Damon and Stefan argue over which ways they should go about showing her the ways of eternal life. Damon will tell this hoe to do it duh evil way, and Stefan will be all like "NOOOO we cants do dat." So what does Damon do? He and Elena make a secret pact and hide it all from the Stefans. During that time, their bond grows closer and closer. Yuck.**

**How do I know they'd do that? Because that's what I'd write and am writing about. So I really want to be able to say "I TOTALLY CALLED THAT!" **

**It's for my ego. **

**C . H . G . F**

The silence at the Mikaelson dinner table was... it wasn't awkward, quite to the astonishment of Darla. But it was more so excruciatingly foreboding, showing slivers of light of the events to come. For the most part, everyone was silent, (that did surprise Darla seeing as though Kol was never quiet) the only time someone spoke was when Elijah addressed them. But every now and then, Darla could see Kol and Klaus having a stare down, or Klaus shaking his head at her is dismay, and even she wasn't exempt. She from time to time glared at Klaus with her most vicious gaze.

Needless to say, had it not been for Elijah in the room, things would've been certainly different. Darla knew what would've happened.

Kol and Klaus would fight. That was first and foremost. She didn't know who'd win though. Nor would she want to find out.

Then she and Klaus would argue. Their argument had been long awaited. Especially with the stunt he pulled those few nights ago and stabbed Kol in his heart with a streetlight. What was that all about? The image of him collapsing to the ground bloodied and mangled wasn't something she needed to see. But Klaus wanted her to. That asshole. She imagined that kind of behavior from Kol but not him. She thought he was the stable brother.

How wrong she was.

"I hope I haven't kept you all waiting." Darla turned her head to see Rebekah entering the room. Great, she forgot there was another sibling she still hadn't formally met. Hopefully they'd have a good relationship. "Matt and I were, what's she doing here?" Her sentence quickly changed once she caught sight of Darla.

And Elijah explained the situation. "I've invited her here for dinner, Rebekah. All of us have some discussing to do."

"I haven't any ties with this fugly girl, Elijah," she spat, insulting Darla without a care.

Okay, so maybe they wouldn't have a good relationship.

"Nice to meet you too, Rebekah," Darla said, taking a sip of her water to wash away the venom in her mouth. Now wasn't the time to throw insults. Especially since Rebekah was undeserving of them. It was Klaus she wanted to scream at.

"Charmed," she feigned a sweet tone. "Elijah, must I really sit here and listen to this? I have better things to do you know."

"Like plan prom correct," Kol chuckled and Darla slipped out a silent laugh as well. She could count on him to always have a rude remark prepared. "Who would've thought that a one thousand year old woman would still find joy in trivial activities. She's a part of the prom committee."

"And I'll have you know that without me, prom would be hell."

Darla, trying to find a way to get within Rebekah's good graces, took the time to compliment her. Flattery goes a long way in this family. She learned that. "I'm sure prom is going to be great because of you."

Rebekah's face softened. Yeah. Flattery was the best. "Thank you."

Feeling Kol's hand grip her thigh beneath the table (the two were sitting next to each other, with Klaus and Elijah sitting opposite of them), he leaned in closely to her ear. Oh and Klaus was filled with rage. She saw it dancing in his eyes. "Kiss ass."

"Brat," she replied.

"While we're on the topic on prom, Darla, would you like to be my date?"

"Oh this is going to be good. Maybe I will stay," Rebekah drawled pulling up a seat next to Klaus.

Goddamn that Kol. Why would he put her in this situation? This was a total lose lose.

If she were to say yes, not only would she be angering Klaus, but she'd be lying to Kol. She didn't want to go to prom. She hated the idea of it and found it pretentious as hell. The only reason she'd say yes would be to piss off Klaus. And she didn't want to do that. She was mad at him yes, but she didn't want to me more manipulative than she had been.

If she were to say no, Kol would be the one to get angered. And an angry Kol is a scary Kol.

But she was no longer scared of him. Not anymore. She was still surprised why he hadn't caught on to why she'd been so candid and blunt with him now. It wasn't just because she was sleep depraved and a grumpiupagus.

She took a leap of faith and answered truthfully.

"I don't want to go to prom."

That brought a smirk to Klaus' face. "I could've told you that, Kol. If you weren't so busy making her into something she's not you'd know that."

"And if you weren't so busy fucking Caroline, you'd be the one winning this war."

"If you all weren't busy acting like children, none of this would be happening," Elijah spoke up for Darla, ushering everyone to keep quiet. Elijah had made it known that he was the head of the household and everyone respected him. More or less. Even Kol and he respected no one. "Klaus, it has been brought to my attention that you've been behaving barbarically as of late."

Klaus took a sip of his wine. "Ask Kol. He's the one who was stabbed. Brother, do you think I've been uncivilized?"

"Your face is uncivilized."

"Smart answer. Because you know once Elijah, Bekah, and the girl are gone, you and I have lots to discuss."

"I don't have much to say to you."

"Neither do I." Klaus took another sip. "I plan on letting my dagger do all the talking."

"You'll be doing no such thing," Elijah intervened.

"Stay out of this, Elijah. It has nothing to do with you."

Elijah didn't listen. "Niklaus, your perception of what it means to be a family is terribly skewed."

"I have no family in here."

Ouch. Why was he acting like this? It wasn't her fault was it?

"Someone's angsty today. But you're not saying anything we haven't known for centuries. Your hybrids are your family," Kol said, not sounding a bit upset by it. Like he'd already come to peace with the matter.

Darla knew quite a bit about Klaus and what he'd been through thanks to Kol. She knew how hybrids were made, what happened when you daggered an original, and how Klaus had roamed the Earth for years trying to create them. She also knew that Kol was telling her all of this to portray Klaus in a negative life. It didn't work.

Because to be honest, she could see things from Kol's perspective and Klaus'. And she knew exactly what Klaus had been going through. She was living it. Being something that no other person was, knowing that you're a freak of nature, that had Darla going insane and she wasn't one eighth as old as Klaus. Lord only knows how being around for a millennium with no one like you feels. She couldn't fathom it.

But if she were in his hybrid shoes, and knew there were more ways to make them... she probably would too. Someone to share the loneliness with.

As cruel as that was.

"Niklaus," Elijah sighed, rubbing his brow. "I won't say this but once, if you dagger anyone within this family, you won't be staying here any longer."

Bursting into a fit of laughter, Klaus wiped away his tears. "You're going to kick me out of my own home? You haven't the manpower nor the audacity."

Elijah cut into the steak a maid brought to him. "Mark my words."

Darla wondered if any of them knew Klaus' secret.

That he loved his family.

She also wondered if it were still true.

What was she thinking, of course it was. She knew him. Deep down beneath the tough exterior Klaus was now showing, he had a good heart. She'd seen it time and time again.

Even though he was with Caroline, he still had a good heart.

And she couldn't pretend she was a saint either, being with Kol was fucked up.

"You know, this conversation could be so much more interesting." Yawning, Rebekah changed the subject into something none of them wanted to talk about. "Who do you like more? Nik or Kol?"

Darla began to choke as soon as she heard the question. She reached for her glass of wine, downing it in one gulp. "Can I have another please?"

Klaus smiled, making her want another drink even more. "In vino veritas, right love? Have another."

Now wasn't the time for him to be a jerk. Or use terms she didn't understand. All she wanted was another damn drink and to put off answering that stupid question. And so she did. She got another glass of wine, drank that with ease, and attempted to weasel out of having to answer.

"You know what's a better question? How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" Darla rambled, noticing that not only did everyone know she was stalling, but she was sticking her foot right in her mouth. The whole thing. "Or how about Mickey Rourke's face. That guy is the boogeyman."

Still... none of them budged.

Goddammit.

"Do I really have to answer that?"

"Yes," both Kol and Klaus said in unison, eying each other after they had a "twin moment."

She rubbed her tired eyes. Darla was not going to answer that question. Especially since she knew the answer to it. Yes, she liked both of them, a lot actually, more than she should've, but she thought it was obvious who she liked more.

She liked Kol, she really did, but she knew they wouldn't work. Not only was he nuts, but their relationship wasn't normal. It was sick, abnormal, and borderline abusive. She knew that was his way of showing affection, but she also knew she was worth more than that. She was worth more than getting her clothes burned or threatened on a daily basis.

They two just seemed to flock together though. As she did with Klaus.

There was no denying her strong liking of him. Or his liking of her. They just seemed to mesh. Similar spirits so to speak. She could talk to him about anything and knew she was in safe hands. Free of scorn. Could she talk to Kol about feeling like a freak? Or ugly. Or tell Kol that she didn't want to go to college and instead wanted to backpack through Europe and experience life? No... he'd taunt her and call her stupid. Klaus understood her.

While Kol and her were physically compatible, Klaus had her emotionally and that trumped anything else in her book. He was the first man to ever actually _get_ her.

They were just put in a fucked up situation. That was all that was stopping her from saying to hell with Kol. That and she wanted Kol to change for the better. But someone his age couldn't change. No matter how much she wanted him to. She could see the good in him.

Another thing stopping her from just saying to hell with him.

"What are we just going to sit here in silence? Out with it, skank." Kol nudged her, making her not want to answer even more.

"I'm not making more of a mess than I already have." That was her answer and she was sticking to it.

Elijah seemed to have agreed. "Good answer."

Klaus seemed to have thought so as well, smile growing ten fold as he stared at her. He knew. He knew her fucking choice. He was a perceptive asshole and knew her answer just by reading her face. But that didn't stop him from still wanting Caroline did it? He knew she wanted him and still was going to see that blonde bitch.

Wait... she didn't mean that. Caroline was a fine girl.

Klaus was a pompous jackass.

"What a anticlimactic answer, you all are a boring lot." Rebekah rolled her eyes, taking a bite of her salad. "What a lame original groupie you are. Mary was so much better. And prettier."

"Mary was lots of fun wasn't she?" Kol agreed. "A bloody good fuck too."

"Darcy isn't going to last long in this family, I can already see it. You'll be dead before the year ends."

"It's Darla," she corrected.

Rebekah didn't care. "I have no inclination to remember you. You'll become like all the other women whom have entered this house. A distant memory only to be brought up every now and then. Only you'll be remembered as the horrid girl with a lackluster personality and courage to match."

"Yes but she's _my _a lackluster personality and courage to match." Kol responded. Was that his way of taking up for her?

"And how shall we remember you, Bekah?" said Klaus, strumming his fingers along the table. "Our innocuous sister who busies herself by playing teenager."

And they wanted her to make a choice between the two. It was no contest.

"You all should hurry up and kill this one."

Darla didn't have to put up with this. The Mikaelson family was nuts and if she knew what was good for her, she'd leave while she could. She didn't like where this was heading.

"I have to get going." She lifted herself from her seat, preparing to make her exit. Elijah called this having a discussion? They were zoo animals let out of their cages. Nothing got done here and she wasn't gonna stay for the bloodbath.

"A final word before you leave." Elijah stopped her from leaving just yet. "If you three are to make another scene, you'll leave me with no choice but to intervene."

"Would you look at that," Kol marveled, clapping his hands. "Elijah has fulfilled his dreams of becoming a poet. You're giving Keats a run for his money aren't you?"

"Elijah, I'll see you later." Darla began backing out of the room, slowly but surely getting the hell away from them. "This was a fulfilling evening. Thanks everyone."

Darla made sure to get out of that place as quickly as she could.

They were crazy.

**C . H . G . F **

**This chapter was meh. Very sorry about that. Straight up boo boo. My least favorite. Could've been better and yet I have no desire to change it. Yes, Darla likes Klaus more. And no, I don't think it's boring to let that be known prior to the ending of the story, because while we know who her choice is, that doesn't mean Kol would ever allow her to make that choice. **

** Things will be getting drama filled soon enough between Klaus and Kol. And it doesn't necessarily involve Darla either. There's bad blood between these two for a while now. **

**Btw, I loved the answers about the halloween costumes. Even the one with the Doctor Who characters regardless of me never seeing that show a day in my life. But now I have to, just to get the reference. **

**And I'm mad that a lot of my answers were stolen! Theives. **

**Here are my thoughts though. I'm going to try to offer different options than the one's I've read. **

**Kol: He'd go as Klaus, because he's a dick. **

**Rebekah: Marilyn Monroe or Marie Antoinette, because come on, Rebekah totally reminds me of those two. **

**Klaus: I think he'd do something from classic lit. Something that would require him to dress up but it wouldn't be too costumish. Like Ichabod Crane or Dr. Jekyll. **

**Darla: Definitely something Disney. But I'm torn between two. Part of me believes she would be something that resembles her and do the Little Red Riding Hood/Alice in Wonderland thing, but another part of me believes that she'd be all dark and evil and dress as the Evil Queen. If she didn't do Disney, she'd be a mime or a starving artist (someone said that already). **

**Elijah: He ain't dressing up. He'd be the shitty adult who makes sure to search throug all the candy before allowing them to eat anything. But then you notice he took a lot of your stash. Unless maybe, just maybe, Darla would get the sour puss to have a bit of fun. **

**Question: What did you think about the VD episode? **

**You all know what I think. **

**Next Chapter: Klarla. We gotta get this chaptah out of the way. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**This chapter wasn't planned until I updated last week. This totally wasn't in my guidelines. Klarla... fluff I guess you can call it. I dunno, it ain't really cutesy.**

**I'll let y'all be the judge of that. **

**And don't get it twisted, Klaus will be doing mean hybrid things. Just not to Darla much. **

**I also have a little story I'd like to tell. **

**Once upon a time, I decide to watch a show called Doctor Who, because I like to see new things and at least know what people are talking about when they reference the show. But when I go to watch the first episode, that shit looks all old and dated. So then I wikipedia that ish and find out that there are like eight hundred episodes. **

**What the fuck kind of show has eight hundred episodes that isn't Pro-Wrestling, a Talk Show, a Game Show, or Reality TV? **

**That isn't human. And then I see that this show goes back to the sixties. **

**Somebody tell me what season to start on cause this is madness. **

**C . H . G . F**

Once Klaus caught sight of Darla's face as she walked into her dining room only to see him playing pictionary with her family, everything they'd been through had been worth it.

It was the same look she gave him at the carnival.

The same look he returned to her once seeing her in that cafe.

He was now in the lead.

Funnily enough, neither him nor Darla were the first to say anything. The highly vivacious Ava was the first to speak up.

"Oh thank God, Darla, you're here!" she beamed, jumping to her feet and wrapping her arms tightly around her older sister. "Your boyfriend was kicking our ass in pictionary. Now we stand a chance."

Klaus grinned from ear to ear once hearing the title boyfriend. Yes, it was trivial and beneath him, titles never really mattered in the grand scheme of things, but it still had a nice ring to it. Made everything a bit more real. Especially since she liked him more than Kol (he still needed to thank Bekah for asking that amazing question). Knowing that made their falling out a bit silly.

He could hardly even stay mad at her now.

"Move over, mom, Darla's playing now. We don't need you."

Darla's mom, Tracy, stood from her seat, taking the time to shake Klaus' hand once more. "It was great meeting you again, Klaus. Feel free to stop by anytime. I can't believe you didn't bring him over here sooner, Darla!"

Klaus was petrified to meet her parents, seeing as though he never did well amongst others and there was a considerate age gap between himself and their daughter, but her family fucking adored him. It was surprising, to be taken in in a matter of ten minutes and to feel the abundance of love so quickly, those kinds of things didn't normally happen.

He'd also came to learn that Darla's family was just as crazy he was. Each creative and kooky in their own right. Her father was a damn good chef, her mom a home decorator whom had styled most of the residential homes in Mystic Falls, and Ava was an aspiring actress who would be staring as Glinda (befittingly so) in Mystic High's rendition of Wicked.

Needless to say, that many creative minds in one household could only result in an eccentric environment.

It was great.

"I'm not playing," Darla said, still eyeing him skeptically.

What, he had no ulterior motives here. Yes, he may or may not have killed Kol right in front of her but that was nothing big. Kol did the same to him. And that was water under the bridge now.

"Why not, afraid you'll lose?"

That came from Darla's father, not from Klaus.

"He's not a better artist than me." She glared at her dad. "And you're supposed to be on my side!"

"D, he's really good." Even Ava had to agree. They were both on his side. What a strange feeling.

She folded her arms over her chest. "All of you are traitors and now I refuse to play."

Klaus pulled her to his side, placing the marker in her fingers. "Come on, darling, just one go."

And her parents didn't even protest to the blatant PDA. It was hilarious.

As Darla's glare deepened, Klaus' smile grew. He knew she couldn't resist him and his pleas.

"Fine. One time. That's it." she obliged, turning to pick up her card. Immediately amongst seeing it, she exploded into a fit of loud laughter. It paralyzed her and reduced her into tears. "Oh my God, I can't do this," she breathed before her chuckled overtook her once more.

What was on that card that was so funny?

Ava didn't seem to care, she was only set on winning. "Focus! It's just you and me, Darla. We're here. A psychic connection that nothing can tamper with."

"Okay," she dabbed her tears. "Flip the timer dad!"

As soon as her father complied, Darla began sketching out the word on her card. Klaus stood back, watching the picture take its shape as Ava continued to say incorrect answers.

It wasn't until more time had passed and the picture come to life that he knew something was up.

She was drawing him.

And Ava caught on to it. "Klaus?"

Shaking her head, Darla's laughter continued as she added a... mane around his face.

Ugh, he knew what the card said. Out of all the fucking cards she pulled the one that said-

"LION!" Ava screamed, and her older sister danced a happy dance as she got the answer right. After hugging and bragging and celebrating their victory, Ava withdrew herself to ask a question that didn't need an answer. "But wait... why did you draw Klaus' face?"

It was his time to step in. "Well it was great meeting you all." He shook her father's hand and went to shake her sister's but she ended up pulling him into a hug. "Sadly Darla and I have matters to discuss."

"We do?" she questioned as he took her by her arm.

"Yes we do."

"Do keep her out too late!" Ava said, scowling at them.

"That's my line. I'm the dad here." Her father joined her side, waving the pair off. "Don't keep her out too late."

"Don't worry, I'll behave," Darla said, a mischievous look dawning on her face.

You would've never believed that the way they talked outside the house, they were the same couple inside of it.

"What are you doing here," she snapped as soon as Klaus closed the door shut.

What kind of question was that? "You met my family, I wanted to meet yours."

"No no no, what I have is a family, what you have is a zoo."

He'd take offense to her saying that if it weren't the truth. The Richardson's were a family, The Mikaelson's were a sham of the word. They brought shame to its meaning.

"They love me." And he enjoyed every bit of it. "Especially Ava."

"I could say the same for me too. Elijah and I are cool and Kol's... Kol. It's your sister who isn't fond of me. And she's the most like Ava."

The two were extremely alike. Both loud, loved drama, and wanted to be the center of attention. Really, that was a bit like Caroline as well. And from what Ava told him she hated Caroline, so that could've only meant she'd hate his sister as well.

The two were to never know of each other.

"Bekah will warm up to you and see everything I do."

She shook her head in dismay, shaking her head from left to right. "What are you doing here Klaus?"

"Playing pictionary now talking to you."

"Smartass."

He couldn't help it.

"Have a seat."

Klaus thought Darla was going to sit on her porch steps. Instead, she walked onto her lawn, and sat onto the tire swing that was hanging on her tree. He moved behind her, taking the time to push the swing for her.

"You didn't answer the question my sister posed to you," Klaus said. It had to be addressed. He couldn't ignore it.

"I wonder why." So she didn't bother to deny it. Well that was a start. They were headed in the right direction.

"I really despise Elijah for telling you to go along with his plans. Had you not been forced to act compelled and had we not been lied to, I can only imagine how differently things would be."

For a brief while Darla was completely silent. He supposed she was allowing the thought of Elijah's plans never existing to cultivate in her head. She was imagining all that would be different. "Kol would've backed off."

"Caroline would be out of the picture."

"And you and I would be left to roam the Earth and live happily ever after."

There was no such thing. But they'd try. "We'd spend the rest of our lives traveling the world."

"Stockholm, Brussels, Seoul, Cape Town."

He stopped the swing. "Cape Town?"

"Yeah. You got a thing against going to Africa?"

"Not at all. It's just that, most people give typical answers. London, France, Italy."

"Oh we're going to Italy. I'm getting coffee there."

"Your answers just weren't typical."

"You should already know Klaus. I'm not the typical girl."

How could he not notice. Rather than continue swinging her, Klaus sat himself on the opposite corner of the tire, his back resting against hers. "It's one of my favorite things about you actually."

"Tell that to Rebekah."

She really was upset that she was well received amongst all the Mikaelsons. "Three our of four isn't bad."

"So we're just going to ignore the elephant in the room?"

By elephant she meant the entire catastrophe that was their love lives. If they were to speak of the elephant in the room, they'd have to discuss her fooling around with Kol, him doing his thing with Caroline, it was all a complete mess and talking of it really wasn't what he was looking forward to. He just wanted to sweep it under the rug and let it go.

"Would you rather address it?" If she wanted to however, he would.

"Nope."

Thank heavens. "Neither would I."

He was glad to see she shared the same feelings over the matter as he did. "What's this I hear about you not wanting to go to prom?"

"It's not my thing."

He bit back his laughter. "I know."

Prom was teenager's way of having copious amounts of sex, drinking alcohol until they were belligerently drunk, and making ignorant decisions. Darla was above that.

Besides, everyday could be prom for the two of them if she wanted.

"Way to rub it in."

"What am I rubbing in?"

"That you know me more than Kol."

He was rubbing that in wasn't he? "Glad to see we agree on something."

"Lion face."

What was with the lion references? He still didn't get it. "Is that an insult or a compliment, I'm still unsure."

"A bit of both probably."

"Do you mind me asking you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"What are you dreams?"

He didn't want to compare her to Caroline, but he had to. He wanted to weigh Darla's response to his question against the one the blonde gave him. It was wrong, he knew that, but he also knew the reality of the situation he was in. There were times where she compared him to his brother, there had to be a time where he compared her to her competition.

"My dreams?"

"Yes, love."

"So you want to know what I plan on doing for the rest of my life."

Yes. "Only if you want to tell me."

She inhaled, as if she were going to spill everything she planned on doing from now until the day she took her last breath. Perhaps she wasn't as reluctant to answer as he thought. "Well, I wasn't joking about the whole traveling the world thing. I really want to see different cultures and just live y'know? I know it sounds really outlandish, but I can't see myself doing the practical thing. Some people want to be cops, lawyers, teachers, things like that. And that's great, but it's not me. All I need are my art supplies, a backpack, and a ticket to anywhere in the world, and I'll be happy. Sounds silly huh? For someone to say they want to be a starving artist."

To the average person, traveling the world with just the clothes on your back may have seemed a little unrealistic. That she wanted to practically live penniless and just enjoy the world. Klaus, who most certainly wasn't the average person, found what she wanted to do brave and courageous. Not only that, but it was exactly what he wanted to do. Maybe not the penniless part, but he simply wanted to travel the world and live. She could be his partner in crime. "I don't think you sound silly at all and that you'd be phenomenal at whatever it is you desire. The world should brace itself for you. You'll be a force to be reckoned with."

"Way to get all sappy on me, gramps. But thank you. It means a lot. You better keep that picture I drew of you. It's gonna be worth a lot of money when I'm famous."

"I'm already rich, darling, and I would never sell something like that. It's invaluable."

She smacked her lips. "Wow, I'd like some pancakes with all this sap you're giving me."

He was being sweet and loveable, not a sap. "Speaking of pictures, here." He reached into the deep pockets of his coat, pulling out a folded piece of paper that contained the portrait he drew of her.

And yes, he folded it to make it seem like the drawing didn't take him ages and that it really wasn't important.

As soon as he passed it to her, she quickly responded to it just like he thought she would. Just like Caroline never did.

"Oh that's low," she said with a raspy unbelievable voice. "You're trying to outdo me."

Time to deny it. "I'm doing no such thing."

"Yeah you are. You think you're going to upstage me. You wanna have a draw off?"

Of course he did. Just to watch her hilariously fail. "A draw off?"

"I drew your picture in thirty minutes. I bet this took you a shit load of time."

Weeks. He was a perfectionist. "Not really."

"I will draw the shit out of you."

He was looking forward to it. "Still won't be better than mine. Sweetheart, I have years of practice."

"I don't care if you knew Da Vinci himself."

She kept walking into his retorts. "I actually did meet him."

That was a story for a different night.

"You aren't gonna win this one."

How many times had he been told something like that? That he wasn't going to win. He did recall Kol saying something like that and yet... Darla had made her choice. And he didn't even know of it. How sad. "I can offer a few lessons to you if you'd like to pick up a few useful techniques."

"I'm not just limited to drawings. I'll fucking make a mosaic of you."

"You like me that much?"

"Just enough to beat your ass."

"You're a lot kinkier than I thought. But if it pleases you, I'll try anything."

"Disgusting pig."

"Thought I was a lion?"

"UGH!" she growled, and Klaus could feel her eyes rolling. She exhaled long and loudly before resting her head onto his shoulder, her eyes closing as she did so. "Klaus?"

"Mhm." He closed his own.

"I'm really really sorry."

So they were going to bring up the elephant in the room. Except not in a petty argument where they yelled or bitched at each other. All they needed to do was apologize and get it over with. To do as he recommended in the first place and let bygones be bygones.

And by the way her voice was shaking with remorse, he knew she was being not only truthful, but regretful of the things she did.

If he could forgive his family for ruining a lot of the things in his life, he could forgive a fucking teenager. Would she forgive him though? "So am I." He patted her head. "You're not the only one to blame."

"What? What are you talking about. I was gonna say that I was really really sorry for having to make this drawing you gave me look like a stick figure."

And that was their off kilter way of resolving their fighting.

Now onto the next thing on his list.

Removing Kol from the picture.

**C . H . G . F**

**Fluff? I dunno what to call this. But yeah, they're kind of on good terms. **

**Klarla Lions rejoice. **

**It was either Klarla Lions or what I'd want to call you all.**

**Klarla Harlots. **

**I dunno, I kind of like it. What you think?**

**What else rhymes with Harlot? Starlet? Klarla Starlets? Naw. **

**Question: Do you think Klaus is going to be a villain this season? **

**'Cause I think they're gonna end up making him a good guy this season so he doesn't have to get killed off. They'll bring in a bigger enemy that is out for the Mikaelsons and the Salvatores and they'll be all, "The enemy of my enemy is my mothaphukkin friend! Supah group tiemz!" **

**You know, but in VD dialogue. Not my supah awesome language. **

**Next chapter: Kobekah. Kol Bekah.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"_**Maybe I'm better off dead." - Elena**_

**Yes, bitch. Yes you are. Do us a favor and take off that daylight ring.**

"_**Everything is heightened. Sight, smell, taste, touch." - Stefan**_

**Stefan's trying to coax me out of my draws. It ain't gone work. My heart belongs to season one Damon, I say. Maybe. Sometimes. Monday – Friday. The weekends Stefan can have me.**

**Spoilers from Season04Episode02: This season is really surprising me. It's kind of good. And lemme tell you guys something, I am really digging this new vampire hunter, Common... I mean Connor. Thank you VD writers for bringing in a black male who is a bad muthaphukka. He's sexy, gets the job done, and will take out innocent people just to do his damn job. He has some potential. They need to keep him for a little while before they have Damon inevitably snap his neck. Or rip out his heart. He only does one of the two.**

**And did anyone see the growth my precious Tyler has made? From being a dick to taking a bullet for the team.**

**Part three. Totally called what was gonna happen in the episode. **

**Last note before the story. I'm serious. At the very end of the show, where they did that corny, let's-say-the-names-of-the-ones-we-lost-and-light-a-lantern crap, that over fifty percent of the people they were remembering were killed by Damon. I wouldn't wanna be around them if they were doing that if I were him too. That could've easily turned into them chasing him in the forest with pitchforks and torches if they pieced together he basically killed them all. **

**And ninety-five percent were dead because Elena's refuses to die. She's like a roach during a nuclear war.**

**But don't check my percentages. Math can suck my balls. **

**C . H . G . F**

"Oh fuck me," Kol grumbled, counting the cracks that his ceiling had earned. He was bored. Very, very, bored. This nice boy routine he'd been putting on after not being able to kill Darla was going to be the end of him.

He wanted to kill something. Wanted to take a woman home, fuck her thoroughly, and them mold her body into whatever shade his fingers decided. To let her blood mark up his bedroom so he could revel in his creation. To admire the bruises and bite marks that would ornate her sickly complected skin.

Kol. Was. Starving.

But the pay off would be worth it. His plan to ostracize Klaus outweighed anything else at the moment.

Kol had to make sure he was being a good boy. No mischief from out of him. He had to make sure his family, Rebekah and Elijah, saw that he was trying to become a better man, all while still aggravating Klaus into making himself out as an asshole. That way, when he went in for the kill, Elijah and Rebekah would be on his side.

Then, he'd have Darla all to himself. The art of a love triangle was not to persuade the girl you sought after to choose you, but to give her no other choice but to. With Klaus gone, Darla wouldn't have to worry about whom she liked more. Which of course was him. Maybe. She saw how she looked at Klaus when after the question was posed.

Oh come on, he was Kol Mikaelson. Inimitable by all others.

"Kol, I'd like to have a word with you," Rebekah entered his room, leaning her body against his door. "Holy shit, you've cleaned your room. You hate cleaning."

Right on time Bekah. He was expecting you. "Can I not have a tidy room?"

"That isn't you. What's sparked the change?"

Wanting their asinine brother out of the family. "I don't know, I just had a sudden urge to make my room presentable. Clean room, clear mind." If they noticed he was changing his methods, they'd be on his side when he made Klaus a monster.

She smiled, sauntering over to him before taking a seat at the foot of his bed. "I know what this is all about. That girl, Darla, she's changing you."

As if he would let a high schooler have any sort of impact on him. His sister knew shit about him. Idiot. "What makes you say that?"

"It's been over two months since you've met her. And yet she still isn't dead. This is the longest any one of your victims has stayed alive."

It was weird, her still breathing and all. Kol was still trying to wrap his mind around why that was. And why he didn't have any sort of wish to kill her. What had happened to him? At what point had his plan dissolved into nothing? When around her, he didn't want to rip her head off. Sure, he wanted to hurt her, slam her around, listen to her beautiful screams, but never wanted to do more than what he was sure she could take. What the fuck was that about? It irked him. "I wonder why?"

That was a serious question and he felt as if it deserved an answer. Maybe his sister would provide him with one.

"It's because you like her."

God, how quickly he forgot, she was dumb.

"Go away."

She pat his leg eagerly. "You _like _her! You _like _her!"

He snatched away his leg. "Sod off."

"Look at you," she sighed, damn near swooning. "I never thought I'd see the day where my heartless brother likes someone. One thousand years of waiting and you've all but fallen for someone ugly. Poetic justice."

"I don't like her dammit." Darla was good company. That was all. Who else was he supposed to bother? His family was lame.

"Do you plan on killing her?"

He wanted to lie and say yes. But that would only that prevent Rebekah from believing he'd turned over a new leaf. He'd have to bite the wooden bullet and pose as being whipped. "Honestly? No."

"And you haven't killed anyone in about a month now."

Don't remind him. "I haven't wanted to."

"And you're jealous of her relationship with our brother."

He was going to get eliminate Klaus so his jealousy wouldn't persist. He knew the difference between Darla's relationship with the both of them, it was really obvious. With Klaus, she felt emotionally attached, but it was Kol she couldn't keep away from. Which was fine with him. What the fuck was an emotional connection anyway?

"Yes," he openly admitted. The pay off would be worth it.

"Then you like her. It's human, Kol."

This conversation was getting dry. "Not any longer."

"You're humanity is showing."

He hardly had any humanity when his heart still had a beat. Surely he didn't have any now. How pathetic, she was easy to fool. It was Elijah that would be the hard one to crack. "While we're on the topic of Klaus-"

"Noticeable diversion of the subject, but continue."

"Do you think he has a grudge against me?"

She laughed, shaking his head. "No more than me or Elijah."

Time to sully Klaus' name. "Exactly, do you think he actually wants us to come together as a family?"

She blinked. "He doesn't have a choice."

"Don't be foolish, sister, we'd still be in those coffins had it not been for the Salvatores and their witchy friend. Klaus was never going to undagger us."

If Kol knew anything, it was that his sister had a soft spot for Klaus. And if someone has a soft spot, it was usually the easiest thing to break. Bekah was weak and you take out the weakest first. He'd have her on his side in no time. Then the two could persuade Elijah to join him. "How can you be so sure?"

Leaning back onto his pillow, he placed his hands beneath his head. "I can't be. But something isn't right. Klaus has been acting strangely. No Elena talk. He isn't his normal wicked self."

"Are you complaining that Klaus isn't behaving badly?"

No... he just wanted to make it seem as if he was. "Every time he's done something against us, he always acts calm and rationally before hand to fool us. Not this time, sister, I'm onto him."

Standing, she moved over to his door. "Well this has been an informational chat. I learned of your crush on Darla, and you suspicions of Klaus."

Neither were correct. "Listen to me carefully, he's going to come for me first. In the even that he does, know that what I'm saying is true. He's after us."

Waving him off, she paid him one last look before leaving. "If anything happens to you, I'll be sure to avenge you."

That was a joke. She was skeptical of him. But that was better than nothing. Had she dismissed him, then he'd know that he'd need to work a little harder at persuading her. But there was a bit of curiosity hidden beneath the surface of her sentence. He'd piqued her interest and she'd now be on the lookout for any bad behavior from Klaus.

Now, all Kol had to do was provoke him while no one was around.

What better time than now.

It seemed as if Klaus had come to him, however. Right as Kol opened his door, he saw his lowly brother standing right at the threshold.

"May I help you, Nik?"

Klaus, eyes lit aflame with hate, did nothing but nod. "We need to talk."

"What about?" Playing down really got under Klaus' skin. Kol knew that.

"Darla. What else?"

Kol gave his signature grin. You know, the lopsided one where he somewhat bit down on his lip? While it sent shivers up women's spine (Darla was not exempt), men's skin crawled when seeing it. Kol was a genius. Only he could create a smile so alluring to one sex and rage-inducing to the other. "What is it that you'd like for me to tell you about her? I'm not much on kissing and telling but for you, I'll make an exception."

Kol found Klaus' fingers wrapped around his shirt. He was collaring him. Actually collaring him. And Kol had to fight back every single urge that told him to rip his brother's hand of and beat him over the head with it. He had to seem like the victim. Fuck. This was more challenging than he knew.

"Are you so wrapped inside of yourself to not know when you've lost?"

Lewd remark coming. "I'm too busy being wrapped inside Darla."

His grip tightened. Was this all he was going to do. Come on, Niklaus, you have more within you. "Leave her be, go about your days merrily, and thank whatever higher power there is that I'm allowing you to see another sunrise."

Threats. Threats. Threats. Yawn. "You haven't even fucked her, Klaus, and yet you're still so protective over her. Perhaps we should swap. You can have her. I'll take Caroline."

The pain that stung Kol's cheek as Klaus landed a punch on him was all a means to an end. He'd get his revenge. Shuffling against the wooden floor, Kol made positive to see to it that his shoes scuffed the wood, to not only let the noise sound off to his siblings, but to have evidence of what had happened. Show that there was a struggle.

"Maybe you will fair well with her. She likes to be slapped around." The kick to his face, his marvelous face, was really low. Klaus knew how fond Kol was over his looks. His fingers were shaking, he wanted to fight back so badly.

But he had to continue to play the role of a potato sack. "Why don't you allow her the chance to be with a real man. Draw your steeds and fuck off."

His back crashed into his window as Klaus propped him up. Darla was going to blow him for all the trouble he was going through for her.

Klaus tapped him against the cheek a few times. Kol guessed it was a reminder for him to pay attention. "Kol, I'm saying this as graciously as I possibly can. Anything else would be a dagger in your heart. Stay away from her. She doesn't want you."

"I think you're saying that more so to convince yourself." Klaus wouldn't dagger him. Not this time. He was a bitch. And just to magnify how wimpy he was, Kol took the liberty of waving his two fingers beneath his brother's nose. "Go on, smell my fingers."

The pain that exploded inside of Kol wasn't something he could've ever prepared for. He wasn't a stranger to this pain. He'd felt it thirty-two times to be exact. Each hurting just as badly. Physically of course. By the tenth time, his emotions for his brother had already depleted.

Looking down at his chest, feeling his vision dulled and fading to a dark unfathomable black, Kol saw that Klaus wasn't as big as a bitch as what he pegged.

Good job.

"You only have your stubborn and insolent behavior to blame for this," Klaus whispered, a ghostly grin appearing. "Not only have you lost the girl, but another hundred years of your ignominious life. Can't say that I'll miss you."

However, Kol had already planned his strategy of attack against Klaus in the case of this ever happening.

He could only hope that his family found his neutralized corpse before time elapsed too greatly. He didn't want to wake up only to find out one hundred more years had passed. He'd grown fond of this era and didn't want to adapt to his surroundings once more. Technology was a bitch to acclimate to.

Collapsing backwards, vision, hearing and feeling diminished, Kol had but no choice to fall victim to the dagger embedded within his heart.

**C . H . G . F**

**Say what? Kol got daggered? And has a plan to fuck Klaus' eternal life up? That ain't nice.**

**Even when I try to make Klaus bad-ass, Kol still steals the show. I can't help it okay. Kol refuses to play second fiddle and I only do what he, and you all, tell me to do. **

**So yeah, I apologize for Klaus not having his moment to shine. **

**And yeah, no more Kol for a while. Just like Klaus made his absence for a little bit. So does Kol. **

**If I continue to update the day after a VD episode aired my question will always be...**

**What do you think of the episode? **

**Because I'm typically gonna give my two cents at the beginning of the chapter. Plus, I love y'all thoughts. Especially if they differ from mine.**

**Oh and thank you all to those who told me where to begin for Doctor Who. Beginning with the ninth doctor, working my way up. **

**Annnnnd, for those who want a Damon/Ava story, I'm currently writing a Damon/OC story entitled, "Cold Black Days". The OC is similar to Ava in that she is big mouthed and blunt. So if you want something like that, then I suggest you read that story. Give me a chance. =)**

**Next Chapter: Either Rebekah and Klaus, or Rebekah and Darla. This is a bit of a Rebekah block for those who like her. I hope I'm doing her justice. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 **

**Yoooooo, mad props to Appreciation for understanding that Kol actually is showing affection to Darla. That while he may think he's doing the things he's doing because he hates Klaus (which don't get me wrong, that's about 60 percent of it) the other 40 percent is because he likes her. So much so that he's taking daggers to his heart while knowing that there's a possibility he may not awaken for a while. **

**Makes my little Koarla heart skip a beat. **

**And yes, I ship Koarla. **

**Klarla can suck it. **

**C . H . G . F **

Darla didn't expect to see Rebekah lying against the roof of her Ferrari, legs crossing over each other as she used her hands to create a makeshift pillow. No. She expected to see Kol waiting for her, as he did most days because he knew her schedule and typically liked to bother her after classes. But she hadn't seen Kol in about a week now (which was really puzzling) so she time spent after school was usually spent hanging with either Klaus or Elijah. And when that wasn't happening she was ruining her bladder with all the coffee she was drinking. She had to stay awake somehow. She didn't feel safe sleeping unless she was in Elijah's apartment. Which was now every night.

"Do you plan to stand there and gawp at me," she sighed, readjusting her position on Darla's car. "Or are you going to open that fat trap of yours and say something."

Darla really didn't need this today. Not with how shitty she was feeling. Her energy was on E, she was fearing over what had happened to Kol, and trying to fight off the monster that plagued her. So no, she wasn't at her happiest right about now. "Really, you don't like me and I don't care about making you, so if we just leave each other be, we won't have to have any problems."

The soft laughter flowing from Rebekah's mouth made a piece of Darla die. It was facetious and made goosebumps prickle her arms. "But you've seemed to have caused a lot of problems in my family."

What? What did she do? "Um... last time I checked, it was Kol constantly hanging with me. And Klaus and I-"

"Silly little hideous girl, thinking that I actually give a shit about what she has to say." Sliding from the roof of the car, Rebekah was now sitting on its hood. "There's a rift between Klaus and Kol now, you know. Well, there's always been a rather large wound when it comes to those two but you've just opened it right back up."

Darla still didn't get it. How could she be the cause of their hatred. She could understand if they weren't related, but the two had centuries worth of baggage. For it to all fall back onto her wasn't fair. Not to say she wouldn't take responsibility for some of it, but all of it? No way. "Shouldn't you be speaking to them instead of ridiculing me? You're wasting your time and mine."

Rebekah rested her flawlessly made up face onto her French tipped nails. "You've become a nuance in this family. I understand that Klaus may... see something in you whatever that something may be, I understand very well that now Kol has a certain fondness over whatever charm you may possess, and I don't even want to know what you and Elijah are doing, but I'm afraid that your time with this family has been cut short."

Everyone in the Mikaelson family liked to talk in codes. Some cryptic bullshit that she didn't really want to figure out. "Laymen's terms please."

Rebekah finally began leisurely making her way to Darla, the clicks of her heels piercing the air. "Let's finish what my brother started, shall we."

Oh no... Darla could feel it happening. The part where she made an awkward joke because of her uncomfortability. "You want to have sex with me in a forest?"

Rebekah stopped in her tracks, blinking at Darla with the most confused of expressions. "What? What... no you imbecilic twit. I'm going to kill you."

"Well can you hurry up and get it over with, I'm so sick of the threats."

That didn't come out of Darla's mouth did it? It kind of just flew right on out. And the weird thing about it. She meant it. She'd been threatened more times these past few months than in any other time of her life. And she was really getting annoyed with it. Really really annoyed. If they wanted her dead so badly, couldn't they have done it already?

They'd kill her. She'd die. And then she'd become a vampire.

Thank you Elijah's blood. He'd been giving her it nightly now because every night she'd wake up bloody and mangled from her night terrors.

It was also the reason why she wasn't taking Kol's shit most of the time.

Because she knew that if she were to die, she'd be rid of the horrible malevolent thing attacking her, and could live life normally. More or less.

But that Rebekah didn't know that so her bizarre look stayed. "Excuse me?"

Darla tapped her foot on the ground. "Hurry up and get it over with, if you're going to do it."

Rebekah cocked her eyebrow. "You really are just as weird as what everyone has mentioned."

"Thanks for the compliment. It means a lot coming from you."

"I'll be sure to make it quick then. Just for you."

Darla's heartbeat quickened, mouth going dry. So this was it. This was how she'd die. Could she trust Rebekah in that she'd kill her quickly? How badly would it hurt? What was it like to actually die and come back as a vampire. In the brief time period where her soul was in limbo what would happen?

And most importantly.

Would her desire to become a vampire result in her being damned to hell once she truly did die? If that was the case, being a vampire wasn't worth it. Eternal life on Earth wasn't worth the damnation.

But what other option was there? She could get ripped to shreds or die painlessly and become a vampire.

Yet, right when Darla got used to the idea of her coming face to face with death, she found herself no longer in the presence of Rebekah, or even in the school's parking lot. She hadn't even had the chance to blink, but she'd been quickly transported to... to the grandiose entry of Salvatore mansion.

And she now she was in the company of Damon Salvatore. Who was looking less than pleased.

Pissed was the word for it.

He snatched her by her slender arm, hurting her more than what he probably knew. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

**C . H . G . F**

**Very very very short chapter, I know, you don't have to tell me. My AN was just as long, tee hee. I'm sorry. This was like a quickie chapter. Short and satisfying. Hopefully. Nothing really happened. Blah.**

**But it was either this... I add what happens next chapter to this one and cut that scene short (which I don't think you all would want me too), or I could give you this chapter and then next update give you a nice and healthy length chapter. **

**I had to make an executive decision. Extremely apologetic. Especially since this is y'alls story. **

**Question: Who's your OTP from the show. You can even say Delena and I won't even judge you. **

**I don't believe in OTP's much so I can't really answer. My favorite pairing from the show is Bamon, but I don't think they should like, ride off in the sunset together. And Stelena is kind of perfect so I guess you could consider that my OTP. **

**Next Chapter: Haven't written it yet so I can't make any promises, but from the looks of it it'll be... Darla, Elijah, Damon, Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie. **

**Dude... another question: How will Darla handle seeing Elena? They don't really see each other in school. **

**B.T.W - I'm gonna explode trying to incorporate all of them. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 **

"_**Truth be told, I'm as evil as it gets." -**_** Niklaus**

**You betta get these hoes in check, Klaus. They act as if they don't know. **

**Quick rundown about Season 4 Episode 3 of VD.**

**I was pissed and had a moment when Hunter Montel Williams... I mean Connor exploded. Totes thought he dies. But alas, my man is alive and well. Thank you Klaus. **

**Elena is such a snooze. If she thinks standing on top of a motorcycle is fun then she's wrong. Come on now, love, you're a vampire. Kill some shit. Let there be blood.**

**Oh and doing a keg stand really did show Rebekah. You don't have me fooled, you're more boring than Kim K's sex tape. Shoo shoo, get outta here!**

**Where was Bonnie? Or Kol?**

**Sigh.**

**Anywho. **

**Do you all know that I kind of never finish my fanfic stories? 7 stories out and I've only finished one. Because inspiration is a bitch. One minute I want to write this story, the next I want to write stories based on the wonderful reviews you have all left me. And you wanna know what? I don't even like canon stories. **

**You all have left me with the urge to write...**

**Damon and Stefan bonding.**

**Daroline. Why? Because they do seem like they'd be a very gritty and dirty tale. And I'm a fan of things of that nature. It wouldn't be hugs and kisses. Bite marks and bruises is more like it. Tis sexy to meh.****  
><strong>

**A muhphukkin Supernatural/Vampire Diaries crossover. Because UGH. My heart will always belong to Dean and Sam. Mind you, I'm only on the third season, but I'm a die-hard Dean stan. That's my booski f'reals. To hell with Kol, Klaus, Damon, Stefan, Eric Northman, Dr. Cox, Turk (I love Scrubs), Schmidt, Noah Puckerman, and Will Schuester (Judge me if you dare). I'd sacrifice them all just to have Dean or Evil Sam.**

**And just in case you're wondering. My so called SPNVD story would be...**

**DeanxBonnie SamxCaroline. **

**Or vice versa.**

**Y'all see that good shit right there. Someone needs to write that for me. I can't be writing everything. Besides, I already have a Supernatural Dean/OC/Sam (these love triangles man) out and I can't continue making stories just to not finish them. **

**Did you see that plug I did for my SPN story? I'm awesome. **

**Oh and, you must be wondering, "Aaryn, y u no pair Elena with Dean or Sam?" **

**The answer to that question is: **

**Elena can go fuck herself, that's why. **

**C . H . G . F**

Darla didn't really know what to do first. Should she figure out how Damon managed to have impeccable timing enough to save her from letting Rebekah kill her, or should she try to answer his nags and calm him down?

Probably the latter.

And boy could Damon nag.

"So you're just going to give up and let Rebekah kill you? You're that pathetic?"

She didn't bother to look into his impossibly bright eyes that were set ablaze with anger. Or listen to him stress every syllable out as if she couldn't hear him. "Damon, you don't know what I'm going through. You call it giving up, I call it finding a way out of the hell I'm in."

Damon's hands flew to his black locks whilst he groaned. "I get it, you're freaky little clairvoyant soothsayer bullshit is getting to you..."

Darla's eyes widened as he mentioned what she was. Even though he did make fun of her.

"But that's no reason to go and get yourself killed. Do what I do and drink yourself to death. It's a much funner solution."

She didn't know what had gotten into her, one minute she was bug eyed, trying to figure out how Damon pieced together that she was a clairvoyant, the next she had him collared, snatching him down to her eye level.

Maybe it was best she stopped talking to Kol. Look at what it had her doing.

"Listen to me vampire boy," she stressed, making sure he knew that she was just as aware of his abilities too. "You better not tell anyone my secret or the next thing you'll see is a stake in your heart."

Holy shit, that was her first death threat. Wow. She didn't even have the manpower to do that (except she could probably ask Klaus or Kol to do so they probably would) but it just happened. It was as easy as that.

Damon seemed to think it was hilarious though. "I see along with your new wardrobe, you've gotten a new personality too. Take a step back and look at yourself, Darla, you're being a bitch right now."

She did just that, released him, took a step back, and thought of everything she had just said. And she did come to the conclusion that she was being a bitch. What she had done to Damon wasn't in her character. What was going on with her? She'd been snapping on people lately and couldn't stop it.

"Sorry."

"Good. Back to your submissive ways." He was such a dick. "And I'm glad you know about me being a vampire 'n all. Our seed of a relationship has bloomed into a beautiful flower."

Dropping her head, she rubbed the back of her neck. "Why am I here?"

"You're the clairvoyant, you should have all the answers."

"Damon, why don't you sparkle like Edward?"

"A twilight joke, really? How unoriginal can you be?"

That wasn't even fair! She hadn't known vampires were around but for a short period of time so she couldn't think of that many awesome insults for him. "When you wake up from your coffin I'll have something in store for you."

Snickering, Damon threw his arm around Darla, ushering her into his lavish home. "Don't worry, Chip Coffey, I'm sure you will. And I'll even pretend to be hurt for you."

To hell with Damon, and his reference that flew over her head. She was gonna get him and she was gonna get him good.

But not before she questioned the sight she walked into. She was expecting her and Damon to have a discussion about everything she'd been going through. Instead, she saw Stefan, leaning against one of the many bookcases aligning the walls, and Elijah sitting at one of the many chairs in the middle of the living room.

She knew what group meetings were about. And they never were about good things.

"What the hell is this?" she questioned, growing a bit restless.

Damon did what he did best however, and made jokes. "Your intervention. We're all here for you, Darla."

She ignored him. "No really, what is this?"

But he continued. He was like a fly that didn't stop buzzing unless you swatted it. "Stefan and I want you to tell us the numbers for next week's lottery."

So she did what she'd do to a fly and hit him against the head. But it wasn't hard. It was just for funsies. "Shut up. Elijah, what's going on?"

"We're all here to help you. I've informed a few people of your... unique talents-"

Great. So everyone in the town knew she was a weirdo. Even more so now. "Talents? I'm being haunted."

"...And I believe I may have found a way to help you."

Damon smiled. "Demonbusters style."

That elicited a groan from out of Stefan. The much maturer younger brother. Darla and him didn't speak much considering he was usually around Elena, but from what she could tell, he was cool. A little intimidating with first glance, but cool. "You can always trust Damon to have an insensitive remark."

Damon jerked. "I'm helping her not freak out."

Sadly, Darla had to agree with Stefan. "No you're not."

And a cooked smile appeared on his nice looking face. Funny, all the good looking people in Mystic Falls were dead. "See."

Pushing Darla, Damon frowned. "And here I thought we were friends. You disappoint me, Darla, you truly truly do."

She didn't entertain his crap. They wouldn't deter her from trying to figure out what was going on. "Look, until you all tell me what's going on, I'm going to be a little anxious over here so come on, out with it."

"Don't worry, you're in safe hands," Stefan comforted, and for a second, his deep voice almost did the trick.

But then she remembered whom she was dealing with. "I'm in a nest of vampires."

There was a pause before Stefan replied. "Well... yeah. But a nest of vampires with soft hands."

"See." Damon proceeded to condescendingly slide his hand up and down Darla's face, showcasing how delicate his hands were. "Really, really soft hands."

"Normally I'd laugh at that if I wasn't so sure something was going on here. I'm not saying your intentions aren't anything but good, but I'm getting really bad vibes from being here." There was something or someone in this house that was giving off bad vibrations and Darla wanted to listen to the voice in her head that told her to leave while she still had a chance. That bug she called intuition was biting at her. "So can you all please tell me what's going on."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Shh... no talking about bridges you wouldn't want..." voice dying down, Damon left his pointed index finger to fill in the blank. "To hear you."

Everyone seemed to understand except for Darla. She was utterly confused.

"Another insensitive remark," Stefan pointed out as if his older brother needed an award for how big of an ass he could be.

"What's he doing this time to be a jerk?"

Darla's body felt heavy at the sound of the voice she heard. As if her clothes now weighed a ton or were set in gasoline. To the normal person, the voice may have been pleasant to the ear. Soothing even. But Darla was far from normal and the relationship she had with the owner of said voice was anything but pleasant or fucking soothing.

This was why she felt a negative energy from this place. Because of this woman.

She had to get out of here before that girl saw her.

"Darla? Is that you?"

Too. Fucking. Late.

Darla's green eyes cut straight in the direction of Elena Gilbert and studied her. How her glossy chocolate hair fell just pass her shoulders. The happiness that gleamed in her russet colored eyes. Even her teeth sparkled in the light. She didn't look like a disgruntled mess à la Darla. She looked as if she didn't have a care in the world.

Stefan, Damon, hell maybe even Elijah, they all saw a beautiful angel probably.

Darla however, saw nothing but the devil. The devil with a great head of hair.

"I'm out of here," Darla sighed, calling whatever they had planned for her kaput. She wasn't going to talk to Elena. So she did what she normally did in moments of discomfort.

Well, the second thing she did.

The first was say something terribly out of pocket.

The next was walk away. And that's what she'd do. Get away from the situation before it ended horribly.

Or so she thought she was.

If Damon wasn't blocking her damn exit she would've been able to.

"Not until your little problemo is finito."

Darla would explode if she didn't get out of there. "You're so fluent in Spanish, Damon, now move."

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" The sound of Elena's voice did it. It was the match that lit the gasoline. The spark that set off the firework.

Just like she'd been doing lately, Darla began to say things she didn't mean.

Well, almost.

"Other than be a man thieving, slutty whore? Nope. Your record is pristine."

Elena took a step back, baffled at what she'd just heard. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Of course you don't. Because in your land only unicorns and rainbows fucking exist. Everyone else's concerns are but jokes to humor you. If you all want me to stay, she has to get the fuck out."

"Cat fight," Damon croaked in a high pitched voice.

He went unnoticed. "If I did something to hurt you, Darla, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to."

A sorry didn't cut it. She was a forgiving soul, she truly was, but something about Elena's ignorance to the matter, partnered with Darla's on edge behavior and the unspoken hatred she had for that girl made it impossible for her to let it go. She'd forgive Caroline for man trapping Klaus. She'd forgive Kol for his murderous behavior. Elena would not be off the hook.

Darla was in shambles after what Elena did to her. And she couldn't even build herself up. She was stuck in an ugly place where she could hardly allow men to like her without fear of letting them slip away with another woman. She was afraid to get close to Klaus because she didn't want him to ruin her, and she couldn't take it if Kol somehow made her feel not good enough. She'd lose it.

"Your apologies may work on these two." She wagged her finger from Damon to Stefan. "But you don't have me that well trained. You may have every boy you want. You have Damon, Stefan, Matt, all bowing at your feet, but what will you have when you're older? Your looks will fade and won't be able to get you by anymore. You'll be a pathetic old maid with nothing but your fifty cats to keep your body warm at night. That'll be your legacy. Not the cool cheerleader, but a cat herder."

Her breathing was hard and ragged just by her anger. She didn't know if she meant every word of it, later tonight she'd probably feel horribly, but right now, she had to get it off her chest. Right now, Darla didn't feel any pain for Elena. She wanted her to hurt. That vindictiveness she tried to hold back just couldn't be contained.

Though if she wanted to be vindictive, she'd steal Stefan.

She knew that was impossible though. She wasn't pretty enough to do that. Or evil. Though she really wanted to be.

She'd send Ava to take him!

Or Damon!

Darla's rage filled moment was interrupted by Damon tapping her on the shoulder.

"Actually, she's a vampire. She'll be beautiful forever."

Oh. "Spend your eternity usefully and find yourself some talent you cow."

Elena sped away, and Darla looked on as Stefan chased after her. Good. She left. Now they could do whatever they brought her here for peacefully.

"Let's do this."

Except no one moved. Both Damon and Elijah sat in silence, making Darla have to stick up for her actions.

"Seriously? She deserved that."

Elijah inhaled. "That was unlike you and was the furthest thing from ladylike behavior."

Damon laughed. "Let's call it like it is. Darla, you're really being a bitch today. What's wrong with you."

"It's probably whatever's trying to manifest inside of her talking."

Turning around, Darla wobbled backwards upon seeing Bonnie making her way into the room. Her face was washed in seriousness and she carried a terribly large book that looked tattered and yellowed with time. That book was larger than she was damn near.

That wasn't your standard book.

"Right on time my witchy friend," Damon greeted, smile turning into a frown as Bonnie passed him by, not taking the time to address him.

Witches existed too?

Wowza

"Shove it, Damon. You know the only reason I'm here is because I want to help Darla. If she didn't need me, would I be here?"

"You know you miss me. Let's not deny that."

Bonnie didn't even crack a smile, or roll her eyes, or do anything really. She went about sitting her book on her table and flipping through it to find a certain page she needed. "Who couldn't miss your creepy smile, or your knack for only communicating with me when you need something. Much like now."

Darla didn't want Bonnie to feel as if she was using her. "Bonnie, I didn't even know about this-"

"My comment wasn't directed towards you, Darla. I don't mind helping you out. It's Damon who can shove it."

"And where would you like it shoved, pray tell?"

Elijah played the role he usually did as head honcho and stopped the childish games before they even began. "Damon, continue your insignificant commentary and you'll be leaving."

"...This is my house."

"And a house it will be no longer if your nescience persists. That I can promise you."

Damon, huffing like a child, sat in a seat where he could bother no one and kept his arms folded.

Bonnie nodded as a thank you to Elijah. "So, you're a clairvoyant right?"

It was odd, having everyone know her secret. Which no longer was a secret. Darla could remember thinking that if anyone knew about her abilities they'd throw her in an asylum. But she'd just been a apart of one big mixing part of weird. Vampires, werewolves, hybrids, witches, they all existed too. Which made her a little less bizarre.

"Yes," she admitted and kind of felt good about it.

Bonnie scrolled through her big book. "Well, from what I somewhat know, people like you, psychics, when they have their visions, don't stay on this playing field when they occur."

That didn't make much sense. "Like, going to another dimension?"

Bonnie nodded her head. "You go to a spiritual plane."

Well she already knew that. She knew that she wasn't in her body most of the time she had her visions. She went to a different place. Somewhere else. Like she did when she watched Christina die.

She still didn't know who did that.

"Okay. But I don't get why you're telling me all of this."

"I'm getting to that," Bonnie said. "While on that plane, there are other things out there with you."

She blinked. "Like what?"

"Clairvoyants mostly." Stopping on the page she'd been looking for, Bonnie sighed. "But sometimes, in cases, people bring things back. Things they shouldn't. You're weak and vulnerable when you get those visions and I think that whatever is harming you, you've brought back with you."

So she could only blame herself for this happening to her? Her ripping herself apart was her fault? She didn't ask to be a clairvoyant and she didn't ask for some demon to follow her back home. How could she have even prevented that without knowing what Bonnie was telling her before hand? That wasn't fair.

"So how do we stop it, oh informational one?" Damon piped in but quieted down once Elijah, Bonnie, and Darla casted wicked glares in his direction. "Fine. Got it. I'll shut up from here on out."

"What I need to do is see what kind of monster we're dealing with." Standing, Bonnie moved to Darla's side, shaking her limbs while preparing to do... whatever she was about to do. She took Darla by the hands, closing her eyes.

Darla didn't know what to do. Was she supposed to close her eyes to? Say a prayer? What the hell was she supposed to do besides look like an idiot and wait for Bonnie to get some type of message?

But when Bonnie did get the message or whatever she'd been searching for, it scared the fuck out of Darla. And apparently Bonnie too.

A violent tremor crushed and rolled about Bonnie's body and her hands quickly ripped themselves from hers, flying over her gaping mouth. She held a look in her almond shaped glossy eyes that had Darla's fright skyrocketing. Bonnie looked spooked. As if she'd seen something hellish.

"Miss Bennett are you alright?" Elijah spoke, pressing a hand against her shoulder.

She shook her head from side to side and Darla was going to cry if she didn't get some type of answer. "Darla, I just thought that maybe I'd have to do a simple spell to send away the demon bothering you. But... it isn't new. It's old. And powerful. And wants more than to just kill you."

Well what the fuck else could it want? It seemed very clear as if it wanted to harm her. If it didn't want to kill her then what did it want.

Biting her lip, Bonnie continued. "You clawing at yourself at night, those are your instincts. Like how someone fights to stay alive when they down. You're trying to fight the demon from... from possessing you. It doesn't want you dead, it want's to infest inside of you."

Okay, Darla, breathe. She just needed to breath. This explained a lot. It explained her less than kind behavior lately, and her snapping on everyone. She thought it was because of Kol, it was because she was in the process of being possessed. "H-how do we stop it?"

Bonnie squeezed her eyes tightly shut before composing herself. "With an exorcism."

**C . H . G . F **

**You all wanna know something funny? I used Bonnie just like how they do on the show. She got no time in this story until I needed her. That's some bullshit. **

**And I'm straight up skipping the exorcism. You'll see what happens after that. Why? Because I don't want to write Bonnie speaking latin, the lights flickering on and off, candles randomly lighting, and her getting the most epic nosebleed to ever happen. While it's a monumental moment for Darla, it's boring to write and I think it'd be boring to read. **

**I strive to skip the boring chapters.**

**Hopefully I'm succeeding. **

**Next on the list, Darla was such a bitchface to Elena. Elena ain't deserve that. I'm sorry, Darla called her a cow. That's not nice. **

**Funny thing is, Darla wasn't even that mean. You know how many bad things I wrote about Elena that I had to backspace because they didn't sound like "Darla." And I didn't want it to seem like I was Elena bashing. I have my author's notes for that/**

**I got three questions for y'all. You don't have to answer them all (honestly, y'all don't have to answer any. I just like posing questions). **

**Question 1: What did you think of the episode?**

**Question 2: If Dean and Sam Winchester were somehow incorporated into the show's storyline, who would you pair them with? **

**Question 3: Answer if you dare, and I betta not see no fights because of people's opinions. We gotta respect 'em. **

**Delena or Stelena?**

**Next Chapter: Rebekah Klaus or Klarla. Still can't choose. The Rebekah Klaus scene would be short. Then again... Klarla would too.**

**Man... I miss Kol.**

**P.S. Love how they fucked Tyler's character over and made him hook up with some random girl just for Caroline to have an excuse to fuck Klaus. Beetchez. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 **

"_**Because you took me for granted." **_**- Rebekah**

"_**That's what big brothers do, sweetheart." **_**- Sir Niklaus**

**Klaus wasn't lying when he said that. After one thousand years Rebekah still doesn't understand that's Klaus' role as a brother. To make her feel like shit. **

**My feelings on Season04Episode04 of The Vampire Diaries. Read at your own risk. **

**Bamon... Bamon Bamon muhphukkin Bamon. In all they had about thirty seconds together and I'm being generous, but look at all them sparks. I may suck at science, but I know chemistry when I see it. **

**Professor Shane looks like Eric Bana. I think he's the Eric Bana doppelganger and no one can tell me differenly. **

**Mike Tyson... sorry, I mean, Hunter Connor Jordan is the baddest mopho in town. HE BIT SOMEONE'S EAR! Just to free himself from shackles. Then... he decapitated them with a chain. It was at that moment when I knew that he and I were supposed to be together. **

**Damon's sexy face while he was bloodlust dancing with Elena? Eww.**

**Elena in general? Eew. **

**All in all, still loving this season. Hip Hip Hooray for that. **

**P.S. They mentioned Kol and my heart began to breakdance.**

**P.S. Squared: Stefan's read 50 Shades of Grey. I'm not sure if I should be weirded out because he read that trash, or love him even more because he's read that trash.**

**P.S Cubed: Klaus has a Red Room of Pain. I would like to visit said room. **

**And why did Connor have to be shirtless for Klaus?**

**Hmm...**

**C . H . G . F **

"You had what?" Klaus' face scrunched in disbelief of what Darla was telling him.

She reexplained herself. "An exorcism."

He stopped her from continuing any further, taking her by the arm. "Are you feeling well?"

This had been the first time Darla confided in him of her abilities. He learned that she was slowly being able to choose when and where she had her premonitions, and that this all started for her when she was around five. He also learned of the fiend victimizing her sleep whom also wanted to take control of her body.

That wouldn't be happening. He'd make sure of it.

But it seemed as if Elijah already had. Which he didn't quite like. Why did he feel the need to help Darla? He owed her nothing.

Needless to say, him and Elijah needed to have a quick chat.

"I'm fine," she smiled, pulling her hands away from his, using them now to help further guide her through the labyrinthine maze that twisted and flowed through his backyard. "Really fine actually. I'm getting sleep, I'm not snapping on people, and I actually don't have a craving for coffee. Okay, the last part was a lie."

Seemed as if his eldest brother could get work done after all. Klaus was thrilled to see that he didn't always need to settle things. His family was valuable after all. "You could've told me you know. I would have understood."

"Just like you could've told me about you being a hybrid."

He snickered. "Apples and oranges, love."

That elicited a laugh from her as well. "Lies. You're this rare creature thingy and so am I. So it's more like Granny Smith's and McIntosh's."

It was a weird way of putting things but somehow made a bit of sense. "I'm still in shock that you haven't asked me about what it's like being a hybrid."

Shrugging her shoulders, Darla let her fingers skim across the edges of the story high hedges, letting her body choose their next direction. "Because I wouldn't want you to ask me tons of questions about what I am. Which I'm glad you haven't."

Didn't mean he wasn't extremely curious at the time. "I thought it would be best to let you tell me when you were ready."

"And I'm giving you the same option."

Well that was decent. Respectable. He was glad that for once someone was poking or insulting what he was. Or being ridiculed for being a freak, for lack of a better word. He of course, didn't see himself as a freak, but other's most certainly did.

Perhaps him and Darla could relate a bit.

"I'm sure Kol's already told you much about me. Besmirching my name."

"Oooooh, I like that word. Besmirch," she said, biting her lip as the two came upon a crossroad. She huffed and puffed a bit before deciding to take the left pathway rather than the right.

She choice was a wrong one. Klaus wouldn't tell her though.

"And yeah, he told me a lot. But if you think that I'm going to form an opinion of you off of what Kol's said, then you're mistaken."

Thank heavens. "I'll save the story of my hybrid escapades for a different evening then."

She pouted. "No fair. I'm always telling you my stories and yet don't know a thing about you."

There was truth to that statement. Their relationship was a bit skewed. He knew lots about her, and yet she didn't know much about him. "Well then ask away, darling."

"Have you fought in wars?"

"Many."

"Fallen in love?"

"Love is a tricky bugger isn't it?" His gaze turned to the stars that were peaking behind stark white clouds. There wasn't a moon in sight this evening. "I suppose that if it were true love then I'd still be with them."

"Someone your age still believes in love. That's good to hear." So that was the purpose of her question. To gauge if he still believe in things such as love and purity. Klaus may have been cold and ruthless, but he still had a soft spot. "Other than Da Vinci, I still can't believe you name dropped like that, who else famous have you met."

"Quite a few."

"Tell me some."

"Gandhi, Princess Diana, Walt Disney."

He expected her to ask at least one question based on whom he'd met, but Darla waved off those names as if they meant nothing.

"So you mean to tell me that you didn't meet Santa Claus? Bummer."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "If I ever do, I'll make sure to get an autograph from him for you."

"That won't be needed, I've met him already."

"Really? When?"

Wagging her finger at him scoldingly, she shook her head. "Don't play dumb."

"What are you talking about."

"The jig is up, Santa _Klaus_."

He broke into laughter, not sure if he understood her. "You think I'm Santa Claus?"

"Yes, Santa Klaus, I do. You've just lost a lot of weight and cut your hair and beard." It'd been months and he still couldn't peg the girl. "Saint Nik, I'd like a pony for Christmas, got it?"

His eyebrow raised. "You like horses?"

"Hell no. I'm terrified of them," she blurted, forcing herself to calm down at her sudden outburst. "But it's a fear that I'd like to overcome."

Noted. He'd help her with that. There really wasn't much to fear. They were gentle beings. And then his father killed his favorite one to teach him a lesson? Well the joke was on him now since he was dead. Klaus did the deed himself. And it felt great. "Any more questions you'd like to ask?"

"One more."

"Shoot."

"Did you have anything to do with Kol disappearing?"

Fuck. Was he to lie? Was that going to be his answer. Could he lie to a clairvoyant successfully and not get caught. He knew Darla wouldn't react well had he told her the truth. That he daggered Kol and stuffed him in his washing machine. Then relocated his body to a coffin and buried him beneath the very maze they were traveling within.

Nope, there wasn't a good way of putting that at all.

He hated to lie, but he did. It was his first tiny indiscretion. "I was actually going to ask you about that. I think he may be upset with the both of us."

She released a _hmmph_ and continued to walking, not really saying much now.

Shit, did that mean he didn't lie well enough? Had she caught him and didn't want to address it? Why wasn't she speaking? Either way, Klaus had to create a topic to prevent her from over thinking.

"I'd like to invite you to my birthday soiree coming up."

Yes, that snatched her attention away from everything. "Soiree? Why don't you call it a party like everyone else?"

"Because saying I'm having a birthday party makes me sound like a child. Soiree makes me sound-"

"Like a stuck up asshole."

"Which I kind of am."

"Okay, so you're throwing yourself a birthday par... soiree?"

He nodded. "I wouldn't trust my family with something of that kind of magnitude. They'd somehow fuck it up and I refuse to let that happen. If you want something done right, you do it yourself."

"What do I get someone your age? Depends?"

A joke about his age. How clever... "All you have to do is be my date for the event."

"I'm getting you a gift!"

"Unless it's you naked, darling, I don't want it."

She smiled. "How'd you figure out what I was going to do that quickly?"

Was she being serious?

"Of course I'm not being serious!"

How'd she do that?

"It was written all over your face." Even if she was, she shouldn't have teased Klaus in such a manner. Now his mind was beginning to craft the image of how she looked without clothing. And it was a great sight to behold. "Gross, Klaus. You could at least do that when I'm not around." She bundled her clothing tightly against her, making sure not an ounce of flesh was seen.

"You sure you're not a mind reader along with a psychic?"

"Oh haha, you're so-" Her sentence died as she crashed into a wall of foliage that signaled her running into a dead end. "Well fuck."

He controlled his smile. "You're doing fine."

"No I'm not. We've been doing this for over an hour and I suck."

"Well what was your strategy?" Not that there was much strategy to solving a maze.

"I was using my intuition. And it lead me to this."

That smile he was controlling, it evanesced. How stumbled across this place wasn't a coincidence. While she thought her intuition was helping her solve the puzzle, it had lead her to exactly where Kol was buried. They were literally standing over him.

"Would you like me to take you to where this place leads?"

She nodded. "Please and thank you."

Klaus gave her no warning as he lifted her onto his back, chuckling as she let out a cute yelp before she involuntarily wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist. He rather enjoyed them there. It was a good fit.

Wiping away the dirty thoughts and deeds he yearned to do that plagued his mind, Klaus sped off. He traveled through the puzzle with ease, he knew its solution after all and was surprised to see that Darla had gotten as far as she did.

He took her into the very heart of the maze, showing her all that it lead too. A glorious fountain that was luminous beneath the twilight sky. It was colossal in stature and tiers, intricate in design, grew smaller and smaller as your gaze ascended towards the sky. The soft sound of water cascaded from each tier until it pooled at the base filled Klaus' ears along with the soft sighs of Darla's breathing. She'd been captivated by it. Much like he had been when he first saw the very creation. It was better than what he'd sketched.

But who was that sitting at the edge of the fountain? Klaus grimaced upon noticing that it was Rebekah who as well was appreciating the site.

Klaus looked over his shoulder towards Darla, pointing at his sister before applying the same finger against his lips. They were to leave unseen and unheard.

Until Rebekah made it known that she'd caught them.

"Honestly you two, I'm not an idiot, I know you're there."

There was no use in trying to escape then.

Darla was the first to speak to his sister. "Hey there Rebekah."

"Don't hey me, you little tattle tale," she lifted herself from the stone base, glaring at the pair. "Come on, Nik, get it over with. Scold me for trying to kill your girlfriend."

"You what?" he spat, shocked at what his sister had said.

Darla began to shake her head violently. "Ausklay oesn'tday owknay."

"Oh dear..." Rebekah gasped, piecing together everything. "You didn't tell him."

"But you just did."

Klaus had heard all that he needed to know that he was supposed to be pissed at his sister. Sliding Darla from his back, he nudged her. "You, stay here." He then began motioning his sister over with his fingers, beckoning her forward. "You, come with me."

He pulled Rebekah into a secluded area where he was sure Darla wouldn't be able to hear.

There, he did just as Rebekah expected, he scolded her.

"You insipid girl, are you absurd?" he fumed, shoving her backwards. "Do you know what the consequences would've been had you killed her?"

"What? You're going to neutralize me? Again?"

"Damn right."

Rebekah shoved his brother back, and he staggered a few feet. How dare she touch him like that? "You can threaten me all you want with your daggers and use your harsh words to try and upset me, but really, wouldn't it have been fair to kill her? As you did Alex?"

"Again and again you use that against me. He was going to kill us all, Rebekah. You saw him. He was mad."

"I loved him. And you took that away from me. Don't you think it'd be justified if I did that to you as well? After all these years of sucking whatever joy of life has granted me, that I finally hop upon the chance of taking away someone who's special to you?"

"And why didn't you?" Because he had her properly trained to know that if she did anything against him, there'd be years taken off her life. It was that simple.

"For various reasons," she said, twirling the flower that'd bloomed from one of the bushes between her fingers. "The first being that I could never be that cruel to you, Nik. Oh how desperately I want to be, but I just can't."

Good. His sister had compassion. "The next being?"

"Kol would have my head."

So she was more fearful over Kol's reaction than his? There was something terribly wrong with her thinking then. Kol couldn't plot anything to save his life. If he could then he wouldn't be daggered currently. "Kol isn't anything to be scared of."

"Do you know of his whereabouts?"

He didn't care if he lied to her. Their entire relationship was built upon them. "Not at all. And I care not to know."

Unlike Darla, Rebekah questioned his answer. "If I find out you've had anything to do with his disappearance-"

"You'll what? Love, you haven't anything you can do to harm me."

"Besides kill the girl."

"And you're too smart to even try."

"No... the last reason I didn't is because she wanted it."

She what? "Explain yourself."

Rebekah inhaled, snatching the flower away from the hedge before placing it in her voluminous golden hair. "There isn't much explaining to do. I told her I was going to kill her, and she told me to go ahead with it."

But why would she do that? "Surely she was masking her apprehension."

"No. I would've sensed it had she done that," she said, voice soft as she turned around, bidding Klaus farewell. "She had accepted her death and wanted it for reasons I knot not of. You'd have to find that out yourself."

She left Klaus standing there with a foul taste in his mouth. What would make Darla actually want to die? She was keeping something away from him, withholding all the information and that bothered him. There was more to her clairvoyance that she wasn't telling him. And sadly, he had to question her this time.

"Darla," he said, appearing in front of her, taking in how her hands were playing with the water in front of her. There was only one reason he could conjure up that explained why she was okay with dying. That in the process of helping her, Elijah was routinely giving her his blood to hide the scars and evidence of her night terrors. And that she'd accepted her dying because she knew she'd revitalize.

"Yes?" Her nerves grew upon hearing the tension in his voice.

He didn't want to pry, but the question had to be asked. "Are you thinking about becoming a vampire."

**C . H . G . F**

**Klaus gets to know all the good ish going on with Darla's life. I suppose it's only fair seeing as though Kol gets all the badass moments. **

**I personally would like Santa Klaus to come down my chimney (that sounds so wrong) versus some jolly muhphukka with a stank beard. Except if it were Klaus then I'd would've set up a trap and locked him away once he came to my house. And that's kidnap which is wrong. No matter how hot someone is. **

**Question: What did you think of the recent episode of VD. **

**Annnnnd another question: Amongst all the possible bonds in the Mikaelson household, who do you like the most. **

**I for one, love Kol and Klaus. But that's basing it on the two scenes they had together. **

**I expect to see a like of Klaus Rebekah and Klaus Elijah answers. But come on, what about Kol and Rebekah, or Rebekah and Elijah. **

**Hope everyone's halloween was filled with candy and fuckery. Halloween ain't until Saturday for me since Hurricane Sandy was a bitch. **

**And for all those who judging me, yeah, I'm tryna go trick or treating. **

**Free candy? Bitch please. **

**Next chapter: I don't want to say because I don't want people to get their hopes up only to see that I changed my mind. But it will probably be a Kol chapter. Why? Because I miss that dude. But it seems like he's coming back too soon. We didn't have Klarla for like seven chapters and it's not fair for me to bring Kol back so soon. If anyone has suggestions on who they'd like to read about as an alternative, then I'm game. **

**And it should be noted that if I do bring Kol back, the chapter won't be Koarla. That's for a later day. **

**Tata! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**First let me say that this chapter was created on a whim. I really wanted to write these two because they have yet to really talk. **

**Next. Totally forgot to answer a question posed a few chapters ago. Yeah, I watch American Horror Story. The second season moves a bit too slowly for me. Season one I feel is a bit less pretentious. Like now this new season is convoluted with silly shit. BUT THEY KEPT MY DUDE TATE!**

**Now. Let me tell y'all something, I'm about to let off a long and nasty rant right now because someone opened up Pandora's Box and decided to ask me why I don't like Delena. If you happen to be a fan of Delena and don't like people slandering their name, I suggest you don't read. If you hate Delena just as much as I do, feel free to read my sermon. **

***puts on Joker voice* And Here. We. Go.**

**I really do believe that a lot of what a good relationship is deals with growing and learning from each other. To love one another for their beauty as well as their faults. To me, that's Stelena. She's loved Stefan at his highest moments and at his weakest. And Stefan has been there (actually there) for Elena through her ups and downs. Stefan and Elena are just organic. Stefan is himself, and Elena is herself. No force.**

**To me. I don't get that with Damon. Damon may have the better lines than Stefan, the more fast paced scenes with Elena, and may be "Hotter" but when I think about it... he's the furthest thing from what she needs and vice versa. Damon would need someone who could handle him for who he is. Elena is constantly trying to change him and calls it, "showing the good in him." But you have to accept people for who they are. And Elena has tried to change him so much that now when Damon is around her, he becomes a completely different person. A Stefan impostor. And he only shows his good side to her... thinking that she is so fucking special because she reacts well to it.**

**But newsflash, if you acted like that in general, Damon, everyone would respond like Elena. **

**How would you all feel if when I make Kol come back... he confessed all kinds of love for Darla? He'd be nice and cared for her in a normal way and did a 180 of who he is. **

**It would be fucking revolting. Especially since it's for a girl rather than to save his damned soul. **

**Sorry... Damon and Kol are hell bound.**

**Anyway. **

**Damon changes for Elena. She NEVER does the same for him. At fucking all. She wants Damon to be who she wants him to be but isn't thinking about how she could change for the better for him. Her relationship with Damon isn't one at all. It's obedience.**

**Damon would do much better with Bonnie, Me, Caroline, Me, Jenna, Me, Vicki, Me. And especially, you guessed it, me. **

**Now... you all may say that Damon and Elena are the funner couple (and this is not to bash, opinions are opinions and I love them all) but here's my thing.**

**Elena and Fun are antonyms. **

**That's part of the reason why people call Stelena boring. And they may be. But it isn't because of Stefan. Elena hasn't done shit to me that's fun. We've seen Stefan being fun. Elena? She's bland. Yucky. Boring. Dull. Dried Playdoh. **

**Elena is dried playdoh, y'all." **

**And in all honesty? She brings Damon down to her boring level. **

**I blame her for the death of his character. **

**Yeah! I said it. Season 1, Damon was doing his own thing, wasn't even courting Elena. He was fucking girls, messing with his younger bro, sleeping all day, and partying all night. Guess what? That was the best we've seen him. Charming, witty, and dripping with wicked sexiness. (Except that episode where he's playing strip poker and says, "Hope I wore my clean underwear." That started the demise of his character).**

**But Season 2 and beyond, when his character really becomes in the running for Elena's affections... that's when he became something hideous. Something worse than the Demon gobbling Darla's soul. Elena brings him down to something horrible. **

**Btw. Damon doesn't respect Elena. He respects only his desires. Especially when he's numerously said he'd go against her wishes and kill her friends to save her.**

**That isn't love at all and Elena would probably kill herself after he did something like that. **

**Look. We can see how Stef and Elena grow from each other. Stefan is finding his humanity and sees a light in her and Elena is having that Prince Charming fairytale that supersoaks her panties. **

**But how do Damon and Elena grow from each other? Damon becomes someone he ain't just to get some puss and Elena... does horse faces? I dunno. I hate them.**

**Wow... I could really go on and on. I wrote a lot more about why Delena doesn't work in my eyes. Dah well! Someone asked and I rambled on. **

**I'll end this on a random note to make this lighter. **

**I really want some chicken nuggets. **

**C . H . G . F**

"Leave Klaus alone."

Amongst the swarm of voices filling the cafeteria, Darla heard this one the clearest. Possibly because it was coming from Caroline who made it a point to grab ahold of Darla and snatch her by her side.

"Let go of me please," Darla sighed, giving Caroline an order just as she did her.

Caroline's heated blue eyes blazed like a forest fire, consuming her pupils as she burned holes into Darla. Her nails dug into her skin, and Darla pretended not to notice how semi-violent the blonde was being. She didn't even think Caroline knew she was borderline hurting her.

"You're causing a scene."

Releasing her grip right after hearing that she was being melodramatic, Caroline sat at an empty lunch table, eyeing Darla until she caved and joined her on the opposite side.

She knew this day would be coming, knew that the two would inevitably have a talk about the man they were both seeking, she just didn't know it would be today of all days. She wasn't even supposed to be in the lunch room. Her classes were over. She just came into the beast like feeding ground to search for any sign of Kol. And she found none.

"Let's talk about this like two rational teens. Not wild banshees."

Darla laughed. "To be honest, you were the one acting like a banshee."

"I'm sorry, Pythia, not all of us are doormats like you."

Hopefully Caroline didn't believe she'd be acting like a doormat today. Did Darla want to argue with her? Not at all. But the topic was about someone she was growing increasingly territorial with. Not only that, but this stood for so much more. This proved that the ugly girl could beat the beauty queen drop out. She'd be an example for girls everywhere.

Okay, she wouldn't. But her ego would get some serious points added to it.

"I wouldn't peg you for a Greek myth studier Caroline." It was the truth. "I thought you were more so a who's headlining New York Fashion Week."

"You don't headline New York Fashion Week," she scoffed, face contorting into a snarl as if she thought Darla was the biggest dumb-dumb alive. "And I can do both. I'm well-rounded. It's one of the many things Klaus likes about me."

"What else does he like about you?"

"That I'm pretty-"

"You would list that one first wouldn't you?" Darla cut her off, taking her turn to make Caroline feel like a fool. "And why would you list that one first? Is it because you want to intimidate me or because you know that's the only real reason he likes you. Because your looks act as a free ticket to pass go and collect two-hundred dollars?"

"You talk so facetiously as if you even know me. As if you have a clue as to what I've been through and my experiences."

"Well take the time to tell me. What hardships have you gone through?"

Rolling her eyes, Caroline began to speak as if she'd already created the list of bullshit she'd been through. "I was compelled to forget a Brady Bunch of shit."

"I was hunted down in a forest like I was Katniss Everdeen."

"Was turned into a vampire."

"Was born a clairvoyant. At least you knew people like you during your transition."

"Was smothered to death by a pillow."

"I'm currently being torn to shreds by a real life monster under my bed." Except she wasn't any more thanks to Bonnie, but Caroline didn't need to know about that. Darla wanted to win their shit fest.

"My boyfriend's a hybrid."

And Bingo was his name-o. "Oh, so Tyler is your boyfriend. Does Klaus know?"

Darla watched as Caroline's eyes shifted every which way, looking for a straw to grasp onto. "I was talking about Klaus."

The smile that plastered onto Darla's face would've made you think she was a real asshole. It was one of those Damon Salvatore smiles. You know, before he turned in an Elena panty sniffer. "You're such a liar. You want to have your cake and eat it to."

"Cake goes straight to my thighs. I'm more of a have my hybrid and his sire too kind of chick."

The condescending tone irked the hell out of Darla. Caroline knew she could get both guys if she wanted. Even Darla believed that. But Klaus was the only guy who ever made her feel completely amazing and safe so even if she was fighting a losing battle, she'd do just that. Fight.

"I don't care how much you ask me, I'm not leaving Klaus alone, and I don't think he'd want me to."

"You just haven't seen me work my magic. I haven't even amped my game up." Caroline began to bat her eyelashes that were coated heavily with mascara.

"Well what do we have here?" Darla internally recoiled upon hearing her sister, Ava, sarcastically gripe before taking a seat beside her. This wouldn't end that well for Caroline. Not with Ava in the mix. "Caroline, you still wearing that tacky cheerleading uniform in the fall? You look like a reject Cheerio. Fake ass Quinn."

And Ava was saying all of this now knowing about the vampires infesting the town. Darla had made sure to tell her and her baby sister still didn't give a fuck. It was really bold.

"Someone's mad because they didn't make the team."

Smacking her lips, Ava took a fry from the plate next to Caroline and tauntingly ate it. "I'm never tried out. Not my style."

"That plate was here when we got here," Caroline piped in, immediately laughing as Ava spat the chewed food on the ground.

She wiped the corners of her mouth with the back of her hand, turning to Darla angrily. "Why the fuck didn't you warn me?"

Darla shrugged. "Because you were really into character and were doing a great job putting Caroline in her place."

"I was wasn't I? She's such a dumb bitch."

"I don't think she means to be dumb. She can't help it."

"Really, thinking that she's gonna leave with either man makes her pretty fucking stupid."

Nodding, Darla took in Caroline's disgusted face. "You do want Tyler don't you?"

"And by the looks of what happened last night, he wants me too."

It was Caroline's turn to say her piece. "Really? Last time I checked, Klaus doesn't want boring blobs with no personality and Tyler doesn't like girls who are easy."

"Says the girl who has fucked every hot guy in school and sucked every boy's dick. Including the math team." Darla snickered upon hearing Ava's comeback. "Sorry, bitch, Tyler doesn't like girls who can suck a field of dick. Or girls who wear last season Steve Madden shoes. Come on, Steve Madden? Only poor girls who pretend to be of wealth wear those."

Caroline ignored Ava's comments, directing her firestorm at Darla. "Klaus doesn't want you. Get it through your ugly head and you'll save yourself a lot of hurt."

Really, Darla had told Elena off, Caroline didn't exactly matter to her. If Klaus chose the blonde bimbo over her then there was something off with him. "Caroline, you bring nothing to the table-"

"Besides your fellatio game."

"-And Klaus is gonna get bored with you."

Ava sighed happily. "Because you put the blah in Manolo Blahnik."

Caroline's choppy laughter was all the two heard for a while. As if the two were wasting their breath because she already knew the outcome with both men. "You two aren't even on my level. It's like talking to peons. Both men are out of your league, ladies. Darla, you wanna talk about keeping someone interesting and bringing things to the table, you're a weirdo antisocial, introverted mess. Know your role. And Ava, you're sixteen. "Nuff said."

That elicited laughter from both sister. Ava's loud and boisterous, Darla's soft and squeaky.

"You tell her your news first. Because mine is like gonna freak her out," Ava said, patting her sister on the shoulder.

"Which news? The one where Klaus basically told me that he wants nothing to do with Caroline, or the one where he invited me to be his date for his birthday?"

Caroline's eyes expanded so much that Darla thought they were going to pop.

But Ava thrived and frolicked in Caroline's miserly shock. "My turn. How about the fact that I, Ava Maria Richardson, fucked Tyler two days ago."

**C . H . G . F**

**Yeah, really short. But I wrote this just to get the two out of the way. I apologize for the lack of Kol. **

**I know my Caroline probably won't be liked, but you know what? I'm cool with that. I kind of don't want her to be liked anyway. Why? I dunno. Just don't. **

**Ava needs her own show. All About Ava! She's too much for me. **

**Hmm... questions to pose...**

**Question: What would Darla be like if she were to become a vampire? **

**Next Chapter: Kol for sure. He's baaaaaaaaaack. And he's back with a vengeance. **

**Well... not in the next chapter per say. But he'll be doing mean shit. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"_**I'm not in a shame spiral, Damon." **_**- Elena Gilbert**

**The first step to overcoming your problems is admitting you have one, girl, get that shit over with. **

**My thoughts on Season04Episode05 of VD: If you ain't watch? Don't read. Except I know some of you rebels will, and I respect that type of gangsta.**

**They need to just let Rebecca Sonnenshine write every single episode from here on out. She's the best writer on the VD staff and she's only written two episodes. Last weeks episode and the episode that started the Klaroline ship. You know, the one where Klaus gives his rendition of "Drink from me and live forever." Yeah, hate Klaroline, but that scene was the shit. **

**This episode sucked. I shall tell you why. **

**First and foremost, they killed my booski, Boris Kodjoe... wait a minute, that's not his name. Shit, y'all know who I'm talking about. **

**LL Cool J?**

**Ving Rhames! Nooo not him. **

**Tyrese! As fine as that man is... naw that ain't him.**

**Morris Chestnut? Crap. **

**Wait. I know. **

**VAMPIRE HUNTER CONNOR JORDAN! Yeah, why they kill him? And why they let Elena do it? Realistically, Connor would've give that girl a good ole down south ass whoopin'. He ain't even get to do that. So not cool VD. Connor Jordan was that ish. He was the best thing to happen to the me and VD. They'll kill him off but let that fake Amy Lee, April live? Bullshit. He will be missed. Not so much that I would ever write a Fanfic about his cuhrazeh ass, but missed none the less. I will mourn him and the fact I can't call him other bald black celebrity's names. **

**They brought back diaries and reminded us all why the name of the show relates. Hooray for that, I guess. **

**Kol was absent. That resulted in a demerit. **

**Bonnie didn't talk to anyone of importance yet everyone calls on her to solve their problems. Another fifty points from Gryffindor (Slytherin FTW!). **

**Damon loves Elena whether she's a vampire or a human... so romantic. Bro, don't you think Stefan does too? He wants more for her. Love how they're trying to make fans think Stefan wants to really get the Sorceror's Stone for selfish purposes. Not fair. **

**Two HP references in one AN! Hell yeah. **

**Jeremy doesn't look too happy over that Fullmetal Alchemist tattoo he's rockin'. Perhaps he'll cut his entire arm off and will become Edward Elric. That's a much better plot twist than anything the writer's could think of. I wouldn't even ask for money. Just Ian Somerhalder.**

**All in all... this episode was a fail. Hayley needs to die. April needs to die. Meredith needs to die. Connor needs to come back. Alaric's new show needs to get canceled before it airs to he can come back. And someone, please, bring back Lexi. **

**...**

**It has also been brought to my attention that Darla has been acting like quite the flaming cunt as of late. Don't know really what to say... not the worst someone has called an OC of mine and I respect y'all opinions no matter what. I don't know why every time someone leaves what they think is a negative comment they leave it anonymously though. Come on... really? I ain't gonna crucify you or burn you at the stake because you don't like an aspect of my story. If anything it makes me believe that you were once really passionate about it and something I did upset you.**

**However.**

**If Darla's a cunt then I'm putting myself in the running for the Czar of Cuntville because she ain't even mean. What she said to Elena was far worse. Caroline got away with only being called a dumb bitch. If I were in her place Caroline and I would've fist fought for someone like Klaus. And yes, Caroline may be a vampire but Imma let you all know a secret. **

**I was a part of the Five. **

**Dig that, suckah!**

**C . H . G . F**

The faintest of murmurs and buzzing tickled Kol's ears and he wished he could cover them. But alas, he wasn't mobile. He was stuck. Stuck within his thoughts and an empty blackness for what he could only presume was another century. No sound, no company, no living, Kol was sent into back into the hell pitt whence his madness manifested.

Sure, the first few times, it'd hurt him unbearably to believe his brother Klaus, the one whom he looked up to the most as a lad, thought he was deserving of this torture. Now however, it'd become his second home. Maybe even his true home, he wasn't sure whether most of his time was spent inside this abyss or amongst the living. It mattered not anyhow, for as long as Klaus was kept alive, Kol would always somehow find his way back here. He accepted his fate ages ago.

Colors, mute and dim, began to seep into Kol's vision, replacing the black with dull monochrome. The corners of his lips barely twitched, hinting that he'd be smirking right now if he could. He was beginning to gain movement of his body, even if it were only the slightest thing like a grin. Kol knew this feeling.

He'd been undaggered.

He was neither elated nor joyous over this fact. It was just something that had happened. Complacent was the word. he counted down the mere minutes until he was fully revived. He knew the process of resuscitation very well. So well he knew the exact seconds of each sense coming back to him down pat.

His hearing was the first to come to him, and it came at full force. He heard many of things. His undaggerers calm breathing, the chirps of birds (it was bright and early), wind rustling leaves (he was outside), even the sound of water running (was he by a river?).

Then came the sense of smell and he could sniff out the softest undercurrents of earth and dew in the air. Today would be a wet day.

Next was the movement of all his limbs which lead to sight and speaking for he could now open his eyes and move his lips.

"When I open my eyes, please let there be a beautiful woman before me," Kol said, popping one eye open only to see his brother Elijah, who he considered his older twin because their resemblance was horrifyingly uncanny, looking down onto him from about six feet up. "Damn, it's you."

"You were the first to get redaggered, and here we all thought Rebekah would've been the one," was Elijah's first words to him, that irksome calm disposition of his never leaving him.

What he'd said was truthful though. The family, with the exception of Klaus, all took bets on who would be the first to go. Rebekah sadly was who both Elijah and Kol thought would've been numero uno.

"How wrong we both were. Bekah's predictions came true," Kol groaned before hopping to his feet to meet his elder brother on land. "What year is it?"

Elijah gave that snicker that always seemed unsettled Kol. It was to himself and really condescending. As if he were laughing at someone else's expense rather than with them. And people thought Kol was the most egotistic of the Mikaelsons. Ha! Elijah was twice as smug and was quiet about it. Even worse in Kol's humble opinion.

"It has been a week."

That's all? "Felt like a century."

"Perhaps you aren't as accustomed to our brother's betrayal as you once thought."

Kol could only be grateful that only a short time had elapsed. He knew that taking a dagger to his heart would've been risky. That he was playing with fire and the possibility of him reawakening in another time period post Darla's death was always in the back of his head even while neutralized. But he took the chance anyway. Took the chance and the dagger.

"Klaus' disloyalty to us doesn't hurt me." Kol made sure to sound unconvincing. He may have only been alive for a short moment, but his plan was still in effect. Part of him was glad Elijah was the one to save him. He was the one that needed convincing that Klaus was cancerous, he was sure that Rebekah was now on his side.

"It's perfectly fine to be hurt by it Kol."

Putting on his acting skills (he was the best phony of his siblings), Kol let out a deep hard sigh, letting more and more seconds slip away as if what he were saying next was incredibly difficult. Not likely. "I just don't know what I've... what we've done to deserve this treatment."

Thin lips forming a hard line, Elijah pressed his hand on Kol's shoulder to console him. He needed no consolation, however. "Our brother has a misplaced aggression and sadly we're the casualties he's chosen to victimize."

Kol was no victim. Never had been. "Yes but... I could never bring myself to do this to you all. Klaus actually hates us."

"No he doesn't. He's lonely."

"So to solve his loneliness, he confines his only family inside a fucking box? That's what we mean to him. Well over half my life was spent wallowing in pitch black darkness because of him. And you expect me to pardon him because of his loneliness?"

Elijah shook his head, displaying little emotion. He was always the one to bottle them up. Rebekah and Klaus both expressed them a little too much, Elijah buried his inside, and Kol simply didn't have any. What a marvelous family they were. "He will learn-"

"No. No he won't. I'm sick of us just brushing the fact that our brother hates us under a carpet. We've done so for far too long. This has to end or I won't be doing this anymore."

"He doesn't hate us," Elijah sighed to himself. Kol saw the glimmer of sadness sparkling in his brother's brown eyes. His eyes spoke volumes him. Elijah was reflecting over his long years, noting that Klaus had found a way to ruin a great percent of them because of his megalomania and paranoia. Elijah secretly knew that Klaus was a lost cause. He wouldn't change. He thought nothing of his siblings any longer and Kol cared very little of Klaus either.

"You can't even say that with conviction," Kol said, playing on his brother's lack of belief. "As long as Klaus has daggers, he will find reasons to use them. We all know that."

"What is your solution then? We all leave? Leave and forget one another."

And Elijah had practically danced right into what Kol wanted to say. He didn't even have to work hard. It was great. Gripping his brother's shoulders, Kol locked eyes with his eldest brother, making sure to show great amounts of compassion and sorrow in them to convince him that he was being sincere. "I love you all far too much to allow that to happen."

Kol wanted to crack into laughter after saying that. He hadn't said he loved his family since before his transformation into a vampire. With good reason too. He knew not saying it would come in handy one day. He knew using it at the opportune moment would prove useful.

Elijah softened. Good. "We'll never be the family we once were."

"No," Kol whimpered. "Not with him around."

"What are you-"

"I'm not saying we should abandon him." That's exactly what he was saying, except right now Kol wanted to just plant the idea into Elijah's mind. Elijah was the type who didn't follow plans unless he was the one to think of them. So in a little bit, he could come to Kol and Rebekah telling them of how Klaus should leave. It was great. "I've just been thinking for a long time that maybe we'd be better off without him. You can't say you haven't either."

Elijah moved away from him, hands finding the inside of his slacks. "He wouldn't respond well to it."

He didn't answer his question which lead Kol to believe Elijah _had_ thought of deserting Klaus at least once before. He wouldn't harp on it any longer. The seed had been planted.

Taking in the gloomy overcast of the sky, Kol began to inspect his surroundings. Tall leafy hedges grew tall and twisted into various patterns around him. They engulfed both him and Elijah, cocooning the pair from any onlookers. It was as he began walking along one of the many trails that he knew where he was. "How'd you find me in this maze?"

Elijah did another one of those persnickety snickers. "You should be thanking Darla for that. She told me she had strong vibrations as she stood where you were buried. The girl didn't know that she'd been standing above your grave. I took the precaution of digging to see why she felt as such and well... here we are."

There were many questions now that Kol had to asked. "How did she know I was here?"

Elijah raised his brows. "Well... I thought you knew of her talents. How wrong I was."

"Her talents?"

"I've said too much."

Kol wasn't stupid. He could now piece together that Darla was some kind of fortune teller. Dwelling on that wasn't an option though. "And why was she walking in here?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

"Fuck." That damn Klaus and that damn whore. Had she not been worried of his whereabouts? Instead she spent her leisure time not searching for him, but with his puss of a brother? Either way, she was the one who deserved the right to say she saved Kol from spending even more time locked in darkness. She was part of the reason why he went in the box, and she was the reason why he was free.

Yeah. Whatever. He went into the box to kick Klaus to the curb. Never for her.

"The two have grown close, you know that correct?"

What difference a week makes. "Am I supposed to care? The girl is mine."

"Because she's grown on you."

Again. Didn't he have his conversation with Rebekah already. "I suppose. As much as a human can grow on someone like me."

"I have to applaud you, Kol."

"What for?"

"I don't know if it's because of Darla or because of your own inner strength, but you've changed over these months. You're nothing like your former self."

That bothered him. It was all a means to an end. This good boy schtick would be ending soon enough and he couldn't wait. "Have I changed for the better?"

"I would say so," he said before pulling a Houdini (Kol didn't exactly understand the reference, but he knew it dealt with magic) and handing him a blood bag. Gross. He'd been drinking from those for far too long. "No drinking from humans, no unnecessary drama other than with Klaus, and Darla is walking proof that you're not who you once were. She's still alive."

He still was unsure of why he didn't want to kill her any longer. That desire vanished. Why? "I do enjoy her company." He didn't feel that urge to laugh at him saying that any longer.

"You must know that so does Niklaus."

That pansy. "I hope you're not saying all of this to convince me to back down. You'd be wasting your breath of you are."

"I know very well that you'd never bow out. I'm simply stating that I've seen both you and Klaus interact with her-"

"And?" So the hell what? Who's side was he on?

"And... she both has changed you for the better."

"Not Klaus, he's still dagger-happy."

"True enough, but he's changed just as well as you have. No talks of making hybrids and he's not scheming as he once was." Good. Kol would be the only one to scheme then. How blind they all were to him. They thought he was an idiot.

"Pardon me, but I haven't any clue as to what your point is. Get to it."

"If she chooses Klaus over you-"

"Which would never happen." He created a whole plan for it not to.

"But if she does, I can only wish that you don't revert back to your old ways."

Drinking from the blood bag, Kol secretly wanted to puke. This stuff was god-awful and he'd been living on this diet for some time now, just to pull the wool over everyones eyes. He said this last part just to solidify that he was the greatest scam artist. "She's prompted me to change, but I feel that even if I don't win her heart, something good would still come from it all. This lifestyle is here to stay."

"I'm proud of you." Elijah nodded and Kol almost felt badly. How could they not see through his performance? How pathetic would it be to change who you were for a girl? Maybe it was because of all his siblings, only Henrik was the one whom he truly spoke to. Elijah, Klaus, Finn, and Rebekah never really knew him growing up. It was only Henrik and himself. And Klaus got him killed.

"Me too," he whispered, feeling his blood begin to boil over the thought of Henrik. The death of him had never been accepted by his family and that ate at him. They ignored it. Never spoke it. It were as if it never existed.

He already knew his plans for that though. He'd exploit it. Tear Klaus down because only God, if there was one, knew how he felt over the matter. He was the cause of it.

"I have other business to attend to if you don't mind my leaving." The sound of Elijah's voice ripped Kol from his thoughts.

"What. This is my first day back amongst the living and you're already ditching me? We should have a party."

"You were gone for a week, Kol."

"And it was the longest week without me wasn't it. You missed my insults."

"Not likely."

"Liar."

"Besides, you'll have your chance to frolic at Klaus' upcoming celebration."

"What is he celebrating?" He didn't win Darla.

"His birthday, have you forgotten?"

So his birthday was coming up... He'd be getting a present from Kol then. "He's throwing himself a party? And I'm the self-centered one."

"He believes we'd ruin it if the task was left in our hands."

How so? Kol was the best at throwing gatherings. Had they allowed him any input on that Mikaelson's Ball bullshit, it would've been a lot less pretentious and a lot more fun. Who throws a ball anymore? Boring. "Perhaps, we would. He doesn't seem to truth us."

"With good reason."

Very good reason. "What are you still doing here? Attend to your business oh boring one."

"Glad to have you back."

"Glad to be back."

And that's how their conversation ended and Elijah left Kol inside the unsolvable labyrinth. He'd burn this thing down. It was hideous. What was the need for a maze? Really. It made no sense.

What else that didn't seem logical was the thought of Klaus believing Darla was going to choose him. It would never happen. Kol would take a white stake to the heart before giving Klaus the satisfaction of saying he won. This was more than just a love triangle to him, this was about tearing Klaus down. He always was the one who had everything and believed he was entitled to it. Klaus was the alpha and all others had to obey him. Kol had to kill the thought. He hated being thought of as his brother's (all of them) inferior. It was simply a coincidence that their hated had come into fruition after learning of their shared liking of Darla. She was the first domino to be knocked over.

He didn't know who to visit first though.

His strumpet or his brother?

Felicity or Vengeance?

Hmm... how about both?

**C . H . G . F**

**Kol is always the funnest and easiest to write. I've missed him terribly. **

**Question: Are Kol's feelings towards Klaus just? Would the Mikaelsons be better off without Klaus?**

**Imma keep my answer short, sweet, and to the point. Yup. **

**Next Chapter: Kol Darla Klaus. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"_**Bonnie lost her Grams because of you, her mom was turned into a vampire because of you... You know she probably secretly hates you. Did you ever think of that?" **_**- Queen Katherine.**

"_**OOOOH! THE TRUTH TEA! Katherine has spilled the powerful truth tea! Do not touch it for it will burn you!" **_**- My sister upon hearing Katherine tell it like it is. **

**We all need to bow down because Kat is the only one who ever says what everyone is thinking. Too bad the writer's had to be pussies and couldn't let Bonnie say it for herself. Or it not be a hallucination. **

**My review of the latest episode of VD. Yada yada yada, spoilers ahead. **

**Damon said some shit to Bonnie that pissed me off. Something along the lines of when the witch loses her powers she doesn't get to know important shit. I don't wanna even get into that because Damon has become a parody of his former self and needs to shut the fuck up.**

**Stefan broke up with Elena. Good riddance hoe. She ain't deserve him. She was telling him all kinds of bullshit too. "When I changed into a vampire... I became a part of dah dahrknzz. And along with that, me and Damon just... you know... I understand why he makes those googly faces at me and I understanz him totes bettah naow." Bitch, if your feelings for Damon magnified, why didn't your feelings for Stefan? UGH!**

**Delena Fans 100000 **

**Aaryn? 0**

**Next on the list. **

**Klaus was delicious. I'm totally not writing him the way I should but he's just too hard for me to get. I don't give him enough amazeball lines. He's just brilliant. **

**I'm excited for the Klaroline date. Not because I like them 'cause I don't. But because I want to see what Klaus would plan for a date. Would he be all cheesy and romantic and do some horse-drawn carriage thing because I would cringe at that. Or would he be all cool and unorthodox and do some vampire shit. I can't wait. Bleh, why can't I like Klaroline. Every time I see them I'm all, "Stop trying to make Klaroline happen. It's never gonna happen." And it's weird because. **

**I love Klaus. **

**I have no qualms with Caroline and I loved her in the first Season or whenever she's with Stefan.**

**But the two together make my soul die. **

**You know who I like? Hayley and Klaus. Yeah I said it. I can see the potential. **

**Antywho... On to Caroline. **

**She created a diversion and manipulated Klaus.**

**...but Darla's the cunt. **

**Agreed to go on a date with Klaus and covered it up as "keeping up the ruse between Tyler and Hayley."**

…**but Darla's the cunt. **

**Got Tyler's friend killed to save Elena and had ZERO remorse about it because it was to help out the Mary Sue.**

…**.but Darla's the cunt. **

**Mmmhm. I see now. **

**On the bright side of things, my boo Billy Blanks aka Seal aka Vampire Hunter Connor Jordan was in this episode. It made me happy. Even while he was dead, he was still trying to get the job done. **

**Man, I'd hate to be on that show. Because I'd know for sure I wouldn't be lasting very long. Anyone who ain't Bonnie who's black doesn't have a snowballs chance in hell of surviving.**

**Oh well, I'd make sure to get Damon dick before I croaked. **

**And Stefan **

**And Tyler**

**Klaus.**

**Jeremy.**

**Matt. **

**Elijah. **

**Kol. **

**Shit, if I'm going out, I'm going out like a baus! **

**C . H . G . F**

Kol was never one to suffer from bouts of jealousy. Jealousy was more so suited for imbeciles who lacked self-worth and Kol had garnered bounteous amounts confidence and ego over the years. But even he would be foolish to dismiss what he was feeling now, watching as Klaus meandered about the art museum with Darla attached to his arm ever so lovingly.

Kol, for the first time in a very very long while, may have been a bit envious.

Right. As if his brother trumped him at anything. This wasn't envy, this was rage. Kol was seething over the thought that Klaus was brash enough to believe he could win the battle that effortlessly, and that Darla, his lovely strumpet, had moved on with such ease.

It was revolting. The two together. What did she see in him that possibly could've charmed her that Kol did not possess? What did Klaus possess that he didn't have? If anything, _Klaus_ was the one with all the lesser traits. He wasn't as good-looking, wasn't as fun, wasn't a better fuck, of that Kol was sure, and he was traitorous. His treachery knew no bounds. Had Darla come to know of the baneful, untrustworthy, snake his older brother could be, then surely she'd hate him.

But instead, she found him loving, warm, affectionate. How could she see all those things inside the very man that disowned his family for ages? What did the two have in common other than their love for art? And that was boring in itself.

Still, Kol couldn't ignore the looks and stares the two gave each other. Or the genuine laughs coming from the both of them and one told the other a joke. Or the playful teases and caresses that took place as they frolicked about, grabbing and groping each other all while trying to remain discrete and hidden.

Did Kol want the relationship his Darla shared with Nik? Hell no. The two were pathetic and platonic together. He hated to use the word but they were cutesy. Lighthearted and whimsical. What kind of relationship was that? Where was the spark?

And this was how he knew Darla would choose him. Women didn't want cute, women wanted heat. Women didn't want frivolous banter, women wanted rough sex and sleepless nights. Those he easily could provide the girl. Klaus? No. He'd be too busy painting pictures of kittens to do what Kol intended to Darla's body.

Amazing sex trumped emotional bonding any day.

Either way, Kol knew he could provide Darla with both. Klaus wouldn't be able to.

He smiled as Darla noticed (he was surprised Klaus hadn't realized it sooner but Kol supposed he was too enraptured by Darla to care) that the entire establishment had become vacant. Once overflowing with onlookers and spectators, Mystic Art Museum now only held the three of them. Kol had compelled each and every other person to leave and go elsewhere. The three needed time together.

"Klaus where did everyone go?" she said, eyes blinking curiously as she took in their now bare surroundings.

Klaus had caught on quickly to what happened. Kol saw it. The burst of aggravation flicked in his brother's blue eyes and diminished as quickly as it came. Niklaus had become aware of Kol's return but kept his emotions, what were left of them, stowed away for none to see.

"Ollie ollie oxen free. Come out now will you? Always having to make a scene." Niklaus didn't sound too happy to see... well Kol hadn't exactly made himself known yet so he hadn't seen him, but Klaus didn't sound too happy to know of his arrival.

"Seriously brother, must you have all the fun," Kol mocked, doing the big reveal and coming from out the shadows in which he hid himself. "I mean really an art museum? How entertaining."

"Kol." There was a mixture in Darla's tone as she gasped his name. She seemed somewhat happy to see him, a bit saddened for what he didn't know, but what stuck out the most were the soft vibrations of fear he felt emanating from her. She was still somewhat afraid of him. No... that wasn't it. She was afraid of the situation she was in; caught between two brothers.

Really? She still was dreading all three of them being in the same room together? I'd happened already.

"Missed me, have you? I wouldn't seem to know. You've been too busy playing house with Nik to even remember me haven't you, trollop?"

Hopefully that wasn't the case. If it were, then his plan was all for naught. It meant that Nik had a stronger hold over her than what he once thought.

"That's not true." Thank heavens. "I looked for you everyday. Everyone has."

Not everyone, love. "Really? Have you, Nik?"

He shrugged his shoulders, holding his hands up towards him. An impish smile crawled its way along his already mocking face "You're days away have drifted by far too expeditiously for me to even to even notice your absence."

The two would be fighting tonight. Of that there was no denying.

"Kol, where've you been?" Darla asked concernedly. Kol noticed her placement. Directly between the two. Where'd she been for a while now. He was waiting for her to hurry up and move over to his side. Let her choice be known.

"Ask Klaus."

Klaus still showed no emotion but he couldn't fool Kol. Klaus knew that if Darla found out about him daggering Kol that she'd be livid.

Kol was going to love exploiting this.

"Klaus, why would you know about where Kol was?" Darla seemed so confused. Not to worry though, Kol would make sure she was all caught up by the end of the night. "I asked you did you have anything to do with his disappearing and you told me no."

"Never said that. I told you that I was going to ask you about it. Which I was, and that Kol may be upset with the both of us. Which we now know isn't valid. He's only mad at me." Shaking his head, Klaus wagged his finger at her. "Never did I confirm nor deny me knowing his whereabouts."

Kol didn't expect what happened next to occur. Darla proceeded to go from one to ten in a matter of seconds and let Klaus have it.

"You're fucking manipulative you know that?"

"At least I can admit what I am. You're busy prettying yourself up to camouflaged your faults."

"How many other times have you lied to me hmm? Did you really fuck Caroline like Kol said?"

"I'm sure you and Kol did more than what I ever intended to do with her. But it sounds like you're still sore about it."

"Fuck you, dipshit."

"You've been too busy doing that with my brother to give a care about me."

"And it was great. Better than you could ever do."

"You're trying me, Darla, don't go there."

"Oh right. I'm trying you. Except I'm not the liar here."

"I never lied."

"You withheld the truth."

"You were too foolish to ask the right questions."

"UGH!" she griped, hands ripping through her hair whilst she closed her eyes wide shut. "I could _really _say something right now, but I don't want to hurt your feelings."

Klaus crackled with laughter. "You obnoxious tween, you believe you possess the power to... how'd you eloquently put it? Hurt my feelings. Try your hardest and watch yourself laughably fail."

This was more interesting than Kol once anticipated. He expected Darla to be upset but this was above and beyond his anticipations. His little mouse had become a lion within the days of his neutralization.

He didn't want to intervene, he was dying to see how Darla would try to cut Klaus down, but he needed to ask the question before it slipped his mind. "Sweetheart, when did you become such a bitch?"

"I'm not being a bitch!" she snapped at him, quieting down once she realized who she was responding to. That was smart of her, she knew not to yell at him. "Why has everyone been calling me that lately?"

Inspecting his nails, Klaus mumbled under his breath, "must have some value if everyone seems to believe so."

And thus their heated argument began once more. Only this time, she took it to a place where it shouldn't have gone. Kol loved it. "Then that means you're insecure, lonely, a bitch, a loser, unwanted, and ignorant as fuck. But that's just if we're going off of the majority of opinions."

Ouch. That was harsh. And just as she said she could do, she hurt Niklaus. Deeply. He may have hid his feelings when Kol was the attacker but at the moment, Klaus was an open book. The sorrow in his eyes at the weight of her words spoke volumes. The heat he felt spiking between the both of them was palpable. Klaus now realized where the two stood. She didn't think of him as the nice guy, she thought of him just what everyone else thought. That he was the villain. It was about time she had the epiphany.

Regardless of Klaus' insignificant feelings at the moment, there was something else that needed to be acknowledged. And that was the fact that something had shifted in Darla. This was not the girl he remembered. She didn't seem like the sweet kind-hearted girl whom he once conjured wicked plans over. It was undeniable that she'd become darker. Harsher. Mean-spirited.

He liked this one much more.

She may have been able to hurt his feelings, but Klaus' next few statements proved that the hybrid never accepted defeat. "You seem to have all those impressive traits on your resume as well. But let's not forget one more."

Kol wanted to intervene once more, to save Darla from the pain she'd soon be feeling, but it was best for her to know of Klaus' vindictive ways now – before she became too attached to him.

Rip the bandaid off quickly than slowly.

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

"Kol... what's the word you and Bekah both used to describe her." Fuck. And he was taking Kol down with him. "Ugly, hideous,gross, vile, revolting, take your pick, darling."

Kol felt Darla's walls crumbling, avalanching down until all his work to increase her vanity had reduced into nothing more but mere rubble. Soot and ash. She was bare, along with his brother. The two just stood there, eyeing each other no longer with their lustful gazes but now with hate and anger.

Did Kol leave this fight unscathed? He believed so.

"Do you think I need either of you?" she spoke lowly, stressing each syllable carefully. "The psychopathic monster who wants to make me something I'm not. Or how about the forgotten hybrid who can't make up his mind on what he wants."

So he wouldn't be leaving unscathed... dammit.

She continued. "I'm done with this."

Klaus chuckled. "You're not done unless I tell you you are."

Kol was planning on keeping his mouth shut. Let Klaus dig his own grave.

Taking in a deep breath, Darla attempted to control her wrath and her mouth. Kol saw the way her lips twitched, itching to say exactly how she felt but she wouldn't allow herself. She knew that what she'd said to Klaus was fucked up enough and didn't want to further damage their relationship. Which led Kol to believe that she still deep down liked his brother. Fuck. What would it take to rip them apart other than exiling Nik? "Maybe that works on everyone else you know, but as I've said time and time again, I'm not like everyone else. So when I tell you I'm done with this, know that I'm done. Leave me alone, both of you." She eyed Kol one last time before turning away. "I'm glad to know you're safe, Kol."

"Not for long, he won't be," Klaus spat, taking of his jacket and placing it in a safe place.

Yup. Kol knew it. The two were going to fight. Good. He'd been waiting for this. "Run along now, Darla. You shouldn't be here to witness what happens next."

Darla said nothing. Only left the exhibit and the two furious brothers to themselves.

But as soon as she was at a safe distance and Kol could no longer hear her footsteps, that's when it began. When Kol let out every bit of frustration Klaus had caused him over the years.

One of a kind masterpieces were torn to nothing and used as weapons. Handcrafted busts shattered onto the floor as they both relentlessly attempted to maximize the other's pain. At an unrecognizable speed the two flew and fought about the premises, bones snapping in the air and echoing of the acoustics.

"You're not stronger than me, brother," Klaus taunted as the two paused their battle. They stood in the Medieval Exhibition, Knights of armor and various weapons engulfing them along with puddles of blood staining marble floors. "If you were, would you have been daggered so many times. You're pathetic on every account."

That would have hurt him had he been say... nine years old, but Kol found it laughable. There was nothing Klaus had over him anymore to make him suffer. He'd been indestructible for quite some time.

Kol wiped the blood staining his face that'd been trickling down and burning his eyes. "And yet you've lost the girl on your own accord. How sad."

"She chose me over you, you know that?"

Liar. "Really?"

Nodding, Klaus grabbed ahold of a pretty long sword. "Pretty much. And yet here you stand to take everything away from me because of your jealousy."

"Jealous!" Kol picked up a weapon of his own; a morning star, fully intending to turn his brother's brain into mush. "You're a disgrace to the Mikaelson name. In fact, you're not even a part of the family. We're only half brother's remember? You were a bastard who wasn't good enough for either home. And you still aren't. Darla now knows that you're valueless and it's only a matter of time before both Rebekah and Elijah learn of your worthlessness as well. Why don't you go cry to your hybrids, see if that'll make you feel like a man."

Kol barely let out a groan as he felt the ruthless blade Klaus was wielding slip into his throat, blood spurting from his gaping wound so violently that the patterns it created on the floor was almost like artwork.

He'd only been out for half a day and already he was dying, his vision snapping to black as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

But something told him that Klaus didn't get off that easy.

It all happened to quickly, the blade meeting his flesh, but Kol had the strangest inkling before he completely left his body for what had to have been the thousandth time.

He wasn't sure, but something told him that he got a fatal hit in before he "died" and crushed the club against Klaus' skull.

Hard enough for him to decapitate him.

He'd have to see if he were right when he awoke.

**C . H . G . F **

**If you all call Darla a cunt this chapter then I will fully agree with you. But Klaus was a bitch as well. He knew that saying that would rip her a apart. Geeze, they're always arguing. Didn't they just make up? **

**Kol started it too. **

**Sorry if this story isn't the lovey dovey story you all may want. I can kind of tell that these past... I'll say seven chapters haven't been up to snuff and I apologize. I just can't write sappy chapters all the time. And Klarla is sappy to me which ain't a bad thing. Stelena are sappy and I love them. **

**Besides, I couldn't not make Darla get mad at Klaus lying to her. Maybe chapter one she wouldn't have been mad, but she isn't the same girl she was back then, that's for sure. **

**Hmmm... maybe that's why people are calling her self-involved. I get it now! **

**Anywho...**

**Question, and these ones have nothing to do with the story but for my sanity: Does anyone know of a good Damon/OC story out there. All the ones in my alert list don't update and it saddens me. **

**So if you could please recommend one, I'd appreciate it greatly. **

**I'd love it if it didn't star an Elena relative though. You know what, never mind, I can't be picky.**

**Next Chapter: Hmmmm... either Klaroline or Koarla. Either way, if I do Klaroline first the next chap will be Koarla and vice versa. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**I'm sorry for not updating recently. I really needed to take a break. This story was becoming overwhelming and with the decline in popularity and recent complaints, I thought that a time apart from this story was a must. There aren't that many chapters left of this tale and I want them to go back to the core of what this story is supposed to be since I've lost my way. **

**But thank you to the special people whom I've had pm discussions with helping me get back on track. You all know who you are. **

**I can only hope that you enjoy these few chapters that are left of this. My inspiration has dwindled tremendously when it comes to this story but I have to finish it. Regardless of the mass majority liking it or not. I probably won't be updating nearly as rapidly as I did in the past (went from chapter 7 to 33 in a few months), but I will be updating. This story has to be done. **

**Dude... I should do my episode reviews and make up for lost time. I've got like four of 'em to do. But damn, that's too much and I think y'all already know how I feel about Delena and that fluke ass shit. **

**Lemme just say...**

**Klaus killing those hybrids was the best thing to ever happen to me. And Klaus drowning Mrs. Lockwood was beautiful. He didn't kill her off easily as he did the other hybrids... Oh no, he slowly let her life dwindle and watched it through careless eyes. Tyler has to suffer for his betrayal.**

**And by the way, I think you all will be happy to know...**

**I finally got the chicken nuggets I wanted. **

**C . H . G . F**

Kol studied Darla as if she were but a work of art on display. A masterpiece for only him to do the onlooking and admiring. His eyes traveled along the length of her body, burning each and every inch of her into his memory, making sure not a spec of flesh was to be forgotten. In the rare event that he did suffer another dagger to the heart from his dastardly brother (which wasn't as rare as what he believed), he wanted to make sure the girl never left his mind. Upon his most recent demise, which was at the hands of Niklaus in that God forsaken art gallery, Darla was the only thing he thought of. Yet it was the unconventional things he reminisced on. The things that he himself hardly made notice of during his time with her.

How she spoke in such a hushed voice. It was quite meek, as if she hardly wanted to be heard. Though recently it'd grown in both volume and bass. It was stronger. Resolute.

Or the cartilage piercings she had. He hated them when he first caught sight of the ghastly things, but now he was fond of the little trinkets ascending along the length of her ear. Though it was only one lobe. Why not both? The imbalance was driving him mad.

The way she said his name. He quite loved that.

How the paint on her nails chipped away and she didn't care. After he spent such hard work to build her up, adorning her in beautiful garments, she was still rebellious.

He missed her to say the least. Normally he'd cut his tongue out and throw it away before ever admitting to something like that, but the little brat weaseled her way into his life so much that he actually missed her during his time away.

Never would he tell her, nor his family that.

What had him so disgruntled, so up in arms over the matter, was that the day he was daggered, she was enamored with him. But now, after resuscitating, dying, and coming back once more, the Darla he was left to deal with was more than upset. She was furious. Not only that, but she was almost a different person. What could've been the two of them having delicious and torturous make-up sex had been turned into a stare off.

How boring.

"Stop staring at me," she demanded, giving Kol just another demonstration of how much she'd changed after his death. He'd like to think it had something to so with him, but even with an ego like his he still couldn't use that as a reasoning for her transition. Something had happened to her and he hadn't the slightest clue as to what that may have be. _She_ probably didn't know what the cause was. She was too busy denying the shift in her persona. "I'm supposed to be ugly remember? You and Rebekah think so."

The venom in her tone almost brought a frown onto his picturesque face. Klaus with his big mouth. He took Kol down with him because he refused to lose like a man.

"I think that you're perhaps one of the most beautiful creatures my eyes have had the privilege of seeing." That was no doubt a lie, but Kol had to. He had to make her forgive him somehow and he didn't have the patience of taking the time out to do something extravagant. Maybe later.

"Bull." She fiddled with her glasses before placing them over her olive eyes. She went back to wearing glasses apparently. That would have to change once he was back in her good graces. "The Mikaelsons are full of it. It was a hard lesson to learn, but I managed."

That lesson would come in handy too. Every member of his damned family, himself included, was an untrustworthy, callous, deceitful bastard whom had a special place reserved for them in hell. Kol especially. He knew without a shred of a doubt that Lucifer couldn't wait to meet him...

That was besides the point. The point was that Darla finally came to realize you can't trust anyone in a world so cold and cruel. That even your family could become the biggest monsters you'd ever come to know. The light in her that once attracted him was constantly charring into an unfathomable black never to reversed. Good. The sooner she relinquished her wholesome facade, the sooner she could live a fulfilling life. One rid of sadness, hurt, despair.

All the things Kol went through before becoming the free man he was today.

"You can trust me." Another lie he had to tell. Another lie that was a must. "I've done nothing to prove otherwise."

The laugh she gave was nothing but menacing, each and every chuckle echoing through the bare gymnasium they were cutting class to be in. She chose to go there. Not him. She said she didn't want to be seen in public with him, which was one of the worst insults she'd given him, but he reluctantly yielded. He'd give her the reins right now.

Women. When they were mad it was best for the man to take a backseat and allow them to vent their insignificant frustrations out. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, correct?

Lies. Kol's fury was much more truculent than the likes of any woman.

"Is there something funny?" he asked her whilst she recomposed herself.

She was very blunt with her answer. "Only that you think you haven't been shady to me and that you deserve any of my trust."

He blinked. "What have I done to upset you? Do I have a secret girlfriend whom I fancy? Do I not come to see you upon knowing you've been compelled. Do I-"

"Stop right there." She cut him off. She actually cut him off. What? "You trying to make Klaus out to be the villain isn't going to work. Because while I'm livid over the things he's done to me, they're nowhere near as bad as the shit you've put me through."

"Pardon?" he replied, voice coming out nothing short of a squeak. Like a mouse in front of a lion.

"Newsflash. Our entire relationship is fucked up, Kol. You tricked me into liking you just so you could kill me and I forgave you for that. I fucking forgave you for that and come to find out you think I'm this repulsive looking being. Do you know how stupid I look right now? Do you know how weak that makes me?"

He didn't care about how weak it made her or how big of an idiot she felt. He didn't care that she was now kicking herself over the feelings she'd come to have for him even though not too long ago he was going to murder her in the most beautifully savage way. That was her burden to overcome. Those were her demons that she needed to sort through and she had no right to put them on him.

Though he was a little remorseful with the way he treated her. She'd only been kind to him and he showed her his monstrous side in return. So while Kol didn't have the slightest care about her feeling foolish, he was guilty over his own behavior.

Whatever. He could never hold an ounce of grief over being who he was. What nature wanted him to be.

"You're abusive." And she loved it, it's why she came back to him. "You're emotionally and most likely physically abusive and I don't deserve that shit."

He only took one thing from her statement. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"We were never together for me to have the satisfaction to."

Some reconciliation this was. "Ouch."

"It's the truth."

Was this why Klaus said the she chose him back in the art museum? Did she actually choose him while Kol was decrepit? Never mind her fucking choices, Kol was more so befuddled over why the thought of her running away with Klaus hurt him more than he ever anticipated. The thought of losing her to his older half-brother was slowly eating at him like a vulture does its prey. And it wasn't so much that he was hurt as he was furious. What made matters worse was that he didn't know who to be furious at? Nik? Darla? Himself?

He would not allow Klaus to have her. He simply couldn't. There may have been truth to his claims that Darla chose him, but he still didn't care about respecting her choices. Just because she chose that man didn't mean she'd ever come to have him. If she weren't to have Kol then she'd have no one.

His next few words took an amount of strength to say. A strength he didn't think he possessed. He hadn't said something like this and actually meant it in... well, ever. "I'm sorry."

Her eyebrow arched and lifted closer to her hairline. "Excuse me?"

She wanted him to say it again? How cruel of her.

But if he had to say it to keep her to himself and away from Klaus, it had to be done.

"I know I don't deserve you. I know you've shown be a kindness that I most certainly am not worthy of. But know that I am deeply ashamed of my behavior towards you." Was he really sorry? Possibly. But not to the extent of which he was performing. In order to make her feel better, he had to tell just a little white fib. "I'm sorry."

She sighed and a little smirk pulled on her fuchsia painted lips. "Good."

He didn't know what she meant by that. Did she mean that she took joy in his misery or was that her way of accepting his apology? Still as cryptic as ever. The more time he spent with her, the bigger the enigma she became. "I say we did a marvelous job tackling our little debacle. I'm ready for the make-up sex now."

She laughed. And this time it reminded him of that awkward girl that caught his eye at Mystic Grill, not the vastly different girl she'd become. Darla bit her lip, her gaze shifting to the ground, and withdrew herself, going back into her shell. "You would be so lucky."

He didn't know who he liked more, the submissive woman he once knew, or the girl growing more and more into herself and learning just how powerful she could be.

Not to say he liked either of them.

"Have you talked to my brother at all?" It had to be asked.

"Elijah and I always talk. We're buddies."

That in itself was blasphemous and vile. But no, that wasn't the brother he meant and she knew that. "Not him, the other one." The bastard child.

"He and I aren't on speaking terms."

That was music to his ears. Beethoven himself couldn't have created a sweeter melody. Now to kick Klaus out of the family before the two inevitably found their way back to each other. Kol hated the thought of Klaus with his Darla, but even he couldn't deny how much the two were enthralled with each other. If she could forgive him over his heinous crimes as quickly as she did then surely she'd forgive Klaus even faster. He technically did nothing but protect her from the wicked thing Kol was.

What Kol also noticed was that Klaus was nothing like who he'd come to know over the years when with Darla. And he hated it. He changed who he was for a teenager. Kol never received any warmth or brotherly love from Klaus, why did he perpetrate as if he was capable of such compassionate characteristics for a girl he knew for months over someone he'd known for centuries?

If Kol hadn't already lost every bit of that human emotion that once plagued him, he may have been envious.

Another thing he disliked...

The Darla she was with Klaus was nothing like the Darla he knew. He just wasn't aware of who she became the better person with. Himself or his half-brother.

He'd never come to know the answers to the questions he was begging to ask. Simply because as sure as the sun would set and the moon would rise, Klaus was soon to be excommunicated from his family. He'd break Klaus until nothing showed but that same scared boy that was constantly berated by his step-father. Kol would gladly take a million daggers just to see Klaus crumble just once.

He wouldn't rest until he did.

**C . H . G . F**

**This didn't come out nearly how I thought it was. Not a damn thing like it. **

**Darla was going to let Kol have it. I'm talking bad. And Kol was going to be while thrown off, very much in love with her new persona. This? I dunno what this was. Kol weaseled his way back into her good graces somehow. She keeps allowing him to. **

**Still ain't happy with this chapter though. And I still apologize for how this story is declining in effort and what it's really all about. I'm trying to get it back on its tracks before it ends.**

**Two stories to hold you over while I write the next chapter? **

**The One That Got Away – Enigma013**

**No Longer Alone – Arnavi**

**Both are Kol/OC. Both are without a shadow of a doubt the best Kol stories on this site. And I would never recommend you all bullshit. Seriously, if you liked my story in the beginning, then I'm 100 percent sure you'd LOVE these stories. **

**Annnnnnnnnnnnd. I don't wanna sound desperate but if you could please subscribe to my community, The Original Community, I would really appreciate it. It's already in the top ten and I just want it to be amongst the top five. Which I would only need like five more followers to get there. Fuck Delena and Klaroline. We have enough of those communities. OC/Mikaelson POWAH! **

**No question today. Can't think of one for some reason. **

**Next chapter: Klaroline. And after that you'll see them no more. Pinky swear.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Kol's new hair makes him look like a My Chemical Romance reject. That he was one of the casualties during the Black Parade. **

**Ugh, it sickens me. **

"**Cady, will you please tell Kol his hair looks sexy pushed back?" **

**To all those who get the reference. **

**You. Complete. Me. **

**Chapter 34**

Fingers skimming along the balcony's smooth, marble texture, Klaus' gaze was fixated on the land before him. The scorched orange horizon burned viciously, indicating to all that in a few brief moments the sun would no longer make its presence known and would allow night to engulf them all. And on this particular evening, even few isolated stars dimly dazzled the ever darkening indigo sky.

Dusk – this was perhaps Klaus' favorite time of day. The intermingling of warm and cool hues, the chilling current that rolled through the trees, leaving the scent of an approaching Winter, the serenity that overtook the city, he enjoyed it all. Vampire's would soon be permitted to walk amongst the living. Lycanthropes and hybrids alike would roam the woods with their packs. Klaus however, would do nothing but watch as the sun withered and the moon took its place amongst the clouds and stars. As he did most days during this time.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Caroline gawked at the scenery, joining Klaus at the balcony. He'd almost forgotten she'd been there. "You can just sit and watch the whole world right in your backyard. It's all for you to see."

He didn't just want himself to have the pleasure of seeing the world and marveling at its beauty. Klaus wanted to share that joy with someone. Someone who could appreciate the simple things like watching the sun rise and set over the Tuscan hills or the Rio de Janeiro skyline at night.

Funnily enough, Klaus found two women who wanted to share that joy with him.

Caroline and Darla.

They both somehow snaked their ways into his life. How either managed to captivate him was quite the conundrum. And he enjoyed both for very different reasons.

Caroline captured his eye from the moment he saw her. The light that emanated from her drew him in like a moth and it was hard to break free of. She was optimistic, bright, and incandescent. Despite some of the horrid things she'd experienced, Caroline's disposition always remained cheerful. She represented a part of him that he once thought died long ago. And when around her, she constantly revived that part. She reminded him of the good that once dwelled inside him long ago.

But Darla... he couldn't say Darla was filled with light. No. She had a very sad overcast that loomed on her. Her disposition wasn't upbeat, but rather lonely. And he was attracted to that – to her sadness. The two were almost one in the same. Tortured souls meandering the world just to find a place to belong.

And whenever they were together, he felt that's where he belonged. He found solace when with her. He couldn't speak on Darla's behalf, and would never know if she felt the same way, but he could be himself when with her. That was part of her allure, part of the reason why he sought after her so heavily. Klaus didn't have a nasty stigma when in her presence. He wasn't the hybrid, the original, the murderer, the bastard son, the daggerer, the man who was never good enough. No, he wasn't any of the stereotypes others gave him. He was just Niklaus. He was free.

But he was losing her. And he was to blame. Not Kol this time. Not anyone but himself. If he were to never have her, culpability would fall onto him.

He wouldn't allow it. He wouldn't allow her to slip through his fingers like sand. He may have not deserved happiness, but he wasn't going to let someone, especially someone like Kol, be the reason for him not having it.

"Helloooooooo?" Caroline sang, snapping her fingers by his ears to wake him from his deep thoughts of the two women he'd have to choose over. But like Darla, his choice had already been made. "What has you doing your signature emo-Klaus face."

He had an emo-Klaus face? Well, he'd add that to what Darla called his features.

He didn't look like a damn lion!

"Wow," she sighed to herself, gaze shifting downwards as she had what Klaus supposed was a revelation. "You're thinking about her aren't you?"

Klaus decided to let the silence be his answer and kept his mouth shut. He learned recently that his mouth could get him into deeper trouble even when he was trying to apologize.

"She cussed me out you know. Went all Revenge of the Nerds on me. And her sister, that monster, she lied and said she slept with Tyler."

Why would Darla insult Caroline? She had never once said a negative about her. Not once. It had always been the other way around. So for her to let Caroline have it just proved to him once again that the girl he fancied was changing right before his eyes and he couldn't stop it.

Something spiked the transition.

Could it have been Bekah threatening to kill her?

Or how she was contemplating become a vampire?

Was all of the melodrama eating away at her?

Or did her exorcism (as she liked to call it. Klaus called it foolishness) not work?

That was the option he was leaning towards. That something faulty had happened during that time period. The moments after that event were the only times where he'd seen her acting like she was now.

Damn Elijah for not allowing him to help her. Elijah wasn't doing his job. And why did he feel as if that was his job?

He would not allow her to become an original groupie. He'd die before that happened.

Smiling, Klaus tired camouflaging his inner turmoil though he knew it was too late. Caroline had spotted his exasperatio. "Decapitation trumps insults and deceit, my lovely."

His neck still ached from Kol knocking his head off whilst fighting in the art exhibit. His younger brother was going to pay. Klaus wanted to make the boy burn. Make him wish for an oak stake in his heart.

But that meant exploiting Kol's weakness.

Which sadly, he had none.

Except Henrik.

And that was something to never be discussed. Never.

"Still can't believe all this has happened. Still can't believe I ended up liking a guy like you," she blurted, hands flying to her mouth immediately after she said it. "No, no, no, no, no. Shit, that came out wrong. I meant that after all this time-"

"There's no need to elaborate. I understand."

Klaus found something she and Darla had in common. They both had a knack for sticking their foots in their mouths.

She made an excellent recovery, however. "So, you have a birthday coming up. I have to get you something."

How did Caroline figure out that his birthday was soon? He hadn't told her and trusted that his family wouldn't have said anything to her of it. That only left Darla. And the only reason she would bring up such a thing would be to boast that she was his date. She actually was proud to call him hers.

Too bad they weren't speaking to each other.

"I expect you to get me something marvelous. Something that trumps what I gave you." He flicked the bracelet that wrapped itself around her wrist. The bracelet that started it all.

"You don't care that your entire love triangle thingy is going to be present during your birthday soiree."

He laughed. "Soiree?"

"Saying party makes you seem like a kid. You're more sophisticated than that."

Finally, someone who understood that.

"No. Kol's not invited and I don't think Darla will be coming."

Caroline shrugged her shoulders, the warm rays of the dying sun streaking through her hair. "Well then make sure she does."

"What?"

"You've fought for her this long, you just can't give up now."

How could she say something like that? "Caroline-"

"Wait. Just let me talk for a second," she said, chest expanding as she drew in an abounding amount of air. "I'm withdrawing my name from the I-Want-Klaus competition."

"But-"

"Let me talk." Her voice was firm and carried a strength to it. "Klaus, you and I both know that while we're good for each other, we don't belong together. Kind of like Romeo and Juliet. Sure, they loved each other, but they were from two totally different worlds and in the end they died trying to be together. I'm not trying to die, Klaus."

He blinked. "You're breaking up with me?"

"Please, we weren't ever together." She smiled. "Besides, you're really into this Darla girl and she seems good for you. She makes you happy. More than I do. So yes, I, Caroline Beula Forbes-"

"Beula?"

"Shush!" She swatted his hand as he gasped her hideous middle name. "I, Caroline Beula Forbes, withdraw my candidacy for the Niklaus girlfriend position. I feel as if he and I are better off as friends."

Klaus should've known Caroline would've done something like this. That she would've ended things on her terms. She always did. Even when she lost, she made it seem like she won.

And she deserved a thank you for that. She spared him a lot of grief and woe by doing this. He didn't have to devise a plan to let her down easily now. She knew who he wanted, she knew his choice, and rather than make a mess of things, she bowed out gracefully and still wanted to remain his friend and be by his side. Given everything he put her through, she still wanted his friendship.

What a classy girl.

"She better not make me regret this." Smiling, she placed her hand onto his, resting her head against his shoulder. "And you need to do some serious apologizing to her."

His jaw fell. "Me? Apologize? She started it. I even warned her to not go there with me and she ignored me."

Darla willingly started that battle. Not only that, but she just as many easily insulting things as he did. He'd been the lesser of the two evils, surprisingly. And to be fair, all he did was reveal Kol's deception. She was the one to hurt him. For him to do so in return was simply matters of equivalent exchange.

And while he wanted Darla back where she rightfully belonged, with him, that meant swallowing his pride and apologizing first. He'd done so already. It was her turn to come to him.

Even if he was extremely sorry for his hurting her. He knew the damage he did.

"I can't believe you're this old and still don't get it. Men, no matter how right they are, are always wrong. Always."

That wasn't true. "But she initiated it."

"You're still wrong."

"She called me far worse things."

"You're still wrong."

He began grasping for straws. "She called me a dipshit."

"You're still wrong."

He folded his arms over his chest in an act of rebellion. No. He refused. He wasn't going to apologize first this time. And if that made him a child then so be it. Because Darla was fucking wrong and couldn't even admit it.

Let's check records here.

Klaus:

Didn't see her after she'd been compelled but made up for it afterwards.

Daggered Kol for her benefit and lied to her about it.

Did absolutely nothing with Caroline besides enjoy her company and draw her naked.

Called Darla an obnoxious tween.

Told the truth about Kol and him thinking she was rank.

And what was his punishment for this? She didn't fucking speak to him and was livid.

Now onto his brother.

Kol:

Thought she was ugly.

Tried to kill her.

Changed who she was.

Tried to kill her.

Cared only of himself.

Tried to kill her.

Was practically abusive. Though if Kol laid a finger or fang on her, he was going back in his coffin.

Tried to fucking kill her.

And yet, she was still talking to him! How did she forgive him for all his crimes with ease and punish Klaus so severely? Kol was the one with the heinous file.

So no. He wasn't going to apologize. Not this time.

"If she wants me, I'm right here."

"Klaus, she wants you. If she didn't then she wouldn't be so hurt right now. That's why she's not talking to you, because she expects way more from you than your brother. Because she wants you and not him. You gotta say you're sorry. Take it from me, it'll work and she'll be putty in your hands if you do."

So that's why she was treating him so much harsher. Because he was the one who was supposed to be the good guy in her eyes and at the time wasn't. He disappointed her.

Dammit. He hated that word. Disappoint.

Reminded him of his father.

"I don't think a simple sorry will help."

"Well then do something Klaus-like. You know how you are. It's really hard to be mad at you once you turn up your charm. I would know."

How he went from courting her to receiving dating advice was unfathomable. "I don't think I can."

"Well then, I know something that'll get you motivated." She laughed and it was an unsettling one. It didn't bring a smile to his face. "The more time you're away from her, the more and more Kol is stealing her from you."

Yeah, Klaus had to apologize.

**C . H . G . F**

**I like how Darla and Caroline both reacted similarly when asked were they breaking up with someone. I like how Kol and Klaus are both that narcissistic to say something like that. **

**There. We're done with the Caroline drama. You all won't have to see her anymore. We can get back to Klaus, Darla, and Kol. **

**Question: Is Caroline right? Should men apologize first? **

**That's only a joking question, of course. Even though I kind of agree. Then again, I'm really mean so...**

**Question: Y'all like Kol's new hair? **

**You all know my answer. And it's like the writers did this to me on purpose. Because my Kol loves his hair. My Kol would never wear hair so... bitchy. **

**And to think, I have only like seven more chapters planned for this. And then there's always thinking about a sequel. Though I'm not sure I'd write one. I got a different Klaus/OC (No love triangle? Oh thank God) story up my sleeve that interests me far more.**

**Next Chapter: I think it's Klarla.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"_**Well I could kill you. But then I'd have to deal with the hunter's curse." -**_** The Original with the Dragon Tattoo, Kol Mikaelson, peruses his options.**

"_**Better idea, I'll just rip off your arms!" **_**- The man who let the Skyfall and stood tall, Kol Mikaelson, quickly chooses his best option. **

**You know what this shit is!**

**My review of Season04Episode11 of VD. **

**This episode sucked. **

**Don't really know how much more you want me to elaborate. **

**Elena and Googly Eyes irk me. **

**Googly Eyes chasing after Jeremy was corny as fuck.**

**Googly Eyes figuring out Kol compelled him was cheat. **

**Googly Eyes refusing to take acting lessons annoys me. He is the worst actor on the show. And back in the day Nina wanted to have him nominated for an Emmy. #sayWHAT?**

**Googly Eyes gets all the sex scenes shown. I have to see him thrust into every woman but they won't show Stefan? I can't even see some abs? Demerit!**

**Rebekah and Stefan creating a fuck buddy/team-roaring-twenties group was amazeballs. #ElenaCanGoFiggityFuckHerself **

**Bonnie was great as usual and makes due with what's she's given. She's always grand.**

**No Caroline and Tyler. They were not missed. **

**Klaus was fantastic because he's the only one that gets stuff done now. Damon used to be like that. Now he's acting all goody goody because Elena basically pulled a Celie from, 'The Color Purple' and told him, "Until you do right by me, everything you even think about gonna fail."**

**And onto what I guess some of you are interested in...**

**My feelings about Kol in the episode.**

**I feel like Kol's character is still stuck in development. Like the writer's are still aiming to figure out who he is and Nate is trying to make him his. Much like JoMo had to do.**

**But let's face it, no one touches Joseph Morgan's acting.**

**I understand that his character needs working out because he hasn't had many scenes. But if he's going to be shown a lot more in the show, the writer's better fucking shape and develop him a lot more. Or give Nate some artistic liberties. **

**Because it's a sad sad fucking day when I like the fanfics based around the character more than the actual character.**

**P.S. People wanna talk about Bonnie being selfish but... Elena is trying to basically kill beaucoup vampires, countless Caroline's and Stefan's and Edward's, just to kill Kol. Fuck that bitch. And I know they're gonna kill Kol. Y'all say Bai Bai to the dude.**

**P.S. Squared. I'm now Chocolate Boy for the new year. Any, Hey Arnold! fan should get the reference. DreamsForTheDead made me sound emo and broody.**

**Which come on, everyone knows that I'm a complete sweetheart. **

**C . H . G . F**

Walking into your room only to find an ancient vampire sprawled on your bed, reading _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone _wasn't something Darla was accustomed to. It was downright weird and took her by surprise entirely. So much so that she had to muffle the tiny yelp that flew out of her mouth upon seeing the sight.

"Can you believe that I've never read this series?" Klaus said flippantly, his face concealed behind the book. Was he completely ignoring the fact that the two weren't speaking to each other? That they had, for a second time, fallen out. "All the hoopla it's garnered kind of pushed me away from it. But now since its trendiness has faded, I feel as though I can read it."

Darla was supposed to be mad at him, and she knew he was without a doubt upset with her too. But if that were the case, why was he here? Why wasn't he off with Caroline enjoying himself.

They knew where each other stood.

She practically called him every name under the rising sun.

And in return, Klaus, in more or less words, called Darla a raging bitch who had changed right before his eyes.

Yet with all that being said and done, she wasn't going to give Klaus the silent treatment. She couldn't. It wasn't who she was. _And _it was a little childish.

Then again, so was deliberately going out of your way not to speak – totally different than the silent treatment – to someone even if you really wanted to.

"How do you like it?" she asked.

It was only polite to ask.

"It's terribly overrated. The story doesn't begin to get remotely interesting until the boy enters the school. And the writing itself is nothing praise-worthy."

Darla's jaw could've broken with how hard of an impact it had once it crashed onto the floor. Who the hell didn't like Harry Potter? "It's such a magical tale. I grew up with the books and the movies, how dare you talk about it."

She could hear the rustling of pages as Klaus carelessly flipped through the novel, searching for perhaps an interesting excerpt. Unsatisfied with with his findings she guessed, Klaus tossed said book to the foot of her bed like a toddler throws a sippy cup when they want their bottle.

"I suppose it's just an age differential matter. It's a generation thing."

Before she knew it, she let out a few chuckles and a snippy remark. "But Klaus, you're older than everything. Books when you were human books were scribblings on stone slabs and scrolls."

No! They weren't supposed to make up! Not like that at least. They needed to frickin' apologize to each other. She tried his let-bygones-be-bygones crap and where did that lead them? Into a bigger fight than the first one.

But the sight of him throwing a hissy fit over a book was adorable, she had to admit.

"And the literature from my youth surpasses anything that could be created from your peers."

"Yeah right. You may know how to hunt a mammoth better than we do, but things like literature, film, and art-"

"Art?"

"-Leave that to the pros."

She knew that would get to him. Klaus, much like his younger brother, believed he was the best at pretty much anything he came across. Klaus was the best hybrid, the best drawer, the best carnival game player.

But she won him the stuffed animal didn't she?

"You believe you can educate me on a few artistic tips and tricks then, with that viewpoint."

He played right into her hand.

"Nope," she said, stepping across crumpled pieces of failed artwork and the tools she used to draw them before settling over by her vanity. "Because the saying proves truthful, you can't teach an old hybrid new tricks."

Her eyes connected with Klaus' through the mirror's reflection. His hazy blues didn't show any sign of amusement like they normally would've had she told that joke to him. Nope, his face was washed of any hint of delight. They were off. Spacey and deep in thought. As his brows met and his pinkish lips barely frowned, his eyes were searching for something as he leered at her.

Stomach churning, giving Darla a sickening feeling, she let out a disappointed sigh and averted her eyes to the make up cascading about the dressing table. She hadn't worn any of that cosmetic crap in a while. Didn't really feel like it. Kol tried to get her to wear it again, even tried to make her go back to contact lenses, but she wasn't budging.

"So is this our epic make up? You try to charm me and yet come bearing no gifts?"

Maybe she could try to salvage this.

Klaus ran his hand through his hair that slightly curled like waves meeting the shore. "I'm not going to win you over with bribery. That's your role. I want something expensive for my birthday."

"I'm still invited?"

"You were never off the VIP list."

She couldn't do it. Darla tried to the best of her abilities to overlook what had happened to the both of them recently, but it wasn't going to happen. She couldn't talk to him without addressing it, without acknowledging her faults and his. Their relationship would never be able to work if they always ignored their problems. He couldn't expect her to play dumb.

She wanted to frickin' apologize and dammit, she was going to.

"You sure? You didn't think, 'I would just be better off without that obnoxious tween'?"

That didn't come out the way she meant it to. She wanted it to come off as a joke but all it did was sound a lot more scathing and bitchy than what she intended. Really? Was saying I'm sorry that difficult for her lately? It shouldn't have been.

"Sure I did. Same way I'm positive you thought, 'I could do much better than that insecure, unwanted loser," he replied, using the same venomous tone as she did. "And yet, here I am, and you have yet to tell me to leave."

She let out another uneasy sigh, dipping her head down until they were resting on her arms that were on the vanity. Blocking out the world, she closed her eyes.

"I want us to work, Klaus," she muffled into her sleeves.

He heard her as clear as crystal. "And are you suggesting I want otherwise?"

"I don't know anymore. How can you be with someone you think has changed?"

Silence swept over them like an oncoming tide and it wasn't a calming quiet. It was quite the opposite. The lack of noise was unnerving. Darla wasn't sure what was going in the hybrid's mind as she couldn't even hear his steady breathing. What was he thinking? Why wouldn't he just fucking say something instead of keeping her waiting.

"I've accepted that I'm not the same girl you met." She was the first to chip away their awkward pause bit by bit. And what she said was nothing but truthful. Reluctantly, she came to understand that maybe she wasn't the same woman who loved people watching and stealing secrets. The one who withdrew herself from society because she felt abnormal and out of place. The one who guys wouldn't look at twice. "But have you? Do you like this, 'new me'?"

This time he exhaled, long and slowly as if he were physically eliminating all the frustration inside of him. Darla could practically feel the tug-of-war of what to do battling inside of his head.

His not answering was actually all she needed.

Klaus didn't like her the way she was any longer.

Darla by no means was a vampire, but she now had a pretty good thought of what a stake in the heart felt like.

"Do you think your exorcism worked?"

That... _THAT! _was his fucking response to her question. That he didn't think her goddamn exorcism worked. What type of bullshit was that? He'd just told her in more or less words that he hated the girl she'd become and fucking followed that with asking if she'd conquered her demons?

"Why would you ask me that?" she didn't bother looking at him. She didn't want to further get upset. To give into what her mind was telling her to do and tear him a new one. Somehow, someway, she didn't have it in her to fight with him anymore.

"Because what you've done isn't a natural progression. Your change hasn't stemmed from anything organic and it wasn't gradual. Your demeanor shifted overnight, and it was after your exorcism that this happened. Your nightmares may have dissipated and you may have put your demons at bay but what if it hasn't fully vanquished and has instead attached himself to you."

Wow. He must've sat and thought long and hard about her transition to have come upon an answer like that. "That's fucking retarded. And it's really insulting for you to think that I can't come into my own because of my inner strength, but because a demon has attached itself to me like a second skin."

He was supposed to understand her plight. He was supposed to be like her. He was supposed to be the one she related to. Same souls right? Both two rare supernaturals that felt like freaks. Misunderstood and free-spirited.

But now that she actually could look into a mirror and like what she saw, he decided to turn cold? To have the gumption to say that he was no longer fond of her? How could he have done that to her. He emotionally manipulated her. She expected that from Kol. How could he have expected her to not be disgusted by his very presence?

Was that wrong?

"Listen, darling-"

"Can you not call me that." Pain burned itself into Darla's palms as her nails dug into them ruthlessly. "Why did you come here Klaus?"

"To apologize to you. That what I said was out of line and that I never meant to hurt you."

Well at least she knew that. "I'm sorry too. Everything I said was out of anger. I never meant a word of it. I hope you can forgive me."

"I want you to know that this love triangle has concluded. You said you wanted me not too long ago, and I want you as well. Caroline and I, while we never were really a pair, are over. It's just me and you. The way it's always been."

She'd been waiting to hear that for months. That the two, despite all odds, could finally be together.

Funnily enough, it didn't really matter to her right now.

"Can you leave?"

Darla cursed to herself mentally at what happened next.

Of all the times to have a premonition invade her senses...

Flames. That's all she could see. Burning violently to the sky for all of Mystic Falls to see and charring everything in its path. It was enough to make her skin feel as if it were blistering from beneath the sweltering heat and had she been able to move her body she would've tried peeling her skin off to kill the pain.

The next thing she took in was enough to make bile rise to the back of her throat yet never exit. It was nauseating and sickly. Putrid. Almost like burning leather and animal carcass. The smell was so thick and infused in the onyx smoke that she could almost taste it. It wasn't until she saw limbs scattered about that she knew what she was smelling.

Burning flesh.

She couldn't make out the victims. No, they were all mutilated, different body parts and organs sprinkling the bloodied battleground. But it was more than one murdered victim. Definitely more than two.

But as her mind tried to piece together the scenery with some of the décor of the surroundings, Darla's mind, like a whip, snapped her back into her room. Red, hot flames transformed into lilac purple walls. Body parts, hearts and sinew turned into art supplies, a bed, and origami paper cranes dangling from her ceiling.

"Klaus," Darla called out, disoriented from her latest adventure to no man's land. She had to tell him what she just saw. "Klaus, I-"

Her voice faded away like the vision she'd just experienced, and another swear fell from her lips.

Klaus was nowhere to be found.

He'd left.

Goddammit.

She had a funny feeling he was tied to everything she envisioned.

**C . H . G . F **

**Poor Klarla. I wish they could just reconcile. But hell, if Klaus doesn't like who Darla has become, then there really isn't much reconciling they can do. **

**Question: How did you like newest episode?**

**You all know how feel. **

**Question: How do you think this story is going to end or how would you like to see it end? **

**Cause the end is nigh!**

**Before I forget, I owe you all hugs and kisses and fucking internets lurve because thanks to all you beautiful subscribers, our community, "The Original Community." Is now in the top five of VD communities. Do you know how big of deal that is to me. A community that is focused on OCs is in the top five!. Dude, we're the only OC community on the first page. Come on now, we're kind of beast. **

**Ain't nobody fuckin' with our clique. **

**Yeah... kind of had to say that. **

**Next chapter: Kol and the family. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**Before I go off on a rant, I would like to thank IgnitingFireworks for the beautiful banner she made for this fic. Tis now the cover of this story and if you want to see it fully, it will be in my profile. **

**Now. **

**I fucking cannot stand this imbecilic, poorly-written, blasé love-triangle, foul protagonist, sham of a vampire show. **

**You guys don't understand.**

**Like, I reaaaaallly hate it.**

**And yes, adding extra letters to the word 'really' demonstrates my lividity. **

**I don't even know if this is a review. This is more like a diatribe because every episode just grows more and more idiotic like Delena.**

**First.**

**I know last review I said that Kol was going to die. I knew this. We all did. I was at peace with that and was fine with his inevitable demise.**

**Did I think they would do it the next goddamn episode? NO!**

**Did I think they would kill him so pussy like? NO?**

**Kol didn't even take out a damn casualty or twelve.**

**Bullshit.**

**Elena just thinks, "Oh letz keehl Kohlz ovur NeeKuhlaus." **

**WHAT!?**

**And then had the nerve to say that Klaus wanted this. She is a psychopath. To end two bloodlines just because it benefits you is horrible. I expect that from Klaus because he is the villain, he has to do dastardly things. But Elena is the fucking protagonist. She can't act like that. She wiped out sooo many people like her, people who may not even drink from humans all have to perish for her gain. What the fuck. That's pure evil. And she tries to justify it. At least Klaus can say he's fucked up.**

**Moron.**

**Weak ass trick.**

**And since when did daggers magically stay in tact after you use them? This show has already dug its own grave and is now six feet under. **

**Next.**

**Klaroline just makes my entire life-force hurt. Caroline is really become a despicable character to me. I love her so much more when she's not around Klaus. **

"**Show a little compassion, Klaus, yada yada yada, hypocrisy." **

**But this is the same girl who isn't going to show Klaus an ounce of remorse when they turn him back into a mortal and kill him. This is the same girl who snidely comments on taking out Kol's dead body and doesn't even care about how Klaus would feel. The same girl who openly manipulates his inkling of care for her just to gain something. **

**Klaus should've let that bitch die and taunt her in the process. A real OG would've. **

"**If you don't feed me your blood, I'll die." **

"**I'm counting on it, love. Now spare me your pity party and make your exit quietly. You're disturbing my reading." **

**No, I'm not going to write about how much I'm in love with Stefan and how he's the sex. No, I'm not going to talk about how Professor Shane is a lame, lackluster character. No, I'm not going to talk about how much Bonnie is a bad bitch and is my bestest friend. And no, I don't even want to talk about corny-ass Googly Eyes or the lispmeister Klaus. **

**But I will say...**

**The fics of Kol are better than he was on television. **

**Let's look at things on the bright side though. **

**Maybe they will develop him better in the Original Spinoff coming soon to a television near you.**

**And if you didn't know about the Mikaelson spinoff...**

**You betta ask somebody.**

**C . H . G . F**

It was time for Kol to take part in his favorite hobby.

And what perchance was his favorite hobby, you ask?

Killing humans? No. Though he yearned to kill someone already. He wanted to hear someone beg for their life possibly more than he wanted to actually feed from them.

Having sex with slutty women? Hmmm... nope. But that was a close second.

It was time for Kol to belittle his brother, Niklaus!

"Klaus, how's it goin', old bean," Kol said, deliberately making himself sound like a complete ass simply for the sake of getting beneath his brother's skin. And what ugly, thin skin did the hybrid don.

"Kol, here to irk me, I see." Klaus laughed, as if he knew what Kol was up to and decided not to fall into his little trap. Right, he lacked the restraint.

"You're a bright one aren't you?" Kol stepped into their game-parlor, watching as his older brother racked up eight-balls along the green velvet pool table. "Then again, you can't be too bright. You've let Darla scamper away haven't you?"

All Kol had to do was bring up his woman to Niklaus in order for him to become unnerved.

"What are you talking about?"

Interest piqued. Frustration elevating. Kol's plan was coming together nicely.

"Let's not play pretend," Kol said, picking up a few darts so he could fake more interest playing a silly game than pissing off his brother. "What is the phrase that kids today say? Oh yes, word on the street-"

"No one in this decade says that, but I'll humor you."

"-is that Darla no longer wants your sorry ass." The two couldn't have actually believed that Kol hadn't found out about their most recent tiff. The one where Klaus came to apologize and everything went sour because he couldn't handle the new woman she'd become. Kol couldn't get enough of her. Much better than that helpless nerd he once was acquainted with. "Can't say I didn't foresee this coming. I mean, I am me after all. And you're... well, you."

If Kol wasn't mistaken, he could've sworn that he felt the edge of Klaus' pool stick pressed against the back of his ribcage. Had he done what Kol was anticipating then he would've struck his heart.

This was a new world record. It usually took at least ten minutes for Klaus to start delivering death threats. This was done in mere minutes.

Him losing Darla must've really been getting to him.

"Listen to me, you vapid, mental midget-"

"The names, Niklaus. They hurt my feelings. Deeply and truly," Kol laughed. Didn't they learn by now, insults didn't rile him up? Not much did lately.

"Tell me why you're here and leave." There was so much hatred embedded in Klaus' tone, Kol almost felt badly. Awww, the hybrid was having a bad day.

"I don't have to leave. This is just as much as my house as it is yours!" Though Klaus would be long gone soon enough. That plan was coming into fruition quite nicely.

In fact, this little ruse was all a part of it. Kol knew that Klaus was at his wits end and had been snapping on everyone as of lately due to his failing relationship with the girl. That only was further convincing his family to turn their back on the nitwit.

"Really? You played no part in decorating it-"

"You, Bekah, and Elijah didn't allow me to." They never allowed him to partake in much.

"You hardly know your way around here, you didn't put in a nickel to pay for it, and your name isn't on the lease. So I think it fair to say that you're nothing more than a guest. You're a leech. Parasitic."

Kol sighed. Actually sighed. That was a sign of weakness. That his resolve was crumbling. He didn't know what stemmed his sigh. Perhaps it was Klaus' saying he was a guest, because there was some truth within his statement.

Kol was never asked to participate in many family events. It was always Klaus and Bekah or Klaus and Elijah. Hell, sometimes even Elijah and Bekah on a rare occasion. But there was a reason why Kol didn't pay a cent for the house, or why he didn't decorate, or why he didn't even fucking know his way around.

Klaus wasn't the black-sheep.

He was.

"I came here to offer you one last deal." He threw a dart, watching it hit the tiny crimson dot in the center of the board.

Klaus resumed playing his game of pool. "A deal? In regards to what?"

"Whom. Darla."

"Ah, so you want to bribe me to stay away from her. As if you have anything of value to give me."

Little did Klaus know, he did. The only thing Klaus valued, his family. He'd take them all away if he continued toying around with his human. Kol wasn't very fond of Klaus and Darla together as it was, but now that he was causing her nothing but pain, it was time for him to bow out. The only person allowed to toy with the brat was Kol and Kol alone.

He wanted Klaus gone. Sure. But even Kol had an inkling of care for him. He may have buried it away and hid it behind glib remarks and diabolical actions, but he didn't want all of this to happen. There was a part of him that truly wanted Nik to suffer. Hell, it was probably the majority of him that did, but right now, the small percent of him that actually gave a damn was showing. The percent that didn't want to ostracize his brother even if Klaus was giving him no other options.

"Just leave her alone," he whispered, not sounding a bit like the evilly charismatic vampire he was, but dare he say, human. It reminded him of his mortal days when his family unmercifully teased him and he begged for reprieve.

"You're act has really improved over time, but you simply cannot fool someone of my caliber."

The one time Kol wasn't doing something for show was the time Klaus thought he was.

"What's an act?"

"The good behavior," Klaus said. "You've got Darla, hell, even Rebekah and Elijah under your spell. Thinking that you're such a morally upright person now. No. Because the fact of the matter still remains, once you truly have Darla, you're going to go back to the man you once were."

That was the cold, honest truth. He was going to slip back into his natural ways, but Kol couldn't help but feel his blood begin to boil at his brother's foolish words. Klaus was an idiot. Fucking blind. Always had been when it came to family.

Kol right now wasn't even thinking about Darla, but trying to spare his fucking brother.

"This is not solely about Darla. This is about you and I, Nik. Or have you forgotten that, brother? Have you once again let your desires blind you to everything else that's occurring right before your eyes." Kol hated this. Hated speaking like some lowly fucking human-being who let their plebeian emotions guide them.

But here he was, bearing his true feelings to his brother who couldn't have been colder. He expected it. Kol would've done the same in return. Still didn't stop his anger from skyrocketing.

"You know, ever since Henrik died.-"

"Don't you dare speak of Henrik to me."

That did it. Between the both of them he presumed. The mentioning of their fallen brother, Henrik. He knew how Klaus felt about him, he could imagine the guilt he was feeling, but did anyone bother asking Kol, after a fucking thousand years, how he felt over the issue?

Not today, Kol wasn't playing pretend for anyone.

"So this is how we'll continue to honor our brother's memory. By not speaking of him? Pathetic. That's what you and this family are."

They all gallivanted about without a care. Never realizing that Kol may have not been okay. That was but a burden that he had to overcome. Henrik's death, after all these years, still crippled him and Kol couldn't explain why. And as long as he continued to let it weigh him down, the longer Kol would never fully be the monster he wanted to be, because he knew Henrik would detest his actions.

Klaus turned to him, blue eyes set ablaze as he carelessly jolted his pool stick aside. He marched over towards Kol, getting within an arm's reach of him so he could fully let him have it. It was better than nothing. It was better than keeping mum. Silence drove Kol mad.

"The only person pathetic here is you." Klaus didn't seem to care if his words may have irked Kol. He simply spoke his mind, not caring of the repercussions. "Pretending as if you give a damn about Henrik. You're only out for yourself. You always have been. What, you mourned for him about as much as you did Finn. Maybe even less."

Henrik was his fucking best mate! His best. Fucking. Mate. The two were inseparable. Kol not showing emotion upon hearing of his younger brother's death was not out of hatred but shock. And had anyone given a damn about Kol and his wellbeing, then they surely would've asked.

But if they wanted to be truthful, then Kol would serve Klaus his honesty of a silver platter.

"You know, I bet his screams still haunt you. I bet his mangled body that was torn to shreds lingers in your mind when you're alone." Kol laughed, easily switching back into his normal hideous self without a moment's pause. His humanity flicked off whilst his insanity traipsed into the forefront.

Were... were those tears he saw welling in his brothers eyes? How piteable.

"Your insignificance to our family still oppresses you doesn't it?" Klaus snorted. "Because internally you realize that we all wish it were you that had died in place of Henrik or Finn."

He knew that and he didn't fucking care. It was as simple as that. Kol was here to stay. Klaus on the other hand, was as good as gone.

"You know I'll never forgive you for killing him. And neither will Rebekah or Elijah," Kol said. "I know why we don't talk about him. Because his death proves that our father... _my_ father, was correct about you all along. You're a failure to us all. You are and forever will be a useless disappointment."

Before Kol had the privilege of watching his brother's tears fall, Klaus was already ripping Kol's life from him once again.

"Eight ball, right eye-socket," Klaus grit as he smashed the black eight ball Kol hadn't noticed in his hand into his eye, traveling all the way into the back of his skull and out the other way.

Ripping his hand out of Kol's head, Klaus left his brother bloodied on the floor, going on about his day as if nothing ever happened.

It was a death Kol would take gladly.

Because he _was _going to avenge his family. He was going to avenge Mikael, Esther, Elijah, Finn, Rebekah, and most of all Henrik. For everything Klaus had done to them.

Kol tried to prevent it from happening, but now Klaus had opened the floodgates all on his very own.

Klaus took away Kol's loved ones and it was only fair for him to do the same.

He was the only one capable of doing so.

**C . H . G . F**

"You look like hell."

Kol opened his eyes to see himself staring into the eyes of his dearest Rebekah.

Thank heavens, she found him lying on the floor. Now he had proof that Klaus was out of his mind.

Wasn't it sad, Kol had just revived and he immediately had to go into his conspiring ways. He couldn't even have a bite to eat first.

"Tell us what transpired between you both."

Kol sat straight up to find that the comment came from his eldest brother, Elijah! Oh, this was getting better and better by the second. Christmas had come earlier for good-boy, Kol.

"He went belligerent," Kol said, becoming perhaps the best actor the likes of them had ever seen. He pretended as if he were truly getting upset, taking in deep breaths, making sure his eyes were overflowing with hurt, and if he could cry, well then the Academy may as well have given him the Oscar right then and there. "He called me insignificant and brought up Henrik. Said that I didn't care about him. That I didn't mourn and grieve as you all did. That his death meant nothing to me and that it should've been me in his place."

While this was all the truth, what Kol was purposefully leaving out was how he baited Klaus into saying it all. Wasn't this just great? He didn't even have to lie.

"How?" Rebekah yelled, her own tears coming before Kol could even make his appear. Wow, this woman was a nutcase. "How could he say something like that?"

"Calm down, Rebekah." Elijah, who Kol always thought was impenetrable, even showed hints of anger. It was undeniable. The way his brow descended to meet his eyes, how his lips were even tighter than usual. Kol's little tightwad of a brother was actually getting passionate about something. "This only proves that our brother has not been acting like himself. Kol, I believe that while you've changed for the better, Niklaus has not."

That's what Kol had been leading you all to believe. Duh!

"I can't believe he's acting like this. He's demeaning us all once again," Bekah cried. "He's learned nothing and hasn't changed in the slightest."

"Unfortunately, I have to agree." Elijah joined Kol on his bed. "Klaus' detached behavior has only worsened."

Frantic and irrational, Rebekah's hands smoothed over her face before running through her hair. "I'm not doing this again. I'm not waiting here for Klaus to stick a dagger in me again. I'm leaving."

And here Kol thought he was the one who would have to sell the I-Want-Klaus-Gone pitch. His family was doing it for him.

"You're not going anywhere. Neither of you are," Elijah said.

"I don't suppose you have a plan for this problem then?" Kol asked, setting up his brother to give him an answer that would make his year.

"I do as a matter of fact." And here came the most beautiful words Kol had ever heard in his entire existence. It made being daggered countlessly and skipping numerous centuries all worthwhile. "Perhaps Klaus needs time to himself. Outside of Mystic Falls."

Kol had done it.

The first domino was knocked over and now all he had to do was revel in the beauty left in its wake.

Klaus was going to be destroyed.

**C . H . G . F**

**Well... Kol most certainly is being mean to his older brother. Shame on you Kol. **

**Question: Should Klaus' Birthday Soiree be a frat party type of thing or a black tie occasion? I can't decide and I'd like to know which kind of event you'd like seeing. Something like the Mikaelson Ball, or something like the homecoming party Klaus made Tyler throw for his big meet up with Mikael.**

**Next Chapter: Koarla. **

**Four chapters left you guys. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**Firstly, I apologize for taking so long to update. College, Django Unchained, and Tomb Raider have consumed me.**

**Next is God of War.**

**Before we get into today's chapter ... let me just say this.**

**BAMON WILL BE HAPPENING!**

**I know this for I too am a clairvoyant! **

**They've hinted at it way too much now.**

"**I think Damon may even love her."**

"**I could actually hug you right now."**

"**Come on, Damon, you know you like dark meat."**

**Okay, the last line was mine, but still! BAMON. HAS TO. HAPPEN!**

**If it doesn't, I will not watch the show any more. Enough is efuckingnough! Delena is horrible and boring. Bonnie is strong, can handle Damon, is the best female actress on the show, and has a chemistry off the charts with Damon when together. And I'm all about the chemistry between the actors when they're on screen. That's part of what makes me like the pairing.**

**Besides, am I the only one who thinks it would be beautiful if two of the most broken hearted and damaged characters on the show find love with each other? Bonnie and Damon have the most shit thrown at them and are both really lonely. They need each other! Come on VD writers! Get it the fuck together!**

**I can't keep watching Daria and Boy Meets World to satisfy my needs.**

**But I will say, reading the Bamon Haters... Aka the Delena Koopa Troopas bitch and whine in youtube comments about Bamon never happening tickles my heart. Because it is. **

**I did this rant just because they hugged. Imagine how I'll go off when something more happens. **

**A word of advice for the Delena lovers. **

**There's a storm coming, y'all. You and your friends better batten down the hatches. Because when it hits, you're all gonna wonder how you could ever live so large, and leave so little Bamon for the rest of us! **

**C . H . G . F**

Darla wasn't as nervous as she was dreadful. Fearful even. She couldn't stop from fidgeting in her seat, was on her third Pepsi after waiting twenty minutes, and was seriously contemplating leaving while she still had a chance. Waiting for Kol to show for their date... well it wasn't a date, more like a meeting, at Mystic Grill was probably just as hard as what their conversation was going to be about.

She couldn't do this.

She had to do this.

He was going to kill her.

She didn't really care if he tried. He didn't have it in him anymore.

Darla couldn't continue to fool herself. She had to stop being so goddamn fickle and just get it over with. She was a strong and brave woman. What she was going through now was child's play.

She didn't want to, God, she really didn't, but after lying in bed for nights over the issue, – she wasn't sleeping much these days – she had come to terms with it all.

Darla had to break up with Kol.

"Hello there, love," Kol said, affectionately planting a kiss on her cheek before taking the seat opposite her at their table. Her stomach became a breeding ground for all the butterflies fluttering inside it. And what happened to the air in the room? Why did this place feel like a furnace?

No! She wouldn't allow herself to be consumed with apprehension and guilt. If anything he deserved this.

Kol smiled, well, hadn't stopped smiling would've been the more appropriate thing to say. He sat across from her, balancing himself only on the hind legs of his chair with the most gorgeous grin Darla had seen from him in... well, ever! One that showed off his teeth that were so perfect it would make a Dentist droll! And his darkened eyes were actually alit with sparkles. It literally illuminated up the dimmed lighting of the Grill and almost made the mass murdering vampire appear human. She'd never seen him so happy before.

And here she was, about to break up with him.

What a bitch.

"I have the most splendid news to tell you," he beamed.

But she had some pretty shitty news to give him.

What was she to do? Ruin his day and then ask for the news, or get the news and then ruin his day?

This was so horrible.

"What is it?" she said, taking a sip of her nearly empty soda to cure her raging case of cotton moth.

With a _clack_, the front legs of Kol's chair along with his feet smacked onto the ground and he quickly closed the distance between the two. He leaned over to her side of the table, situating his face inches away from hers. She wanted to withdraw backwards, but that would've not only demonstrated that something was wrong, but she was afraid of him. And that was something she just wasn't. It was the idea of breaking up with someone that had Darla sickened, not Kol.

"God, you smell fucking fantastic," he breathed before sighing happily.

Not the best compliment you'd want to hear from a vampire at a time like this.

"Why are you so happy today, Kol?" Darla said, trying her hardest to mask her growing suspicion. "You haven't stopped smiling."

He chuckled, resting his head on a balled fist. "Because, my precious little clairvoyant-"

"Kol!" she hushed.

"-we finally get to be together!" he exclaimed, claiming her mouth with his own as he quickly stole a kiss. He flopped back into his chair, leaving her mind to wander all about why he would say that.

Why would he think that after all they'd been through, after all the shit that'd happened recently, they could just be together so easily? Nothing was easy when it came to Mystic Falls. If things were she and Klaus would be together right now instead of feuding.

But still...

Something was terribly off.

"What did you do, Kol?" she asked, hoping it wasn't anything illegal.

"You let me worry about the technicalities." He waved her off and her curiosity only worsened. Kol didn't play fairly, Darla knew this. And for him to just say that the two could now randomly waltz off into the sunset meant that not only did he have something up his sleeve, but he'd been planning it for a while. "Just know that after tomorrow, you and I can have our happily ever after. The fairytale ending you've always wanted."

Her fairytale ending didn't include you.

Sure, she and Klaus were fighting as of lately, but that still didn't change a thing. Darla was through with the mistreatment and abuse he'd been putting her through. And while she desperately wanted to redeem Kol, while she wanted to show him that through every little horror he'd been through and done, he was still a good person, she probably wasn't the most effective person for the job. In a beautiful, fantasy world that you read in books with happy endings, maybe she could've done it. But this was real life, and Kol was Kol. There's no changing a one-thousand year old vampire. None whatsoever.

"Kol-"

"Ah ah ah." He shushed her. "Not another question from out of you. It'll just ruin the surprise."

The surprise?

Yeah, Kol was doing something despicable.

"O-okay." Darla would have to pretend that she wasn't worrying about his plans and intentions while in his presence. But when the two were no longer in each other's company, she was warning Klaus. Kol was a smart and deceitful man. She'd learned that a while ago. That he hid just how crafty he was beneath facades. He tried it with her and feigned being a perfect gentleman not too long ago. And not only that, but he was crafty. Darla was sure that whatever he had planned, his family was hardly even aware of. She wouldn't put it past him.

But whatever it was that Kol was scheming and setting up, Darla without a doubt knew that the plan involved humiliating Klaus of some sort.

"Now, what is it that you wish to tell me?" He blinked. "What have you called me here for?"

Why was she so interested in asking him questions that she hardly wanted to answer his?

She had to come clean! She didn't want to prolong this.

"Um, I-"

Waving her off, Kol's smile only brightened once he saw that she shut her mouth on que. He chuckled, though his laughter no longer reminded Darla of those human qualities she saw in him not too long ago. Now she was in the presence of the monster he was.

"Oh, I know, you'd like to end our relationship." He didn't sound the least bit interested. In fact, he was even checking his nails rather than looking at her. "Are my presumes correct?"

Darla's mind hadn't come to terms with what she'd just heard. "What?"

Kol continued. "Isn't that why you wanted it to be here in the public eye. Because you're terrified of all the things I'd do to you after hearing your horrid news?"

It was odd. Darla knew this wasn't a good sign. She knew that Kol had nothing kind to say or do to her now, but fear just wasn't one of the emotions she felt at the moment. It was anything but. She was kind of pretty satisfied that he knew about it all along and she didn't have to come out and say it.

"Actually, I chose this place because I really want a burger," she said flippantly, using Kol's very own strategies against him. What, did he think she wasn't fully aware of his techniques?

"Then you should have no problems with me doing this." He stood, and the eyes of every patron in the Grill froze onto him. "Everyone, you all can leave now. Darla and I would like a bit of privacy."

Jaw dropping at the sight, Darla watched the costumers, waitresses, fry cooks and servers alike, all head out of the restaurant like good worker ants. The only two now inhabiting the once populated public space was the clairvoyant and the psychopathic vampire.

He had known all along that this was what she was planing.

And went a step further to one-up her and compelled everyone in the place to leave when he asked them too.

Kol was out of his goddamn mind.

"Now, why don't you stop acting so tremulous and just say it," he said, not an hint of anger showing. Kol was being as nonchalant as ever. Yeah, she still wasn't a pro at his crazy techniques and tricks. Darla was most likely wearing every emotion she had on her face right about now. "Oh, and before you do, please don't say you'd just like to be my friend. I actually might kill you if you have the audacity to say something like that to me."

But she did want to still be he friend!

Darla wanted this moment between them to be normal and go without a hitch. Oh how she'd forgotten that nothing ever went normally when it came to her.

It took some serious courage and bravery, but Darla managed to say what she'd been wanting to say since she had dinner with his family. She closed her eyes, clenched her fists, and ignored her pounding heart and put her feelings out into the open.

"Kol, I don't want to be with you."

After mentally replaying the situation one thousand times in her head, it had finally happened... and went nothing like how she thought it would've.

"And who might I ask has taken my place in your heart?" He smiled again, knowing that he was trying to make a game out of all of this.

Darla just didn't have it in her to play any more of these mind-games any longer. It was part of the reason why she couldn't be with Kol. One minute he liked her, the next minute he didn't. One minute he was the sweetheart she knew he could be, the next he was a raging lunatic. There was no consistency with him. He was out of control and she'd been delusional to think that she could calm him down.

At least with Klaus she had some kind of mutual affection. She didn't have to worry herself when she was with him, and he understood her probably more than anyone else did, including family. They had their problems, but every couple did. Darla had realized that Klaus was worth working their kinks out.

Kol grew impatient. "Out with it, slut."

"Klaus."

"Ahh, Niklaus," he sighed. "I understand who you value more. The man who hates who you are versus-"

"The man changing me for the worst."

Yes, Darla may have gained confidence and self-acceptance, but she didn't like how mean, irritable, snappy, and bitchy she was becoming. Blaming Kol for that was a scapegoat, and she wasn't going to do that, she was entirely to blame for her outlandish behavior, but she did see how being around him made her slightly worsen.

"You see, Darla, I believe you have it all wrong. _You've_ changed _me_," he grinned, and she didn't like it. Not one bit. "The old Kol would've handle this news by... most likely pinning you against this table with my hand clenched around your neck. Brother always said I had a fixation with asphyxiation."

"Well then, I'm glad to see you've become less violent."

She spoke too soon.

Darla could've screamed by how much pain her back was in as Kol effortlessly slammed her against the table before them. Fuck, she _would've _cried out had it not been for the hand coiling around her neck so violently, she could feel the throbbing pulse in her veins beat against his palm. He knew what he was doing too. As if he'd vigorously studied the art of strangling. Kol was choking her enough to hurt her, and enough to make her struggle to breathe, but not enough to make her pass out.

He looked down at her, his styled back hair now flowing over his eyes in waves. Darla wanted to see the man she once saw in the forest that hunted her down like it was nothing, she wanted to find a reason to hate him all over again. But she couldn't. Call it one of her infamous hunches, but Darla was pretty sure that Kol was more hurt than anything. It could've been a blow to his world renowned ego... or he could've genuinely like her and was doing all he could without changing himself to show it.

That justified nothing though. He was still hurting her, and would continue to anytime she did something to upset him. Another reason why she wanted Klaus.

"And here would be the part where my mind would decide what would be the appropriate thing to do with you. Fuck and kill, or just kill." His free hand walked up the length of her body as he soaked her in. He demonstrated just what he'd said and figured out just what would've been his next course of action. Dipping his head down to hers, he whispered in her ear, "You wouldn't be worth the regret and shame afterwards, so I'd just murder you in ways your little eccentric brain couldn't fathom."

Ouch.

She knew what he was doing. She hurt his ego so he did the same.

An eye for an eye.

"Is that what you'd do?" she squeezed out. Hardest words she ever had to say.

"That's exactly what I'd do."

She tried speaking again. "Wow, you really have changed for the better."

"I sure have." She felt the heat of his breath curl against her ear. "And I only have you to thank for it."

"Well, it seems as if the influence you've had on me has been for the worst."

"Pray tell." He was nice enough to loosen his grip slightly for her.

"Normally, I would've begged for my life, screamed, hell, maybe even run away from you."

"I do recall you doing something like that once before," he taunted. "It was quite the fun experience for the both of us."

"But now, I can't help but laugh at how lame your schtick is. It doesn't work on me anymore. I'm not the girl you think I am."

"No you're still the insecure, dense fucking twit I met at this very place not too long ago. Just now with a mouth on her and foolishly brazen demeanor." He nipped the shell of her ear. "I like that about you though."

Darla hated having to play this battle of wits and intelligence with Kol, he usually broke the rules. But today, she knew she had him beat. For once she'd figured out who was the right person to stop him.

And it wasn't Klaus.

She made her decision long ago on which Mikaelson was the one to fear.

"I can't be that dense," she tried laughing but it came out terribly strained. "I've beaten you."

"Again, pray tell."

"I knew that somehow, someway, you'd cause a scene. And that's why I called a little back up to be here in about three minutes."

Kol laughed. "I'll kill the Salvatores right in front of you. You just made a grave mistake."

"I would've," she said. "If I had called Damon and Stefan."

For a second, Darla swore she could hear Kol mentally swear to himself. She even felt his hold on her jerk before he reluctantly pulled away.

He knew who she'd called up.

Or well, lied and said she did.

"You didn't."

No. She didn't. But it was a fib worth telling.

"I did." She finally could breath again. God, she really did take air for granted. "Elijah will be here soon enough."

He only stared at her. No emotions at all on his handsome, angelic face.

"Good game." Was he actually congratulating her on having to manipulate him? "I've taught you well."

He. Was. Nuts.

She couldn't let that show. Oh no, he wasn't going to figure out this lie.

"So are you staying and joining or party, or would you rather leave like a coward?" Yes, she was taking advantage of the moment. Any sane person would've. Wasn't very often that Kol got one-upped. Was it? She wouldn't know.

"Why would I like to chat with you two together?" he scoffed, even helping her up from the table he'd just slammed her onto. "You both are boring as is. Me watching you two together would kill me."

Darla didn't think Elijah was boring at all. She thought he was very worldly and maybe a little indifferent... but boring? No.

And she loved pestering him.

"Then you should be on your way."

"A bit of a warning." Snatching Darla's face to his, Kol spoke very clearly to her, as if he didn't want to risk her not taking in every word he said. "I couldn't care less if it's Klaus who you desire. I won't let it happen."

Why couldn't he? If he liked her so much, he would want to see her happy?

She knew that was a lie. Darla wanted Klaus to be happy but absolutely didn't want it to be with Caroline.

"You don't have a choice."

Kol inhaled and Darla knew that he was just probably taking in her candy-land scent. Why she smelled so good was a mystery to her.

"No, sweetheart, you don't," he said. "Because after tomorrow there will be no more Klaus and Darla. That's through. I'm put the nail in the coffin myself. If you wanted it so badly, you all should've kept me daggered."

And like that, Kol disappeared. Vanished. Houdinied.

What was with vampires liking to do that?

And why did Darla now understand Klaus' reasonings for wanted to keep Kol in a coffin. It was so they could be together. Because he knew that Kol wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted and Klaus wanted to protect her from it. As wrong as it was to do that to your brother, Klaus thought she was worth it.

She thanked him with scorn and ridicule.

Wow, she really was being a bitch.

But she couldn't shake Kol's words from her head. He said that after tomorrow everything would be explained and they would be together. But that meant that tomorrow, his plan came into effect. What was so important about that date.

Dear God.

Holy fucking shit.

How could she have forgotten.

Klaus' birthday.

It all made sense now. The visions she had, the blood she smelled, the bodies piling up.

Kol was the reason behind all of it.

Kol was going to execute his plan then.

She had to stop him.

**C . H . G . F**

**Fingers crossed that no one is mad at me for this chapter. I pray that some of you saw Darla calling it off with Kol coming. We've known for a while now that he's not the one she wants. **

**Even if I like them more together. **

**I dunno, I change my opinion on who I like Darla with a lot. **

**And I apologize if you all wanted a softer Kol towards the end of the story. I tried to soften him as much as I could without taking the essence of his character away. I don't picture Kol as someone who can openly talk about his feelings and instead acts with anger and evilness. So... Maybe Darla was right about him being hurt by her actions. **

**Now... onto talks about a sequel. **

**I don't know if you all may want one, but right now, it doesn't look like I'll be writing one. I'm just not inspired to continue this story and have other ideas floating in my noggin. Darla isn't exactly my favorite character in the world to write and bores me a lot so I want to venture elsewhere. Though that isn't to say that I'll never write one. I'm pretty positive I will. Just not immediately after the finishing of this fic. **

**Which leads me to my question of the chapter. **

**Question: What should my next VD story be? **

**Option A – Klaus/OC Hybrid. **

**Option B – Klaus/OC Zombie (Aka a rewrite of my original Klaus story) **

**Option C – PM or Review me if you want something else. Has to be a Canon Character/OC story though. I don't write anything but. Though if I did, it would without a doubt be Bamon. **

**Next Chapter: Klaus' Soiree. **

**It's. About. To Go. DOWN! **


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**I'm apologizing ahead of time for this chapter because it sucks and I hate for this to be the chapter I give you after a month away. But lemme explain. This was previously about 20 pages long and was practically done. But then my computer was wiped out and had to get a new hard drive and this chapter, along with all my other stories, was deleted. **

**So instead of taking the time to write another long ass chapter, I decided to split it in half. This isn't the chapter where all the shit goes down. That will be the next. This is just the calm before the storm. This is also a VERY boring chapter. But I'd rather you all read 2k words than an 8k one. Those are just too long for my taste.**

****I'm in love with Marcel. They better not fuck him over like they did Keenan Ivory Wayans... I mean Vampire Hunter, Connor Jordan.****

**Oh, and btw, I know y'all are mad about Klaus being a papi. It's so fucking stupid. And I don't think you all are mad about Klaus having a baby. I think y'all are mad that it's with Hayley. But let's be honest here, didn't I say they were going to be together in one of my ANs? You didn't listen did you? **

**What will Klaus say when he goes to his kid's career day at school? **

**C . H . G . F**

Klaus held birthdays in the highest regard. One would think after experiencing over one thousand of them the affect would've worn off by now, but the hybrid's love of them only magnified with every year. Klaus watched wars unfurl, met queens and royalty, saw kingdoms rise and crumble. He'd marveled at horrors and wonders, beauty unmatched. His birthday was only a reminder of those great experiences he was privileged to see. Tonight he'd celebrate another year of living.

But where was his Darla or Caroline to enjoy it with him?

He hoped he wouldn't have only his hybrids and the dozens of insignificant others to keep him company.

"Don't worry, she's coming."

Klaus eyed one of his hybrids, Penn Kennedy, as she nursed the champagne in her hand.

Taking a cautious step away, Klaus wouldn't take any chances of letting her drink spill on him. She may have been a hybrid, but the poor girl was clumsy.

"I'm not fretting over whether Darla comes or not," he lied, uncertain how she was able to figure him out. "And what makes you so sure that she'll show?"

Quirking an eyebrow, Penn pouted as if she were contemplating a question before giving into a cheeky smile. "Because who doesn't show up to someone's birthday party? A douchebag, that's who."

"Soiree," he corrected.

"That too," she said before downing her entire drink in one gulp. "You shouldn't have even thrown a part... soiree. You both are supposed to be having a birthday sex marathon right now. Well, she's human, so maybe that's a little too much for her. But sexy time is supposed to happen, for sure."

He laughed, knowing that this was just the hybrid's way of keeping his mind occupied for the time being. Penn's optimism and joie de vivre usually allowed Klaus to escape from his problems if only for a while. She was one of the few hybrids who was tolerable. You know, when she wasn't planning an escape.

"Are you drunk?"

"How dare you even ask." She scoffed as if she were offended by his asking. "A little. Is it noticeable?"

"Only a-" Klaus picking up on Darla's scent as it traveled through the air prevented him from finishing his sentence. He turned to Penn so he could excuse himself, but the spunky hybrid had already disappeared from his sight. It seemed as though she knew it was time for her to make an exit without him telling her to.

"Klaus," Darla gasped, breathing short and labored. A soft mist of sweat dampened her brow like dew does blades of grass. She'd been running and now presented herself doubled over, trying to recuperate. "Get everyone out of here. Now."

The raw amount of urgency in her voice would've normally unsettled Klaus, but not today, not on his birthday. Today there'd be no complications or difficulties. He was going to enjoy himself even if it killed him.

"You want the house alone to only you and I?" The thought crossed his mind immediately after seeing her. "Consider it done."

"No," she panted, taking him by the wrist. "Everyone has to leave. Including you and me. It's not safe here."

"You're safe and sound with me, love, I can assure you."

She opened her mouth to protest, but was silenced with Klaus shaking a finger at her.

"Can I at least dance with you before you tell me to cancel my soiree? It is my birthday afterall."

He allowed her to give a reluctant nod before he led her to the ballroom amongst all the other dancing guests. The two mingled in without a hitch, falling into the melody the string quartet played along side them. This was all he wanted-to enjoy the moment with the most important person in his life.

He reveled in her warmth and her frailty. Darla presented herself as such an odd and intricate person that sometimes Klaus forgot that she was still more or less, human. It was something he envied. Her humanity. Her purity. He wouldn't allow anyone, not Kol or a demon, to steal that from her.

"If I were in any sort of danger, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I tried, I couldn't find you," she huffed.

He had been very busy throughout the morning making sure everything was coming together accordingly. It was understandable that he was out of reach.

"So why did you come here dressed formally?" His hand tightened slightly around her waist, his fingers caressing the expensive lace fabric that made up her dress. It was quite unorthodox, what she was wearing. She was the only one to have worn a dress with sleeves. But it suited her. Charming and unique. His lips brushed the soft shell of her ear as he whispered his compliment. "You look quite beautiful might I add."

"I didn't want to look out of place."

When did she care about looking out of place? Fucking Kol, that prick had something to do with that.

"Tell me what's troubling you."

"I had a vision that everyone here gets massacred by the end of the night and Kol's the one who did it."

Hatred burning to the core of him at the thought, Klaus incinerated the thought. He wouldn't allow himself to fully believe her words unless without a shadow of a doubt they were true.

"Did you see Kol killing everyone?"

"No, but I'm one-thousand percent sure."

"How?"

"Because he said that after tonight, he and I would finally get to be together. He has something planned and wouldn't tell me." The little bastard wasn't the greatest planner. And if she were truthful, so what if he killed everyone at Klaus' party? Klaus was certain that Darla would remain unharmed and he couldn't even die without a white oak stake to the heart. So long as Darla and Caroline (who wasn't here) were safe, everyone else was expendable. "Even after I broke up with him, he still was saying how we were going to be together."

"You broke up with him?" Klaus tried to sound surprised by her revelation. He wanted to pretend as if he never saw it coming and this was a complete and utter shock to him.

Darla saw right through him and rolled her eyes. "Shut up, you knew it was going to happen."

"How could this have happened?" He wasn't going to go easy on her. He waited months for her to finally come to terms with the decision they both knew was going to be made. "You both are epic loves. Romeo and Juliet. Tristan and Isolde. Karenina and Vrons-"

"You're so mean to me when all I do is treat you nicely."

"I could never be mean to you."

"Speaking of being mean, do you know where Caroline is? I have to apologize to her for some of the things I said to her. They were out of line."

Klaus had heard about Darla and her sister teaming against Caroline in a lunchroom. From what Caroline had told him, it was quite the ugly spat. He couldn't believe Darla, someone he never heard talk badly about anyone or anything (Beside himself), could turn into such an uncouth little monster.

It was all the more reason for him to believe that she wasn't in her right mind.

But he wasn't going to bring that up, of course. He didn't want to get on her bad side tonight.

"She isn't here at the moment," he said, not feeling nearly as bad now about that now that Darla was with him. "I suspect that Tyler has her occupied or made her promise not to come."

"I'll just talk to her tomorrow at school then. No worries." Frowning, she looked a bit regretful over all that had spanned between the two of them. "What we should be worried about is Kol planning to attack."

Enough about Kol. This night wasn't about him. Even when he wasn't around he still was the center of attention.

"What if I told you that I have hybrids surrounding this place who have been instructed to kill Kol if he gets within a mile radius of my home."

Which he had.

"I'd say he'd slaughter them and then do what he came here to do."

That probably would've happened. Klaus adored his hybrids, but they were no match for an original. Age wasn't on their side.

"And what if I told you that I have three daggers waiting for him if he decides to show?"

Which he did.

"I'd asked you how else am I supposed to interpret my vision."

"Maybe what you saw happens three weeks from now, maybe it happened in the past. There have been a few massacres to take place in this very room. What do you have to say to that?"

Her resolve crumbled and Klaus knew that he'd won her over.

"I'd ask if you'd like to see your birthday gift."

**C . H . G . F**

"This is your bedroom." Darla inspected his room with the curiosity of a child. She removed her heels, casting them aside as she explored uncharted territory.

"Not up to your expectations?" Klaus asked, placing his tuxedo jacket on the back of a chair.

Fingers sweeping of the binding of his many books like she were checking for dust, Darla neither nodded nor shook her head. She simply soaked it all in. "It's very... you."

He took her words as a compliment. "Why is it that you called me in here. I want my birthday gift."

"So impatient," she giggled, falling backwards onto his bed. It was a good look for her – in his bed, lost amongst the hills and valleys his comforter created against her. "Oh, this feels like heaven."

Patient wasn't one of Klaus' strongest qualities and Darla could always adore his bed. Say... in the morning after a long nights worth of sin and pleasure.

"I. Want. My. Gift." He didn't even want her to get him one, her presence was enough.

Popping her head from beneath his sheets, she grinned. "I drew a portrait of you to continue our artist war, but it looked like shit-"

"I'm always here to teach lessons."

"-so I had to think last minute and I decided to let you see my tattoo."

Klaus gripped the wall beside him. If he didn't then his legs would've turned to linguine and gave out on him. He breathed a sigh of disbelief and looked at Darla as if she were the hybrid and he was the mortal.

"Is that a shitty gift? Because I thought you wanted to-"

Cutting her sentence short, Klaus sped over to his clairvoyant. Her back crashed against his chest as he lifted her to him in an attempt to find the marking. He inspected all the skin she allowed to be revealed only to find nothing. It was only after searching diligently for a few seconds did Klaus come upon a conclusion that made him one very happy birthday boy.

It was beneath her dress.

"Well?" she taunted, making him feel like a scared little boy who was hesitant to make a move in the company of his crush. She'd come to learn that Klaus was not a boy and _nothing_ about him was little.

Slowly Klaus unzipped Darla's dress, drinking in every bit of porcelain flesh that peaked from the contrasting deep purple fabric. He appreciated her body. The freckles that whispered against her cheeks like blush also adorn tickled her back in isolated and irregular patterns. Her waist perfected and arched like crescent moons led to her breasts that were concealed with a black bra.

And as Klaus made his way to her right shoulder blade, he found himself staring at Darla's tattoo. It was funny, how they shared tattoos on the same body part. But while Klaus' consisted of a triangle with an interesting back story, Darla's was of an animal that fully represented her.

"Why this?" he said, touching the cerulean color that made up the animal's body.

"They live life to the fullest and with no regrets. They're free." For a brief moment, Darla sighed and lost herself in a sea of thoughts. Klaus wished he could've read her mind because not knowing what was going on in her head irked him. But she regrouped as if her little moment never happened. "Okay, zip me back up, it's time to go back to the party."

She had to be joking. That wasn't going to happen.

"This is all the party I need." His finger dipped into the well of her spine, tracing its outline and feeling the tremor ripple over her.

"Klaus," she warned. "What about the guests downstairs?"

Hands against her hips, he closed the little distance between them. He lips nipped at her neck that she'd mistakenly exposed by pinning up her hair. "I'm sure they don't even notice we're gone."

Feeling the thump of her heart quicken, Klaus closed his eyes and let it overtake him. Nothing compared to a woman's heartbeat. It was in fact, Klaus' favorite feeling and sound. A heart was the purest and most truthful element there was. Body language, words, eyes, they all were deceptive. The heart never lies. Its sound was of life itself. It brought forth emotions, held love in its highest regard, and swayed those to perform most likely what the mind would say was foolish. As warm as the basking in the sun and as soothing as raindrops against your window.

He kissed along the pathway that led from her shoulder to her neck. He peeled her dress from her and as as it fell to the floor so must've Darla's apprehension. She turned to face him, connecting their lips and resuming all that he should've done with her whenever they were alone.

He missed the way her lips felt against his. The way her chest rose and fell with her breathing. How her fingers clumsily moved to open the buttons of his dress shirt because she hadn't the practice.

This was what he wanted. The two of them. No one else.

He took his time with his movements. Everything was deliberately slow as he wanted to relish every feeling. This was the most human and loved he'd felt in God knows how long. He didn't want hybrid sex or rough, animalistic sex that held very little impact. Klaus wanted this to be sensuous. Meaningful. Something never to be forgotten.

And tonight was tonight.

"Klaus, we have to get Darla out of here."

And tonight wouldn't be the night.

Darla screamed at the sound of the intruder barging into his room unannounced, yanking his comforter over her body to shield it.

Swearing to himself, Klaus turned to see Penn standing in his doorway. Blood stained her brown skin and her once elegant dress looked as if it'd been through a paper shredder.

"What's happened?" he asked, deep down knowing exactly what was going on. "Fucking Kol. Penn, make sure Darla gets home safely."

"I'm not leaving without you." Darla shimmied her dress back on all while beneath the covers.

"They're actually asking for you, Klaus."

"They?" Klaus staggered backwards. Kol wasn't alone in his schemes.

Penn nodded her head, yanking a piece of dangling useless fabric that once was a part of her dress and used it to wipe the blood in her face. "The gang's all here."

**C . H . G . F**

**Boring and a useless chapter, I know. Don't kill me. But I'll tell you now, Darla's vision hasn't happened yet. **

**Penn Kennedy. She's the hybrid I'm using for my Klaus/Hybrid OC story. I needed a hybrid to be in this chapter so I figured why not introduce Penn, Klaus' handy dandy assistant.**

**Question: What's Darla's tattoo of?**

**Question: Will You check out my page and read Night of the Hunter? It's Elena/OC. Yeah I said it. Elena fucking OC. Because you know what, we need to see her paired with someone not from the show. Pwetty Pwease check it out. **

**Next Chapter: Always and forever, the Originals**


	39. Chapter 39

**It's been a looong while since this has been updated. Over two years. I've done a lot of reflecting and a whole lot more growing during that timespan. I never thought I'd try to finish this because this story makes me cringe when I look at it. It's sooo problematic. And then reading those long ass rants I used to do, how embarrassing. I thought of rewriting this from scratch because I think now that I'm older I can properly tackle what I was going for, but then that's not fair to those who've waited so long for the end. After this there is the final chapter and then an epilogue. I would do a sequel, but I've got my Supernatural Sam/OC/Dean story going on (you should give that a look) and then I'm planning on a Klaus/OC/Marcel story so be on the lookout for that. **

**I hope you like it, I know some won't, but I've had this planned from chapter one so I had to purge it from my head. **

**Chapter 39 **

Klaus stood before his family like a criminal at the mercy of the court. The ballroom that once held his many hybrids and party guests had become a blood adorned battleground soon after he and Darla made their quiet exit. It wouldn't have been a true birthday had their not been a little bloodshed.

"An explanation within the next few seconds may prevent this from ending gravely for the lot of you," Klaus said as his patience waned.

"Forgive us for the sudden intrusion, brother." Voice heavy and words low, Elijah's face was marred with gloom. "This was supposed to come at a much later date, but Kol couldn't help but act impulsively."

Kol's disposition differed greatly from that of Elijah and even Rebekah who was nearly on the precipice of tears. He made no attempt to shadow his sick grin at whatever secret they all withheld from Niklaus.

Toying with the petrified members of the orchestra he refused to let leave, Kol snapped his fingers at them. "Play me something - something jovial for this is a celebration!"

"Kol!" Rebekah hushed. "Please, show some sort of remorse for what we're about to do."

Anger bursted free from Klaus' chest as he quickly grabbed the nearest shard of glass. He took Rebekah in his arms, slowly slicing into her neck just enough to hear her whimper in pain and feel her blood stream onto his fingers.

"Time's up," Klaus said. "You've ruined yet again another important moment for me. Now you all may either get in line and wait patiently for your death, or you can escort yourselves elsewhere."

Elijah rubbed his brow. "Niklaus, the only one leaving the house tonight is you."

"Pardon?" Maybe he had heard incorrectly. Between the rushing of his own thoughts, the orchestra playing in back, and Rebekah struggling against him to no avail, Klaus couldn't hear very well. "Care to elaborate?"

Closing his weary eyes, Elijah stuffed his hands into the depths of his pockets. He couldn't even look Nik in the face like a man as he did all but very crush him. "We decided your stay here in Mystic Falls is no longer welcome."

Rebekah scurried to Elijah's side as Klaus no longer had the strength to keep her by his side. He staggered away from his family, stomach hollow and voice inaudible as word's escaped him. Clenching onto a chair that resembled much of the forlorn hybrid, (barely gripping at its hinges – barely standing) he finally spoke.

"_This _is what you wanted from me? _This _was what was so important you ruined what little happiness I had." They wanted him gone. His worst fears were playing out. All his insecurities were being stacked one by one in front of him. Blinking frantically, Klaus twisted his head away so they didn't see his eyes slick over with tears. "On my birthday of all days?"

"We didn't want to Klaus. Not-"

"Just pack your bags and leave." Kol's voice drowned out that of an already crying Rebekah. "Let's not make this harder than it is shall we? Let's escape the dramatics and empty pleas. You are no longer wanted here. This is the first time I've seen Rebekah in centuries because of you. This is the first time we've all been together in nearly half a millennium because of you. Give us a chance to be a family, a true one for you know so little of the word."

"This is- for the love of God would you stop that fucking music!" Klaus took his burning rage out on the orchestra, ripping their limbs away and scattering them wherever he saw fit. His chest heaved as their was no longer enough air in the stuffy room that gave off the stale stench of a slaughterhouse. Blood streaked his face and his ragged breaths had him feeling like a madman. His next words were screamed and he surely ripped his vocal cords in the process, but the little lion couldn't contain his roar.

"I'm the Original fucking hybrid! I'm the reason there even is a family! Look at all I've given you and this is my recompense? The house was built for you. For us. And you expect me to leave. Does my very existence cause you nothing but grief where you wish to abandon me? You all hate me that much."

Kol shrugged. "Yes."

Elijah shook his head. "We do not hate you, brother-"

"Do not call me that, Elijah, I see very well I am no family of yours

We just need a moment to rebuild ourselves. Each time we try we're ripped away from one another by you, and I refuse to let it happen again. I wish to know Kol and Rebekah as I once did. Family always and forever – you know that. Consider this an until next time and not a goodbye. Please, I beg of you, give us a moment of happiness if only for a while. For the sake of rebuilding our family."

That meant leaving his life behind. Klaus wasn't ready to say so long to Darla. Not only that, this was his city, and it belonged to no one else. If they wanted to be a family as they claimed, they'd be the ones to leave him. And he'd stake them before they took a step out of the door.

"No," he said, moving to the staircase so he could retire to his room. He offered them a piece of advice before he departed. "I'd clean this mess up before I get my daggers for you."

Rebekah sighed. "We took the liberty of finding them just in case. They're destroyed and you'll never have a chance to rip us away from each other ever again."

Klaus wouldn't be leaving Mystic Falls. Their mission was foolish and poorly executed. Kol's impulsive was surely to blame for that. "Death will find you all, of that I guarantee," he spat with every intention of owning up to his treacherous words. "You'll be the first to die, Kol."

Klaus entered his bedroom, his mind overflowing with thoughts. His head was overcrowded and he drew in a deep breath to recompose himself. The stench of blood flowed through his room and his heart sunk to the lowest part of his stomach. Darla. He needed to make sure Darla was safe and sound. The revenge he'd exact on his family wouldn't outrank keeping her safe.

There was a box adorned with a red bow that sat on the desk where Klaus reserved his art supplies. It appeared to be a gift, though the fancy wrapping that was a glimmering silver became sullied with blood around the bottom. The box was soggy at its base and couldn't contain the seeping red liquid from soaking through and dripping onto hardwood floors.

Covering his agape mouth, Klaus knew the worst had happened. Somehow in the midst of all the confusion Kol got his clutches on Darla and killed her. Her heart was in was in the box. The irony of it all. Her heart in the end belonged to Klaus.

He couldn't breath, but somehow managed to traipse over to the 'gift' and grabbed the note that lay atop of it. The piece of parchment was etched in Kol's chicken scratch. Tears already swelling in his eyes, Klaus read what his brother wrote.

_You've lost this war, Niklaus, as you have blindly underestimated my determination_

_Leave before sunrise or your precious trollop will be next_

_Happy Birthday ~ Kol _

A rush of air filled his lungs. Darla was still alive. But if were not her who was slain, then who? Klaus ripped open the package just to have his heart clawed to pieces once more. Blonde hair was the first thing he saw and it was the only thing he could stomach before staggering away. His back collided with his easel and his tripped over his own feet, falling to the floor. She played no part in the messy battle he and Kol waged and was merely a casual because his brother knew just how much she meant to him. Tears finally fell down the hybrid's face. He felt weak and powerless. Caroline's head was in that box.

Klaus snapped.

C . H . G . F

Question: Now that Elena's gone, what do you want to see in Season 7?

Good riddance Elena. I already know Bamon's endgame. I want more Enzo and Sarah and Matt. Make that the new love triangle because I need it in my life.

Next Chapter: Haven't written this in a while. Klarla.


End file.
